Breath of the Wild
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Famous billionaire Percy Jackson is a pretentious prick living the good life...until he's kidnapped by the god Pan. He's chosen to be the god's successor and forced out of his cushy lifestyle to live in the wild while he learns some humility. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Look I know you guys are gonna hate me but I've been playing with this idea for a year and holding it off for so long I can't help it! I'm almost finished with Broken, Recovery, and Forgotten One. So I'll throw out this chapter and then finish those up before updating again (hopefully because honestly who knows anymore.) WARNING: I generalize a lot in this fic, I don't really know anything about the fame industry so I'm just guessing at this point. This'll be my first story where a ton of people cuss like f*cking...I mean...fucking sailors. I just feel like it's more realistic given the setting.**

 **Quick rant: I also want to point out that this won't get into politics. I'm really fed up with seeing politics in every form of entertainment. (That's not to say that this fic won't delve into some controversy, seeing as it's in Percy's character. But it won't be anything extreme.) I didn't like Trump or Hillary, but constantly seeing celebrities bash Trump is annoying as fuck. I don't watch shows or listen to music for the politics, especially when most of the celebrities have inflated egos and don't know shit. That's not to say they can't have their opinions or platforms to preach whatever they want, it's just annoying as fuck. And it's gotten to the point where I've read fics (unknowingly) where some characters assassinate Trump or some other unpopular politician. Fuck that shit.**

Los Angeles, California was hell. Everyone who lived there knew that. It was sin incarnate, greedily devouring people's sense of humanity and replacing it with twisted desires and unflinching apathy. Percy knew this first hand, it was ironic actually; the boy had been exposed to the emptiness of fame when he was a child, he knew how the system worked. However, he also knew that he was just as immersed in the system as everyone else, and he had absolutely no problem with that.

Dark green eyes flickered over the unread messages on his phone and a satisfactory smile played on his lips as he skimmed the email headers. _Nothing but good reviews,_ a hum of contentment escaped his lips, _as if I would expect anything different._ A new notification buzzed on his phone and he glanced at it briefly: "The Harvey Weinstein Allegations!" A snort escaped Percy as he quickly deleted the email, everyone in the industry knew about Harvey, and Percy wasn't surprised that everyone who covered up for the man was thrown so quickly under the bus.

Weinstein had always been a complete ass, but he had the funds to stack the system in his favor. Percy knew to keep to himself when it came to matters like this, had he exposed the man it would be career suicide and he didn't plan on risking it. There were many more cases like Weinstein, famous men and women tended to so easily abuse their power that it was a wonder there hadn't been more investigations on Hollywood's corruption.

Percy was part of some shady business deals himself but nothing too illegal. He was cautious with everything he did and he could schmooze like nobody's business when he needed to. Said schmoozing had gotten him minor roles in movies as well as on a couple of tv shows, making his business grow as he became more recognizable to the public. He knew who to be friends with and who to avoid. Another popularity boost was that his mother, Sally Jackson, was a famous actress and she was a beloved one at that. Thanks to her Percy had many connections.

Perseus Jackson was a smart, rich, and attractive jackass. There was no other way to describe him. Yes, he had the looks and charisma of a god, "the voice of an angel" some said, and a fierce determination to get what he wanted. He looked down on those below him and ridiculed anyone that commented on his behavior. But he was smart, conniving, and successful in the business industry. Percy was an undeniably attractive young man. The media followed him around like crazy but he had learned to ignore it.

Percy's father was Joey James. He had been a soldier and died in combat when Percy was a toddler. He didn't remember much about his dad, only that he had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. His mother talked about Joey often, always boasting about how brave he was and how much he had loved the two of them. _"He died a hero."_ She said fondly, Percy loved her stories. Her eyes always glowed with admiration as she proudly recounted how brave his father was. Percy had grown to love his father through his mother's stories.

When Percy turned ten his mother married a complete asshole. Gabe. He mistreated the Jackson family, cursing and belittling them. Percy hated him, and when Gabe was randomly beaten to death by an unknown assailant, Percy hadn't cared.

He hadn't known why his mother stayed with a man he had loathed, until he realized that Gabe had been their ticket out of the slums due to his big house and flashy car. But his mother said differently, _"I was attracted to his money at first...but before he became an alcoholic he was so good to me. I thought I was in love."_ He didn't doubt that. Before Gabe began drinking so heavily he was a fit and attractive man, but that changed soon after he made that sacred vow with Percy's mother.

He had been fifteen when Gabe died, making his life easier and his mother more carefree and adventurous. They never figured out who killed Gabe and Percy never questioned it, why would he dwell on a corpse?

When Percy turned sixteen his mother had become a successful actress. She starred in countless movies, making the two extremely rich, and Percy used this money to open up his own business. He hired various 'nerds', as he so fondly called them, and created virtual reality helmets. Giving people the ability to put themselves in whatever random situations that Percy's team created. Percy had no clue how all the tech shit worked but he knew how to advertise and run his company well. He was a smart investor and a well respected business man.

Due to Sally's terrible past relationship, Percy had been uneasy about getting romantically involved. His mother was taken advantage of because she believed she was in love, and he refused to make the same mistake.

He had had a few girlfriends, approximately three if he remembered correctly, but to him they were just connections. He dated a woman for her powerful parental figures and once he struck deals with them he'd date the girls a little longer while becoming extremely friendly with their parents. Then he'd call it off, keep on his friendly smile, and continue doing business with her parents. He had no interest in finding the "love of his life". But he was smart about it, spacing out his "love interests" so that he wouldn't look like a playboy.

Percy was twenty two years old and appeared to have a good head on his shoulders. He wasn't a serial dater, he was smart with money, he was known for being a gentleman, he didn't go to clubs or out drinking and this made him quite desirable.

That's why he was dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare, merely for publicity and possible connections with her successful father. It was genius. But Rachel Elizabeth Dare certainly didn't act like she was rich and he was annoyed by that. But she was way easier to be with than the other girls he dated. There was a fine line between acting proper and acting snooty, and his exes hadn't seemed to realize that. Percy was admittedly a bit of a snob, but those women were far worse, all they did was complain about trivial things and he found them intellectually dull.

"Percy?" He didn't look up from his phone.

"Hm?" He grunted grumpily as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Well...you've been working all day. Maybe we could go grab a bite to eat or something." The twenty one year old red head murmured. He finally looked up from his phone before standing up and smiling warmly at her.

"Of course." He extended his hand to help her up,"We can go wherever you'd like." If his mother had gotten one thing into that thick skull of his it was to always be a gentleman. And he was. He never tried to go further with any girl other than a kiss here and there. He respected women just as his mother taught him, he just used them for his own personal gain, but respected them nonetheless.

As the two walked out of his mansion hand in hand Percy didn't miss the clicks of cameras as they walked. With a smile he kissed Rachel's forehead making her laugh and push him slightly. It was practiced poise to come off as a loving boyfriend in front of the media, despite being unnerved by intimacy behind closed doors. Love was not an option for him, he knew all too well that love made one weak and foolish, and that was something he couldn't afford.

Percy knew that he was fully capable of falling in love, he almost had before, and that terrified him more than anything else. This was Hollywood. He saw so many people use and abuse each other, cheat, extort, etc. Percy used women for business reasons or to garner the public's attention, but he never went out of his way to humiliate them or go public with any secrets they may have shared.

He knew Hollywood like he knew the back of his hand. It was evil, corrupt, and loveless. This caused him to smile bitterly, the naivety of the public had always made him so envious. People loved hearing about their favorite power couples getting together. They adored the intimacy seen through photographs and videos, and none of them realized that it was all political.

Every famous person knew of Hollywood's black heart, but it was all Percy had ever known. He had been a toddler when he and his mother were in poverty, far too young to make any real memories of the true struggle they had endured. A shame too, he hummed thoughtfully while brushing his thumb "affectionately" across the back of Rachel's hand, remembering such poor living conditions would have undoubtably taught him some humility.

Rachel jolted him back to reality,"You're only acting sweet for the cameras." She teased lightly and he kissed her nose before chuckling. _No shit._

"How do you know me so well, my dear?" He winked and she rolled her eyes but didn't cease smiling. Rachel wasn't too bad, she was pretty, nice, and rather interesting. And every summer she'd go to a camp...a summer camp called Camp Halfblood. But she never really talked in detail about it despite his nagging questions and utter curiosity.

Percy straightened his tie while running a through his hair. He silently prayed that his emotions would be kept in check on their date. He was very blunt and business oriented, preferring to focus on the news or stocks rather than dates and social activities. Everyone was manipulative, himself included, and he had every right to be wary of which events he went to and who he would be spending the evening with.

An amused smile played on his lips, it was almost as if he feared human interaction, and in a way...he did. Open up to the wrong people, especially in a place as twisted as this, and it was game over. The young man cleared his throat while standing up straighter and continuing his swagger filled stride. _Calm yourself._ He breathed out steadily while attempting to ease his nerves, Rachel wasn't as high strung as his other dates had been so that did make him feel a bit better about the going out with her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rachel asked gently, taking in his ever stiffening posture.

 _Fuck no I'm not alright, I want to fucking go back to work._ The young man bit back a grimace, he just wanted to get his work finished, they were this close to striking a deal with- _Percy get your shit together she's waiting for an answer._ Percy smiled at her with practiced ease, a smile reserved for faking his way through most of his social interactions. He could never tell her the truth or open up about his fears and shortcomings.

"Never better." Percy wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he had grown so accustomed to lying that he felt hollow; or the fact that he constantly lied to himself about how unfeeling he really was.

* * *

Further away an old man stood beside a young man and woman. The old man's horns were covered by the mist, his legs covered by jeans, and a powerful aura emanated from him as he watched the billionaire walk with the Oracle down the street. He had brilliant, sky-blue eyes. His curly hair was white, as well as his pointy beard. Even the goat fur on his legs were frosted with gray. He had enormous curved, glossy brown horns, and a set of reed pipes around his neck.

A hearty laugh escaped his lips as he gripped his cane tighter and took a step forward,"Yes...I want him." He said with his deep, smooth voice that could easily lull a child to sleep.

The girl frowned,"That one?" There was no anger in her tone as she studied Percy, but there was a slight hardness to it.

The other man chuckled,"Calypso, you of all people should be excited about this guy." The daughter of Atlas turned to him in question.

"Oh?"

The man smiled mischievously,"Yeah," He drawled out while examining his nails,"He sure is handsome isn't he? Bet you'd like him to visit your island." He smirked suggestively and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hermes, you know-"

"Enough!" The goat man said as he wiggled his nose,"Father," He turned to Hermes,"I thank you for fetching Calypso for me." He bowed his head respectively and Hermes turned somber quickly before touching his son's shoulder.

"Anytime..." His voice softened,"But I'm sure if we ask Hecate then we can save-"

The older looking being laughed before grabbing his father's hand and squeezing it tightly,"Time for me is coming to an end, father. We all saw this day coming." He noticed Hermes getting teary eyed and he embraced him quickly,"Do not fret, be merry, for this is a joyful time!" He said excitedly as he pulled away and beamed,"I am moving on to a better place. I beg you to not mourn, but to be happy for me." He chided and Hermes bit his lip before nodding glumly.

"Okay." He breathed and Calypso turned away from the heartbreaking moment. She had never seen Hermes so serious or so upset before.

The horned man's smile widened,"How about for my last hurrah you and I get acquainted with some nymphs?" He offered and Hermes perked instantly before crushing him to his chest. Calypso snorted and rolled her eyes. Men.

"That's my boy!" Hermes crowed proudly but Calypso could tell his eagerness was all acting. He was genuinely depressed that his son was leaving him.

She cleared her throat slightly,"Pan?" She murmured, not wanting to interrupt the father son moment but she had to ask,"Why am I here exactly? I have ties to nature but you and I don't normally associate." She said with a careless shrug as she began to toy with her braided hair somewhat nervously.

The god laughed again before putting his muscular arm around her shoulders,"Why, you're here to pick up the pieces of course." Calypso's eyes widened, oh gods, pick up the pieces? She was that...that rich snob's love interest. She frowned and shook her head angrily.

"You know I don't like getting in relationships. Men never stay." She mumbled somewhat sadly before bristling,"And this man is a complete snob! He's so pretentious! He's like a peacock! Strutting around and showing off all the time." She growled and Pan merely laughed while Hermes bit back an amused smile.

"In do time, Calypso. But you may be interested to know...that the gods are willing to free you from your island if you complete this task." Pan said casually and Calypso's eyes widened.

"W-What!" She stammered in shock and Pan smiled.

"You're helping me find a replacement. And your objective is to...keep him stable." Pan explained as he fiddled with his beard somewhat nervously.

"Why me of all people?"

Pan bit his lip before turning away,"You have the most patience of anyone I know...and you don't have a vow to swear off men," He thought back to the ever calm Hestia, knowing if the goddess wasn't sworn off men, she would be perfect for the job,"I believe you can help our dear Perseus. I'm not forcing you to be with him romantically, but I know you're perfect for helping me."

Calypso scowled at this before pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. This snob was her ticket to getting off her accursed island, of course. She knew that Pan was hinting that she and Percy might become romantically involved but that would not be the case. There was no way in a million years she would ever date some pretentious man with an ego larger than his bank account. Calypso was tired of unrequited love, and once she was off her island she had no intention of falling for any man ever again.

"I won't fall in love with him." She announced, shaking her head in disdain,"I'm tired of falling in love with men, once I'm free from my prison I will swear off men just like Artemis." And she meant it. She couldn't handle getting emotionally involved again, not that she was worried she would fall for a prick like Percy.

Hermes looked at her in mock surprise,"Ah, no longer digging men? Gonna shoot for females next? Gotta say I didn't expect that but...that's kinda hot." He shrugged, cackling at Calypso's rage as she shook her head angrily.

"You know very well what I mean, Hermes. I will not fall in love, especially with that... _jerk!_ " She hissed, turning her heated glare on the billionaire while Hermes glanced at his son in slight amusement. Pan shared a secretive smile with his father and Hermes laughed before patting Calypso's shoulder.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Percy Jackson seen in a heated argument with his girlfriend Rachel Dare. The billionaire was uncharacteristically yelling during the fight. Is there now a rift in their relationship? What's going on with Percy-

"Son of a bitch!" Percy snarled, gripping the paper tightly in his hands while his eyes scanned over the words again and again,"All because I didn't want to ride a fucking bus." He snarled angrily to himself,"Why the fuck would we ride a shitty bus when we have personal fucking drivers who drive fucking nice cars!"

With an angered yell Percy pitched the magazine into the fire pit. He stood up quickly and let out a deep breath. He really needed to get everything under control. He rarely ever had any negative publicity, he made sure to cover his tracks carefully, he was always kind to everyone he met but it was forced. Sure there were hit pieces on his pretentiousness, but he mostly received admiration for his suave charm and intelligent business decisions.

Every good business man knew that image was everything. If you looked good, professional, confident, and composed then you were far more likely to garner more investors and customers. No matter how bad financially you screwed up, everyone remembers a strong and unflinching leader. Having a hot temper wasn't the sign of a good and reliable business man, hotheads were people that made snap decisions without mulling things over, and they were treated with caution while losing investors left and right. Percy couldn't allow this image to continue to spread.

He despised half the people he met, but even though he did, he still acted civil around the people he didn't like. He raked a hand through his hair as he watched the magazine go up in flames.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up to see his mother watching him and he gritted his teeth,"Just a little tired," He mumbled,"and slightly frustrated. It's nothing."

Sally sighed softly,"Percy-"

"I said it's nothing." He said sharply before turning on his heel and walked out of the room. He hadn't even realized that he was outside until a cool breeze gave him goosebumps. He needed to go for a walk. He strode quietly down the sidewalk, their neighborhood was silent and the moon shown brightly overhead.

He didn't know why he flipped out about the smallest of inconveniences, this surely wouldn't hinder him much at all, he rationalized while letting out a deep breath. He rolled his shoulders to attempt to release some of his tension as he scratched somewhat anxiously at his head. It was a strange habit of his, scratching at his scalp when he was nervous, it ruined his neatly combed hair but he couldn't help it.

"Troubled?" A soothing voice asked and Percy turned to see an old man standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes and examined him, the man was obviously poor, he seemed slightly muscled, his white beard went to his chest, his outfit bore many holes and he wore dull brown garments. He held a cane in weathered hands that had obviously experienced hard labor, and Percy felt disgusted just by looking at him.

"What's it to you?" He grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets,"I'll tell you right now, I don't donate to the homeless. So in other words, go fuck yourself or go get a job you fucking freeloader." He said as he eyed the man disdainfully. He expected the man to be offended but instead he chuckled and smiled kindly at Percy.

The old man laughed again,"I am no beggar. I came to see if you were okay."

Percy narrowed his eyes,"You don't know me...maybe you've heard of me but you don't really know me. So why should you care? If you're expecting me to throw you some money for being a decent person then get lost." He snarled and froze when the man touched his shoulder.

"Such bitterness. You are unhappy with life."

Percy's eyes flashed with irritation as he moved away from him,"I have everything I need!" Percy snapped,"I'm famous, I'm successful, and I'm rich!" He growled haughtily,"What do you have? I'll tell you what you have, jack shit." He was in the man's face now,"I have everything I want! What do you have that I don't!" He asked angrily, not realizing his voice cracked when he spoke, and the man looked at him with pity.

"I have contentment. What I don't have is emptiness." Percy froze as the man continued,"I'm giving you a choice. Follow me Perseus, I can help you with everything." Percy eyes narrowed suspiciously. The billionaire opened his mouth to deliver a sarcastic retort only to be smacked in the back of the head.

Pan looked up in alarm,"Calypso!" He growled as he caught the boy before he hit the ground,"You didn't wait for the signal!"

Calypso frowned,"There was a signal?" She lowered the frying pan and she heard a laugh from behind her.

"Wow, the mouth on this kid, I can't help but like him even more now." The trickster cackled before turning to Calypso,"Nice hit, but what are we gonna do with Daddy Warbucks here?" Hermes asked and Pan shot him a disapproving look.

"We train him, we'll use Calypso's island and my forest." Pan bit his lip as he slung Percy over his shoulder easily,"And maybe he'll learn that his father isn't Joey James." He looked pointedly at Hermes who turned away in slight shame.

Calypso's eyes widened,"Hermes-" Of course Hermes was the father, who didn't the god sleep with? Pan laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She understood the silent message and nodded before the animal god teleported them away.

* * *

Percy groggily opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and he groaned at the pain. _Where am I?_ His eyes widened when he realized that he was in a tent and not in a mansion. Instead of marble tile there was a cheap rug on the ground, no beautiful white walls just ugly brown ones, and instead of his mother...the old man sat there watching him curiously.

He blinked rapidly and sat up,"Where am-"

"Is he awake?" He froze once a girl around his age walked in. She was...stunning. She had caramel colored hair and smooth tan skin. Her dark eyes examined him and she pursed her lips as he continued to stare at her. She looked so...natural. There wasn't a hint of makeup on her and he was at a loss for words. Even his ever gorgeous red head wore a bit of makeup here and there, not that there was anything wrong about that, but this girl was completely untouched. Her gaze was filled with curiosity and Percy finally tore his gaze from her and looked at the old man.

"You! You kidnapped me!" He snarled as he stood to his feet and balled his fist.

The man chuckled,"Yes and I apologize that this has occurred, but I need you."

Percy was trembling with rage,"What! What could you possibly need me for!" His eyes widened as sudden fear took ahold of him,"Are you using me for a ransom? Did you hurt my mom!" His shaking was no longer out of anger,"Please tell me she's okay. I'll do whatever you want just please, don't touch her." Pan and Calypso watched him go from angry to distressed in a matter of seconds and looked at each other in slight shock.

Pan touched his shoulder,"We didn't go near your mother. We just need your help." Percy released a shuttered breath. He wasn't embarrassed that he had shown them the weakness he had for his mother. He loved his mom.

"With what?"

The girl spoke up,"This man...is a god. Pan. He is...fading and he has chosen you as his successor."

Percy stared at them for a long moment before he burst out laughing,"ARE YOU HIGH!" He roared as he laughed even harder. He couldn't remember the last time he's had such a good laugh. He was abducted by some crack heads and now they thought he was this...savior for fake beings? This was the funniest thing that has happened to him. He'd have quite the story to tell once he got back home.

Calypso frowned,"High? I believe you're taller than me...I don't understand." She shook her head,"No matter. I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and Percy stared at it for a moment before smiling slightly and giving her a firm handshake.

"Well you're pretty aren't you?" He didn't mean to say it out loud. He found himself to be a little impulsive at times and he quickly recovered,"I'm Percy...but you already knew that?" He turned to Pan,"Look, I need to get home. Where are we? I can call my jet or something and we'll pretend this never happened and I won't press charges." He smiled bitterly at Pan and the woman sighed.

"I was hoping you'd just believe me but I can understand your skepticism." He said with a wry smile before the man turned into a mixture of man and goat. Percy's eyes widened, this couldn't be possible.

"What kind of drugs did you give to me, old man!" Percy howled as he jumped away in shock,"This isn't funny anymore! I have a company to maintain! This is too weird! Just let me go-" Pan smiled and touched the boy's shoulder, Percy felt peace flow through him and energy buzzed around him, he trembled slightly at the sensation.

What was happening to him? He gritted his teeth when he felt the bones in his body snap, but he felt no pain, his nice clothes were replaced by a ratty white t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He scowled when his shoes vanished and screamed in agony when he felt sharp things jut out of his head. When Pan let Percy go the boy panicked and grabbed at his head...ears?

"AH!" Percy howled,"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" He screamed as he tugged at the ears, desperately trying to rip them off of his head. He began dancing around, frantically trying to pull his ears off but to no avail. _Fuck this hurts!_ He stopped tugging them and whimpered as they began throbbing painfully, he rubbed them gently, surprised at how nice it felt to be scratched there.

"Ah, so your animal is a fox. That makes sense considering your personality." Pan hummed, chuckling as Percy slumped in contentment as he continued to scratch behind his reddish colored ears.

Calypso laughed lightly and turned away so the boy wouldn't see her. Percy was a cute guy, okay maybe he was better than cute, but from what she'd seen of him he was very materialistic and she was quite the opposite as was Pan.

Both enjoyed nature far too much to ever contemplate living in a city. Pan preferred the forest and Calypso preferred the beach, but nonetheless the two loved the outdoors. Percy loved flashy things. He preferred the comfy, indoors life, and was more at home in a lively city than he'd ever be in the wilderness. But that all would change once Pan mentored him.

Pan laughed loudly,"Just concentrate, Perseus, and then they'll go away." He told him calmly and Percy looked at the man murderously before his horns vanished.

"You also got rid of my nice clothes and shoes...that outfit was worth more than a college tuition!" Percy snarled and Pan maintained his calm smile.

"Perseus, you are my legacy, I am dying...and I have chosen you as my replacement." The animal god explained,"I have such a limited time left, and I will teach you everything I know, but you'll have to trust me." He spoke softly as the boy grew even angrier at the god's words.

"Trust you! You kidnapped me! Then you made me some freak who has to...what the hell is wrong with you people!" Percy roared, he was practically steaming as he balled his hands into fists,"And why me! Of all people, why did you choose me as your legacy!" He demanded and Calypso looked at Pan expectantly, she too wanted to know his reasoning for picking a boy like Percy.

Percy was pacing now, clenching and unclenching his fists as he glared at Pan,"I'm a businessman, not some fucking forest fairy that flies around with pinecones shoved up my ass." Pan actually chuckled at this quietly, only further angering his half brother,"You think this is funny old man? Growing fucking ears out my head like I'm some damn freak show?"

"Could you please watch your mouth?" Calypso snapped angrily, tiring of hearing the boy spew profanities for no reason.

His heated gaze met hers and he snorted,"Watch my mouth? You want me to watch my GODDAMN MOUTH!" He roared, gesturing at the forest surrounding them,"I'm stuck with you two fucking lunatics, I have fucking ears growing out of my fucking skull, and I just watched this man's fucking legs turn into fucking goat legs. I'll say whatever the fuck I want, you two kidnapped me so I really don't think you're in any fucking position to ask me to watch my fucking mouth you fucking moron."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner!" Calypso spoke firmly, eyes narrowing as she poked his chest with her index finger.

"Or what sweetheart? Or. Fucking. What?" He egged her on, smirking wildly as he gained the upper hand on the now fuming girl.

"You'll be sorry." She warned heatedly, not removing her finger from his chest as the two continued glaring at each other. Pan watched the exchange wearily as he took a cautionary step towards the daughter of Atlas.

Calypso had become more hard hearted over the years, exasperated with being stuck with men that would never stay, and the fury was evident in her eyes as she glowered at Percy. It was difficult for the god to watch how different she had become. She was still incredibly kindhearted, but her years on Ogygia had caused her to be more blunt and sarcastic than what Pan was used to.

Percy's smirk only broadened,"I'm sure I will be." He snorted mockingly,"Now do both of us a favor, sweetheart, and go fuck yourself. You have these," He held up his index and middle finger,"for a reason." Her face turned a beat red and her eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to retaliate.

Before a word left her mouth another voice called out,"Goodness! The sexual tension between you two is staggering!" The three turned to the speaker and Percy's mouth dropped while Calypso bowed her head respectfully. The two women that approached them were stunning and he was struggling not to stare.

The one that had spoken had strawberry blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was dressed as though she had just left a classy party, adorning a red cocktail dress and black heels, she wore a seductive smirk and looked at Percy appreciatively.

The other woman was beautiful in a natural way just like Calypso was. She had auburn colored hair and sharp, silver eyes. While her companion was curvaceous and dressed for a nice occasion this woman was the opposite. She wore clothes made of animal pelts and had a bow slung on her back, her attire showed that she was accustomed to the wild, and it clung to her leaner and more muscular body.

Percy glanced at Calypso who still had her head lowered,"Lady Aphrodite, Lady Artemis, to what do we owe this pleasure?" The boy raised an eyebrow at the two momentarily, Artemis and Aphrodite, the goddesses? He knew very little about the Greek gods but those names he recognized.

Artemis was goddess of the hunt and Aphrodite was the goddess of love. Percy pondered whether or not he should bow as well before deciding against it, bowing wasn't really his style and they hadn't given him a reason to bow.

The silver eyed woman, obviously Artemis, smiled fondly at the girl,"You may rise, Calypso, you know you don't have to bow." Calypso stood with a small smile on her face and Artemis's gaze locked with his. Soft eyes hardened and Percy couldn't help but roll his own before looking away from her. He may lack humility but he wasn't stupid, he knew better than to get on the man hater's bad side.

"Ah, Artemis we haven't visited in quite some time, it's nice to see you." Pan nodded his head respectfully towards her before turning his attention to Aphrodite,"Lady Aphrodite...you never visit, is there something you need?" His tone was soft as he addressed the love goddess, displaying his naturally genuine nature and making the goddess smile at him.

"Hello Pan, I'd visit more often but..." She looked around disdainfully,"I'm not the biggest fan of nature."

Pan chuckled at this,"I understand."

The love goddess looked at Percy,"The reason for my visit is to see who our new little nature god will be." She cooed, sauntering up to Percy and laying a hand on his shoulder while she examined him,"I must say, you chose well," She mused, gently cupping Percy's face and tracing his jaw line,"what a lovely mortal. A shame I didn't find him first." She purred, smirking as she watched the man's eyes glaze over as he leaned into her touch.

Artemis sighed in exasperation,"I didn't bring you along so you would sleep with him."

Aphrodite snorted before running a finger down Percy's muscular chest,"Just because you're content without a man in your life doesn't mean I am." Smiling deviously she turned back to the huntress,"Unlike you I'd rather not be dryer than a desert for the rest of my eternal life." A huff of laughter escaped Percy as he started to awaken from his trance. With a smirk of his own he grabbed her hand and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady Aphrodite, but I'm afraid I'm here strictly on business." He winked at her before taking a step away to prevent his head from becoming foggy once again. Once he collected himself he eyed the woman cautiously, not liking the effect she had on him,"Now if you don't mind I'd like to cut to the chase, why are you here?"

"Attractive, a gentleman, and you're straight to the point." Aphrodite's salacious grin only broadened,"All fine qualities indeed."

Artemis interjected before this flirt fest could be taken any further,"We wanted to see Pan's successor."

Percy sighed at this before shaking his head,"Fuck me, so the gods are real and I actually have to be like the goat man." He muttered to himself, finally getting a grip on his sanity and scratching at his scalp.

The huntress looked at him in disdain,"Must you be so crude?"

"I've already been lectured, woman, so fuck off." His eyes widened when he realized how brashly he had been speaking,"Shit-" Pan dragged the boy behind him quickly while Artemis drew her blades.

She was glowering at him and baring her teeth menacingly,"You will not speak to me in such a manner, you worm! You filthy pig! I'll castrate you-" Aphrodite slapped a hand over her mouth before smiling sweetly at the outspoken boy.

"Sorry about her, we should probably get going. But we'll see you soon." She promised, grabbing Artemis's shoulders and teleporting away. Percy stared at where they had been standing dubiously.

Pan sighed as he stepped out of Percy's way,"Well that was unwise." He mused, causing Percy to mutter an apology while scratching at his scalp once again. Calypso rolled her eyes and rubbed at her temples in the attempt to fight her headache.

Percy felt slightly nervous,"Is she still going to be pissed at me?"

"Probably."

"Well fuck."

Calypso snorted at this, chuckling slightly,"Indeed."

Percy shook his head before turning back to Pan,"Now, will you please tell me when I'm your legacy?"

Pan looked at him with a smile,"There's something special about you, Perseus...I know you'll fulfill my duties when I'm gone. I don't know what it is...but I know you're going to become a great god."

Percy's eyebrows shot upwards in interest,"God? Wait! I'm going to become a god..." He smiled slightly,"So I'm going to be immortal, have super powers, and...that's so cool! What are my powers?" Percy asked excitedly. The boy had no intentions to stick around, he just wanted to know what he could do. He desired to know his powers so that he could use them for his benefit.

As if sensing Percy's greed, Pan narrowed his eyes,"You can control all things that belong to nature, water, trees, rocks, bushes, vines, animals, dirt, and other things of the sort. You can shift into whatever animal you wish. You will be able to control powerful creatures such as the tiger wolf. You'll have woodland magic, control of satyrs, you have the panic cry which I shall explain later, and various musical talents." Pan fired off all Percy's powers and the boy's excitement grew, with his control of animals he'd be able to get good publicity! He'd make all baby animals like him and he'd "save" a few from "dire" situations he placed them in. He'd be an animal hero!

"This is so cool!" Percy gushed and Pan frowned, Percy nearly flinched when Pan's sky blue eyes turned into a dark blue, they looked like the night sky as he glared at Percy angrily.

"I know you are very materialistic, Percy, but I won't accept you to use your powers for selfish reasons. I'm here to train you. And I hope you realize you can't go anywhere with these powers until you are trained." Pan said sternly,"When I fade you will have complete control of my abilities and I expect you not to abuse them. Or you'll have angry gods on your case." Pan warned and Percy's eyes widened, that's when he realized he couldn't just walk away from this and continue living his rich life.

Undoubtably Artemis would pounce on him the minute he fucked up. There was no way he could shirk his responsibilities. He was expected to be responsible. Oh gods. There was no escape.

Percy collected himself and took deep breaths,"I-I didn't ask for this. I don't want this! Take it back!" He begged as he grabbed the goat man's cloak and shook him angrily. The god was nice, Percy was certain that this doormat of a god would listen to his demands,"Take back your power! I'm not the man for the job-" Percy was knocked back by an unseen force and was held down by the earth beneath him. He struggled feebly and began to panic once again.

"But you are!" Pan snarled as he towered over the boy,"It's much too late, Perseus! I am a kind god! But do not think I'm weak! You're going to fulfill your duty to the world by being better than I! I know you will."

The earth released Percy and the god calmed,"Perseus," He spoke softly,"I know you can do this. When you do a job you always get things done, this is another reason I picked you. I know for a fact you can accomplish this! You'll still be able to visit your mother and go into the city. But your responsibility as a new god comes first." Pan explained and Percy almost cried as he stood to his feet and glared at the god. He didn't want this.

* * *

"Perseus, you've made good progress. I don't understand why you're beating yourself up about this." Pan sighed as the boy slumped to the ground angrily. He had been training with the god and Calypso for a month now. Pan had decided to teach him the basic elements of water, earth, and vines. Percy could easily control the water and vines but earth was so difficult to him.

Percy growled at his mentor,"Because I can barely move a pebble!" He snarled,"I can barely move dirt! And when in gods name am I going to meet that tiger-wolf! I want to do cooler things! I want to be more powerful! I want to go home!" He roared as he stomped on the ground angrily. The earth trembled but didn't move after that much to Percy's frustration.

Percy wasn't adapting well to the wilderness. He often complained about the heat or the cold or how buggy it was. He whined about not having technology or a bed or anything good to eat or money. He was so infuriated by his new living conditions, anyone would be if they had to walk around barefoot and with worn down clothes.

How was this a way to live! He always stepped on rocks or sharp limbs making his feet bleed and ache by the end of the day. And having ratty clothes made him irritated and uncomfortable, he slept in trees or on the ground and awoke with multiple bug bites all over his torso. Gods he hated the wilderness. This place didn't even have air conditioning.

Not to mention he missed his mother terribly, he could care less about Rachel, but he actually loved his mother. Was she worried about him? He bet she was. What did the public think about his sudden disappearance? He hadn't been happy since being out here, besides when he mastered water and vines, but now he couldn't control the earth!

Pan sighed at his pupil's impatience,"I understand your frustration. Some things just take more time than others. How about we take a break and figure out what your instrument will be?"

Pan offered and Percy calmed slightly before nodding and the god continued,"My instrument was the panpipes. Though, since you will be inhabiting my abilities you shall excel at any instrument, but we have to figure out which instrument is your symbol of power!" Pan said rather excitedly, he loved music, and he was rather excited to see what instrument his pupil would acquire,"Now just close your eyes and think about your personality. Then you'll get your instrument." Pan explained and Percy nodded before closing his eyes.

Percy was loud, opinionated, charming, family oriented, honest, rather snobby, hard working, and when he was happy he was rather jovial. Occassionally when Percy was in a good mood he would dance around and sing and laugh and smile.

But this side of him was only seen by his mother. Percy was a big fan of old jazz music, that's what he loved to listen to when he was in a good mood, he'd laugh and twirl his mother around before dancing crazily. His mother would be smiling oh so happily at him because it was seldom that Percy was ever in such a wonderful mood. Gods he missed his mom.

Suddenly he felt something cold on his hand and he opened his eyes to see...a trumpet. The small, silver instrument was sitting proudly in Percy's hand and Pan let out a joyful laugh. Percy couldn't help but smile broadly at the instrument.

A trumpet, he never thought he'd play an instrument before, and the trumpet had always interested Percy. Jazz was his favorite music so it made sense that the trumpet was his symbol rather than panpipes. Panpipes were more of a quiet, and peaceful instrument which is why it was a good fit for Pan.

"Brilliant!" Pan exclaimed excitedly,"Percy, play me something." Percy's smile turned into a grin as he put the trumpet to his lips. Percy played, Hello Dolly by Louie Armstrong, it was one of his personal favorite jazz musicians and songs. Pan danced around happily, his goat legs kicked outwards and his arms swung around wildly as he listened to the beautiful sound that came from Percy's trumpet. Percy pulled away and laughed jovially at the sight before playing the trumpet again.

"Sorry I'm late-" Calypso started as she walked over to the two. Her eyes widened as she watched Percy's fingers flawlessly run over the three valves of the trumpet and as he hopped around on his feet while playing an upbeat song. Pan was dancing, rather poorly, but nonetheless Calypso smiled at the sight.

Pan noticed her and grinned,"Calypso! Join me, would you?" He held out his hand and she hesitated for a moment before taking it. The god twirled her around and Calypso was soon laughing as she and Pan clumsily danced to the sound of Percy's trumpet.

Forest creatures gathered and watched the scene with excitement and interest. Birds chirped happily at the sound of the trumpet and flew around their god and his pupil. Squirrels darted on the scene as did deer and other various amounts of animals. Percy didn't notice them as he watched Calypso in slight admiration.

How was she so beautiful without even trying? Percy watched as she tilted her head back and let out a tinkling laugh. Her braided hair swung around as she twirled ungracefully much to his amusement. Her bright eyes sparkled with mirth and she looked so carefree and happy as she danced to his music.

Regardless of how gorgeous the immortal daughter of Atlas was he refused to even think about becoming emotionally involved with her. Percy didn't want to pursue a relationship. Technically he was still with Rachel, not that he cared at all about the girl, but he also didn't want to have a romantic relationship with anyone. He just didn't want to. But despite all this he really did have a hard time tearing his gaze from the girl.

Percy finally finished the song and stood there smiling like an idiot. His bad mood long forgotten as he took a bow and laughed. This was...fun. It was nice. His chest rose and fell rapidly at the excitement of it all.

Pan trotted up to the boy with a grin,"Good playing Perseus! That was amazing!" He praised and Percy fought back a cocky response. He knew he did well, just like he knew he was a good business man.

"Thank you." He then looked at the trumpet in slight confusion,"Erm where should I put this-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the trumpet had a strap on it, curtsy of Pan, and Percy smiled in thanks before slinging the silver music maker onto his back.

Calypso approached the two with a smile,"That was excellent playing Perseus. Well done." She said softly making Percy smile broadly at her.

"Well, nice dancing moves you two. You both were sooooo graceful." He snorted sarcastically making Pan chuckle and Calypso roll her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"You're Pan's replacement!" A voice yelled and Percy saw dozens of animals looking at him in awe and excitement. Percy awkwardly glanced at Pan to see the bearded god smiling at him.

"Erm yeah." He muttered and the same deer spoke up again.

"It'll be an honor serving you." The deer bowed as did the other forest creatures. Percy smiled slightly, it was like having fans again, gods he missed his fans. He missed the click of cameras, the begging for autographs, the screaming girls, the limo rides, the lights, the food, his jet, his mansion, his wealth, his expensive clothes,...his mom. His good attitude quickly shifted to sadness but he faked a smile regardless.

"Thank you." He wasn't sure what to say so he settled for his same, plastic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow-OW! Fuck!" Percy snarled, trying to rip his arm out of Calypso's grasp, forgetting about her superior strength.

The titaness rolled her eyes and held firm,"Don't be a baby. Stay still and I can fix it-"

"It hurts!"

"Surely it's not as painful as listening to you complain." She replied dryly, dark eyes flickered up to meet his momentarily before lowering to his wound.

He scowled,"Yeah well, let's shove you full of thorns and see how you like it."

Her lips tugged into the smallest of smiles,"If I recall correctly, you jumped into the thorns."

"I saw a skunk."

"You could have spoken to her, you know. Pan said you hurt her feelings."

"LA didn't have skunks...well at least we didn't where I lived. She startled me!" He defended, yelping as she ripped out another thorn. To his credit, the thorns were deeply embedded in his skin, and it undoubtably hurt to yank them out. Percy, when startled by the skunk, had leapt into brambles and landed on his left arm. He had a couple scratches but none hurt him as much as the various thorns that dug into his flesh.

Calypso worked diligently, focusing on gently prying the thorns out,"Ah, you lived a very nice life with little struggle, correct?" It wasn't spoken with malice, and Percy didn't feel defensive when he responded.

"Yeah, I lived a great life. My dad died when I was too young to remember and, thanks to my mom's hard work, we became rich. My mom has quite the rags to riches story but I don't." He shrugged casually, jumping and cursing at the abrupt pain that came from yet another thorn being ripped out. The woman paused what she was doing to wipe up the blood leaking out of his arm.

"Tell me about your mother."

He raised a brow,"You want to hear about my mom-FUCK!" He yelped, grimacing as Calypso tossed another thorn aside.

"I do not wish to hear your mom participate in...such activities." Calypso said cooly, managing to evoke a quiet laugh from the man.

"You know what I mean." He chuckled, always an appreciator for dry humor. His elation was quickly diminished when she ripped another thorn from his arm. He cursed loudly and had to prevent himself from shoving the titaness away from him.

"I want to distract you...but I am curious about her. She seems to be the one person you think highly of." She murmured, pausing to allow Percy to regain his bearings. His face was red down to his neck from anger and pain.

Green eyes, surprisingly, softened as he looked down at Calypso,"She's the greatest person I know. If you ever met her...you'd wonder how she gave birth to someone like me." She looked at him in surprise, he didn't sound bitter, instead he sounded indifferent; as though he had already come to terms with the monster of a man he believed he was.

"Why is that?"

A genuine laugh escaped him,"I'm a prick. My mother is so kind and caring and honest...she's so unbelievably real. Maybe she's better because she didn't grow up in the industry like I did. I've learned how to play the game, you never expose your true self in public, and that's the most important rule to remember." He said, becoming more serious as he spoke,"You're different in front of the cameras, clients, employees, business partners, etc. You have to adjust yourself in order to get the best results."

He then smiled,"It's thrilling. You learn to read people so well...all while hiding behind a mask of your own. You can't let people get close. Open up to the wrong people and they'll fuck up everything you've worked so hard to build. It's like...being a spy. You dig up whatever you can about the other person, hide behind this carefully crafted persona, and try not to get caught."

Calypso frowned at this,"Isn't that...tiring?"

"I suppose it can be...shit sometimes I-" He slammed his mouth shut before looking away from her. The titaness looked at him imploringly, not noticing how fascinated she had become with his story. But it was clear he had already revealed too much of himself.

"You talk about having many personas...what about your real one?"

Green eyes looked lost, staring intently at her, as though she held the answer to this question,"I...I don't know." He frowned,"I like to think my real self comes out when I'm around my mom but...is it really me, or the son she so desperately wants me to be? The son I so desperately want to be for her?" He mused,"I can't give you an answer, the real me is here but it will take a lot of digging to find him."

Calypso nodded slowly, pulling the last thorn out and wiping up the remainder of the blood,"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to, what?"

"Do you want to find him?"

"...I don't know."

They were silent after that. Percy, not wanting to dwell on their conversation, became quickly enraptured with Calypso's healing process. He watched in amazement as her hands glowed a brilliant gold, his skin tingled as her healing hands hovered over his injuries, and his wounds closed themselves.

"Whoa...will you teach me how to heal?" He asked, looking at her in awe as she continued to heal him.

Calypso looked up at him, an amused smile adorned her lips,"If healing was one of your abilities, I would."

"You mean I can grow plants but I can't heal myself or others? That's bullshit." Percy grumbled, causing Calypso to shake her head in disapproval.

"Maybe Pan wanted me to tag along so I could tame your vulgar mouth."

"What, and you don't cuss?"

"No."

"Well shit, maybe you're here so I can teach you how to cuss properly."

The corner of her lips twitched upward,"You're ridiculous."

He looked at her with wide eyes,"Ridiculous?" He seemed completely mystified, and just like that he had his guard up again,"That's...new."

* * *

Percy was a schmoozer, and a damn good one at that, but only towards people he believed could be useful to him. He didn't schmooze those he respected, they deserved better, and they were usually too cynical to be easily flattered. So Percy sat in the grass quietly, examining the gods before him closely, trying to discover which ones would be useful to befriend.

Artemis, Apollo, Persephone, Demeter, Dionysus, Lupa, and Hermes. Percy didn't know why Hermes and Apollo visited his training sessions so frequently, he assumed that Hermes wanted to spend his remaining time with Pan before he faded, and Apollo was there to antagonize his twin. The other gods were there due to their ties with nature, and Pan wanted them to help Percy in any way they could. Apparently training a new god was difficult, and Pan thought their occasional guidance would be helpful.

Fox ears twitched at the sound of Apollo and Hermes snickering as they stood a ways away from the group. Percy huffed in annoyance. Ever since he had grown his ears it was painful to keep them suppressed for too long; meaning he had to wear them in order to prevent himself from getting splitting headaches. His tail was folded neatly in his lap as half heartedly listened to Pan's lecture.

 _I look like a fucking furry. Fuck me._

"Further more," The god continued, looking at Percy with a gentle smile,"your fox traits will help you be more adaptable to your surroundings. The reason for this is because foxes are in nearly every type of environment..." Percy's eyes wandered to Dionysus. He was leaning casually against the tree and cradling his small glass of wine to his chest.

Dionysus had a chubby face topped with curly hair so black it looked purple. His nose was a bright red and he had thick, black stubble that only added to his sloppy appearance. He wore a tacky, tiger striped Hawaiian shirt, bright red pants, and purple running shoes. His reward for helping Pan to train the new god was an occasional glass of wine, he'd been sober for far too long to ever turn down the chance. And while Dionysus was immune to the effects of alcohol, he didn't let that stop him from letting himself feel some of it's inebriating effects, just for old times sake.

Percy and Dionysus got along surprisingly well due to their similar attitudes- that and the wine god had cracked up when he heard Percy's constant use of dry humor. The god liked him because he had balls. And Percy liked him because he wasn't full of bullshit, Dionysus openly expressed his displeasure of being there with these other gods.

Green eyes trailed to Lupa. The wolf goddess was stoic, but very straightforward. She was apparently there to help him channel his inner beast...or whatever that meant. She had actually volunteered, wanting to get a feel for him, to see who was worthy enough to succeed Pan. Percy examined her for a moment, not seeing how she could benefit him in any way. She only controlled wolves and...could hold her own in a fight. Maybe her physical strength alone was enough of a reason to keep her close.

His eyes flickered over to Demeter. She had long, blonde hair the color of wheat. She was beautiful, wearing a bright green dress that accentuated her features, tied together with a dark brown cape. Atop her head was a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of various, vibrant flowers. Demeter would be a useful ally to have. She was an Olympian, and would undoubtably hold a lot of sway within Olympus. However, he'd have to be acquainted with her daughter to get on her good side. He didn't see much use for Persephone, she was quiet and most certainly not as powerful as her mother, but they were a package deal.

Persephone was beautiful like her mother. She had voluminous black hair and warm brown eyes, she wore a dress that shimmered with brilliant colors, and the flower patterns in the fabric of her dress were constantly changing and bloomed. Her skin was sun kissed like her mother's, and she seemed more lively than he would have ever pegged her to be. Apparently her appearance changed given the season. She was pale and gloomier during the winter, but the warmer months made her brighter and happier.

Demeter was constantly doting on Persephone, hugging her, kissing her forehead, or making sure she ate plenty of cereal and other grains. Percy would watch with envy and disgust as Persephone brushed off her mother's affection.

He would kill to be coddled by his mom, it had been months and he missed her terribly. He had figured that, due to their separation during the winter months, Persephone would be very receptive towards her mother's affection. But she didn't seem to care, and that infuriated him, she was so lucky to get to be around such a loving mother.

Hermes and Apollo were also Olympians...but they didn't seem worth befriending. There was also something very strange about Hermes, the god seemed really familiar but Percy didn't know where he would have seen him before. Hermes always tried to make small talk with him, and Percy had made it very clear that he had no intentions of befriending him.

Hermes was the god of thieves, why would Percy associate with such a mischievous loose cannon? But no matter how cold he was towards Hermes it never deterred him. The god was still chipper and eager to talk to him.

Apollo was just annoyingly vain. What use was a sun god? His sister, however, was a goddess he liked. Percy was trying to analyze her, trying to get on her good side. She would be a powerful asset if he played his cards right. She was Zeus's darling daughter, being in her good graces could prove beneficial in the future. Not to mention she knew the forest like the back of her hand and was a very skilled huntress. He wanted Artemis to back him in any altercation his big mouth would surely get him into.

Calypso was the disgraced daughter of Atlas and a powerful sorceress. She had magical abilities that allowed her to heal and she could manipulate the winds. She had control of wind spirits, not that Percy knew what the hell those were, and she was apparently a proficient gardener. Seeing as she was stuck on this journey with him, he had no choice but to at least become civil with the girl.

She wasn't all that bad, they were just very different, and this caused them to argue a lot. What surprised him was how...happy she was. She always found beauty in the world around her. He had noticed a slight bitterness in her, but for the most part she was a rather pleasant person.

"Percy?" Percy's ears flickered at the sound of Pan addressing him,"Does that work for you?"

The man glanced up at his mentor with a bored facial expression,"I don't know what you said, but does my opinion really matter in this situation?" He asked scathingly, still bitter about forced to become Pan's successor.

Pan smiled pityingly at him,"I suppose not. I was just saying that you will spend time with your fellow nature gods, and they will teach you how to better your abilities. While we do this, we will be staying with Artemis and her hunt. There's a lot you can learn from them."

"Like how to cut off dicks?"

Artemis shrugged,"Well, since you'll be with all girls, we'll obviously have to start with yours." Calypso snickered at her joke. She didn't get along with Artemis very well, and she wasn't looking forward to staying with the hunt, but she did appreciate the goddess's humor.

Dionysus took one look at the horror on Percy's face and belt out a thunderous laugh,"Good luck with them, kid. You thought being stuck with this hipster was bad," Another laugh escaped him,"wait till you're stuck with team feminist."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at this,"Shut up and drink your wine, fat bastard."

"Don't have to tell me twice, little shit." He hummed, happily taking a swig from his glass.

Apollo frowned,"I'm so confused, how do you and Percy even get along?"

Dionysus snorted,"Easy, he's the least annoying person here aside from Lupa and Calypso." He glowered at Apollo,"Your haikus are shit and your head is stuck up your own ass. Your sister hates anything with a penis," He leveled his glare at Artemis,"a lot of men are pigs, sweetheart, we all know that. But your gender is made up of gold digging whores and does a helluva lot more bitching." Everyone started at him in shock as he held up his index finger and chugged down half his glass; which confused the hell out of Percy because, the glass wasn't that large, how was there any wine in there at this point?

When he finished he turned to Demeter,"If I could, I would shove a whole box of cereal down your throat so you'll shut up about grain." He then sneered at her daughter,"And wasn't it Persephone that bitched about being stuck with Hades and separated from her mother? And now that she's around her she acts as aloof as I'll get out, makes no fucking sense, stop being a bitch." He didn't even bother looking at Hermes as he chugged more wine down,"Hermes is a smarmy prick that needs to keep it in his pants- fucking hell how many kids do you have?"

The wine god was red in the face now,"You have so many kids-"

"How many are there?!" Apollo chirped in, completely loving the antagonistic side of Dionysus.

"So many kids, that any unclaimed demigod is presumably your child." Apollo and Percy snickered while everyone else watched on disbelief.

He then pointed at Pan,"Don't even get me started on this kumbaya motherfucker. Commie bastard. I swear if you weren't so nice I would tell you to take your hippy dippy shit and shove it." Dionysus was breathing heavily now, all red in the face from drinking,"I have no problem with Calypso, I actually feel bad for her, but for fucks sake woman get some standards. Most of the men that got trapped on your island were fucking creeps. And the only reason I'm not tearing Lupa a new one is because I don't want my throat torn out. Percy may be an ass but at least he's just as miserable as me and doesn't pretend to be hot shit. Tch, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was my kid."

It was completely silent...until Percy started laughing. He was clutching his stomach and bending over, leaning against a startled Calypso as he laughed. And while Calypso was awkwardly allowing him to use her for support, she couldn't fight back her own smile caused by Dionysus's rant. She had some left over resentment towards the gods for leaving her trapped on that accursed island, so hearing Dionysus verbally rip them apart was rather amusing to her.

The wine god finished his drink before chucking the glass and smiling widely,"And before you get up in arms, I can yell at myself too. I'm a fat, lazy, no good bastard who gets soused by one cup of wine because I miss being drunk. Everyone hates me because I'm not an ass kisser, like Percy is, so fuck off." Percy laughed even harder, surprisingly good natured about being insulted. You had to have thick skin in the business world. Maintaining a positive image was one thing, but those in business couldn't afford to be deterred by hurt feelings.

Apollo joined Percy in laughing, as did Persephone, Pan, and Hermes. Lupa didn't seem amused and neither did Demeter or Artemis.

Artemis was scowling at the drunkard,"If one glass of wine makes you so bold then I'm not surprised your alcohol privileges have been revoked."

Demeter placed her hands on her hips,"I agree with Artemis, that entire rant was uncalled for. And I can't believe you attacked me for wanting to keep everyone healthy! Cereal is an important to have for breakfast, just as grains are important to our nutrition!" She insisted, glancing at her daughter in slight surprise by her levity,"I'm rather surprised you found his drivel at all humorous."

Persephone smiled gently at her mother before placing a hand over hers,"He's a bitter drunk, you can't take what he says to heart..." She trailed off, looking at Demeter apologetically,"even if there's truth to his ranting." The harvest goddess gave her daughter a tender kiss on the head but said nothing, knowing now wasn't the appropriate time to be discussing such things.

Dionysus let out a loud belch, making Artemis wrinkle her nose in disgust,"Artemis, I've been furious for decades because I haven't been allowed to indulge in my alcoholism. You have no clue how good it feels to be able to drunkenly rant again." He grumbled, smiling evilly at the goddess's obvious disdain for him.

Pan quickly interjected before Artemis could conjure up a retort,"As nice as this has been," He placed a hand on the wine god's shoulder and grinned,"and it is always entertaining with you around," Dionysus grunted but made no move to remove the god's hand,"we must retire for the evening."

All of the gods dispersed except for Hermes. Percy glanced at him curiously, ears twitching as he heard the god approach him. What was up with this guy? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Hermes wasn't worth befriending, he had no interest in getting to know him, and he thought he had been very clear about that. The godling shuffled closer to Pan and Calypso, hoping Pan would say something to him, anything to keep Hermes away.

Percy was a good judge of character. He had spent many years of his life reading people, he had to in order to run his successful company, and something about Hermes made him uncomfortable. He didn't like the mischievous blue eyes or the familiar smile that he often shot in Percy's direction.

Luckily for him, Pan chose to ask him,"Percy, what do you think of them?" Calypso too looked at Percy curiously.

Percy shrugged,"The gods worth befriending were..." He paused thoughtfully,"Dionysus, Artemis, Demeter, and maybe Lupa."

Pan narrowed his eyes,"Worth befriending?"

"Yes. Those three are strong and smart, they have good relations with Zeus, and they'll have more sway in Olympus. They can help me when I need it." He then grinned,"Dionysus is pretty worthless but he's funny. I like having him around."

His mentor looked at him with slight frustration,"I sometimes forget how much you have to learn, boy." The disapproval in his voice made Percy roll his eyes.

"I'm a grown man. I don't need a lecture from you."

Calypso decided to intervene,"Perhaps we can talk about this later?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted,"Percy."

His brow furrowed as he turned to Hermes,"What? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

The god cracked a smile,"I was just going to say that I'm impressed, you're handling this all better than I expected."

Calypso smirked as she watched Percy flounder for a response,"Uh, thanks. It's been difficult to adjust but I've been trying to be strong-"

"He saw a spider and hid behind me until I killed it." Calypso supplied, leaning causally against a tree,"And, when he saw a bear, he screamed and turned into-"

Percy glared at her and quickly cut her off,"Yeah yeah, I'm full of shit, I get it. But to be completely fair that spider was the size of a fucking walnut. Also, who isn't scared of bears?"

"The God of the Wild."

"Well it's a good fucking thing I'm not a god yet." He snarked back, growing quickly aggravated by Calypso's teasing. His ears flattened and his tail began to thrash as he turned his glare to a laughing Pan.

Hermes chuckled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,"Hey, don't worry about all that. You've been living as a mortal up until now. Pan and I have been gods our whole lives, Calypso has been a titan her whole life, and we don't expect you to be perfect." Percy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before awkwardly stepping away from his touch.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered, feeling embarrassed by his shortcomings. He was used to succeeding and having everyone's respect, but now he was completely out of his element. His mistakes and ludicrous moments hurt his image, and he detested that. It was one thing for Dionysus to mock his character, that had nothing to do with his performance, but it was another thing to be ridiculed when he was trying his hardest to succeed. He would not allow for Hermes to make excuses for him, he should be better.

Pan nodded in agreement, eyes still sparkling with amusement,"Couldn't have said it better myself. Your powers are coming along surprisingly well, you just have to get used to living in the wild."

"Or, and here's a crazy idea, you could conjure up a fucking bed." Percy growled,"I'm tired of sleeping on the ground, it's uncomfortable and I wake up with a sore neck every morning. You know, I can even live with a sleeping bag! Of all the fucking gods I'm stuck with it has to be the goat man that doesn't know what a fucking house is." He groused, grimacing at the slight ache in his back that flared up just at the thought of sleeping on the ground again.

This caused Calypso to roll her eyes,"Anything else you'd like to complain about?"

"Oh I have a whole list, sweetheart, and right now you're on it."

"Perseus." Hermes snapped, making the godling look at him in surprise. He had never heard the god speak in such a firm tone, a tone that would belong to a disappointed parent,"Calm yourself."

He looked at the god incredulously before pointing at Pan,"That's your son, not me. My dad is dead, so don't talk to me like I'm your kid." He snarled, turning on his heel and stomping off.

Calypso watched him storm off, disdain filled her eyes as her lip curled into a sneer,"What a brat."

Pan sighed,"He's adjusting...I can't blame him for his anger. I believe he's just homesick."

"Doesn't mean he should act that way."

"It doesn't." Pan agreed,"But change is not instantaneous." He then looked at his father,"Your reaction to his behavior did you no good. He doesn't know you nor does he care about you. Try building a relationship with him first before you reprimand him." He suggested lightly, giving the god a pitying look as his shoulders sagged.

"I did mess that up, didn't I?" He sighed.

Calypso nodded,"It was...uncomfortable for everyone."

"I just...I don't want him to act that way." Hermes said weakly, knowing how foolish that sounded coming from him. The titaness regarded him with disapproval but kept her mouth shut. With a quiet farewell she walked back towards the camp, hoping Percy was sleeping so they wouldn't get into another argument.

When she got back she looked in the cave, confused to see Percy was nowhere to be found. She looked around in slight worry, squinting in the darkness, only having the light of the fire to assist her. She then heard a soft snore, and she looked around in confusion.

Another snore, she looked up and nearly laughed at the sight of Percy. He was on a thick tree branch, straddling it and sleeping on his stomach. His arms and legs dangled, his cheek pressed against the branch, and she was surprised he had even managed to get up there. Percy wasn't particularly skilled when it came to anything outdoorsy, much less climbing. He was clearly tired of sleeping on the ground, but he would undoubtably be sore from sleeping in such a position. She shook her head before crawling into the cave.

Just as she laid down a loud thud was heard, followed by an even louder,"FUCK ME!" A small smile crept on her lips as she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The hunters weren't a bunch of bitches as Percy had suspected. If anything they were more standoffish towards him rather than outright hostile. They regarded him with suspicion but weren't disrespectful, maybe it was because he was Pan's successor, and he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He treated the hunters like they were potential clients, if he were to gain favor with Artemis then he'd need to be kind to her huntresses. Percy wasn't ass kissing, no, he knew that the hunt would give him hell for that; he just stayed out of their way and made conversation when necessary.

But he was surprised by how the huntresses treated Calypso. They treated her as though she were an outcast and it confused him. Even her sister, Zoe Nightshade, didn't acknowledge her; except for the occasional glare shot in her direction. The daughter of Atlas sat with Percy, carefully schooling her facial expression to be neutral, eyes focused intently on the small fire before them. The two sat away from the hunters, Artemis and Pan were talking quietly amongst themselves, and Percy shifted his gaze to Calypso.

The girl was stoking the flames broodily while casting a glance in Percy's direction,"Why are you staring?"

"Just curious, why does the hunt hate you?"

"Why does it matter?" She grumbled, tensing slightly as she prepared to go on the defensive.

The billionaire looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking,"We're both outcasts here..." An amused smile graced his lips,"I figured we could probably get along by focusing all our annoyance towards them." He pointed to the huntresses, causing Calypso to huff out a quiet laugh.

"Do you know the tale of Odysseus?"

"I just know that he pissed off the gods and had to go on some quest."

Calypso smiled bitterly, almond colored eyes hardened in anger as she focused on stoking the flames of the fire,"Yes...on his quest he landed on my cursed island..." She trailed off, eyes flashing with pain and fury,"I...I loved him. And when he wanted to leave I wouldn't let him, I knew he had a wife, but I didn't care. I manipulated him, kept him prisoner for seven years...I'm rather infamous for it."

"...well shit."

"Indeed."

"Do you feel bad about it?" He asked, and she squinted at him, trying to see the intent behind his question. But there was none, only curiosity.

"I feel bad that he didn't want to stay...but I don't feel bad for imprisoning him." She clenched her jaw, unable to meet the man's steady gaze,"And maybe I should, but no one knows how lonely that island is." She finally looked at him again, face filled with anger,"The huntresses despise me for it, they think I'm some stupid girl that needs a man in her life, and maybe they're right..." She trailed off before shaking her head,"But that's besides the point. I don't feel bad about having seven years of company."

Percy nodded slowly, digesting her words and trying to formulate his own opinion on the matter. The first thing he had noticed was that she was honest with him, which was something he appreciated. The second thing he noticed was Calypso's lack of remorse for her actions. She knew what she did was wrong, but it was during a time of desperation. It was something Percy could almost empathize with. It was easy for him to feel alone, he only had his mother and his company; a couple of friends were scattered here and there but nothing that filled the void. However, her honesty and painful past didn't change what he thought about the situation.

"That's a little fucked up, you know that right?"

Calypso's lips twitched, curling into the smallest of smiles,"I know." Her facial expression was unreadable, which frustrated the young billionaire, he was used to the transparency fame and fortune had filtered onto people expressions.

Percy hummed before shrugging,"I guess I'm a little fucked up too, so I won't judge." He admitted before huffing out a laugh,"Just don't do that shit to me."

Calypso rolled her eyes,"Don't flatter yourself."

He smirked at her,"Too late." She snorted and he huffed out a laugh before asking,"So even your sister is giving you the cold shoulder, why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I suppose so, but I don't like uncertainty."

She shifted her gaze to Zoe,"I'm an embarrassment to her. She does not like that I had previously sided with the Titans, and she belittles me for falling in love so easily." She smiles wryly at Percy,"As you can imagine, she and I are very different. She was once spurned by Hercules and now has a strong dislike for men. I have been abandoned by all that have been stranded on my island...yet I do not give up hope."

Percy hummed thoughtfully,"Why do you continue to hope? What's the end goal for you?"

"I do not know. It's easy to become embittered by the past and act out of spite. Many of these girls have every reason to distrust men, though I believe it is misplaced." She confessed,"Everyone has malevolence, regardless of gender, and everyone acts on it at one point or another. I find the hunt to be strong and admirable, but perhaps too clouded by their judgment of men. Women can be just as wicked, and they'd be smart to remember that."

He eyed her warily,"I suppose you've proven that."

There was a spark of malice in her eyes as she looked at him stoically,"I suppose have."

* * *

"Why do I need to learn this?" Percy sighed, looking disdainfully at the silver bow placed in his hand. He stood alone with Artemis in front of her archery range. Percy had zero experience when it came to fighting or shooting arrows. He wasn't an outdoor guy, he was an innovator, a strategist. He was in fine shape, not extremely muscular but lean and well toned. What was the point of learning such a worthless skill? Wasn't he just supposed to be nice to plants and animals?

Artemis sighed,"You'll need to know how to defend yourself."

He looked at her in alarm,"W-Why would anyone want to hurt me?" He stammered, the thought of beings out there trying to kill him was enough to give him chills. It was an idea he had entertained a couple times, but he had also brushed it off. He just figured his godly powers could protect him.

The goddess rolled her eyes before turning back to the range,"A couple months ago we had to fight Kronos and several other titans to prevent them from taking over the world. They had an army of monsters and demigods that they used to attempt to overthrow us. You'll need more than your powers to be able to defend yourself."

"What the hell, no one told me I'd have to actually fight...I can't fight! I only know how to make a fist!" He complained, scowling at the bow he had been given,"And shooting arrows...why don't you guys have guns?"

"Monsters and titans cannot be killed by guns. Arrows are made of celestial bronze, which is why we use them."

"So you're telling me no one- not even the immortal black smith that's been alive for a millennia, has ever thought to make celestial bullets?" Percy snorted, eyeing the arrow in his hand disdainfully,"Un-fucking believable."

Artemis glowered at him,"Guns are unnecessary-"

"Bet you guys could have used them against Kronos's demigods." Percy pointed out,"Woulda made things a lot easier." His eyes suddenly brightened,"What if we make celestial bullets!" He enthused, grabbing Artemis's arm without thinking,"We take the idea to Hephaestus, negotiate his cut, and profit!" Percy was smiling now. For the first time since he's been in the wilderness he felt completely at ease in his element.

Artemis stared at the hand on her arm, eyes narrowed as she watched the boy for any sort of ill intentions. But he wasn't concerned about her whatsoever, his gaze was on her but he appeared to be somewhere else. The godling hadn't even registered that he held her arm, too wrapped up in his own vision to notice the way she stiffened.

"Hermes can be the distributor so we'd have to cut him in too, but with the amount we'd be making it shouldn't be a problem. We can have programs that teach demigods how to properly use guns, shit, I bet we can put some magic on them to make sure they never misfire. Of course we'd also have to account for who can own one and who can't. Just like in the mortal world, we have to put an age limit on this." He began to pace, Artemis watched him in surprise as he continued sprouting off ideas. His once mopey behavior was completely eradicated as excited rambling fell on deaf ears.

The goddess watched him for a moment longer before an idea struck her,"Percy," He stopped pacing and looked at her,"if you can go the rest of archery training, without complaining, then I'll take your idea to Hephaestus."

She was stunned by the brilliant smile he gave her,"You will?"

"As long as you put in effort, you have my word." Green eyes glistened with unbridled joy as he thrust his hand out for her to shake. Artemis regarded him with slight surprise before she shook his hand. She knew the other gods would instantly shut the idea down, undoubtably disliking the power this would give demigods, but she would speak to them about it none the less.

"Maybe you're a son of Hephaestus." She hummed thoughtfully, making Percy raise a brow.

"Isn't he ugly?"

"I suppose."

"Then he's definitely not my father." He hadn't spoken boastfully, just truthfully,"And my father isn't a god, he died when I was a baby." Percy shrugged, lifting his bow and aiming it at the target before him. Artemis frowned in confusion. Pan had informed her that Percy had been a demigod, how he had evaded monsters his whole life was beyond her.

"Elbow up." She instructed, deciding to leave Percy to his ignorance. It wasn't her place to tell him the truth, that was up to his father.

* * *

Percy was surprisingly decent at archery. Too bad his skills couldn't be transferred to fighting with a knife or sword.

"This fucking sucks." He growled, angrily stabbing at Artemis again, only to miss. The goddess had started him out with a sword, only to quickly switch him to a knife. He had no weapons training, and when he had the sword he was swinging crazily at her, no strategy or skill to be found. He quickly ran out of breath, complained about the sword's weight, and asked for something that would be easier to swing.

Percy wasn't a full god yet, so he didn't quite have the stamina of one. He was strong but he was in no way as fast or agile as a god should be. He had the speed of a child of Hermes, but it was no match for the goddess of the hunt.

Calypso and Pan watched the boy with slight amusement as he clumsily chased after the goddess. He was drenched in sweat, his breathing was labored, and he was now jogging after her- looking dead on his feet as he swung halfheartedly at her. Artemis parried his attack and shoved him backward. The godling yelped as he flew backward, slamming into a tree and slumping to the ground.

Artemis grimaced, offering a sheepish,"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever." Percy grumbled, stumbling to his feet and blinking in surprise as rolled his shoulders experimentally,"That...why didn't that hurt that bad?" He asked, looking at Pan in confusion.

The god laughed,"You are only a half god, but I gave you most of my natural strength. I'm strong enough without it.. and I knew you'd need it." He said playfully, making Percy roll his eyes, but he couldn't fight the small smile the explanation had evoked from him.

"Yeah yeah, stuff it you old goat." He snorted, turning back to Artemis who was watching him cautiously. There was no way he was going to beat her. In a last ditch ever he chucked his knife at her. To everyone's surprise it flew straight at her head with a startling speed.

The goddess ducked, effectively startled, but when she looked up Percy was already charging at her. Pain crashed into her skull and she flew backwards, a curse escaping her as she slammed into the ground. She clutched her head, wondering what in gods name he had hit her with.

Percy was on the ground too,"Motherfucker! Agh! Holy shit!" He had tried to tackle the goddess, only to fuck up and head butt her,"How hard is that damn head of yours?" He whined, hearing the familiar laugh of Pan and Calypso. Keeping his eyes shut he flipped them off with one hand and cradled his head with the other. It felt like the worlds worst hangover, and he was undoubtedly going to have a headache for the next century. Warm hands cupped his cheeks and his eyes fluttered open.

He was met with the sight of a beaming Calypso,"Maybe Pan brought me along because he knew how much of a disaster you'd be. At this point, I'm just your personal healer." She hummed, laughing as Percy groaned in annoyance and tried to roll away from her,"Oh don't be a baby, let me help."

As Calypso healed him Artemis stumbled to her feet, scowling angrily at the man,"Are you insane?" The pain was subsiding but her pride was wounded from having been caught off guard.

Percy grunted as he shifted in Calypso's lap, eyes remaining closed as he responded,"I was going to tackle you but I tripped."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt my ears."

Pan chimed in,"This is precisely why I prefer horns."

Percy rolled his eyes,"I'll remember that horns are superior the next time you get tangled up in vines."

"That was one time, and I...I was testing you." Pan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling slightly as Calypso laughed at him.

"Of course you were. Was it also a test when you accidentally poked Dionysus in the eye with your horn?" She teased, eliciting a snicker from the man in her lap.

A mischievous grin spread across his lips,"Who said that was an accident?" This caused Percy to open his eyes and regard him in surprise. Artemis and Calypso were chuckling at the god's antics while Percy frowned in confusion.

"That was on purpose?" Pan belted out a hardy laugh, attracting the attention of birds and squirrels in the area. He didn't even blink as the critters jumped on his shoulders or horns, instead, he smiled at them fondly before looking back at Percy.

"My father is Hermes, mischief is in my nature." Percy looked at him curiously for a moment, Pan was far more mature than Hermes, and it was hard for him to believe Hermes was a father to someone so wise.

The godling couldn't help but ask,"Was it because Dionysus called you a kumbaya mother fucker?"

"Of course not. It was because he called me a commie bastard. I am certainly no communist." Percy barked out a laugh at this, sitting up as soon as Calypso healed his head.

"Well, that's good. If you couldn't tell already, I'm a proud capitalist."

Artemis huffed in annoyance,"If we're all done wasting time, I would like to continue training Percy-"

"Milady, I have your report ready." A voice interrupted her and they all turned to see Zoe Nightshade jogging towards her.

Percy looked at Calypso in confusion,"Milady? What year is she from?"

Zoe cast a glare at him,"Shut up, boy!" She snapped, surprising Percy with her audacity. He already didn't like Zoe based on the cold shoulder she gave her own sister. And while he and Calypso had a strange and somewhat rocky relationship, Percy still was bothered by how rude Zoe was to Calypso.

Calypso was a rather nice person, despite being an ass to him at times and vice versa, and she didn't deserve to be ostracized for her past actions. That's not to say she didn't deserve to be reprimanded for what she had done. He firmly believed she did. But just because she screwed up didn't mean she should be cast aside.

"Ah, there's that fiery personality I've been hearing so much about." He chuckled dryly, narrowing his eyes,"Don't forget that I'm to be a god soon. Show some respect, _girl_."

Artemis was quick to intervene,"You will hold your tongue when addressing my hunters, do you understand?"

"She fucking started it-"

"Do you understand?" Percy clenched his jaw but refused to respond, making the goddess grow angered by his lack of submission.

Calypso sighed from behind the godling,"Percy-"

He turned to her with a raised brow,"Oh don't tell me you're taking her side!" He pointed at Zoe,"And don't tell me you wouldn't love to see me put her in her place." Not physically of course, because he couldn't fight, and Zoe would beat his ass,"She's such a bitch to you for no reason." He had lowered his voice in hopes of Zoe and Artemis not hearing him. The last thing he wanted was for Zoe to actually kick his ass.

The man was stunned by the warm smile the titaness gave him,"As noble as this is, I would prefer if you didn't go picking fights on my behalf."

"W-What?" He was thrown off,"I'm not attacking her for you." Was he? "I got mad at her abrasive attitude and..." He trailed off, growing frustrated by Calypso's now knowing smile. He scowled at her and remained silent.

Pan watched the exchange with slight curiosity before turning to Artemis,"While Percy should watch his temper," He looked at the man pointedly before continuing,"your hunters should also be respectful towards him. They do not have to like him, but they must realize that this is the future god of the wilds." Artemis hesitated at this, opening her mouth just as quickly to close it; looking between Zoe and Percy with a conflicted facial expression.

A sigh escaped her,"You are correct." She turned to her lieutenant,"Zoe, you and your sister will be respectful towards Percy. However, if he does anything that warrants you to attack him then I'll permit it." She turned to Percy,"Same goes for you. If my hunters do anything out of spite, let me know and I shall handle it accordingly."

"So they can just kick my ass if they think I deserve it but I can't kick theirs? Awesome."

The goddess smiled slightly,"Your training is incomplete, so I highly doubt you'll be winning fights anytime soon. And you retaliating would only make things worse. I can handle my girls and punish them appropriately, they will not respect your authority, and if you attack one of their sisters they will only grow to hate you."

"But they can still attack me!"

"Only if you cause them physical harm." She amended quickly,"Only in self defense. If they are to grow agitated with you for anything verbal you may say...then they will address Pan or I on the matter."

Percy nodded slowly before saying,"So I can do this," He flipped off Zoe,"and she can't attack me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes,"That is correct. But I must reprimand such behavior."

Percy put his finger down before grinning at Zoe,"Well look at this, we can get into verbal altercations and be just fine! We'll only be scolded, like children!" He said sarcastically, turning to Calypso when he heard her sigh in annoyance.

"Must you always make things so difficult? Why can't you just be content with the arrangement. It's actually a good idea." Percy rolled his eyes but didn't respond, instead choosing to walk off back to the camp, leaving three angered women and a disappointed Pan behind.

The god closed his eyes and breathed deeply,"We have a lot of work to do."

 **This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Alison. Rest easy.**

Emperorlance: Was I the only one who thought Iron Man when I read the summary? xD

 **Playboy billionaire philanthropist.**

timijaf: Great chapter can't wait for next one and I like your stance of. It mixing politics with pleasure

 **Shucks thanks! Yeah I'm just tired of all forms of entertainment shitting on Trump, it's just annoying, regardless of political leanings.**

Thunderwolf7226: Very very good. I really like this. Could you work on your 1940s story please!

 **Why thank you my friend. And I gotchu on 1940 ;)**

 **Would have done more reviews but I have other chapters to work on. I'm trying to crank a lot out before RD2 comes out because when it does it'll be all that I'm playing. I'm just so excited for that game and I've preordered it and everything. We outchea.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What's wrong, honey?" Sally asked, quickly rushing to her husband's side as he slammed the front door shut angrily. Ten year old Percy watched quietly as his stepfather tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and pacing as he attempted to relax tensed muscles._

 _"I got fired." He growled lowly, haphazardly throwing his briefcase onto the ground,"Fuck!"_

 _The boy smiled mischievously at hearing the word and uttered a quiet,"Fuck."_

 _It wasn't quiet enough,"Perseus Jackson, go to your room!" His mother bellowed and the boy quickly scampered away, leaving the two alone, or so they thought. When he was sure his mother's attention was no longer on him he crept back, peeking into the kitchen._

 _Sally gently rested her hand against Gabe's cheek. The man was forced to stop his pacing and look at his wife. Gabe had always been a handsome man and was usually smiling, but now he looked defeated. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low as he forced himself to make eye contact with Sally._

 _"Hey," She murmured, giving him a sad smile,"we'll get through this. I can find some work until you find another job."_

 _"No." He said quickly, shaking his head and pulling away from her,"No, I won't make you do that."_

 _She gave him a stern look,"If you could just swallow that pride of yours-"_

 _"What kind of man can't provide for his own family?" He asked tempestuously, causing his just as stubborn wife to narrow her eyes._

 _"Gabe-"_

 _"No, Sally, I'll look for another job starting tomorrow." A sigh escaped him and when he calmed he looked at her apologetically,"I'm sorry I snapped at you I just...I just want to be able to provide for you and Percy. That's my job."_

 _"I understand that and...I won't push you." She finally conceded, putting her hands up as a sign of surrender,"Just let me know if you need any help."_

 _He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before smiling playfully at her,"Well, I could go for a beer."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Thank you, sweetheart."_ _Sally laughed and began to walk over to the fridge, causing Percy to scamper away to his room._

* * *

A scream ripped from his throat as his bones snapped and shifted to properly fit his new skin. His vision darkened as excruciating pain overwhelmed him, his body felt like it was tearing itself apart. Percy was gasping for breath, clawing desperately at the ground, and pleading his mentor for mercy as his body shuddered and changed. The godling whimpered as his face twisted into its new form, and his gasps turned into high pitched whines.

And then the pain stopped. Hesitantly he opened his eyes to see that he was extremely close to the ground. Inwardly he frowned, _surely foxes are larger than this?_

"He's adorable!" Calypso cooed, abruptly sweeping him off his feet and cradling him to her chest. Percy yelped in surprise, squirming uncomfortably as she held him with one hand beneath his belly. _Oh gods...I'm-_

"A fox pup." Pan announced, laughing jovially as Calypso scratched behind Percy's ears. The fox pup stopped wiggling and relaxed in her grip, unintentionally closing his eyes and making a purring noise.

The godling had turned into a small ball of orange fur. He had ears that looked too big for his head, black paws, and a white belly. The tips of his ears were black as was the tip of his tail. His tail swished lazily back and forth, clearly content with being showered with affection by the titaness.

Calypso's tinkling laugh filled his ears,"I believe I prefer him like this." Percy's purring stopped and a huff escaped him. Calypso gently set him down, and the pup looked up at Pan, tilting his head and stamping his paws to get his attention.

Pan chuckled and crouched down,"I can understand you, you know. Feel free to speak."

Percy rolled his eyes before asking,"Will I always turn into a fucking pup?" His voice was higher pitched and would have been adorable had it not been for such vulgar language.

"You'll learn in time. Since it was your first transformation it was the most painful. You did very well." He praised gently, giving the boy a smile of approval.

"I...I did?"

"You did. Took me the longest time to transform, but you're a natural. Next time will be easier. Soon you'll be able to shift into whatever you want, but the fox will always be your sacred animal."

"Sacred animal...why couldn't I have been a tiger or something?" He whined, tail thrashing in displeasure as he dug his claws into the dirt. Large ears were pinned to his head and piercing green eyes looked up at Pan imploringly,"Can I switch animals?" Pan laughed at this before grabbing Percy by his scruff and holding him up so they were eye level. The fox pup yowled at this and flailed his legs, batting weakly at Pan's hand in an attempt to be released.

"Calm down, little one, I know this doesn't hurt," The god chided, smiling fondly as his squirming pupil,"I'm afraid you can't change your sacred animal. A fox may be small, and relatively weaker, but they make up for it with their speed and agility. Truly a better animal than I could have hoped for you."

The pup looked at his mentor curiously,"So, I'll be faster?"

"Yes. Now that you've tapped into your sacred animal, you'll be experiencing some strange behaviors. The good news is, you won't have to walk around with your ears and tail out anymore. However, if you don't you'll still develop a physical trait of your animal, a reminder of what you truly are. Because you've accepted your inner animal you'll start to act like it, for a time. " The god cautioned,"There will also be physical changes to your appearance as well, but in time you can learn to change some of them." He put the pup down, watching with slight excitement as Percy began to shift back to normal.

A snarl escaped him as his bones snapped into place, long muzzle shoving forcefully back into a normal nose, ears jamming back into his skull, tale shrinking into his vertebrae. His snarls turned into gasps as he finally emerged into his human skin. He was panting heavily, fingers sunk into the earth as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Calypso looked at the boy in surprise as he shakily stood to his feet. His dark, black hair was now a light auburn, the tips stained white. His stubble, which was slowly growing into a full beard, was also a reddish brown to match his hair. His features were sharper and no longer were ears atop his head. His eyes were a lighter green, the color of emeralds, and they blinked owlishly at her before they flickered to the god. Percy hadn't changed much, except now he looked more dangerous somehow.

Percy frowned, rubbing his jaw,"What the hell..." He trailed off opening his mouth wide and feeling his teeth. Sharp, elongated canines met his fingertips and he blinked in surprise. He pulled his fingers away and examined them closely, brow furrowing as claws erupted from his fingernails.

He looks up at Calypso and Pan with an excited smile,"That's pretty cool, huh." Calypso watched him warily. New gods and godlings struggled with impulsivity and some mood swings, but she detected nothing sinister in Percy's eyes, only excitement at having discovered something new.

Pan laughed at this and nodded,"Yes, pretty cool. They'll help you climb trees."

"Though he's rather proficient at that, already." Calypso chimed in, looking at Percy curiously,"You don't take to many things very well, so I wonder how you're so skilled at such particular things." She hadn't spoken rudely and Percy took no offense, he just looked at her imploringly,"You're good at archery, climbing trees, throwing things, running and controlling certain elements. It's strange what abilities you pick up on."

Pan's eyes twinkled,"Do either of you two notice the pattern?" They both looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads,"Those skills don't rely on brute strength. Like your animal, you rely on precision and agility and speed. I can't wait to see what you'll achieve. It will be a joy to watch you flourish." He said warmly, beaming brilliantly at the godling.

Percy looked away from the god, not used to being on the receiving end of pride from anyone but his mother. It stirred something in him, something he had spent years learning to conceal. The man flinched as a warm, calloused hand cupped his shoulder. He looked up at the god in slight surprise, swallowing thickly at the kindness that engulfed sky blue eyes.

He hadn't realized his eyes were watering until a quiet,"Percy?" Escaped a concerned Calypso. He fixed his gaze on hers, tensing up and blinking away tears as a scowl warped his features. With a snarl, he ripped away from the god and retreated back to their campsite. He was shaking as his fast walk turned into a sprint, he just had to get away, if only for a little while.

* * *

Demeter was unsure of this new godling, he seemed like a loose cannon, and she suspected she'd be yelled at quite a bit while around him. Artemis had cautioned her, saying that he was very cold when it came to interacting with people. But in his eyes, despite him being a twenty-two year old man, she saw a scared boy lashing out.

Percy hadn't asked for this responsibility, and her heart ached for him whenever he insisted on seeing his mother. More than once she had witnessed the godling argue with Pan, demanding he be allowed to visit his mother, but he was always shut down. The god would remind his student that he wasn't in control of his emotions, which resulted in a slew of profanities and an angry godling storming off.

He reminded her of Persephone. She remembered when she was first informed of her daughter being trapped in the underworld. Demeter had wept bitterly, crops across the world withered, weeds sprouted in their place, and people starved. She recalled being able to visit Persephone and trying to be strong for her. Her daughter was sobbing as she held her close, begging for her mother to save her. _Don't let him take me!_ Persephone had looked so pale and sickly, and Demeter almost started a war with the god of the underworld.

When they had finally worked things out, Demeter had decided to visit her daughter during the winter months. Hades had first denied her entry, but Persephone had insisted to see her mother. _Let me see her! Let me see my mother! I need her!_

 _"Let me see my mom! She needs me!"_ Percy had yelled, so angry and passionate and scared. Gods, he had sounded so scared. She admired how much the auburn haired man cared for his mother. So determined to find the woman, he had been caught multiple times trying to sneak away. His dedication reminded the goddess of her own, he would do anything for his mother and she would do anything for her daughter.

"Demeter?" She jumped, feeling embarrassed having been caught zoning out.

"Sorry, just thinking. I meant to ask, did you eat that cereal I left you yesterday?" She asked, looking at him warily, she expected for him to laugh in her face,"Not that you had to. I just thought it'd be nice to eat something else besides plants."

Percy graced her with a small smile,"I did...thank you. It's nice to eat something other than fruits and vegetables." The goddess blinked in surprise, she had fully expected him to scoff at her, just like everyone always did. No one took her seriously when she encouraged them to eat cereal. Even her own daughter didn't seem to understand that her adamancy for cereal was only because she cared.

So to have someone smile at her, thank her even, for cereal had absolutely warmed her heart.

"Oh...you've very welcome. If you'd like I can leave you some more after our training?"

"I would like that. Thanks." He said hesitantly, his smile growing a bit larger. He didn't know what it was, but he felt very comfortable around Demeter. She had a soothing presence.

Demeter beamed at him,"Of course! Now, let's begin your training. Today we will continue working with vines and other plants. Pan said you've been practicing this already?"

The man now bore an annoyed expression,"Yeah, they've been a real pain in the ass."

"Language." She reprimanded gently, it was an impulse, and she mentally scolded herself at having nagged the man. He had snapped at everyone else that had tried to tame his barbed tongue, and she didn't want their training to get off to a bad start.

Rather than feeling annoyed, Percy actually felt sheepish,"Sorry. I can't promise I'll stop, it's a habit, but I'll try to be more respectful when I'm around you." Demeter was on Percy's befriend list, she was a powerful and valuable asset to have by his side, and he had a lot of experience dealing with more traditional people. But he surprised himself, finding that he was genuine with his promise to her. There was just something about her, he couldn't yet pinpoint what, that made him want her approval.

The goddess looked stunned for a moment before smiling gently at him,"Thank you, dear, but really I hadn't meant to cause a fuss-"

"Nonsense." Percy waved her off with a kind smile,"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll try to watch my words, I just ask that you're patient with me."

She was positively beaming now, and Percy couldn't help but smile back just as widely at her,"Of course, thank you, Percy. Now, let's get started."

* * *

 _"How'd the interview go?" Sally asked her well dressed husband, reaching up and adjusting his somewhat crooked tie._

 _"Uh, I'm not sure." He muttered, brushing past her and heading straight to the fridge. Percy watched as he pulled out a bottle of beer and cracked it open. The ten year old paid his grouchy stepfather's behavior little mind as he bounced up to him excitedly._

 _"Hey, dad! Wanna play catch? Coach Michael let me bring home a baseball!"_

 _"Not now, kiddo, I'm exhausted." He groused, pausing to ruffle the boy's hair before retreating to his room. Percy snorted as he watched him go, beer clutched tightly in hand, and looked at his mother in confusion._

 _"He never wants to play anymore." He complained, dejectedly tossing his mitt on the counter._

 _His mother sighed before smiling brilliantly,"I'll play with you."_

 _Percy perked up at this,"You want to play catch? You can barely catch a football." He teased, causing his mother to laugh as she scooped up his mitt and handed it to him._

 _"Well, I just have to practice, don't I?" She mused, following the boy outside,"You can teach me how to catch a baseball, can't you?"_

 _"Course I can." Percy boasted, grinning broadly at his mother before sprinting out further into the yard._

* * *

Percy's body hummed with excitement as his eyes peeled open. He shifted slightly on his branch, watching as the sun began to be engulfed by the night sky. With a yawn, he stretched on his branch, shaking away the fogginess of sleep. Pan had let him sleep in all day, insisting that Percy get acquainted with the habits of his sacred animal. But the god had stressed the importance of not hunting, for it would look bad for the future god of the wilds to be caught eating animals. The god had been lenient with meat at first, but now that Percy was further in his training he insisted he maintained a vegetarian diet.

Turns out, foxes had more in common with cats than they did dogs. Preferring the late hours of the night to hunt and run, finding solace in the high branches of trees, they were more solitary creatures unless having to take care of their family, retractable claws, stalking and pouncing on prey, and night vision. Lucky for Percy, they were omnivores, but he still had a craving to hunt something.

"Percy?" _Prey._ The man's fox ears twitched, surprise had stopped his full transformation, and he quickly launched himself to another tree. He listened carefully to the crunch of twigs and leaves as Calypso entered the clearing. Green eyes brightened with mischief as he watched the titaness search for him, confused at seeing his resting spot vacant. She held a basket in her hands, the scent of fruit wafted to his nose and a wicked grin spread across his lips. _Prey._

The godling followed Calypso through the trees as she walked around, calling for Percy,"I know you can hear me! Stop being rude and come get dinner, Pan doesn't want you skipping meals." Percy wasn't a full god, therefore he had to eat to survive since he was still half mortal.

Percy crouched, muscles taut as he waited for the right opportunity to strike. _Prey._ The titaness now stood in front of the tree he was in, squinting but failing to pick up on his form due to the obscurity of the darkness. But she could sense his aura and power nearby.

"Percy I swear-" She was cut off with a snarl as he launched himself out of the tree. She squeaked as he tackled her to the ground, basket flying out of her hand, and back slamming into the ground. Percy's claws gently dug into her shoulders, careful not to hurt her, and sharp teeth loosely held her throat. It was a good thing she was a titan, or else that unsuspecting attack would have given her a concussion.

Percy's tail swished excitedly and he pulled his teeth away from her neck, giving her fanged smile,"I caught you!" A pleased purr rumbled in his chest, happy with having caught his prey off guard. His ears picked up her racing heart and his smile only widened at the sound of her surprise.

Calypso blushed at their proximity before scowling,"Gods, you're so obnoxious." Grabbing one of his arms she wretched him off of her, tossing him like a ragdoll. Percy sailed through the air, laughing as he shifted into a fox pup, and landed on his butt with a small yelp. At the sight of the baby fox Calypso's scowl deepened, knowing full well that Percy had chosen that form in order to make her forgive him.

"That's not going to work." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as the pup waddled up to her. He looked up at her before nuzzling her leg, the purr was back and Calypso felt her scowl begin to ebb away. Gods, he was just too cute, and because he couldn't talk it was easy to disassociate him from the Percy she knew. With a heavy sigh, she leaned down and scratched him gently behind his ears, causing him to purr even louder.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She grumbled, smiling slightly as the pup licked her hand before pulling away. He tilted his head to the side before turning to the spilled contents of the fruit basket. His form shuttered briefly before he morphed into an adult fox. Calypso watched as he pounced on an apple, snatching it in his jaws, before running off into the night.

Another sigh escaped her as she picked up the basket, deciding to leave the fruit should he came back for it,"What a pest." And since no one was around, no one heard the slight endearment in her voice.

* * *

 _At eleven years old Percy still hadn't picked up on Gabe's alcoholism. He could tell something was different with his stepfather but he wasn't sure what had caused him to change. He locked himself in his room for hours at a time, struggled with finding a job, was far grumpier than usual, and more often than not his cheeks were tinted red and his breath smelled._

 _The once handsome, well kempt man had become a slob, his once toned body was gone and replaced by a pudgier one. He wasn't fat, but his belly had a roundness to it that obscured once prominent muscles. He had grown a shaggy beard and only bothered wearing a tank top and boxers around the house. Half the time Percy saw him the man was carrying a bottle or a can, shuffling around with slumped shoulders and a foggy look in his eyes._

 _It made Percy sad._ _It felt like it was just him and his mother, it felt like he had lost his dad._ _Gabe had married his mother only last year, but the man had been in Percy's life for far longer. The earliest memory he had of Gabe was when he was four, he recalled being slung onto the man's shoulders and paraded around his preschool._

 _Gabe used to volunteer at a Good Start, the preschool Percy had attended as a child. Though his memories of their time together were murky, Percy always noted that these muddled memories were filled with a smiling and kind Gabe._ _Gabe and his mother had met at the preschool and the man had become a close family friend of theirs. According to his mother, Percy had always spoken fondly of Gabe, and had always asked if he could come home with them or go on various trips with them._

 _Anytime the man came over to their broken down duplex he brought gifts for both himself and his mother, and by the age of seven, Gabe had insisted he moved in with him. His reasoning was that he couldn't allow his dear friend and her dear boy to live in such a dangerous place._ _Percy's mother hadn't hesitated to say yes. Unbeknownst to her child, she was willing to do anything to get out of the slums._

 _L_ _ucky for him he couldn't remember being impoverished all that well. It had little to no effect on his life after they had moved in with Gabe._ _He was a lawyer and had a mansion, Percy had been so excited to move in with his "best friend", and even more excited when his mom and Gabe started dating._ _When he was older, maybe eight, Gabe and his mother started dating._ _His stepfather had told him that, the second he laid eyes on his mother he was head over heels in love with her._

 _'I know I can't replace your real dad, Percy, but how would you like another one?' He had asked the boy, grinning broadly as Percy threw himself at him, wrapping him in a large hug. Gabe had been his fatherly figure for as long as he could remember, and nothing would make him happier than having an actual dad again._ _At age nine Gabe had shown Percy the ring he was preparing to propose with, and the boy had been so giddy with excitement that he almost blurted out the secret to his mother on more than one occasion._

 _Because Gabe had no brothers he insisted that Percy be his best man. The ten year old had cried when the man told him of what an honor it was. 'It's an important job,' He had said, smiling softly at Percy as he clasped his shoulder,'there's no one else I'd rather have as my best man.'_

 _He got to hang out with Gabe and all of his adult friends at Gabe's bachelor party. They had all sat and talked about adult things that went over his head, but he did remember that he got to drink **three** sodas instead of one. There were "adult drinks" as Gabe called them, a ton of food, a pingpong table, sports on one tv and video games on the other. _

_He remembered that one of Gabe's friends had suggested they get stripper, Percy had no clue what that was, and Gabe had been mortified when he asked him about it. 'They're...uh for adults. But I don't like them and neither does your mother...where'd you hear that word anyway?' Gabe's friend promptly had to leave. Realistically, none of Gabe's friends knew why he had invited a little boy to attend the party. While it wasn't the man's smartest move he had insisted that Percy shouldn't be left out._

 _When the rest of Gabe's friends were starting to act funny, growing louder as the night went on and stumbled about as though they were toddlers, Gabe dropped Percy off at the house. 'Don't worry about it, kiddo, my friends are just dumb and it's past your bedtime anyway.'_

 _After his parents wed things were good. After the kiss that sealed the deal his stepfather had kneeled before him, holding up a plain silver ring to the boy,'A promise ring, so you know I'll never leave you. And who knows, maybe you'll want to wear it on your wedding day.' Percy had taken it with watery eyes and a blinding smile. Because it was too large for his small fingers, Gabe had put it on a necklace for him. Afraid of losing it the boy kept the ring tucked in a little, wooden box that he kept beneath his bed. He still had it._

 _Things had been so great, so perfect. But now his parents argued a lot. The eleven year old sighed as he dangled his feet over the edge of the roof of his house. He didn't like when they yelled at each other, so the roof was the only place he could escape. It was only noon and they had been arguing since breakfast, he wasn't sure what about, he was just tired of hearing them shout at each other._

 _A grunt startled him and he whipped around to see Gabe. The man had put a shirt on and was in pants instead of boxers, he cautiously edged towards his stepchild, cursing under his breath as gripped onto whatever he could. Percy watched him in surprise, noting that his cheeks weren't red and he had nothing in his hands. His eyes looked clear but he still appeared to be agitated after the fight with his mother._

 _Gabe finally made it to him and sat down,"Shit, kid, this is dangerous. Does your mom know you come up here?"_

 _"Does she know you cuss around me?" He scoffed, turning his attention to the sky as a plane flew overhead._

 _Gabe gave an embarrassed laugh, scratching uncomfortably at his bald head,"Shoot, sorry!" He sighed, shaking his head,"You know, you're too smart for your own good."_

 _"That's what mom says." Percy replied dully, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping himself up in a ball._

 _"She might've been on to something." They were silent after that, Gabe fiddled awkwardly with the hem of his shirt while Percy kept his gaze on the horizon. He wasn't sure how he felt, he just knew he didn't feel like talking to Gabe. He didn't feel like talking to this new Gabe, he wanted his old Gabe back, but now he was stuck with a stranger._

 _"Why are you so mean now?" Percy whispered, not bothering to look in his stepfather's direction as the man stiffened beside him._

 _"I...I'm really sick, Percy." He croaked, eyes watering as his stepson finally looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern._

 _"Sick?"_

 _Gabe nodded gravely, tearing his gaze from the boy to look down at his hands,"You won't understand it now...but you will when you're older." His eyes burned as the boy grabbed one of his hands,"It's my fault I'm so sick...but for you and your mother, I'll get better. I promise."_

* * *

"Percy!" The man jumped as a soft body wrapped around his back and blonde hair obscured his vision. He had been sitting near the cave he resided in, after having gotten into another fight with Calypso he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

The titaness always nagged him about being a better person, so did Pan, and so did Artemis. He understood their intentions, but when he was constantly ridiculed and picked apart it grated on him. He just needed a break, but apparently, he was really unlucky.

Stiffening he patted the goddess's arms awkwardly,"Hello, Aphrodite." He murmured, watching her guardedly as she materialized two chairs for them. Percy made sure not to look into her eyes, wanting to avoid being dazed again, and stood from the ground to sit in one of the chairs she provided. The chairs faced each other, making it more difficult for him to avoid Aphrodite's searching gaze.

The goddess hummed,"The chairs are probably a bit much," And they were. They were extravagant, crimson colored chairs that provided such soft cushioning that Percy couldn't help but sink into it,"but I'd rather be caught dead than sit on the forest floor." She sniffed in disdain, evoking a small laugh from the godling. They were more similar than he cared to acknowledge.

"Well, I have no love for the dirt either, thanks for the chair." He finally looked at her, really looked at her. To his surprise, he wasn't entranced with her appearance. Of course, she was gorgeous, blonde hair flowing in waves past her chest and violet eyes sparkling with glee as she looked at him. She dressed in a tank top, shorts, and sandals; looking very different compared to the time he had first seen her.

She noticed his confused look and smiled, but her eyes held a flicker of anger,"Sorry I don't look as glamorous as I normally do-"

"You look great, as always, I'm just surprised you're dressed like that." He spoke carefully, eyes flitting across her face as he took in her thoughtful expression.

"Well, we're in the woods, it's only right to wear the appropriate attire. Why, do you not like my outfit?" She pouted playfully, eyes sparkling with mirth as she awaited his response. Leaning forward to show some cleavage, the poor godling accidentally looked and just as quickly looked away, face a brilliant red.

Taking a calming breath he turned to her,"Nothing you wear can take away from your beauty." He said truthfully. This was the goddess of beauty for gods sake, she could be dressed as a homeless person and still be heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Aren't you charming!" She beamed and Percy tilted his head to the side, ears twitching as he studied her. Aphrodite wanted to be adored, admired and loved. She loved the attention she was getting from him, the compliments, and the intense stares. The goddess was playful, quite the opposite of someone who was straightforward, so he knew cutting to the chase wouldn't be in his best interest. So he'd play her game.

"Only for certain people." He replied smoothly, eyes brightening and smile broadening. He was attracted to the goddess, everyone was in a way, but he had no intentions of pursuing her romantically nor did he want to.

Aphrodite gave him a knowing smile, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at him,"You can drop the act, handsome. Had I been anyone else, you would have had me fooled, but I can sense your emotions."

Percy scowled, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest,"Way to take the fun out of it." He grumbled, while somewhat annoyed he was also thrilled she could see past his facade. Not many people had been able to, but now he could be open with himself around her. Aphrodite would be a useful goddess to befriend, she was extremely powerful and held the favor of many gods.

A laugh escaped her as she rested her head in the palm of her hand,"A true schmoozer, I can respect that. Are you sure you aren't my child?" She teased, watching in amusement as the man made a face.

"Gods, I sure hope you don't treat your kids like you've treated me." Aphrodite laughed again, reaching out and grasping his arm gently. He eyed her hand curiously but made no move to escape her grip, he cracked a smile at her laughter and relaxed under her gaze.

"I assure you, I don't," She looked at him as though he was a brilliant discovery,"I will say, it's rare to meet a male who isn't lustful when interacting with me." She mused, sliding her hand down his arm and entangled their fingers,"Of course, I could make you want me," She smiled wickedly as cheeks burned red,"but where's the fun in that? Besides, I want us to be friends." She announced, keeping their hands together and watching the godling squirm under her intensity.

Percy took a breath to collect himself before shaking his head,"Is that why you're here? To befriend me?"

She shrugged,"Partly. You're handsome and I'm vain, so I'd love to be on your arm," She winked,"though I now know I won't be bedding you, which is a shame. But, like I said, I'm vain and I love being envied."

Percy huffed out a laugh,"So, you want me because I'm eye candy."

"That's part of the reason, yes."

"Well, even if I was lustfully attracted to you, it still wouldn't have worked out. You're married."

"Well, aren't you noble." She snorted, tensing up as though preparing for an argument.

Percy rolled his eyes as her thumb began to rub circles on the back of his hand,"I could never be with a married woman, it's wrong."

"Are you condemning me for cheating on my husband? I was forced to marry him, I never wanted that life." She sneered, causing Percy to pale and shake his head vigorously.

"I'm not condemning you, shit, don't put words in my mouth. It's not my business what you do, but my personal morals wouldn't allow me to be alright with doing that." He paused, looking at her curiously,"But we're off topic, what's the other reason you wanted to befriend me?"

Aphrodite visibly relaxed at his explanation before smirking,"I've heard all sorts of tales of how vicious and scathing you were," her eyes shined in amusement and fascination as she studied him,"your words cut. Every word from your mouth is filled with acid and comes in the form of profanities. As I've said numerous times, I'm vain, and I couldn't wait to befriend the unfriendable. So, imagine my surprise when I came to further investigate you, only to find a charming and easily flustered godling."

Percy frowned at her description of him but didn't comment on it,"You've yet to give me a reason to be rude..." He trailed off, looking at her warily,"and I'm not stupid. You're the last goddess I'd want to make an enemy of."

She smirked,"Smart. My best advantage is being underestimated." Her grip on his hand tightened slightly as her smirk vanished, her facial expression becoming eerily blank,"Love makes people do crazy things, especially people that don't know when to hold their tongue." Her tone of voice was flat and her threat didn't go unnoticed by the unnerved godling. Percy couldn't lie, he was terrified of the goddess, but he wasn't a pushover. So he decided to try his luck.

He narrowed his eyes at her,"Yeah, well, if you want to be friends then you have cut the intimidation tactic out. Friendship shouldn't be bred from coercion."

"You're telling me, you, a businessman, haven't used intimidation to maintain friendships and partnerships?"

"Didn't say that. I just said that's not how things should be." He leaned forward, giving her hand a squeeze to maintain her attention,"Besides, I'll be a god soon, and not the type you'd want to make an enemy of." It was a risky thing to say, he was well aware of that, but he was also well aware of just how much Aphrodite liked to play. She was smarter than many gods gave her credit for, and the minute she had mentioned being underestimated Percy knew to keep his guard up. The goddess liked to spar verbally, and he knew she had taken a special interest in him because he wasn't interested in pursuing her.

Aphrodite pursed her lips, eyes hardening,"A bold thing to say for someone inept at fighting. What can you do, anyway? You're not very skilled from what I've heard." She hissed mockingly, eyes glinting with cruelty, desperately trying to regain control of the conversation.

The corner of his lips twitched upward,"You said your best advantage is being underestimated...maybe you're not the only one to utilize that tactic." He relaxed once tense muscles, this is what he was good at. No fighting, no running, no powers - this. Creating carefully crafted sentences in order to gain control, manipulate, or decimate his opponent. He hadn't met anyone else here that enjoyed playing the game, not like Aphrodite.

Everyone else he encountered was straightforward and open about how they felt, meaning he had had to quickly adapt. It's why he had been so brash and open about his feelings of anger towards being stuck here. He had to speak their language to get his point across. That wasn't to say everyone was the same, far from it, but they all lacked subtlety. A subtlety that himself and Aphrodite possessed.

Aphrodite's eyes flashed with slight excitement before narrowing again,"Fair. Now, as for your veiled threat-"

He raised a single brow, unimpressed,"What veil." He said dryly, refusing to break her intense stare.

The goddess blinked before, slowly, a broad smile obscured her scowl,"I like you." He searched her gaze, looking for any sign of treachery or deceit, but found none. He'd have to be careful around Aphrodite, regardless of how much he enjoyed her company, she was still a master manipulator.

Percy smiled back, looking down at their still entangled fingers,"I think I like you too."

* * *

"Say that again, boy?"

Percy gritted his teeth before looking back at the huntress as he walked away,"I said, suck my cock," He called over his shoulder,"that's the only thing your mouth is good for." The godling wasn't sure how things had so quickly escalated between him and Zoe. They had bumped into each other, well...he had bumped into her, but it was an accident. He still wasn't used to the forest and had tripped over the root of a tree, smacking into the girl and causing her to threaten him for touching her.

However, that huntress, in particular, seemed to bring out the worst in him. At least all the other girls were civil with him, but Zoe Nightshade seemed to have it out for him. In all fairness, he had instigated a fight within their first interaction. He didn't like the way she spoke to him and he especially didn't like how he treated Calypso. They were family, sisters, and Calypso hadn't done anything to deserve the cold shoulder she got from Zoe.

Percy let out a startled yelp as a glop of mud struck in the back of the head. He froze, eyes widening in disbelief as he looked down at himself. Dark, brown mud slid down from his hair and hit the back of his neck. Trembling slightly he slowly turned around, only to again be hit in the chest with more mud. He watched wordlessly as it oozed down his shirt, his teal colored shirt that he had just washed.

The trembling increased as he looked down at himself. Appearance was extremely important to the man, it had been since he was a teenager, and the fact that this insolent _bitch_ had ruined his appearance was infuriating. His hands balled into fists as he shook violently, overcome with a rage he hadn't felt since Gabe was alive.

 _Ruined it. She ruined it! I'm a mess I'm a mess I'm a mes- she RUINED IT!_ Realistically, Percy knew he shouldn't have been that upset over mud on his clothes, but his emotions had become extremely unstable since he became a godling. Gods were very emotional creatures, Pan had told him, which was why he wasn't allowed to visit the mortal world until he could control his impulses.

Zoe smirked, holding up another glop of mud in her hands,"What are you going to do about it, boy?" She taunted, onyx colored eyes glinted with malice, her free hand hovered over her sheathed dagger as she watched the man shake violently. Percy's breathing stopped as more mud struck his torso.

He was gone, lost in his rage, and an animalistic snarled escaped him. Ruined. _It's all ruined! "YOU BASTARD!" Percy snarled, ripping off his alcohol soaked hoodie and angrily throwing it into his stepfather's face,"You ruined it! Do you know where this hoodie is from!" The fifteen year old was trembling and glaring hatefully up at the alcoholic. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Percy stared at the teal colored hoodie, it didn't look special, but it was to him._

 _Gabe snorted and ripped the hoodie from his face before throwing it to the ground,"Grow the fuck up, Percy. It's just a hoodie!" He sneered. The man looked at his half empty bottle of liquor before gritting his teeth,"Maybe next time don't bump into me!" He was tipsy, still coherent but more aggressive, not a rare state to find him in._

 _"You did this on purpose! Apologize!" Percy demanded, balling his hands into fists as his chest heaved from his heavy breathing._

 _"What for?"_

 _"Ruining my hoodie!"_

 _"Why does it matter. It'll wash out-"  
_

 _"I don't care! It was my father's!" Percy growled,"It's one of the only things I have of him, and you ruined it! Just like you ruined everything else! APOLOGIZE!"_

 _"I'm your father!"_

 _"You're no father of mine! Now, apologize!"_ _Something in Gabe snapped, and before Percy could react the man extended his arm, and emptied the rest of the liquor onto the hoodie. Percy's trembling stopped, and he watched hopelessly as his stepfather picked up the soaked hoodie, and swiftly threw it in the trash. Percy felt the life sucked out of him as he stared into Gabe's cold eyes._

 _"Apologize?" Gabe snorted, reaching into the fridge to grab more liquor,"Or what? What are you going to do about it, boy?"_

 _Percy glared at him,_ "I'm going to kill you!" He roared, overcome with rage and hatred. His bones snapped into place and his teeth sharpened, a menacing snarl escaped him as his claws sunk into the earth. A large, russet colored wolf took his place. He was a shade darker than a red fox, and his piercing green eyes dilated as they focused on a stunned Zoe Nightshade.

She held up her hand, caked with mud, in an attempt to stop him,"Enough of this, boy! This is madness!" She wasn't begging, she was demanding. There was no fear in her eyes as he snarled savagely at her, no, she was much too prideful for that. He wanted to sink his claws into her and tear her throat out with his teeth. Percy stalked towards her, more animal than man, intent on making her pay for what she had done.

 _She ruined it. I'll ruin her._ He tensed his muscles and lunged at her. She was quick to roll away, whipping out her knife she waited for him to attack again. His mind was foggy, and he was overcome with strong urges to kill, his wolf demanded it. He charged at her, lunging again to trap her with his claws. She stepped to the side before ramming her blade into his side.

He snarled in pain as he pulled away from her, knife still embedded in his side, but ultimately he was unphased. Her eyes widened at his lack of reaction. She hadn't bothered bringing her bow and arrows with her, thinking she would just be going to the stream and back to camp. But then Percy bumped into her, and she hadn't been able to help herself. Her pride had gotten her here, she should have known better than to antagonize a godling.

She turned to run but was snatched by the back of her shirt by sharp teeth. A cry escaped her as Percy shook her violently, with a growl he threw her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and before she could recover he was over her, snarling like he was possessed and baring his teeth menacingly. The huntress opened the palms of her hands and exposed her neck, submitting and showing she was no longer a threat.

Percy paused before zeroing in on her jugular, his teeth bared again but before he attacked Zoe spoke up,"Boy-Percy. I...I'm sorry." She said softly, onyx clashed with emerald as he stared at her, and his teeth were no longer a threat as he tilted his head to the side,"I shouldn't have provoked you, and I'm sorry I did so." His ears twitched and he stayed stock still, staring intensely at her for a moment before backing away. The beast shifted back into a man. Percy was panting heavily from exertion, sweat beaded down his forehead, and he wouldn't meet her gaze. Zoe rolled to her feet and blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

However, her anger quickly overcame relief, and she scowled at him as he struggled to catch his breath,"Are you insane?" She snapped without thinking, quickly stilling as Percy looked up at her. His shirt was still caked in mud, as was the back of his head, but he was no longer angry. He grimaced as he looked at the blade still embedded in his side, with a yelp he ripped it out, and watched as crimson bloomed on his teal shirt. Looking back at Zoe he tossed the bloodied blade at her feet, and covered his wound with one hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

His expression was unreadable as he wiped the sweat from his brow,"Thank you." He said quietly before turning away from her to find Calypso. Zoe looked after him in confusion.

"For what?" He didn't answer.

 **This chapter is dedicated to my dad. Thank you for raising another man's daughter, you never treated me any differently than my siblings, and I will always be grateful for that. You taught me everything I know and I hope I can make you proud. Thank you for accepting me, faults and all. Never thought about the world without you, and I promise I'll make all your sacrifices for me worth it. I'm taking good care of mom and the kids for you, I swear. I love you pops. You were a good man, and we will never see your like again.**

 **And to the readers, thanks for sticking with me despite my shitty updating schedules. You guys mean the world to me and make this all worth it. I hope my stories can distract you from how shitty reality can be sometimes, and I hope you all are doing alright. I'm not very good at keeping up with pms, but I do eventually get back to everyone, so if you ever need to vent or need a friend I'm always down for that. I love you guys. Take care of yourselves.**

 **\- Ty**


	4. Chapter 4

_When things were good, they were really good._

 _The twelve year old laughed loudly as Gabe picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. His stepfather had been in a great mood for the past couple of weeks. His cheeks were no longer constantly crimson, his eyes no longer fogged over but clear and sharp, and he had even gained some of his muscle back. He was clean shaven and looked more alive than the Jacksons had seen him in months._

 _And his smile, his real smile, was back. It wasn't the lazy smile bred from dangerous addictions and desperate attempts of escapism. No, his real smile had intent, it had a purpose. It lit up his eyes, made his cheeks glow a natural red. It filled his stepson and wife with an ease they hadn't felt since the drinking began._

 _Gabe still hadn't found a job, though he insisted he was trying. The only reason they were able to keep the house was due to the fact that Gabe's family came from money. His parents kept them afloat. They loved Sally and Percy and were somewhat embarrassed by their son's behavior. To compensate for the struggle their son put them through, they provided enough money so they could keep the house and afford groceries. Nothing more. Any luxury items were to come out of Sally or Gabe's own pocket._

 _"You're getting heavy, kiddo!" Gabe huffed, carrying the boy into the house,"Your mother called you in for dinner ten minutes ago."_

 _"Grover wanted to show me this really cool tree he found-"_

 _Gabe plopped him down on the ground and gave him a frown,"Grover? Percy, he's sixteen, what are you doing hanging out with him?"_

 _Percy looked at him in confusion,"He's my friend."_

 _"Oh, Gabe," Another voice interjected, Sally swept into the room, planting a kiss on her husband's forehead,"Grover is a good boy. And I think it's good that Percy gets along so well with his reading tutor."_

 _Gabe sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist,"I know but..." He trailed off, resting his chin on her shoulder,"he's just so much older than Percy. I don't want our kid exposed to all that mature stuff yet." Percy looked between the two, awkwardly shifting his weight as he waited for them to determine if he could still hang out with Grover._

 _Sally stiffened, drawing away from her husband slightly,"I think my son has been exposed to plenty of things he shouldn't have been," Gabe winced, swallowing thickly as he fixed his gaze on his shoes,"and besides, Grover has helped a lot with Percy's dyslexia." She pointed out, gliding back into the kitchen to prepare their plates. The hostility in her voice was gone, meaning she had only meant to prove a point rather than make Gabe wallow in his guilt._

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gabe conceded quietly, watching Sally turn off the oven._

 _Percy followed his mother,"What's for dinner?"_

 _Sally pulled the mash potatoes off the stove before opening the oven,"Baked chicken and-"_

 _"I don't want that." Percy cut her off, folding his arms over his chest,"You don't make it right, it's always so dry." He whined, turning away from her and pulling out ramen from the cabinet,"I'll just eat this instead."  
_

 _The boy frowned as Gabe snatched the ramen from his hands,"Oh no you don't. Have you lost your mind? Where do you get off talking to your mother like that? You'll sit down and eat what she makes, and you'll be grateful she doesn't send you to your room without dinner." He scolded, glaring at his scowling stepson._

 _"Mom doesn't care! She wants me to be happy, and she knows ramen is what I want and that it'll make me happy!" He yelled, stomping his foot angrily._

 _"Well, I don't care what you want!" Gabe snapped, towering over the boy,"You can't always get what you want, Percy, and you should learn to be grateful for what you're given."_

 _Sally was quick to intervene,"Now, Gabe, that really wasn't necessary," She plucked the ramen from Gabe's hands,"here you are. I'll heat this up for you, why don't you go play with Grover while your father and I talk." She smiled as Percy nodded, wrapping her in a quick hug before running out of the room. But rather than finding Grover he slipped around the corner, holding his breath and peeking his head out as he listened to his parents argue._

 _"What the hell, Sally? You're just gonna let the kid talk to you however he wants?" Gabe snapped, his voice was filled with disbelief and anger._

 _His mother moved past him and began preparing the ramen,"He's my son, Gabe."_

 _"So? Shouldn't that give you more incentive to discipline him?"_

 _"Why should I? He's my boy...my last boy." Her voice trembled, as though it took great strength to utter that sentence. Percy frowned, last boy? What was she talking about?_

 _A sigh escaped her, turning her back to the man she put the ramen in a bowel,"He's my boy," She repeated, collecting herself and sounding more firm when she spoke,"and he will want for nothing."_

 _"You're wrong." Gabe said,"Because of you he will want for everything, and his world will be destroyed when he doesn't get that. Or did you think of what would happen if he had everything? He would go mad." He took a hesitant step closer to his wife, her back still to him, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _Sally stiffened, whirling around with tears in her eyes as she regarded him angrily. She made no facial expression but the emotion was all in her eyes. She looked at Gabe as though he were a leper, disgusting and contagious, skin shifting and falling off bone, no consistency to be found, and no love to be given._

 _"You don't know what you're talking about," Her voice was rough, a calm rage, a sky painted various reds and purples, unnatural and dangerous and a warning to those who looked upon it: a storm was coming,"he will have the world. He will have everything I couldn't, he will be everything I can't be. You'll never understand until you have children of your own."_

 _Gabe's face slowly contorted into a scowl, hands gripped the counter and he leaned closer to his wife,"Percy is my son."_

 _"He will never be your son." Sally said quietly, voice sharp, laced with a cruelty Percy had never heard from his mother,"He was made to be far greater than this, far greater than us." She said cryptically, eyes glinting with a type of madness that made Gabe take a step back,"He has gifts neither of us will ever be able to comprehend, gifts from his real father-"_

 _"You can't put him on a pedestal like this!" Gabe roared, slamming his hands onto the counter and further encroaching in Sally's space,"He's a child!" His face was red and he towered over his wife menacingly,"And you're wrong, I am Percy's father."_

 _Sally didn't reply, instead, she turned her back on him and pulled Percy's food out of the microwave. Gabe watched incredulously as she drained the noodles before putting the mix in, acting as though they weren't in the middle of a conversation. She began humming to herself, unaware of Gabe's growing frustration at her nonchalance. She jumped as he reached out and snatched the bowl of ramen from her._

 _"Gabe-"_

 _"Fuck you." He sneered, spinning around and chucking the food at the cabinet, causing the bowl to explode and noodles to fly everywhere._

 _Sally looked at him, jaw locked, eyes filled with malice,"That was for Percy!"_

 _"Why don't you make him another one? Since you're his personal servant!" He snapped, hands balling into fists, and face turning red in anger._

 _"You know what? Why don't you just go get a drink? Getting drunk is all you're good at!" She mocked, taking a step closer to him, and Percy held his breath as fear gripped his heart. Gabe let out a snarl and slammed his fist into the cabinet beside his mother's head. A startled yelp escaped the boy as his mother flinched away, drawing the quarrelsome couple's attention to him._

 _"Percy." Gabe breathed, backing away from Sally. Percy blinked back tears and sprinted out of the house. He just had to get away, if only for a little while._

 _A couple days later, when Gabe was grumpy again, cheeks stained an unnatural red, eyes fogged over, and stumbled about the house like a toddler just learning how to walk; Percy knew why._

* * *

Percy couldn't fight to save his life, but he could run like hell.

The hunt watched in a mixture of amusement and amazement as the young man darted quickly away from the wolf. Lupa chased after him, snarling at his retreating form as he ran from her. His adult, fox form was significantly smaller than her wolf, but it was somehow outrunning her. Small, black claws dug into the ground as Percy launched himself forward, yelping in fear as Lupa raced after him.

"Stop running and fight me!" Lupa roared, launching herself at him. He screeched in terror, large green eyes looked behind him fearfully, and a bushy tail wagged anxiously as he darted out of the way.

"Time out!" Percy yelped,"I can barely fight as a human, much less an animal!"

"You must learn to fight in whatever form!"

"How the fuck-" A snarl cut him off and he whimpered as he morphed back into his human form. This should have, realistically, slowed him down but he was still flying.

"Calypso help!" He cried, growing frustrated when he wasn't answered,"Pan, you ass! Call off the fight!" The titaness was covering her face in her hands, trying and failing to keep herself from laughing.

Pan huffed out a small laugh,"Perseus! Think of a large animal and turn to fight Lupa!" He instructed and Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes as he continued to run. Lupa was on his heels and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. Without thinking he swerved from his original direction and threw himself at a tree, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the bark. He climbed up with ease, jumping from branch to branch as he evaded Lupa's snapping teeth.

The laughter stopped as everyone gaped at his nimbleness. Even Artemis was slightly impressed as the boy gracefully swung through the branches. A once embarrassed Hermes was now grinning proudly at his son. That pride soon evaporated when Lupa lunged upward, teeth catching on his foot and dragging him to the earth, tackling Percy to the ground. He cursed and fell flat on his back and right into a bush.

Lupa roared in his face,"Get up!"

"Lupa, let's be adults about this-" She snapped her elongated teeth in his face, causing him to squeal in terror. Vines sprung from the earth and wrapped around her throat. With a yelp she was thrown off him. Percy scrambled to his feet, cursing angrily as Lupa cut through the vines with her claws and charged at him once again. _Think big._ His body morphed into...a fucking lemur. A small, white lemur.

He scampered up a tree and closed his eyes, shifting into...an eagle? Jumping out of the tree he flew into the air, just out of Lupa's reach. It felt amazing, his vision was sharper and he was far lighter than he had ever been in his entire life. He flapped his wings to stay in the air, just above their forest arena and looked at Pan pleadingly, or as pleadingly as he could in eagle form.

Pan smiled broadly at the bird of prey before standing on his hooves,"Alright, we'll continue this training at a later date. Clearly, our godling needs extra practice shifting." He winked knowingly at the eagle.

Calypso chuckled and smiled at Percy in amusement. Lupa huffed in annoyance before slinking off to her pack, obviously dissatisfied with the training session. Percy landed next to Calypso and shifted back to his human form. He was panting, sweat beaded down his forehead as he bent forward and rested his hands on his knees.

"Gods." He puffed,"I can't believe Pan made me fight an actual bitch. That fucking sucked."

Calypso smiled at him encouragingly,"You're very fast. You impressed everyone here." She said truthfully, hoping her optimism would cheer the man up.

Of course, she was wrong,"I was also a huge coward," Percy then turned his accusatory gaze on his mentor,"why would you have me fight her when I barely know how to shift? I looked so stupid out there."

Calypso snorted, fed up with Percy's bratty attitude,"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" Percy looked murderous, Calypso had no idea how important performance was to him. To be able to execute anything and everything he did perfectly was extremely important. She had unknowingly touched upon a very sensitive nerve. He was so tired of being mocked by everyone, so tired of doubting himself and being put down for being weak.

He had been a CEO. Successful, awe-inspiring, rich, powerful, and _strong._

His presence had been able to command a room, garnering everyone's attention and respect just in the way he carried himself. But here there was none of that. Here, he was the butt of the joke, and it was humiliating. No one took him seriously, and being a godling only made everything worse. He would have bouts of anger, lashing out at everyone, unable to handle disrespect with the dignity he had once mastered. Percy could admit that he had always been snobby, but it seemed to have amplified since his transformation.

Percy was panting now, trying so desperately to stop his shaking as he glowered at Calypso,"Just. Stop. Talking." He growled, actually growled, and buried his clawed fingers into his hair. He grasped onto his auburn locks desperately, hoping to tether himself, hoping to prevent himself from falling into a fit of rage. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Zoe.

"Please, calm down." Pan spoke quietly, making Percy pause for a moment, his beast somewhat soothed by the god of the wild.

"Percy, you did well!" The voice of Hermes once again put him on edge, the god hadn't noticed his son's distress. Percy whirled around, snapping his jaws angrily at the god. Hermes looked at him in surprise before putting his hands up in a sign of surrender,"Hey, you're good. I'm not gonna do anything." He murmured, slowly approaching the trembling godling. Percy eyed him warily, eyes dilating, and unsheathed claws were poised to strike.

"Percy." Artemis's authoritative tone caused the godling to stiffen and turn to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, silver piercing emerald, and Percy snarled as gold, rounded ears sprouted atop his head.

"Get away from me." He growled, claws growing longer and incisors elongating,"You're all crowding me...get away!" He roared, his beast began to overtake him and he let out a heavy breath as a tail appeared. Calypso looked guilty for having set him off, and brown eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Percy, I'm sorry for aggravating you. I didn't know it would do this." He felt some of his anger subside at her apology, but his feeling of calm was shortlived.

Artemis sneered at Calypso, showing no sympathy for the soon to be god,"Don't baby him, Calypso. He shouldn't be having outbursts over such little things, it's ridiculous. He has the temper of Ares. Percy, you will control yourself, or I'll make you." Percy was back on the defensive, eyes shifting into a murky orange, golden fur began growing around his neck. Normally, he was extremely intimidated by Artemis and very much respected her, but currently, he wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Artemis-" Calypso tried, taking a step in front of Percy as though to protect him. Pan quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the way, ignoring her protests,"Pan, tell her to stop, Percy can't help it. She'll end up really hurting him." Calypso said. There was a slight panic in her voice but she kept her facial expression neutral as she looked at the god.

Pan shook his head,"Sometimes, even though I don't like it, Percy has to learn the hard way."

Artemis looked at Calypso for a moment before her eyes narrowed in suspicion,"Pan didn't bring you here to coddle this boy, if there's a conflict of interest then maybe we should send you back to the island-"

"You won't touch her!" Percy roared, standing tall, standing proud,"Submit, Artemis, and leave Calypso out of this!" He demanded, surprising everyone with his sudden protectiveness of titaness. Hell, he surprised himself.

He and Calypso fought constantly, but she was the closest thing he had to a friend. Though he'd never admit it, he'd miss her if she left. Not to mention her island was a prison, one she didn't deserve to be stuck on. She had been loyal to her family during the war, not even fighting, and she unfairly suffered for it. Trapped on an island. Trapped with men who could never return her love. She deserved better.

Artemis laughed at his audacity, steel in her voice, and eyes glinting with a ferocity that startled even his beast,"I will never submit to the likes of you." She hissed, eyes glinting as Percy let out an inhuman roar. He rushed forward, bursting out of his skin, and a golden lion took his place. Artemis bared her teeth and charged at him, catching the lion midair by his mane and slamming him into a tree.

Percy slumped to the ground before springing to his paws, not feeling pain like he used to as a mortal, and he rounded on the goddess. His hackles were raised and growls were rumbling in his chest. Artemis waited for him to charge at her, and when he pounced he was met with the claws of a large grizzly bear.

 _Fuck._

A powerful swat sent him flying backward, he slammed into the ground, stunned by the sudden impact. He felt blood running down his maw and before he could get up the bear was over him, roaring loudly in his face. Before he could try to defend himself, powerful jaws clamped down on his throat.

He panicked as sharp teeth pierced flesh, and he yowled as she picked him up in her jaws. The pain was agonizing and he found himself struggling to breathe. He clawed feebly at her face, leaving marks but not affecting the goddess whatsoever. Black dots danced in his vision and a gurgling sound escaped him as he choked on his own blood. The metallic taste sickened him and, had he not been on the brink of death, he probably would have vomited at the overwhelming taste.

"ARTEMIS!" A voice roared, Percy blearily looked to see an enraged Hermes,"You put him down! Now!" The usually relaxed messenger god looked absolutely livid, hands glowing a brilliant gold of godly energy, prepared to blast Artemis if she didn't comply with his demands. It surprised the godling, he had never seen Hermes so protective of anything or anyone before.

Artemis flung him at another tree, watching with slight satisfaction as he slammed into it bodily. A loud snap caused a whine escaped him as he fell to the ground. Crimson rushing from the gaping wounds in his neck, soiling his once golden mane. He was certain he had broken his ribs, but the searing pain was so intense he started to fall unconscious. His body shifted against his will, he whimpered as his form shrunk into that of a fox. The last thing he saw was Calypso rushing towards him.

Hermes was breathing heavily as he watched Calypso tend to his son. His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to Artemis, the goddess was back in her normal form, wiping blood off her lips with the back of her hand. She looked completely unbothered by the ordeal, brushing off her clothes and meeting his glare with a steady gaze. The scratch marks on her face were already healing, and Hermes wished more than anything that they would have scarred over.

"What the fuck was that!" The god yelled, starting towards her only to be held back Pan.

"Father, listen to her explanation." He murmured soothingly, gripping his shoulder to prevent him from starting another fight,"I don't agree with her methods, I didn't believe she would take the fight with Percy that far, but I trust she'll provide us with some insight." He looked at her curiously before glancing worriedly at his injured pupil.

"He attacked Zoe." Artemis said, crossing her arms over chest and glowering at the godling's limp form.

Hermes didn't even blink,"When." Silver eyes flickered back to blue ones.

"Last week."

"What'd she do."

Artemis bristled at this,"You've seen him, no one has to do anything significant for him to attack."

"Bullshit! He was calming down but you continued to provoke him! Just answer the question!" The god of thieves snapped, hands still glowing with godly energy, prepared to blast Artemis if she gave an answer he didn't approve of.

Artemis's glare hardened,"She taunted him and threw some mud at him. It hardly warrants being attacked."

"Did he hurt her?"

"She was unscathed."

Hermes let out a shaky breath, not wanting to lose his temper, and trying to understand the goddess's protective nature,"He didn't hurt her...yet you hurt him." He said quietly, jaw clenching as he allowed his godly energy to dissipate,"He's your nephew. He's family-"

"Zoe is my family." Artemis interjected, looking at the unconscious godling indifferently, judgment clouded by the desire for vengeance,"He knew what would happen if he were to attack one of my girls, and this was his punishment."

Hermes felt his empathy evaporate,"So, you maim my son because your bitchy little girlfriend antagonized him and got a little scare? If you weren't my sister," He hissed, hands balling into fists,"if you weren't one of father's favorite children, I would have your head on a spike." The god could have handled watching his son get roughed up, he deserved to catch a few licks for his attitude alone, but Artemis had crossed the line with how badly she had injured him.

Percy was a poor fighter, no threat to a seasoned huntress like Artemis, but she hadn't held back in her assault. If Percy had been a mortal she would have killed him, and the thought alone was enough to make his throat tighten and stomach churn. He and Percy weren't close, but the man was still his son, and he was excited at whatever relationship they could build together.

Pan quickly intervened before his Artemis could retaliate,"Artemis, be rational," He sighed as she regarded him angrily,"Percy told me what happened. He did attack Zoe, but he didn't hurt her, and he left her alone the second she apologized. A punishment was definitely warranted, but not to this extent. This was barbaric. Go clear your head, we'll all speak later when everyone has calmed down." He said gently, giving Artemis a disappointed look before turning to Hermes,"Come, let's take care of our godling." Artemis's face was unexpressive, and she turned on her heel to walk away, still frustrated by the situation.

"Pan!" Calypso called out, running up to the gods with a limp fox in her arms, clothes soaked in blood,"I healed him as best I could but he won't change back. I don't know what to do and he won't wake up and..." She stopped when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she didn't take her eyes off the fox in her arms,"He tried to protect me." She looked up at the god,"Artemis threatened to send me back to the island and he wouldn't let her."

Pan gave her a small smile,"Seems like you've made a friend." She didn't respond, only looking down at the fox worriedly, holding him a little closer to her chest protectively.

His usually sleek fur was matted and the fur around his neck was damp with blood and saliva. He was barely breathing, the wounds in his neck were closed but many thick, jagged scars were in their place. He had a slight indent in his throat from where the bear's teeth had nearly crushed his neck.

Pan garnered her attention by giving her shoulder a slight squeeze,"Don't worry, he won't awake for a while. He's still part mortal, so his healing process isn't as fast as ours. As for his form, I'm uncertain, but I doubt it's anything to be concerned about. It could be a form he feels safe in. He tried to be a lion, tried to act like one, but he's a fox. Another lesson he'll have to learn. Of course, he can turn into whatever animal he wants, but at his core, he will always be a fox." Running his fingers gently through red fur, he looked at Calypso again,"Let's get him to the cave."

* * *

 _"So, it really is you." Percy startled as a man took a seat next to him. He appeared to be around Percy's age and height, and there was a startling familiarity he felt when he looked at him._

 _It was a pull, something he had never felt before, something that made him want to be around the mysterious man. He had short, sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Those blue eyes carried flecks of gold in them, and a weariness Percy had never seen before. The man was a bit more muscular than Percy but had about the same athletic and lean body type._

 _He had a thick, deep scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts and sat slumped over, an elbow rested on his knee and his chin rested on the palm of his hand._ _But something was off about this man. Something unsettling._ _He looked tired, but at the same time, there was energy radiating off him. It made Percy's skin crawl. The man's tan skin had an unnatural glow to it, an unnatural energy and power that almost made Percy shrink away._

 _The two were sitting on a bench just outside the Empire State Building. It was midafternoon, people were bustling about, always in a rush. Percy had just come from a meeting about his virtual reality helmets and he had thought it went rather well._

 _The twenty two year old had traveled all this way from Los Angelas to work on new designs and had decided that he liked New York. Besides all the annoying, touristy people that wanted pictures with him, a lot of people also ignored him. Either they didn't recognize him, were too busy to notice him, or they didn't care. It was a nice break._

 _After his meeting, he had wanted to visit the Empire State Building. He had only meant to examine it from the outside briefly, maybe take a picture, and leave. But there was something holding him back, something that told him to stay, so he found a bench and he waited. It had been thirty minutes before the strange man sat next to him._

 _Percy looked at him closely,"Do I...know you?" He asked,"Have we met before?"_

 _The man sat up, turning on the bench to face him,"You could say that," His eyes twinkled mischievously before he thrust out his hand,"I'm Luke Castellan, it's nice to see you again, Percy." Percy blinked before slowly grabbing his hand, nearly jumping when something clicked together in his mind. Being around Luke, despite just having met him, despite the strange energy radiating off him, it felt right. It felt normal._

 _Percy took his hand back just as slowly before raising a brow,"How do we know each other? You're really familiar and...but I'm certain I'd never forget meeting you."_

 _Luke tilted his head back and laughed, clapping Percy's shoulder,"Ah, you're just as charming as the news articles say," Percy looked at him in surprise before the boy continued,"we met when we were extremely little. Too little for either of us to remember, really." Luke confessed, shrugging his shoulders lazily before removing his hand from Percy,"My mother never shuts up about it, seeing as you're famous and all that."_

 _Percy narrowed his eyes suspiciously,"How do you know she wasn't lying?" How do I know you aren't lying?_

 _Luke smiled boldly at his suspicion,"She wasn't." And for some reason, he believed him._

 _Percy shifted in his seat so he was better facing the blonde,"So, what do you want?" He asked warily, not sure how to react to the man._

 _"Just to talk."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Yeah," Luke looked out at the people rushing around,"I've wanted to talk to you for years. All I've ever wanted was for us to just talk." He sighed, refusing to meet Percy's curious gaze,"For so long I wanted to hate you," He confessed, startling the raven haired man,"you've lived such a great life, one filled with naivety and happiness and an amazing mother...one I would kill for." The intensity in his voice caused a chill to run down Percy's spine._

 _"Not my fault your life sucks." Percy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling._

 _Luke looked at him, finally, eyes filled with amusement,"I know. But even though I wanted to hate you...I never could. Not because, logically, it makes no sense for me to hate you for having what I don't. But because you're...you're you," Luke smiled warmly at him,"and I could never hate you." Percy leaned back on the bench, surprised by the intensity, but nonetheless, he found himself smiling back._

 _"Well, that's good."_

 _"It is," Luke agreed,"I'm glad I didn't try to keep all that fake hatred up. If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation, and I would have regretted it for the short remainder of my life." The man sighed, and for a moment he looked haunted,"I'm glad we're talking, it's the closure I need."_

 _Percy stared at him with wide eyes,"You're dying."_

 _"I am." The green eyed man blinked, frowning at the ache that filled his chest. Why should he care? He and Luke weren't close, so why was he affected by the man's confession? Why were his hands shaking? Biting his lip he spread his quivering hands over his thighs in an attempt to mitigate the shaking._

 _Taking a deep breath he asked,"When?"_

 _"A month."_

 _"What's killing you?" He didn't know why he phrased it that way, maybe it was because Luke was so young and looked so strong. The man wasn't dying naturally, something was killing him. Or someone._

 _"Loyalty."_

 _They were both silent after that, Percy didn't feel like asking for an explanation and Luke didn't feel like giving one. So, they sat there, both completely relaxed in each other's company. A torrent of emotions ran through both of them but neither were willing to decipher them, not yet. Not when sad, green eyes stared into remorseful blue ones. One was sad because of fate, the other was remorseful for squandering what could have been._

 _Finally, Percy asked,"How old are you?"_

 _"Twenty two."_

 _"You seem to be taking this very well. I would be a wreck if I were in your shoes."_

 _"I've accepted my fate." Luke shrugged,"I've done everything I've wanted to and...I'm really tired." He breathed, shoulders sagging and face suddenly looking gaunt,"I want this all to be over with, but then I feel bad because I'm supposed to be the strong one. Strong people don't give up." His hands balled into fists and he looked at Percy, eyes glossed with tears and shame,"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this." He sighed, blinking rapidly and turning away from green eyes as he tried to collect himself._

 _Percy's brow furrowed and he turned away as well, wanting to give Luke some privacy,"I'm not really good with all this...pep talk stuff." He confessed, wringing his hands as he continued to speak,"But I won't bullshit you, Luke, and that means something because I'm full of bullshit." Luke looked at him curiously and Percy smiled wryly at him,"My mom always talked about the importance of vulnerability. Told me that was what true strength looked like...you being honest about your feelings seems pretty strong to me."_

 _"Percy-"_

 _"Let me finish." Percy said, grasping the other man's shoulder,"I spend every day of my life pretending to be something I'm not. I do it to impress people and maintain my image. I tell people bullshit all the time, stuff they wanna hear, so they'll do what I want." A heavy sigh escaped him,"Truthfully, I like it...I know it's wrong but I can't bring myself to care. And you, you're honest about how you feel. That's a type of strength I'll never have."_

 _Luke mulled over Percy's words for a bit, eyes wide as if he saw Percy in a whole new light. Pride. It was genuine pride that filled blue eyes. The blonde grabbed Percy's hand from his shoulder and grasped it tightly between his own. He looked at the dark haired man closely before shaking his head._

 _"You were just honest with me." Luke was looking at him sternly now,"You have a rare gift, Percy, you know what you are. That alone is what will one day make you strong, don't sell yourself short."_

 _Percy snorted but couldn't fight his blush,"You sound like some type of motivational speaker." He joked weakly, not entirely comfortable with how intensely Luke was staring at him. Not entirely comfortable with how much he had just opened up to a man he had basically just met._

 _The blonde relaxed before releasing Percy's hand and letting out an easy laugh,"Sorry. Being so close to death makes you think a lot. Sometimes you feel a lot wiser than you actually are."_

 _Percy paled before looking down at his feet,"Is there anything I can do to make it...easier?" He asked quietly, looking at the man imploringly on how he could help._

 _Luke smiled gently at him before standing up, Percy scrambled to his feet as well, looking at the man in slight wonder,"Actually, this talk with you was all I needed," He reached over and cupped the back of Percy's neck, it was a comforting weight,"just take care of your mother, alright?" Percy nodded and Luke pressed a brief kiss on his forehead before pulling away,"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be who you needed me to be." Percy frowned, but before he could ask he felt time inexplicably slow. He looked around in shock, but by the time his eyes fell to where Luke had been standing, he was gone._

 _And a month later Percy jolted awake in the middle of the night, sweat poured down his face and tears streamed down his cheeks. Flashes of steel, crimson, gold, and blue obscured his vision. He felt a piercing stab of pain under his left arm, causing him to lurch forward and cry out. Tears fell faster, breathing slowed, and the dull ache in his chest returned._

 _The image of blue eyes closing evoked a sob, and he knew it was over._

* * *

Percy listened with closed eyes as he heard the gods speak in hushed whispers. He remained in his fox form, curled up in a warm lap, the slender fingers running through his fur caused him to believe he was being held by Calypso. His head was pounding and he felt exhausted. There was a dull ache in his neck, and he had to fight himself from opening his eyes to check on whatever was ailing him. He didn't know what was going on, so he just listened.

"He's been asleep for three days...Apollo, are you sure he's alright?" Hermes asked, a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke.

"Calypso and I have done all we can, I'm actually impressed with how well he's healed. I was afraid that Artemis had caused irreversible damage. Those scars aren't going away, at least not in his normal form." Oh, right, he had gotten into a fight with Artemis. Well, calling it a fight was an exaggeration, he had been decimated by Artemis. It was no surprise how easily she had beaten him, but he hadn't expected her to hurt him so badly. He was turning into a cocky bastard and he'd have to keep himself in check if he wanted to avoid such a situation again.

"Hopefully," Pan's voice broke the silence,"this lesson will help keep our godling calm."

A scoff,"Lesson? That wasn't a lesson! That was a mauling!" Hermes said crossly.

"Father, Percy is as stubborn as you, sometimes he'll have to learn the hard way if he's to learn at all. Even older gods struggle with their emotions. Many of us believe that, because of our power, if things don't go our way we can make them go our way. Percy was raised to believe the same, and now he is suffering for the sins of his mother."

"The sins of his mother?" Calypso asked, hands momentarily stopped moving through his fur,"Percy talks about how great his mother is all the time. From his stories, she seems like a very loving woman."

"A loving woman indeed," Pan agreed, shuffling closer to Calypso and Percy,"but she committed sins that many parents before her have. She put her child's wants above his needs. I would further explain, but it appears Percy is awake, and I don't believe he's ready to hear any critical opinions of his mother." A growl escaped Percy at being caught, but he opened his eyes to look up at his mentor.

Before he could say anything Hermes jumped to his feet,"Percy! How are you feeling? Is your throat feeling better?" Percy inwardly grimaced at the god's loud voice and let out a huff before burrowing himself deeper into Calypso's arms. He didn't feel like facing everyone, not after he had made such a fool of himself. He looked at the worried god that stood over him, why was Hermes so worried about him? Why had he been so protective during his fight with Artemis?

"Percy," The gentle voice of Calypso caused him to look up at her,"can you change back for us, please?" He blinked at warm, brown eyes, before moving his eyes around the cave. Pan was sitting next to them, Apollo was standing at the entrance, and Hermes was standing over him. He felt relief that no other gods were here to see him like this, pitiful and weak.

The fox looked at Pan, knowing he was the only one who could understand him in this form,"I don't want to. I want everyone to leave me alone." He demanded, voice raspy, and a barking cough escaped him. It was difficult for him to speak due to the pain in his throat, but not impossible.

Pan gave him a gentle smile,"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. We've all be very worried, and you've been in your fox form for a long period of time. It would put my mind at ease if you changed back, staying in that form for too long while you're still new to shifting...can be dangerous." The godling huffed, opening his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Maybe that'd get everyone to leave him alone faster.

Standing shakily to his paws he removed himself from Calypso's lap and shifted back. He wobbled, trying to get used to his two legs again, before slumping down next to Calypso. Fingers found the marks on his neck and he grimaced, Apollo had said they'd scar, and he didn't even want to know what his wounds looked like. He hated scars, they were ugly and ruined otherwise perfect skin. They drew too much attention, too many conclusions, and too many rumors.

"They don't look that bad." The titaness assured him,"They'll become fainter with time." He looked at her guiltily, remembering her apology, remembering how he had almost attacked her. It was such a little thing to be angry about. Calypso was kind, sure she could be mean to him but it wasn't as though she had no reason for it. He had nearly attacked her, yet she had rushed to his side to heal him, had stayed with him while he healed, and was now even trying to reassure him.

"I'm...sorry." He muttered to her, hating the look of surprise on his face,"I didn't mean to blow up on you."

"I didn't mean to make you so mad." She responded, placing a hand on his knee and giving it a slight squeeze before pulling away,"You made a very pretty lion." She wanted to thank him for trying to protect her, but something held her back. Now wasn't the time or place for such a conversation, Percy obviously didn't want to be around all of them, so she decided to thank him when he felt less overwhelmed.

He chuckled at her remark,"Well, I'm very pretty."

This evoked an eye roll,"Glad to see you're feeling better." And he was, besides the ache in his throat and slight pain when swallowing, he was feeling well rested. He wanted to go out and run around in his fox form, he found it preferable to his human form, but Pan had warned him of this feeling.

Newer gods could sometimes get too wrapped up in their sacred animals, enjoying the feeling of sharper senses and the perks that came with their animals. It was probably a good idea to refrain from shifting, if only for a few days.

"Thanks for patching me up," Percy nodded at both Apollo and Calypso,"I didn't intend to lose my temper like that, and I'll ensure it won't happen again."

"Let's hope that it won't." The voice of Artemis came from the entrance of the cave. Percy tensed at her arrival while Hermes stood in front of him, his hand gripped the handle of his knife, and he stood in a stance poised to attack.

Artemis put her hands on her hips and looked at Hermes in annoyance,"I wish to speak to Percy, alone." Her voice rang with authority, her eyes fixated on the nearly quivering godling. Percy saw flashes of claws and teeth, a big brown bear, blood, and cruel silver eyes. The thought of enraging Artemis again, to the point of her attacking him, caused him to shiver and hug his knees to his chest.

The feeling of intimidation wasn't a foreign one to him, but he had never felt it to this extent. Sure, he had been intimidated by older and wiser business men and women, but he had never feared for his life before. Would this be the new normal? He wondered, not daring to take his eyes off the goddess, she had been the one that warned him of the dangers out there.

He wasn't sure about all the rules on gods and immortality, but he knew gods could still get hurt, and they could definitely be killed by other gods. The thought alone made his heart rate increase drastically.

Hermes snorted at her demand,"If you think I'll let you be alone with him after what happened, then you must think I'm a fucking idiot."

She didn't miss a beat,"I'm glad you know my opinion of you, but that's neither here nor there. Your s-" She stopped herself, remembering it wasn't her secret to tell,"Percy is a grown man, not a child, now leave us so we may talk." Hermes drew his blade but was quickly stopped when Apollo whipped out his bow, and aimed an arrow at his neck.

"Sorry bro, but she's my twin." Hermes understood that Apollo would always take Artemis's side. Besides his mother, the goddess was the most important woman in his life,"Arty," He ignored her indignant scowl at the nickname,"won't hurt Percy. Let them reconcile." Hermes glowered at him before looking at Pan for confirmation.

The god nodded,"Percy will be safe. It'll be good for them to talk." He turned to Calypso,"Let's give them a moment." The titan nodded before following Pan out of the cave. Hermes let released a sigh before sheathing his blade.

He turned to the godling,"If you need anything, yell for me." Percy nodded, deciding to ask the god about his protectiveness at a later time. Hermes then turned to Artemis,"If you touch a hair on his head-"

"I won't." The goddess said impatiently, nodding to her brother who lowered his weapon. Hermes shouldered past her and she stumbled back slightly, turning to glower at the god.

Apollo sighed,"Don't worry about him, sis, he'll get over it." He assured her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm not worried about that," She stepped forward and gave her brother a pat on the shoulder,"but thank you." She gave him a soft smile, one that he returned.

"Anytime." He left goddess and godling alone, making Percy slightly panicked.

He felt vulnerable being alone with Artemis, there was no one here to intervene, she could easily finish him off if she wanted to. His hands became clammy and his body felt hot, he needed to run, he needed to shift. Fighting the itch to burst out of his skin, he instead dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

He tried not to cower away from her, tried to be brave in the face of the ultimate huntress, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He just stared at her warily as she approached him, he swallowed thickly at the sight of her sheathed daggers and watched her hands closely. If they made even the slightest twitch towards her blades he would get out of there.

Percy had once felt powerful, arrogant even, in his godling form. But Artemis had quickly reduced him to a pathetic, quivering mess. He assumed he resembled one of those constantly trembling little dogs. Fragile, annoying, and somewhat amusing. How humiliating.

Percy flinched as she sat down abruptly in front of him,"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, her tone of voice and facial expression gave nothing away as she observed him. He didn't say anything, only nodded. He had never been hurt before, not like that. That intense pain he had felt, the pain that made him fall unconscious was nothing he had ever experienced before.

Percy had lived a sheltered life. His mother hadn't let him try out for sports for fear of possible injuries, and he hadn't complained, because she had unintentionally made him afraid of getting hurt. On top of that, he had never been allowed to rough house with friends as a child. So, since he was a boy, he had wanted to avoid all types of pain if possible.

The woman had always hovered over him anxiously, never wanting him to get hurt either physically or mentally, so she denied him nothing but always herded him away from doing any physical activities. Unbeknownst to the godling, because of his mother's behavior, he had missed big chunks of social aspects in his life due to her overprotection.

A sigh escaped the huntress,"Percy, Zoe told me what happened," He stiffened, feeling anger momentarily outweigh his fear,"she didn't tell me in order to get you in trouble." Artemis quickly amended, having seen the anger etched in his face,"She told me because she came back to camp covered in mud from when you had taken her down, and I implored her to tell me the truth. That's why I attacked you like that. I wasn't thinking rationally." Percy looked away from her, wringing his hands nervously as she spoke. He had to find a way to fix this, to get in Artemis's good graces again. He had to play the game.

"What I did...was regrettable," He lied smoothly,"I didn't really want to hurt her. I was just so angry, I tried to control myself but...it was silly." He looked down shamefully, praying that Artemis wouldn't pick up on his false regret. Aphrodite had said, had she not been able to read his emotions, she wouldn't have been able to pick up on his lies to her. Hopefully, he was as good of a liar as she claimed.

Artemis was quiet for a moment before speaking,"You didn't hurt her...you reigned in control before you did anything drastic. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did-"

"I get it," Percy waved off her apology,"had someone attacked my mother I would have lost it. Zoe is part of your family, you only wanted to protect her."

"Don't make excuses for me, my punishment was too severe."

Percy finally looked up at her,"Nonsense," He gave her an easy going smile,"I'm clearly alright. If anything, your attack tamed my...beast." He paused before furrowing his brow,"I don't know what else to call it." The godling confessed,"It's a very animalistic part of me that I'm unfamiliar with, it's led by emotions and instincts. Anyway, I don't feel the constant anger beneath the surface anymore, so I suppose I should thank you." He was being partially truthful.

Percy wasn't at all okay with how Artemis had attacked him, but he wasn't trying to butt heads with the goddess again. Reprimanding her would have only made her defensive, so playing empathetic was the best course of action. However, Artemis had indeed quieted his once loud beast. He no longer felt like a ticking time bomb, instead, his beast hid away in Artemis's presence. Percy felt a calm he hadn't in a long time. Perhaps he was a little grateful.

Artemis nodded slowly before glancing at the jagged scar that ran across his neck,"Still, there were better methods I could have used."

"It's in the past. Though, I would like for you to pass my apologies to Zoe. I imagine she wouldn't want to see me anytime soon." He gave her a sheepish smile,"I hope that, when this is all resolved, Zoe and I may begin to engage with each other civilly." Another blatant lie that luckily wasn't picked up on by Artemis. Percy was certain that the goddess's guilt was half the reason he was getting away with such fake genuineness.

Artemis gave him a small smile,"I'm sure she would appreciate that, as well." _Gods, how stupid have I been?_ Percy thought, flashing a smile back at the goddess. The answer to all his problems was within him all along.

The gods, their statuses, their subjects, it was all just a game of politics. He'd just have to keep up his facade with Artemis especially, she was a good judge of character, if he could get her to like him then he would certainly have a handful of Olympians who would give him the benefit of the doubt. The same would go with Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes. All four were Olympians, and he would have a good chunk of the council on his side.

"Tomorrow, would you take me out to practice archery? It's the one thing I'm kind of good at weapon wise, and it's relatively easy to avoid being hit in the face." He joked lightly, purposefully relaxing his body as he spoke. He was still undeniably nervous around the goddess, she could tear him apart easily, which is why he'd have to keep up the act.

Artemis nodded, surprising him with a smile,"Of course. I'm glad you've taken to it so well, especially for someone who's never had to use a weapon before." She stood to her feet, holding her hand out to him,"With enough practice, maybe you'll be as good as Apollo." The godling took her hand and she hauled him to his feet.

"I want to be as good as you." He insisted as she dropped his hand and he followed her out of the cave.

She raised a brow,"Ambitious. Good. Now, let's go find Hermes so he'll stop threatening me."

"Why was he so protective, anyway? I'm not exactly the nicest person to him." Percy said, looking at the goddess curiously.

Artemis didn't spare him a second glance,"That's a question you'll have to ask him."

* * *

"I thought I wasn't allowed to go to the mortal world because of my emotions." Percy frowned, glancing suspiciously between the grinning Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite,"And why would you guys need to go shopping? Can't you just make clothes magically appear?"

Aphrodite sighed,"If things get out of hand I can taper your emotions. Geez, Percy, you're thinking too practically about this. We're gods," She gestured to all of them,"and we're always so busy. It's nice to take time off and mess around with mortals." She clapped her hands together excitedly,"Not to mention, I love seeing the new things they create! It's either completely ridiculous or extremely cute!"

Percy rolled his eyes at her condescension,"That's all well and good, but how am I supposed to go to some mall? I'm famous and I'll definitely be recognized," He scratched at his auburn colored beard,"even with the hair color change. They'll all be looking at us anyway because, well, we're all attractive."

Aphrodite was practically preening,"Oh, you're so sweet."

Apollo grinned,"I am pretty handsome."

Hermes huffed impatiently at his godly companions before turning to the godling,"You're right, so you change your appearance."

"Change my appearance?" Percy asked dumbfoundedly,"Like, shapeshifting?"

The messenger god nodded,"Yes! Just like shapeshifting except you change the little things, like hair or eyes or height. Like shifting, you need to focus extensively on what you want to look like. You've done really well with your powers so far, I just know you'll be able to do this." He enthused, giving Percy a friendly pat on the shoulder before stepping back, making sure not to make his son uncomfortable.

Percy nodded slowly before closing his eyes. He tried to think of someone to look like, not realizing he was already changing. The gods watched as auburn hair lightened to a sandy blonde, eyes snapped open to reveal green had been replaced by blue, a thick white scar ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. Part of the scar was obscured by the short, full beard Percy had decided to keep. His body filled out slightly and the three gods looked at him with a mix of awe and horror, especially Hermes.

He looked like the perfect combination of Percy and Luke,"W-Why did you choose that form?" Hermes breathed, stricken by the look of his deceased son.

Percy raised a brow in confusion,"What form?" Aphrodite conjured a mirror and held it in front of him,"Oh." He said quietly, tears involuntarily pricking his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. He frowned at his reflection, he looked too much like Luke and it didn't feel right. He felt wrong impersonating the man, even though he hadn't done so intentionally.

Concentrating, Percy changed blue eyes back to green. With a huff he was able to make his body type go back to its leaner figure, the scar became thinner and shrunk so it stopped at his cheek, and he instead decided to increase his height ever so slightly. He noticed Hermes relax slightly, but there was still slight alarm in his eyes. Percy decided he'd ask about that later, suspecting that Hermes had known Luke somehow. He must have in order to be that affected by his appearance.

Apollo was quick to break the somber atmosphere,"Alrighty! Let's ditch this dump!"

"Wait, won't Pan and Artemis be mad?"

Hermes smirked,"What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, you could use a break!"

The godling nodded before uttering,"Thanks." Looking away as the god smiled brightly at him.

"Dibs on choosing the mall!" Aphrodite yelled, grabbing Percy's arm and teleporting them before the other gods had a say.

Instantly they were in the parking lot of a large mall, Percy blinked at the abrupt arrival before squinting at the sign,"Chesterfield Mall? We're in St. Louis."

Aphrodite nodded,"I figured we'd start somewhere not as overwhelming. I wanted to go to the Mall of America but decided we should take it slow." She then grinned lecherously at him causing his cheeks to redden.

"You're not going to be doing this the whole time, are you?"

The goddess laughed before pulling him forward by his arm,"We're best friends now, Percy, it's my job to tease you every once in a while. I just didn't think you'd be such a prude."

He scowled but allowed her to tug him along,"I'm not prude, I grew up on Los Angelas for fucks sakes, you're just...you." He sighed, rolling his eyes as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're sweet!"

"Get off the poor guy." Apollo's voice sounded from behind them as he approached the two with Hermes.

She rolled her eyes,"You don't have to be jealous. Percy and I are best friends, so this," She gestured to their intertwined arms,"is completely normal."

Apollo looked at her, clearly affronted as a frown creased his forehead,"I'm not...ugh you have such a huge ego."

"So do you, it's why we could never work. You think you're the prettiest god whereas we all know that I am." Aphrodite shrugged, smiling as Apollo laughed good-naturedly.

Hermes shot her a look before speaking to Percy,"If she makes you uncomfortable, don't feel obligated to humor her."

Percy bristled at this and his cheeks reddened once again,"I have a spine, Hermes. I don't care if she holds my arm." He grumbled, knowing it was silly for him to get defensive about the subject. Hermes was only trying to help,"But...thanks." He said it so quietly the god nearly didn't hear him. He'd have to catch Hermes alone and find out why he was so protective of him.

The moment they stepped into the mall all eyes were on them. Honestly, Percy couldn't blame all the humans staring at them.

Aphrodite looked like she had just walked off a runway. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, bright amber eyes looked to be sparkling, and she was shaped like an hourglass. She wasn't dressed up, but she didn't have to be to attract everyone's attention. She wore a red crop top with white jeans and black heels. She clung to Percy's arm and her heels made her come up to his ear.

Apollo looked like an angel. His blonde hair flowed down to his chin, his eyes the color of molten gold, and he wore a blinding smile. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. The sun god stood tall, displaying powerful shoulders and his athletic build. He was more muscular than both Hermes and Percy, who were on the leaner side.

Hermes looked a little older than the rest of them, but not by much. His hair was black and curly, making his blue eyes seem to glow even brighter due to the contrast. His features were a bit elfish looking due to how narrow his facial features were. A sly grin was on his face, a look of mischief, and while he wasn't as handsome as Apollo he was definitely roguishly handsome. He dressed more casually, wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Percy suspected he looked more roguishly handsome like Hermes. His cropped, blonde hair and neatly trimmed beard made him appear a little cleaner. However, his white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and black sandals made him feel sloppy. He wished he had had time to change but, due to all the stares he was getting, he didn't feel as self conscious about his outfit as he originally did. Still, he'd prefer to have some better fitting, more professional looking clothes.

Aphrodite was practically glowing under all the attention she and Percy were getting. He had made it very clear that he was uninterested in her romantically, and she was fine with that, but she could also recognize that they made a beautiful couple. The jealous looks she got from other women made her smile smugly, and she nestled closer into Percy as they walked through the mall. Percy smiled slightly at this, perfectly fine with being eye candy and didn't comment on it, instead choosing to look around the mall excitedly.

"We can't buy any clothes, Pan and Artemis would have our heads." Hermes reminded them, causing Apollo to pale.

"Gods, Arty would shoot me with all the arrows in her arsenal if she knew we were here with Percy." He muttered, causing Hermes to grin wildly.

"I know. Isn't this great!" He enthused, taking a moment to glance at his ringing phone before shoving it in his pocket,"It's been so long since I've taken off work...this is going to be a good day. I can feel it!"

Apollo grinned,"Dude, I know! And maybe we can pick up some mortal babes while we're here!"

Aphrodite frowned at the two of them,"Ugh, knock it off you two. We're just at the mall...we'll go to a bar next time." Percy smiled slightly as the two gods high fived, he found that he was somewhat enjoying himself. It was nice to take a break from the constant training and the grating words of wisdom that Pan always bestowed upon him. It was nice to be in civilization with air conditioning again.

"Ooh! Ooh! We've _got_ to go into HotTopic!" Apollo pleaded, causing his three companions to wrinkle their noses at him.

"Yeah, maybe if I wanted to look like a sixteen year old disaster." Percy drawled, rolling his eyes,"I'm well passed my emo days, thank you very much."

Hermes perked and looked at the godling curiously,"You had an emo phase?!"

Apollo groaned,"You guys are hateful, they have awesome superhero t-shirts!" He whined, then began to pout as everyone ignored him.

Percy's cheeks felt hot as he avoided everyone's gaze,"Uh, yeah, when I was, like, fourteen. I didn't really dress the part but I acted like such an angry and depressed shithead. My life was good, so there was no point in me acting like that." He shrugged, briefly thinking of Gabe before pushing the thought away quickly. A couple of bad experiences didn't detract from how easy of a life he lived, he recognized that.

Aphrodite giggled behind her hand,"Aw, that's so cute."

The godling looked at her flatly,"There's nothing cute about an edgy teenager."

"I know, I was just trying to be nice."

The four wandered around the mall for a while, popping into different stores and trying on copious amounts of clothes. Percy just about lost it when Apollo came out dressed in elephant footie pajamas. He looked like an overgrown child as he beamed at himself in the mirror.

"I look good!" He enthused, flexing in the mirror, causing Percy to laugh at the absurdity. Apollo grinned at his laugh before shaking his head, moving the floppy ears attached to the hood of his pajamas,"You should turn into an elephant next."

Before Percy could respond, Aphrodite came over with a handful of clothes and dropped them in his lap,"Maybe we _should_ buy some clothes," She hummed,"especially since we have school in a couple weeks-" She slapped a hand over her mouth as Percy jumped out of his seat, haphazardly knocking the clothes onto the ground.

He looked at her incredulously,"School?"

Hermes pinched the bridge of his nose while Apollo winced,"Aph, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry!"

Percy looked at the two men and crossed his arms over his chest,"So everyone knew about this? Why would I go to school!"

Hermes smiled sheepishly,"Pan thinks it'd be a good idea to practice with your emotions. Since you've calmed down significantly, he figured...high school would be the best place to test it out."

"High school!" Percy gaped, feeling despair overcome any anger he had felt prior to this revelation,"What the hell, why would I do that, I would kill everyone there!" High school had to be some of the worst years he'd have to relive, not because he had a bad experience, but because being trapped with hormonal teenagers again sounded like absolute hell.

Aphrodite laid a gentle hand on his arm,"Don't worry, you won't be going alone," She assured him, as though that were supposed to make things any better,"I'll be in most if not all classes to make sure your emotions are stabilized. Apollo, Calypso, and Artemis will attend school with us."

If possible, Percy's jaw dropped further,"That's, like, the _worst_ combination of people! Apollo and Artemis bicker like children, me and Calypso bicker like children, Calypso and Artemis don't get along, and you and Artemis are complete opposites of each other. Who the actual fuck thought this would be a good idea?" He buried his face in his hands, trying to squash the dread rising up in his chest.

Apollo was at his side in an instant, and slung an arm over his shoulders,"Chill, Perce! This is gonna be so fun!" He was beaming,"We can sit together at lunch and everything. I'll walk you to class, carry your books for you..." Percy groaned, he was going to fucking kill himself.

Aphrodite frowned at the god,"What are you, his boyfriend?"

Apollo smirked as he removed his arm from Percy's shoulders and wrapped it around Percy's waist,"What's the matter? Jealous?" He mocked before turning to the godling with a mischevious grin,"I can be whatever you want me to be, babe." Percy couldn't help but smile as he shoved the laughing god off of him.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at his antics,"I just want to point out that I already called dibs on playing as his girlfriend."

"Wait, I thought you guys were all going to play as adopted siblings?" Hermes chimed in, and Percy felt a migraine coming on at the entire, convoluted mess.

The love goddess shrugged,"We are. But that doesn't mean I can't still pretend to date Percy."

Hermes made a face,"I guess...it's still a little weird."

"We're not actually related!"

"I know but...still."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, again,"It's for his own protection. The last thing he needs is unwanted attention from a bunch of adolescents." Percy grimaced at this, gods he'd be stuck with a bunch of dumbass teenagers. There was no way in hell he'd give any of them the light of day.

"The best part about all this," Apollo said,"is that Pan is playing as our dad." He was grinning now,"I say we call him Papa Pan."

Aphrodite sighed,"And here I thought you couldn't get any more annoying."

"As entertaining as this is, and trust me, it is," Percy intervened sarcastically,"where are we going to school?" He asked, eyes narrowing as all the gods became uncomfortably quiet.

"Well," Hermes started, shifting awkwardly,"Forks..."

"Forks." Percy repeated, jaw clenching

"Washington."

"Forks, Washington." Percy said quietly, eyes pulsing with annoyance,"We're going to school at Forks, the dreariest place in America. I heard the sun only shines once a year." His eyes snapped to Hermes's blue one ones,"Why would we go to that small as shit town!"

Hermes met the godling's agitated glare with a firm look of his own,"It's a thickly forested area, so the hunt could set up camp there and we could still continue your training. We'll only be there for a couple of months-"

"Months!" Percy cried, his glare turning into a petulant scowl,"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He then crossed his arms over his chest before shaking his head,"You know what, no. I don't want to go, so I won't."

Hermes's jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes,"You don't have a choice." Percy didn't feel that familiar rage he had been fighting against for weeks now, Artemis had basically scared his beast into submission, but he was still angry that Hermes was telling him no.

Before the two could get in an argument a cold voice interrupted them,"Well, what a surprise bumping into you four." Percy and the other gods froze, slowly turning to see a glowering Artemis.

Before another word could be said Apollo whispered quietly so only they could hear,"I got this." And took a step forward, smiling broadly at his sister,"Ah, I'm so glad you're here, sis!" He grabbed Percy's shoulder and dragged him forward slightly,"I was just out here...uh..." He blanked for a moment before saying,"respecting women, because women are great, when I saw Percy hanging out with Hermes and Aphrodite." The three looked at him in shock but he ignored them.

Artemis looked unamused as she put her hands on her hips,"Really?" She asked dryly, raising an eyebrow as her twin continued.

Apollo nodded vigorously,"Yes. Being the responsible god that I am, I quickly came up to them and warned them about taking Percy out around mortals. But they didn't listen, they threatened to hurt me, so I decided to stay and watch them in order to make sure nothing got out of hand." He said solemnly,"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but-"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Artemis snorted, eyeing his footie pajamas. Apollo looked down at himself and cursed his luck, ignoring Percy as he ripped out of his grasp and gave the sun god a nasty look.

Apollo rolled his eyes at his sister,"Well, to be fair, you thought MILF meant Maiden I'd Like to Fight until last month-"

"That's enough." She snapped, fixing her glare on a giggling Aphrodite.

Hermes nudged Percy to get his attention as the twins started arguing. The godling looked at the god who jerked his head towards the exit of the little store they were in. Percy glanced at Aphrodite who nodded, and the three slowly backed out of the store and into the large mall hallways.

They slipped in with the crowd and were on their way to the exit when Aphrodite was yanked backward. A cry erupted from her lips as she disappeared into the crowd. No mortals seemed to notice her eerie disappearance, meaning Artemis had used the mist to cover up her capture. Percy and Hermes looked at each other with wide eyes, fear gripping both of them as they looked around for the elusive huntress.

"Percy, run." Hermes hissed, and without a second to waste the two were sprinting through the mall. They ran around various people in the crowd, looking back often to see if the goddess was close on their heels. It was all the more terrifying when they found no sign of her.

Percy pointed to the Target section of the mall,"Quick, we can lose her in here, but we have to split up." She couldn't catch both of them, surely.

Hermes nodded and the moment they stepped into the store they ran off in opposite aisle. Percy ducked into clothes section, keeping low as he peeked around for an exit. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating extremely fast.

Seeing that the coast was clear he quickly darted into the empty electronics aisle. Looking to make sure the coast was clear he changed his hair color to a light brown and shrunk himself to be slightly shorter, hoping it would be enough to throw Artemis off his trail.

He wondered how Hermes was fairing. A loud crash sounded from the opposite side of the Target, causing Percy to jump in fear. He had to get out of here. But wait, he couldn't teleport yet, how the hell was he supposed to get back? A curse escaped him but he pushed the thought aside, all he had to do was get out of here alive and he'd figure the rest out later.

Adrenaline made his pulse quicken and his eyes dart around warily. The fox in him was thrilled at their game of cat and mouse, enjoying running around, but his human side was absolutely terrified. He spotted the exit sign, just past the toy aisle and checkout lines and he'd be home free, the sight of the outdoors made Percy relax marginally as he slowly crept through the store.

Halfway through the toy section, his stomach clenched and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked around, frowning in confusion, it appeared she wasn't anywhere near him.

He took another step towards his goal before a bright, red shoe dropped right in front of him. He froze, quickly recognizing it as one of Hermes's sneakers. _Oh, fuck_. He slowly looked up to see Artemis. She was perched on the top of the shelf, smiling evilly at him.

He squealed in terror and tried to take off running but she dropped down on him, taking them both to the floor. She straddled his waist and with one hand she pinned down his wrists over his head. Silver eyes looked predatory, and Percy shivered when he saw fangs reveal themselves in her smirk.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" She growled, clearly having enjoyed the hunt, despite it being rather easy for her. Percy swallowed thickly as he tried and failed to squirm out of her grasp. He was screwed. Artemis had him in her clutches and he would be done for-

"Sir, ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." A gruff voice startled both of them, causing them to look up in surprise to see a security officer standing them with his arms crossed.

Artemis glared at him, letting go of Percy's wrists and putting her hands on her hips, seeming to forget that Percy was underneath her,"On what grounds." She demanded, and Percy couldn't help but groan in embarrassment at their predicament.

The security guard sighed before shaking his head,"I understand young love and all," He said, completely missing the look of horror that etched itself on Artemis's face. Percy could only blush,"but you can't do that kind of stuff here. We've gotten multiple complaints from people about you already, ma'am. You've been running around the store and disrupting people and workers alike. I'm afraid you two have to leave." He stepped back as the two of them slowly got to their feet. Both of them were extremely uncomfortable as the guard escorted them to the entrance.

The guard gave them a small smile opening the door for them,"I know this is awkward and all, but if it makes you two feel any better, you're a lovely looking couple." Artemis gasped in offense while Percy's blush deepened.

The godling knew why the guard was so patient with them, the nicer you looked, the nicer people were to you. Artemis was beautiful and Percy was handsome, and he supposed they didn't look bad together.

Before the goddess could make a scene, Percy interlaced their fingers and gave the man an easy smile,"Thank you, sir. I apologize for our behavior, I've been away for a while and my lovely lady can get a little frisky if you know what I mean." He winked, evoking a scowl from the goddess and a laugh from the guard.

"Oh, I understand that, man. My girl back home gets the same way. You two have fun now." He grinned knowingly at them before disappearing back at the mall. The two were quiet for a moment before Artemis yanked her hand out of his.

Percy's face felt like it was on fire as it burned with embarrassment,"I'm in trouble, aren't I." He yelped as slim fingers pinched his ear and tugged him out towards the parking lot.

 **Over 13,000 words cuz I love you guys. That's right, beloved hoes, two updates in less than a month, we back out here.**

 **If you guys think I'm above throwing in Twilight references in the next chapter then you're wrong. Maybe the Cullens pop up as Empousa...who knows. Probably not, but the idea made me laugh.**

Lamb Sauce: Awww, the Author's Note is sweet. I hope everything is fine at your end PD11 and your family.

 **Shucks, thanks LS, we're doing better now. Hope everything is fine on your end as well :)**

swordsNarrows: Pluto's Daughter 11, 2018-"I'm a prick"

 **Indeed, though most of my friends call me an ass :/**

Nightshade Stalker: You're awesome and I love you too! Made my day when I saw you updated. I've low key moved on from this fandom to game of thrones cuz I finished almost all he worth while stories here and they were starting to really get repetitive with their themes. Yours have always been unique and I'm glad that you keep updating. Can't wait for the next chapter and I hope we get to see some real perlypso soon!

 **Honestly I haven't read a PJO fic in years. I'm glad I made your day and hope I can make it again! Ugh, Game of Thrones (not that hellish last season) is amazing but I have a crackship of Daenerys x Arya (don't ask I don't know what happened) and those fics are SCARCE! But luckily I like Brienne x Tormund and Sansa x Margery so I'm well fed. I'm really glad you like this story :) and there shall be more Perlypso interactions, promise.**

 **Alright peeps, lemme know what you thought. Is there any character interactions you'd like to see more of?**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes sat before Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, Lupa, and Pan. When Artemis and Percy had arrived back at the camp they had been greeted by the sight of Percy's mentors. They had apparently been having a meeting about Percy's progress before the troublemakers appeared, one by one, and with fear in their eyes as they recounted the terror that was Artemis's hunt.

Apollo had been the first one to arrive with a big bruise on his cheek. Gold eyes were less vibrant and looked distant as he slumped to the ground, ignoring the looks and questions from his fellow gods. His elephant footie pajamas were torn, the ears that were once on the pajamas were ripped off as was the tail.

Aphrodite was next, blonde hair unusually frizzy, shirt slightly ripped, and lips quivering as she took a seat next to Apollo. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knees, staring blankly into the forest as she tried to regain her wits.

Then came Hermes with wide eyes, a missing shoe, a red handprint on his cheek, and trembling legs that eventually gave up on him as he collapsed next to Aphrodite.

Percy was the last to arrive. Hands quaking, ear a bright red from having been pinched, and a knife pressed to his back as Artemis led him to the other gods. He took one look at his shaken up companions before turning to look at the goddess incredulously. The goddess narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing as she sheathed her blade and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sitting in between Hermes and Aphrodite the godling muttered,"Jesus, you're violent." He then looked at Hermes,"Your shoe was left behind in Target, sorry."

Hermes blinked before looking his son over worriedly, hands hovering around his shoulders and lips pulling into a grimace,"Are you alright? Did she hurt you-"

"I'm fine," Percy brushed him off quickly,"she only tackled me and dragged me by my ear to the parking lot."

"That's _it_?" Apollo gaped, causing Aphrodite to scowl at him.

"You deserve whatever she did to you for trying to throw us all under the bus."

The sun god rolled his eyes,"It's called survival, Aph, if you were in my position you'd do the same."

Hermes narrowed his eyes at his brother,"You're an ass."

Before Apollo could reply, Pan quickly interjected,"Would someone like to enlighten us on what happened? Something about a mall?"

Artemis was quick to tell the story, how a huntress had overheard Apollo and Aphrodite planning to take Percy out, how easily she had tracked them to St. Louis, and how they had tried to evade her in the mall. Calypso, who was standing next to Pan, hid a small smile behind her hand as she listened to the huntress rant and rave about the 'tomfoolery' that had taken place at the mall.

"And then, he had the nerve to call me frisky! Frisky, Pan!" Artemis ranted, gesturing to the quiet godling. Apollo started snickering but quickly quieted at his sister's murderous glare.

Percy snorted, and couldn't help but get under the goddess's skin,"You were straddling me, Artemis, what else was I supposed to tell the security officer? That's not an activity friends or siblings partake in."

Aphrodite's mouth dropped as she stared at the now seething moon goddess," _You_ straddled Percy!" She then lightly smacked the godling's shoulder in mock anger,"We're besties...and we haven't even reached that point yet!"

Percy stared blankly at her,"What exactly _is_ a best friend to you?"

Her response was drowned out by Dionysus's roar of laughter,"Holy shit! This kid has balls!" The wine god leaned towards Percy, a wicked smirk on his lips,"So, how does it feel to be the first man between the virgin goddess's legs?" Percy wisely kept his mouth shut, face flushed with embarrassment as Aphrodite nudged him suggestively.

Artemis let out a hiss and grabbed Dionysus by the front of his shirt, lifting him up in the air and pulling back her fist, poised to strike,"Watch your tongue, you drunken bastard." Her voice was eerily calm, but her eyes roared with warning, begging the wine god to give her a reason to attack.

Percy watched in slight fascination. He had seen this many times, how someone could be so quiet, say so little, but end up being so loud.

Dionysus tilted his head towards her lazily, eyes sparkling with amusement,"Put me down, Artemis, you know I jest. We all know that, for whatever reason, your chastity remains very much intact." He hummed, watching with anticipation as the goddess paused, staring at him harshly before dropping him to his feet. She backed away from him, uncurling her fists, but silver eyes still pierced like steel.

Once tensions had settled Pan took a step forward, quickly garnering everyone's attention,"Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Percy," He addressed them, rather than looking angry he looked calm and was firm as he spoke,"I must say that, while I understand Percy's desire to get away for a bit, I'm not mad," The four in question winced, knowing what was coming next,"I'm just disappointed."

"Fuck, I _knew_ he'd say that." Apollo muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and putting his head down.

Percy jabbed Hermes with his elbow to get his attention,"You're his dad, make him stop."

Hermes snorted,"Sure, that'll work."

Percy rolled his eyes,"Useless." He muttered, and couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for taking advantage of Pan's kindness.

He knew he shouldn't have gone out with the other gods, and had Pan been anyone else he wouldn't have cared about disappointing him, but Pan was Pan. The godling could begrudgingly admit that he had grown somewhat fond of his kidnapper. The god was kind, wise, and always encouraging; even when Percy didn't deserve it. Especially when Percy didn't deserve it.

Lupa let out a growl, drawing everyone's eyes to her,"Just disappointed?" She bared her teeth as Percy, causing him to cower closer to Hermes,"We would never let this nonsense happen at Camp Jupiter, and if it were to happen then the punishments would be severe." She snarled, clearly affronted by Percy's disobedience.

Pan looked at her thoughtfully before glancing at his pupil,"What would you suggest?"

"No food for one thousand years." Percy's jaw dropped and it was Demeter who quickly rushed to his aid.

"Lupa, don't be ridiculous," The harvest goddess chided,"he needs to eat his cereal in order to remain strong. Maybe we could lighten the sentence?"

Persephone frowned at her mother's quick reaction to defend the man,"What does it matter to us if he eats or not?"

"He's a growing boy, he needs to eat his grains." She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head,"I will not let him go hungry."

"I'm twenty two." Percy muttered, but couldn't help but smile slightly at Demeter's defense. He had seen how Demeter interacted with Persephone, and while she could be overbearing she was definitely a good mom. Being around her soothed the ache to see his own mother again.

Persephone was looking at him with cold, brown eyes, shifting closer to her mother almost possessively. Percy blinked, surprised by the goddess's reaction, but only stared at her in response.

She didn't like the thought of her mother mothering him. From what Percy had seen of Persephone he knew that the two of them were very similar. Spoiled, prone to complaining, grumpy, and they both adored their respective mothers.

Percy was very open about how much he loved his mom, whereas Persephone wasn't as expressive when showing her own love for Demeter. She was afraid, Percy realized, that Demeter would show him the affection she was used to receiving herself. The harvest goddess had other children, but Persephone was basically an only child due to how much attention she received from Demeter.

Demeter taking somewhat quickly to Percy would ensure that Persephone would attempt to monopolize her mother's attention. Persephone saw Percy as a threat, he looked away from her with an amused smile, so be it.

"I'd have to agree with Demeter," Pan said,"he's still a godling and he'll need to eat to survive."

Lupa bared her teeth and dug her claws into the ground as she glared at Percy,"Fine. Drop and give me two hundred pushups."

Everyone looked at Percy expectantly, and to their surprise, he didn't argue. He started doing his pushups, knowing damn well he couldn't do two hundred in one sitting, much less fifty, but he knew his obedience would appease the wolf goddess.

If he was to get on her good side he'd have to follow orders, no questions asked, and he'd do so without a single complaint. He didn't go too fast and made sure they were full pushups.

He spared a glance from the ground to Lupa, who had calmed marginally due to Percy's obedience, and walked over to him. Wolf ears twitched and she sat in front of him, tail folding neatly over her paws, and watched him undergo his punishment. As a show of submission, Percy kept his gaze downcast and continued to do his pushups, surprised that his arms had yet to strain from how thoroughly he worked himself out.

"Good job, pup," Lupa rumbled,"we'll make a warrior of you yet."

* * *

Persephone didn't know what her mother saw in this pathetic, soon to be god. He whined too much, asked too many questions, was poor at summoning and controlling plants, and he was _needy._ So, annoyingly needy.

The godling craved her mother's praise, craved her attention, and wore her compliments like armor as he radiated more confidence with each encouragement.

"Very good, Percy! You grew your first sunflower!" Demeter grinned, placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder as he admired his work. _It's not anything impressive_ , Persephone thought bitterly, _I could make a million sunflowers._

Percy turned and smiled broadly at her mother, evoking another scowl from the wife of Hades,"I did just as you said. I became one with the earth and let the root and stem become an extension of myself." He looked down at his hands before looking back at the bright, yellow flower,"Have you ever had children become florists or farmers?" He asked, looking at the goddess eagerly as she nodded.

"Many of my children have done so, or they become botanists. Some just garden as a hobby and live out their lives doing something else they love." She explained, and Percy hummed thoughtfully before delicately plucking the sunflower off the ground, holding it out for Demeter to take.

"Do you think that, someday, Pan would let me open up some type of plant shop?" He asked as Demeter took the sunflower from him. The harvest goddess sniffed the sunflower for a moment, a warm smile on her lips as she gave Percy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Persephone scowled at this, _kiss up,_ and crossed her arms over her chest as she witnessed the repulsive moment before her.

"So long as you complete your duties, I don't see why not. Maybe someday you'll end up working with my children."

Percy's eyes shown with excitement and he started prattling on about what his business would look like,"It'd be a quaint shop, nothing too extravagant or it would ruin the feel of authenticity," He tapped his chin as he spoke, eyes looking at Demeter but he was clearly somewhere else,"I want it to have a homey feel, maybe a little area where people could just stop and smell the roses."

Demeter laughed at this,"Perhaps you could make a sign?" Her eyes lit up,"Oh! Maybe you could have a little garden outside your shop. There'd be various types of flowers and shrubberies, you could place a stone bench between two rose bushes. Then you could place a sign, telling people to stop and smell the roses."

Percy's excitement, if possible, only increased at her suggestion,"A garden, that's a great idea! I'd hire your children and, whatever money doesn't go into bills, they'd be making. Maybe we could even have a-"

Persephone's anger got the best of her,"Would you two shut up!" She snapped, moving from her position behind to the two so she now stood in front of them,"Mother, we're here to train Percy, not make business plans with him." She then turned her glare on the godling,"And as for _you_ , I don't know what your game is, but not I'm playing it. I've seen your attitude, heard of your behavior, and yet here you are being extremely kind and friendly to my mother? What do you hope to gain from this?" She snarled, taking a threatening step in Percy's direction.

Percy didn't move, he only stared at her,"Maybe...I like your mother? She's really nice to me." He pointed out. His face betrayed nothing, only showing his bewilderment as he looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Pan is really nice to you, but you're still an ass to him."

"Pan was my kidnapper," Percy said slowly. His tone of voice held subtle condescension that immediately made Persephone bristle,"he is very kind to me. However, I believe it's only natural that I would be a little frustrated with him, he did take me from my mother," He paused, the glimmer of confidence in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the goddess,"just as Hades took you from yours."

"How _dare_ you compare your experience to mine." She snarled, balling her hands into fists as she took another step closer,"You know nothing, Percy Jackson!" Who did he think he was?

Percy was chosen for godhood, Persephone had been tricked into staying in the underworld. She had been so alone, terrified even, at the prospect of being stuck with Hades forever. She had been trapped in a foreign place, isolated from friends and loved ones, and even her own father had made no attempts to save her.

Percy regarded her calmly, lips curling slightly, and he wore such a smug look she wanted to slap it off him. _I win,_ he said with his eyes, relaxing his once stiff posture and allowing his eyes to harden in a controlled rage. Persephone's anger dissipated momentarily when she realized what she had done.

She had played his game.

"We're not so different," He retorted, emerald eyes shining with fury, but his voice held only a touch of anger,"I was kidnapped and forced to become a god." He gestured at himself,"You think I wanted this? Now I'm stuck with a bunch of powerful gods, one of which nearly killed me," His hand touched his scarred neck briefly,"and I'm essentially _worthless_. I can't do anything right and I'm the laughing stock of the hunt!" He was breathing heavily now, whether he was worked up or acting Persephone really couldn't tell.

Demeter quickly reached out to him,"Percy." She murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

He didn't bother taking his glare off Persephone as he stepped away from the harvest goddess,"I miss my mom, Persephone, I don't get to see her because I'm so emotional that everyone's afraid I might kill her." Some of the fire in his voice died out and he scowled at his own hands,"And every one that thinks that is a fucking idiot," He hissed, looking up to meet Persephone's cold gaze,"my mother means the world to me. You can play the victim card all you want, but we're the same."

Persephone wasn't sure how to react, Percy's reaction seemed genuine, but at the same time she knew he had set her up,"We're nothing alike," She sneered, looking at the boy disdainfully,"You're a spoiled brat that throws a temper tantrum when things don't go his way."

As though forgetting about his own self preservation, Percy got in Persephone's face,"Isn't that what you did when you were _stupid_ enough to eat those pomegranate seeds?" He sneered, causing her to seethe at his audacity,"You're not as above me as you think you are."

"Persephone, Percy," Demeter's clipped tone caused the two to freeze and look at the harvest goddess,"I will hear no more of this nonsense!" With a snap of her fingers she conjured up two bowls of cereal and thrust them into their hands,"Now, you two will sit down, enjoy a bowl of cereal, and refrain from talking to each other if you have nothing nice to say."

Percy looked in his bowl and let out a sigh,"Demeter, you know I hate Cookie Crisp. They don't even taste like real cookies."

"And I don't like Frosted Flakes." Persephone piped up, her anger towards Percy momentarily forgotten as he held his bowl out to her.

"Trade ya-"

"Absolutely not!" Demeter interjected, her glare fixed on the godling,"You can eat your precious Frosted Flakes when you behave. Now, both of you will do as I just instructed or I will deliver punishments as nasty as you two have been to each other, do I make myself clear?" Her voice was winter, cold and rigid, brutal and unwavering, befitting the angry goddess of seasons.

"Yes, ma'am." Percy and Persephone muttered, both sitting across each other on the ground, sulkily eating their cereal.

Demeter beamed at them, conjuring up her own bowl of Raisin Bran before sitting next to the two of them, creating a half circle so they were all facing each other,"See, now isn't this lovely?"

Persephone watched as Percy took in the scene, a flash of familiarity flickered in his eyes before he blinked it away,"Yeah," He said slowly, smiling down at his bowl,"yeah it is."

* * *

Calypso looked around with narrowed eyes, looking for even the faintest movement as she walked into the forest clearing. Her body tensed in anticipation, crouching slightly so she could prepare to dodge the attack that was sure to come her way.

Brown eyes flickered up to branches of the trees suspiciously, trying to stand in the dead center of the clearing in an attempt to make an aerial attack more difficult.

She didn't have any weapons, and for once she wished she at least had a knife on her. It wasn't that she needed a blade, she could scrap just fine with her fists due to her titan strength, but having a knife would hopefully deter her attacker. Her aggressor was smart, and seeing her armed would at least make him hesitate.

A scowl marred her usually smooth features. _Gods, do we have to do this every day?_ She thought in exasperation, jumping at the sound of a twig snapping.

Her eyes widened and a smug smile played on her lips. She cautiously walked in the direction of the noise, growing even more triumphant as she heard the crunch of a leaf from the same direction. However, she didn't relax, not even for a second.

She kept her head on a swivel, keeping a sharp eye out for black tipped fox ears and glowing green eyes. As she got closer to where the noise came from she spotted the tip of a fox tail peeking out of a thick bush. _A_ _ha! Found you!_

Had she not been paying better attention she would have missed the tail completely, and her attacker would have duped her once again.

She let her guard down, smug smile returning as she stopped a couple feet away from the bush,"Not today, Percy. I see your tail." The fox didn't move, causing her frown. Percy was practical, had he been spotted he would have surrendered. So why didn't he?

Percy wasn't a playful person, he would joke here and there but it would be wrong to categorize him as playful or any word that was closely associated with the word. However, when had Percy channeled his sacred animal he had gained a spark of mischief. This coupled with his fox's basic instincts made it so he loved to hunt.

Specifically, he loved to hunt _her_. He wasn't allowed to attack other animals, so he would pounce on Calypso instead.

When he managed to catch her, which he did, every day, he would look so pleased with himself. His eyes would light up and a large grin would spread across his face. He'd gently bite her neck before proudly announcing that he caught her, as though she were his greatest challenge.

 _"Why can't you hunt Artemis, that'd be a real challenge."_

 _"Because, Calypso, I value my life and my man parts. And you're fun to hunt."_

Percy just couldn't help himself, at first it was his animal controlling him, but now he didn't even bother with apologies or excuses once he caught her. It was like he _enjoyed_ tormenting her, and he probably did, she imagined that her near heart attacks were extremely amusing to the godling.

When Percy was out in the woods, prancing around as a fox or in his hybrid form, he became different. The usually no-nonsense, well kempt man became wild in a way she had never seen him before.

Percy had always been unpredictable, but a tame unpredictable. She never knew how he'd react to things, what he'd say, or what he'd do next. When they were around different gods Percy would change his behavior accordingly, often baffling Calypso. Even when it was just the two of them, and his behavior was consistent, he would always surprise her.

They'd bicker about anything and everything, but he'd always throw her off by saying something extremely insightful, irritating, or pointless. It was like he was testing her, verbally poking her in various areas for the sole purpose of gauging her reaction. He'd study her for a moment, eyes searching for something, and when he found it he would promptly walk off - more often than not leaving an infuriated titaness behind.

This wild side of him wasn't at all like his wild emotions. His emotions were an untamed predictability, or at least, they were until Artemis got her claws in him. His feelings had been like a campfire, heavily influenced by outside forces, appearing harmless - inviting, even, but also harboring danger.

Percy could be captivating when he wanted to be, but when left unattended he was capricious. He'd either become withdrawn, flames snuffing out due to inattentiveness. Or he'd become angry and combative, flames growing into a wildfire, consuming everyone and everything in its path, bred by carelessness or a pyromaniac. Someone like Zoe, who loved stirring up his anger. Someone like Zoe, who loved watching flames grow to devour until they were forcefully smothered.

But Artemis had put a stop to those outbursts, creating a vortex made of fear that kept the fire tame, manageable.

No. When Percy was out in the woods, hunting her or turning into his fox form, he was wild in a way that was almost breathtaking. When he was in the forest he looked like he _belonged_ there. Feet bare, ears sitting proudly upon his head, tail swishing in excitement, chest heaving from exertion, and eyes pulsing with unbridled euphoria as he ran aimlessly.

Besides his angered outbursts, Calypso had noticed that everything Percy did was extremely controlled. His movements, his words, his facial expressions, but that all disappeared the moment he was deep into the woods. His movements became incalculable, words left his mouth unedited and unfiltered, and he expressed himself without restriction.

Out here, away from prying eyes and unrealistic expectations, he was free. And when Calypso had finally realized this, she stopped lashing out at him for his hunts. The godling needed a place to escape, and if hunting her brought him some joy, then she'd allow it. Besides, he wasn't hurting her.

Of course, she was slightly insulted that Percy viewed her as prey, and she was somewhat annoyed that she could never evade him, but she was also glad she could aid in Percy's idea of fun.

Snap. Crunch. Calypso paused, eyes narrowing as Percy remained in his hidden position. What was he doing? He had been discovered, she should be seeing his petulant pout right about now. She felt her palms begin to sweat, and she shifted uncertainly as the tail flicked to the side, now hidden in the bush. Were they still playing?

Calypso took a hesitant step closer,"Percy, I know you're in the bush." She squinted at the white tipped tail that made itself known, again, before she froze, eyes widening in horror. That wasn't Percy, Percy's tail had a black tip. _It's a trap!_

The earth in front of her exploded, causing her to screech as Percy erupted from the ground, tackling her to the forest floor. Claws lightly dug into her shoulders as they fell, eyes glinting with uncontained mirth, and enlarged canines loosely gripped her throat the moment they hit the ground. Calypso was gasping for breath, eyes the size of bowling balls as she looked at the godling on top of her.

Percy pulled his teeth away from her throat, smiling triumphantly at her as he straddled her stomach,"I caught you!" He boasted, as he always did, a crooked grin twisting upon his lips as he looked down at his prey, clearly pleased with himself,"I'll wager you weren't expecting my sneak attack."

"I-I could kill you." She breathed, trying to slow her racing heart.

Fox ears flicked in the direction of the bush, turning his head slightly he said,"Thank you, Todd. You did great." Calypso watched in disbelief as a fox crept out from behind the bush. It stopped in front of Percy and Calypso, bowing his head to the godling, and saying something funny if Percy's laughter was anything to go off of.

"Of course, thanks for playing with me, I'll see you later." He assured his companion, turning his attention back to the titaness beneath him as Todd disappeared into the woods,"He said you were disappointing prey, too predictable," His tail swished lazily back and forth as he spoke, clearly comfortable in his position on top of her since he made no move to get up,"but I disagree. You're very fun to hunt...and you smell nice, like roses." He said offhandedly, causing heat to spread to Calypso's cheeks.

She scowled at him, but it lacked severity,"Why would you go through such lengths to hunt me?" She looked at him closely, just now noticing the clumps of dried dirt stuck in his hair. His hands were absolutely caked in dirt, and it peppered his cheeks as well. He looked as though he had been rolling in it.

Percy's grin broadened,"I've been planning this for days. I waited for it to rain before I dug a tunnel, it was really muddy but definitely worth it. Then I asked Todd to be a decoy, and you fell right into my trap," He laughed, but it wasn't one filled with cruelty, instead, it was one filled with joy,"the hard part was estimating how close you'd get to my trap. Had you taken a step closer, you would have fallen on me, but I'd still count that as a victory."

The titaness rolled her eyes, unable to fight back a smile at the godling's enthusiasm, a nice change from his dry sarcasm and petulant whining,"It wouldn't be a victory if I fell into the tunnel. Your plan would have failed, and I would have crushed your poor ears." She reached up, gently scratching his ear, and nearly jumping at the purr that ripped out of his throat. She immediately withdrew her hand, Percy wasn't in his fox form, making this situation very much awkward for her.

Percy, however, tilted his head closer to her and looked at her through lidded eyes,"I would have caught you, and you still would have been mine." Her breath hitched as his eyes darkened, chest still rumbling, and he buried his face in her neck. He inhaled deeply, breath hot on her throat, and she let out a squeak as warmth pooled into her stomach.

What was happening? Panicking she grabbed his shoulders and shoved him off her, not using all her strength, but enough to send the godling flying. She stumbled to her feet, breathing heavily, and watching as Percy landed on his feet with ease. For a moment she feared she had angered him, but the intensity in his gaze shifted into one of mischief.

He stared at her for a moment, eyes searching her face until they landed on red cheeks. Percy nodded, satisfied, and grinned before turning on his heel and sprinting away. She watched, blinking rapidly as he burst out of his skin and shifted into a fox before vanishing into the woods.

Later that day Percy returned to the huntresses' camp. He bore no tail or ears, looking completely human, and he greeted her as though nothing happened. She searched his eyes but they gave nothing away. He gave her his usual, controlled smile, and she frowned as he stepped past her to go speak with Artemis and Pan.

 _What's gotten into him?_

* * *

"I think I'd have to agree with your brother," Hermes sighed, sitting next to Pan and fiddling aimlessly with his cellphone,"high school doesn't seem like the best place for him to learn to control his emotions." The two sat in the cave that Calypso and Pan usually resided in. Percy no longer slept there, preferring to sleep up in trees above the cave.

The godling was currently practicing his powers with Demeter, giving the two the ability to speak freely about the young man.

"Oh, he won't be going to high school." Pan said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermes frowned,"But you said-"

"It was a test," Pan interrupted,"I wanted to see if he could control his anger, however, Aphrodite told him prematurely," He pursed his lips,"it was a dangerous thing to reveal around so many mortals. But, from your description of the events, he did well." The god's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at his father,"Instead, I'm sending Percy to both the camps. Apollo, Artemis, Calypso, and Aphrodite will be attending with him."

" _Both_ camps?"

"Yes. He'll spend half of this year in Camp Halfblood and the other half in Camp Jupiter. He'll spend his weekdays at the camps and his weekends with us-"

"Why are we bothering with this?" Hermes asked,"And surely the other gods will have too many duties to be able to play like campers."

"They'll only spend but a couple hours at the camps each day. The won't be there nearly as much as Percy and Calypso. Of course, Lupa and Chiron will be informed, but I believe this will be really good for Percy."

"Elaborate." Hermes encouraged, looking at his son curiously.

The god looked at his father thoughtfully,"Percy has confided in me. He told me that, by the time he had reached high school, his mother was already a famous actress."

"His mother was something else." Hermes said fondly, causing Pan to give him a gentle smile.

"So I've been told. However, I fear that because of Percy's superstar status, he has become socially inept."

The messenger god frowned,"How do you figure?"

Pan paused, stroking his beard as he looked out the mouth of the cave,"Percy was never on a level playing field with his peers. He was practically worshipped due to his mother's status. He went to a nice private school, full of children that came from wealth. He hasn't been exposed to different types of people," The god explained,"think about the people Percy has grown up around."

"The wealthy elite," Hermes answered, eyes widening slightly in realization,"celebrities and politicians."

"Precisely. But that's not the only reason I want him to go to the camps," Pan stood to his feet and was followed by his father as they left the cave,"Percy treats people, gods and mortals alike, as a means to an end. He seeks partnerships, not friendships, and it's disingenuous. He's motivated by the approval of others."

Hermes walked alongside his son and tilted his head thoughtfully,"He doesn't seem to crave my approval."

Pan looked at his father, lips pursing and eyes filling with a look that Hermes couldn't quite place,"Percy doesn't believe you'll be of any use to him," At seeing his father deflate Pan quickly interjected,"however, that's an advantage for you. Percy will act more himself around you, and not like someone else. Why do you think that, without a single complaint, he did those pushups for Lupa? It wasn't because he had discipline, he's just smarter than we all give him credit for."

Hermes nodded slowly, finding himself to be relieved his son wasn't using him,"You're right...but how do we get through to him?"

"Good question. The only person he seems to truly value is his mother...and maybe Calypso." He mused, thinking back to the man's protective nature of the titaness before furrowing his brow and continuing,"Percy grows angered by any man that slips into the role of a fatherly figure. He seems...scared almost, and runs off. Maybe a bad experience with a fatherly figure? Perhaps he's averse to having another fatherlike figure because, in his opinion, only one man can take that place," He looked at his father pointedly,"and he believes that man is dead."

Before Hermes could try to defend himself, Pan continued,"But that's neither here nor there. Percy is to attend Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. I want him to interact with as many people as possible, I want him to blend in and be treated normally." Pan smiled at his father's look of disbelief,"Our godling, upon his arrival to the camps, will be claimed by a god and live like a demigod. He'll still train with his powers at our camp-"

"Pan-"

"He'll be at Camp Halfblood first, it'll be far less alarming and more leaned back than Camp Jupiter-"

"Pan!" Hermes yelled, finally garnering his son's attention, he looked at him and the god sighed before speaking,"I understand what you're trying to do but, don't you think that'll overwhelm Percy? Maybe we should take things slow?"

The god of the wild gave his father a fond look before shaking his head,"I thought the same as you, but Lupa is adamant that we speed up his training. Percy's mother coddled him, and we can't afford to do that. Percy has been overwhelmed before, he's a businessman so he's certainly familiar with multitasking, and if he's to be a god he will most definitely be overwhelmed again. If we can't teach him to adapt then he will surely self destruct when his plans go awry." Pan sighed, smiling at Hermes sadly,"We don't have forever, father." He reminded him gently, bringing tears to blue eyes.

Hermes let out a shuttered breath and nodded. He reached out, grabbing Pan by his shoulders, and dragging him into a tight embrace. His son, the god he had spent centuries with, was dying. Hermes fought back his tears of frustration, he was a damn god and could do nothing to save his son, his boy. Pan embraced him just as tightly, warming his father's heart.

Unbidden thoughts of Luke flashed through his mind. His own negligence had created a spiteful man, one that hated him, and just like with Pan's situation, Hermes was powerless to stop it. Then there was Percy, yet another son he had failed.

The young man was in the dark about everything and, just like with Luke, Hermes's negligence and cowardice kept him from being there for the son of Sally. Hermes was too guilt ridden to tell the truth to his estranged child. He couldn't face him, not yet. And just like with Luke, Percy would grow to detest him.

The weight of this realization crushed him, and he couldn't choke back his sob. He had forsaken so many of his children, he cupped the back of Pan's head and squeezed his eyes shut, _I've fucked up so many times, how can Pan stand to be around me?_ Pan had always been so patient with him, even when he first came into the world.

Hermes had avoided him in the beginning, stunned he could make such a monstrosity. He hadn't been good at hiding his displeasure at his appearance, but his son, his gentle and wise son, never lashed out at him. He took in every excuse of his father's absence with an understanding smile and a polite nod.

When Hermes had finally come around, regretful at how he treated his own son, he had expected Pan to be angry with him. He had every right to be. But, the moment he appeared before the god of the wilds, he was greeted with a brilliant smile and open arms.

 _"Father, I've been waiting for you. I'm glad you're home."_ Home. Even after all the shit he put his godly child through, Pan still opened his domain to him, happy to share all he had with his father.

"I don't deserve you," Hermes wept, feeling a wave of sorrow strike him, a deep sadness that he had been holding in since he learned of Luke's death,"I'm so sorry." It was unspoken, but he was apologizing for every wrong he had ever committed towards his children. It was all he could do to keep himself from crumbling, trying to shift the weight of his sins so that it no longer crushed his chest. So that it no longer suffocated him.

Pan pulled away, cupping the back of his father's neck with his hand, and looking deep into red-rimmed eyes,"I've never faulted you for your aloof behavior, you know that." He smiled warmly at the older god, pressing a brief kiss to his creator's head,"You are my father, I have cherished our time together, but this is not goodbye. Not yet. When I do fade, I want you to find peace." He looked at Hermes firmly, lips pulled into a thin line, showing that there was no room for debate.

 _Find peace? How can I do that without you? How can I do that after everything I've done?_

Hermes nodded, giving his son a watery smile before embracing him once more.

 _For you, I'll try._

* * *

 _He's in a dimly lit alleyway when Hermes finds him._

 _Liquor bottle wrapped loosely in his left hand, something he can't identify is clutched in his right, he's swaying unsteadily on his feet before leaning against the wall. He tilts his head back, guzzling down an egregious amount of what looks to be Smirnoff. Hermes wrinkled his nose, watching as the man pulled the bottle from his lips, inhaling a ragged sigh before resting the bottle on his bloated gut._

 _He's rambling now,"Sally doesn't fucking understand. Percy doesn't fucking understand," He slurred, not yet intoxicated to the point of incoherent sentences,"they'll never understand. Not till it's too late. It's better this way." His voice had a touch of sorrow to it, a touch of longing._

 _Hermes_ _was now positive this was who he was looking for, Gabe._ _The god's blood was boiling, eyes glowing with power, and fists trembling as he approached him._

 _The man looks up at the sound of footsteps, quickly slipping the unidentifiable object into the back of his pants. That's all he has time to do before Hermes slams his fist into his nose._

 _The man's howls of pain would go ignored, the same as all cries for help in a shady neighborhood such as this. The bottle of Smirnoff slipped from his fingers, shattering as it made contact with the concrete floor._

 _T_ _he god didn't give Gabe any time to recover, immediately wrapping his hand around the man's neck and slamming him into the wall._ _Blood poured out of the man's, now crooked and very broken nose. His eyes glimmered with tears and he choked out a cry as he struggled against Hermes's grip, the god hadn't applied pressure, not yet._

 _"H-Hey! Let go of me! I don't have any money!" He rasped, reaching to claw at Hermes's face but the god stood just out of reach._

 _Blue eyes narrowed as he gave the man's throat a warning squeeze, effectively shutting him up,"I don't want your money. I want to know where you get off hitting your wife." He snarled, watching in morbid fascination as Gabe's eyes widened in fear. The bald man gripped his aggressor's wrist, tried to pull his hand off his throat but to no avail. He was no match for the strength of a god._

 _Upon realizing his struggling was fruitless, he stopped, and lips pulled into a sneer,"What, did Sally send you to teach me a lesson?" He tried to act tough, but his quivering lip and shaky voice gave him away._

 _"Sally didn't send me, but I'm sure she won't object to me snapping your neck." He hissed, a wicked smile on his lips once Gabe's false bravado vanished. Oddly enough, the man didn't seem frightened by the threat, instead, he appeared to be resigned to whatever fate befell upon him. His eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped, and he dropped his arms back to his side - surrendering._

 _"I...I didn't mean to. We were just arguing and I got so angry-" He choked on his words, eyes once again filling with tears,"Shit. I'm always so angry now. I'm just relieved it wasn't in front of Percy," He looked up at Hermes,"Percy is my boy," He informed him,"but I've been a real shit father to him lately." His tongue was loosened by the alcohol, and he began to ramble until Hermes interrupted him._

 _"Percy is not your boy." He snapped, feeling possessive over a son who didn't even know of his existence. Gabe was a joke, a mistake, and Hermes would take care of him if need be._

 _Gabe let out a pained laugh, shifting uncomfortably in Hermes's grip,"Sally said the same thing. Sure, I'm not his birth father, but I've been with that kid since he was in preschool. I've watched him grow up," He was smiling now, a proud smile,"he can be a little shit, and he hates me now, but I will always love that boy. Even though he's not biologically mine, he will always be my son. My boy." He spoke fondly, causing Hermes to falter._

 _Jealousy enveloped him. He wished he had gotten to watch Percy grow up, a part of him hating Gabe for experiencing what he never could. The laws kept him away, but he knew that was a poor excuse for his lack of visitation. At most, Zeus would give him a slap on the wrist, but he couldn't just reveal himself to his demigod son. Percy surely would hate him._

 _His jealousy was almost instantly smothered by how Gabe spoke of his child with such adoration. While he was a poor father figure now, he had certainly been a good one when Hermes failed to be there. Hermes had kept a close eye on Percy, trying to love him from a distance, and he knew all the good Gabe had done for the demigod and his mother._

 _The god had thought it to be admirable at the time, a man loving another man's bastard, hell, he still thought it was admirable._

 _Gabe treated Percy as though he were his own flesh and blood, but that didn't excuse his current behavior. However, after hearing the warmth in his voice and seeing the affection in his eyes, Hermes decided that Gabe was not beyond redemption._

 _This man had taken care of his once impoverished lover, Sally, who he cared for deeply, and had raised his son as best as he could despite his enabling mother. Gabe could sober up and once again be the man Percy needed in his life, and the loving husband Sally needed in hers._

 _The alcoholic decided to speak again, growing uncomfortable with the silence and tense atmosphere,"Can you do me a favor?" Hermes didn't respond, just looked at him questioningly,"When you see Sally, will you let her know how sorry I am? Will you tell Percy I'm sorry?" Hermes frowned, releasing his grip on the man's throat._

 _"Why don't you tell them yourself?" He asked, watching with narrowed eyes as Gabe rubbed his throat in an attempt to soothe the pain from his grip,"Unless...you're running away from them." Hermes accused, anger once again building as Gabe stumbled away from him, his hands up in a sign of surrender._

 _"I-I can't face them. Not after everything I've done." He was crying now, voice thick with emotion as he pulled a folded up envelope out of his pocket,"Better yet, give them this. It'll explain everything."_

 _Hermes glared at the letter,"You're a coward." He snatched the letter and tossed it aside,"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Go to rehab, I'll pay for everything, clean yourself up and be the father and husband your family deserves." His once harsh voice had lightened in severity, now taking on an imploring tone. He wanted this to work out, he wanted Percy and Sally to have what he couldn't give him, a chance at normalcy. A chance at happiness._

 _Gabe was shaking his head, movements becoming erratic as he jerked away from Hermes,"No! No, I can't go back! Look at me!" He snarled, gesturing to his sloppy appearance,"I'm disgusting! I lost my job and then I started drinking," He was blubbering now, not even bothering to wipe the snot dripping from his nose - mixing with dried blood from when he had been punched, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks,"I'm so sick," He breathed, his voice cracked,"I'm so worthless."_

 _"We can get you help-"_

 _"You don't understand!" He bellowed, a sob escaped him,"I ruined everything! We were so happy but now...it's all ruined. I promised them I'd clean myself up, I did for a little bit, but then I fucked up again! That's all I do, fuck up. I'm a fuck up! An absolute fuck up!" He was breathing heavily now, sobs wracking his body and he hugged himself, as though trying to hold himself together before he crumbled._

 _Hermes took a step forward, eyebrows furrowing in worry, not having realized how hard the man was on himself,"Gabe, you're only human. No one expects perfection from you. Just take a breath, alright?" Gabe looked at him, sobs continued to shake his body but he attempted to quiet them as Hermes spoke,"You remind me a bit of myself, actually." He confessed, smiling sadly at the broken man before him._

 _"H-How?" He whimpered, staring at the man warily, hazy eyes searching for any sign of deceit. Hermes didn't blame him, he had threatened to kill him and gave him a broken nose just moments ago._

 _"I have two sons. One of them doesn't know I exist because I left after he was born. The other hates me for leaving him and his mother. I've fucked up so badly with both of them that...sometimes I can't even stand to look at myself." He murmured, hoping that baring his soul would make Gabe see reason._

 _The other man gave him a look of pity,"How are they now?"_

 _"The one that doesn't know I exist, he's currently being raised by another man. He loves his stepfather very much and it hurts to see him growing up, all the while calling another man dad. My other son wants nothing to do with me and I don't blame him. I'm a failure of a father. But you, you still have time to fix things. Don't run," Hermes pleaded,"don't be like me. Please, Gabe, be there for Percy the way I couldn't be."_

 _Gabe didn't notice the god's slip up, too absorbed with his story, mind too foggy from the alcohol to be able to grasp all the details. He was still holding himself tightly, still crying, but now he was silent. He was curling in on himself, unable to meet Hermes's pleading gaze, and he sniffled as he swallowed thickly._

 _"Are you an angel?"_

 _Hermes laughed at this before shaking his head,"I don't believe I am."_ _Gabe didn't laugh, didn't even crack a smile, but a small whimper escaped him as he took another step away from the god._

 _"Your sons...I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be, I deserve my fate."_

 _Gabe's eyes finally snapped upward to meet his,"Then...you understand." He whispered. Hermes felt a chill run down his spine when he looked in Gabe's eyes. They were cold and uninviting, filled with resignation, a finality that put the god on edge. His voice was laced with relief, though his eyes didn't show it, and it seemed he was glad that he finally found someone who could truly empathize with his plight._

 _"I understand."_

 _"You understand," Gabe repeated, reaching in the back of his pants and pulling out a pistol,"I'm not strong enough to be who Percy and Sally need!" He was yelling now, waving the gun around erratically as he spoke. The god's eyes widened, Gabe hadn't been planning to run away, he had come here to kill himself_

 _Hermes clenched his jaws, realizing the gravity of the situation,"Gabe, put that down." He said calmly,"Come on, let's talk about this."_

 _"You said you understood!" The man snarled,"I'm not strong enough for them. I'm not strong enough to quit drinking...I'm not strong enough to do anything." He croaked, temporarily losing the fire in his voice before he leveled the gun to his temple, voice regaining its earlier fury and determination,"But I'm strong enough to pull the trigger! I can make things right!" He declared, causing panic to sweep over the messenger god._

 _"Gabe! Put the gun down! Think about Percy-"_

 _"Shut up!" Gabe sneered,"Percy and Sally...they don't understand, but you do. You said you did! If I do this they'll be free of me...I'll be free of me," He breathed, a look of peace settled upon his face, relief made itself known by the smile that stretched across his lips,"I'll be free."_

 _"Please, don't do this. Your family needs you." Hermes pleaded, wracking his brain for a way to stop the man. He could just teleport behind him, knock him out and take him home, but that would only prolong the issue._

 _By the way Gabe was speaking, he had been experiencing suicidal thoughts for a while now, and he would definitely try to end his life again. And even if he did save him, it would only be temporary. Hermes couldn't show up to stop Gabe every time, and there was no way the man would try to get professional help. Not on his own. Not willingly._

 _But these were flimsy excuses bred from something dark and sinister, envy. With Gabe out of the picture, there would be no one for Percy to call dad. Maybe he could change his appearance, create a connection with the boy, and take Gabe's position in the father role. It was his rightful position after all, Percy was his trueborn son - not Gabe's. He could make things right, fix things before they got bad, fix things before Percy turned into Luke._

 _But Percy wasn't Luke. Percy didn't even know he was a forsaken demigod. There was no way Hermes could rationalize his envy, not when it was created by a possessiveness he had no right to feel. He forfeited the right to father Percy the moment he impregnated Sally._

 _He knew gods were restricted from seeing their children, but he was overwhelmed by lust, the type of lust that reduced you to empty promises and selfish thoughts of relief, not caring of the consequences that were to come after._

 _I'm such a fool, Hermes thought, clenching his jaw as he was overwhelmed with shame. If he were to stand by and let Percy's stepfather kill himself, then he was no better than Hera, the goddess that had hunted down countless of Zeus's mistresses due to her jealous and vengeful nature. No, Percy deserved better than that, and so did Sally. Hell, Gabe deserved better than this fate as well._

 _Gabe, still looking peaceful as ever, gave Hermes a sad smile,"I've been so selfish...I need to let them go. Give them my letter." The decision was final, and despite his earlier reservations about saving him, despite his simmering envy, Hermes couldn't help but try to stop him._

 _He teleported, but just as he appeared behind him and grabbed his arm - the roar of the gun ripped through the alley, followed by the slap of a body hitting the concrete._

 _Silence. A silence so deafening it threatened to swallow him whole._

 _"What have you done?"_

 _I'm strong enough to pull the trigger._

 _I'll be free._

 _Give them my letter._

 _It's better this way._

 _Hermes watched in the shadows as two police officers knocked on Sally's door. The woman opened it relatively quickly, frowning at the sight of the officers. The god stiffened as Percy appeared next to her, asking why there were cops at their house. His mother quickly shushed him before sending him away, assuring him that she would explain what was happening once the officers left. Percy complied with a shrug._

 _The police told the woman about an anonymous tip that was left for them, informing them that shots had been fired downtown by an apartment complex. Upon following the tip they had discovered Gabe's body. They were quick to rule it as suicide._

 _They had at first thought Gabe had been attacked due to his broken nose, but his prints were the only ones found on the gun, and they had found his letter clutched in his hands. The officers said they'd continue their investigation, just to be sure, but they were rather certain his death was self inflicted._

 _They held the note out to her, and she was quick to rip it away from them and clutch it to her chest. She was wailing, overcome with grief, and begging the officers to leave her home. They complied, offering their condolences before they left. Sally then stepped out of her house, closing the door, probably hoping Percy wouldn't see her in this state._

 _She tore the envelope, reading the letter caused her to fall to her knees. Burying her face in her hands she cried loudly, cursing Gabe for leaving them but also begging him to come back._

 _Hermes wanted nothing more than to comfort her, sweep her into her arms and promise her everything would be alright, he wanted to promise her that he'd take care of her. But he couldn't, he was a god and she was a mortal. So he watched, his heart aching for his grieving lover._

 _Percy stepped out of the house, startling his mother,"Mom?" He whispered, eyes bleeding with concern as she jumped to her feet. The boy hadn't noticed her tuck the letter into her back pocket._

 _She hastily wiped her tears away and released a ragged breath,"It's Gabe...he was...attacked by muggers and killed." She lied, trying to compose herself in front of her fifteen year old boy. Hermes frowned, why lie? Why hide the letter? Was this her trying to keep him 'safe', by shielding him from the world's horrors?_

 _He gauged Percy's reaction, or lack thereof. The teen didn't look sad, but he didn't look happy either, he just looked numb. His eyes were devoid of all emotion, but Hermes spotted the flicker of uncertainty. Percy didn't know how to feel about his stepfather's death. The last couple years had been rough due to the man's alcoholism, but that didn't erase all the good memories he also had of his stepfather._

 _"Oh." The boy whispered, still unsure of how to feel, unsure of what facial expression to wear upon hearing such news._

 _Hermes had seen this before. When losing a loved one to an addiction, it's only after they die that you realize how much of your memory of the addiction tarnishes your memories of them._ _And it's only after they're gone that you realize that you've forgotten there was a time before things got bad._

 _It would be up to Percy to remember that, before Gabe became the unstable alcoholic, he had been a loving father and husband that wanted the best for his family._ _Even in death, all Gabe wanted was for Percy and Sally to be happy. But he had gone about it the wrong way._

 _What have you done?_

 _Percy took a tentative step towards his mother, wrapping her in a careful hug as she tried to stifle her cries of grief,"It's okay, mom. You've got me."_

* * *

"So this is the runt!" Ares bellowed, tightly grasping Percy's shoulder,"I thought you'd be more...impressive." Percy glanced at him before shrugging and looking away. Pan had warned him about Ares, his penchant for blood and violence, as well as his ability to evoke hatred and rage from those he was around.

Luckily, his mentor's calming influence soothed his inner beast, but he feared to look into Ares's eyes in the event that he might stir up the immense rage he had worked so hard to tame.

Ares was handsome in a rough around the edges way, and Percy could see why Aphrodite was taken with him. The god was thick with muscle, he had a black crew cut and scarred cheeks - no doubt from the countless battles he had fought. He wore red-tinted aviators, a bulletproof vest, a black leather duster, and heavy combat boots. Ares was a couple inches taller than Percy and seemed to like lording it over him as he looked down at the godling with a cruel sneer.

"Give it time," The godling said, casting another glance in Ares's direction,"I might surprise you." Percy had no particular interest in winning Ares over, but he knew better than to acquire him as an enemy. The god of war was powerful, deadly, quick to anger, and extremely impulsive.

Percy knew how to win the god over, or at least earn some of his respect, and that was to be strong. Ares had no patience for the timid and meek, only strong brutes like himself or strong strategists like Athena. Percy was no brute, he wouldn't call himself strong either, but he was a strategist. His words could cut as deep as any blade, and despite the risk of gaining Ares as an enemy, he knew he'd have to show that he wasn't a pushover.

"I highly doubt that," He snorted, releasing Percy from his grip,"heard you got your ass kicked by Artemis." If he was trying to rile Percy up he was failing miserably. Percy was in no way shamed at having lost to the goddess, she had unintentionally quieted his beast and decreased his violent outbursts.

Anytime he started to get irrationally angry he would see flashes of long teeth and sharp claws, cold silver eyes, and streaks of crimson. Yes, his temper had practically evaporated after having his throat nearly torn out.

"I did. She's very strong, so it was to be expected." He glanced at said goddess who was watching Ares with disdain. It was no secret that she detested her halfbrother. Apollo was no fan of the war god either, for he was glowering at him as he stood beside his twin sister.

The god of war hummed before crossing his arms over his chest,"She's a girl." Everyone knew that Ares was only baiting the goddess and trying to shame Percy, reveling in her anger he had evoked due to his condescension. The god of war didn't care about gender, not when it came to warriors, either you were strong or you weren't. But he had always loved belittling Artemis and her hunters, he loved belittling everyone almost as much as he loved getting into fights.

Artemis held her tongue, so Percy spoke,"How astute of you to notice. What gave it away?" His voice was hard, emerald eyes had made the mistake of looking at red-tinted aviators,"Was it her tits or her cunt?" The auburn haired man felt a wave of anger wash over him as he refused to tear his gaze from the sunglasses, ignoring Artemis's surprise at his crassness and Calypso's look of discomfort,"Come now, Ares, you're not particularly bright but surely even you can tell the difference between the sexes. Well, I can see how it could get confusing for a brute like you, after all, a hole's a hole." Percy mocked, grinning fearlessly as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Careful, godling," Ares growled,"you won't always have your little entourage to protect you."

"I won't always need them, either."

Ares gave him a sneer,"You're remarkably bold for a godling. You're a fox-"

"Your girlfriend would agree with you." The man quipped, causing Apollo to snicker and Pan to wince at his godling's boldness.

Ares gritted his teeth but didn't respond to his dig,"You're a fox," He repeated, the statement sounding more like an accusation,"and foxes are shifty bastards. Weak. Fitting for a godling like you."

Percy smiled, it was all teeth,"And you're a boar, an undomesticated pig," His eyes glittered with malice,"boars are smelly bastards. Stupid. Fitting for a god like you." There was silence. Ares was seething as his grip on the godling's shirt tightened, and Percy relaxed as he looked away from the aviators and let out a small laugh,"Put me down, Ares. There's no glory to be found in fighting a weakling like me, Artemis can attest to that."

The god clenched his jaw,"So you're giving me orders now?"

Percy snorted,"Take my words any way you like, but you shouldn't be easily riled by a godling. You're strong, stronger than I could ever hope to be, act like it." He demanded, watching closely as Ares wore a confused look on his face. The god was obviously conflicted, Percy had at first been insulting him but was now calling him strong.

Ares released his shirt and gave him a slight shove backward,"You've got guts, runt, and I don't know whether or not I want to rip them out." He mused, turning his back to him,"I guess we'll see." He teleported away, leaving a slightly shaken Percy behind along with three surprised gods and a stunned titaness.

"Oh, thank gods," Percy breathed, stumbling over to where Calypso and Pan were,"I thought he was going to break my nose." Calypso let out a tinkling laugh as Percy sat beside her,"I'm glad my potential pain can cause you such joy." He said dryly, though the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"Why provoke the god of war if you fear the outcome?" A touch of amusement in her voice as Percy rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Cruelty is the only language he speaks, and besides," His eyes twinkled with mirth as looked at her,"you're my personal healer. You'd make me look pretty again."

* * *

Camp Halflblood was unlike anything Percy had ever seen. Between the kids riding on pegasuses, climbing lava walls, battling with swords, shooting bows, and running rampant he felt slightly overwhelmed as he walked in alongside Chiron - a centaur. The camp was looked beautiful with its vastly different cabins, stunning gardens run by Demeter's children, and clearly Greek inspired architecture that gave each building their own flare of originality and beauty.

Percy sighed, looking down at his younger form in disgust. Having to alter his age from twenty two to seventeen was embarrassing. He didn't look drastically different, he was just a bit shorter and had a rounder face, but he hated looking like a teenager when he most certainly wasn't one. He kept his auburn hair and green eyes normal, but rid himself of his usual clean-cut beard. He decided he'd let it grow back again while he spent time here.

No one would think he was _the_ Percy Jackson, despite him looking extremely similar to his old form. Percy Jackson was a rich, famous, black haired adult that wouldn't be a seventeen year old boy at a summer camp for demigods.

Emerald colored eyes flickered to his companions who approached him along with some other campers. They had all arrived on different days in order to avoid suspicion, Percy was the last one to arrive. The gods and titaness had also altered their ages to become teenagers.

Artemis (much to her distaste) and Apollo played as twin children of Apollo. Apollo didn't look much different, just younger with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Artemis who looked the most different out of all of them. Her auburn hair had turned blonde, and silver eyes blue so no one would be any wiser of her true identity. Apollo and Artemis did look eerily alike, though Percy was too smart to voice this observation.

Aphrodite was, obviously, a daughter of Aphrodite. She changed her look from a usual blonde to that of a teenager with raven colored hair and kaleidoscope eyes. They shifted from violet to blue to green to brown, and she was still as beautiful as ever. Percy knew she was the envy of the other children of Aphrodite, the poor things didn't realize they were competing with their own mother The actual goddess of _beauty_.

Calypso was a child of Demeter since she had an affinity for growing plants and the like. Because no one at the camp would know of her appearance she only had to change her age. She still bore hazel colored eyes and her usual light brown side braid. She gave Percy a reassuring smile as he stepped forward uncertainly, trying to stop himself from shifting closer to the titaness.

"Who's the runt, Chiron?" A girl asked, causing Percy to bristle slightly at the familiarity.

The girl was tall, only a couple inches shorter than he was. She was built like rugby player and looked like she could kick the absolute shit out of him. She had dark eyes and stringy, pale brown hair that was cut short but unevenly. There was a deep scar on her chin and she looked at the godling with a sneer. A daughter of Ares, Percy knew instantly, and he instantly disliked her.

Another girl stepped forward and lightly nudged the brunette,"Clarisse, be nice." She chided, looking at Percy curiously. She had bright, blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Percy knew a decent amount about the gods, enough to know that this girl was probably a daughter of Athena. She was staring at him as though he were a puzzle she just _had_ to figure out.

"You know there's no taming a daughter of Ares." Another girl laughed, sizing Percy up with arms crossed over her chest. The teen bore electric blue eyes and stark, black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. Her aura radiated with power, and Percy knew her to be a child of Zeus. _Great_ , he thought, bored, _another one._

The centaur put a hand on Percy's shoulder,"This is Percy Morgan." _Ah, can't reveal my last name in case anyone drew conclusions,_ "His parent is..." He trailed off, looking above his head for the boy to be claimed.

Percy waited patiently before he saw the look of shock on his companions and a loud laugh escaped the daughter of Ares,"Oh, this is great!" She said, walking forward and slapping meaty hands on both his shoulders,"It's always good to have another brother. I may be an ass, but I'm less so when it comes to family. I'm Clarisse." She grinned and Percy froze.

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding-_ he looked up to see Ares's symbol flashing in a neon red above his head. A blood covered spear. _That bastard is fucking with me._ But nevertheless, Percy kept his act up. _Time to act like a brute._

He shifted his face into one that conveyed confusion,"What the fuck does that mean?" He pointed at the symbol, evoking another laugh from his "sister".

"That means you're a child of Ares, the best god." She boasted, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him away from the group,"And that means you're my brother. You're a bit scrawny for a son of Ares, but don't worry, we'll toughen you up and get you fed some real food." She assured him, and he nodded as she led him to their cabin.

This was completely unprecedented. Pan had taught him of all the gods, and truthfully he had hoped Demeter would claim him, but instead, he was stuck with Ares. At least it would explain his strength, for he was far stronger than any mortal or demigod, and he had learned to take a punch like a champ thanks to Artemis and Lupa. He could make this work, he decided, but he would definitely be complaining to Pan later.

When they walked into the cabin Percy was bombarded with the color of crimson and black. The bunks were black with red sheets, nothing fancy. The walls were a dull red and adorned with sharp spears, dark paintings of boars and vultures, and beautifully crafted shields. The room was intimidating, truly fitting for Ares and his children, but it was a little much for Percy's tastes. It screamed of violence, showed depictions of war, and was filled with about eight other burly teenagers.

Clarisse introduced him to her other siblings before they promptly tackled him. They cheered and punched his shoulder or ruffled his hair or shoved him playfully. Percy was laughing all the while, though he was annoyed at being touched so much, but kept up the act by shoving them back and even catching one of the girl's in a headlock.

Luckily, Percy had been introduced around the campers' free time. Clarisse encouraged him to explore the camp, saying he should go by himself because she was too busy to baby him all the time. Percy agreed, and the minute he stepped out of his cabin he was snatched up by a giggling Aphrodite.

"You're enjoying this far too much." He muttered as she dragged him along, interlacing their fingers as they walked. This drew a lot of attention from the other campers, whispers floated around of the hot son of Ares with the hot daughter of Aphrodite. Had he not grown up in Los Angelas, half the things they whispered would have made him blush.

"This is like a vacation from all my godly duties," She hummed, turning her head to give him a wink,"and I still get to play as your girlfriend. It's funny, isn't it, a daughter of Aphrodite with a son of Ares? They don't usually date each other."

"Really? Even though you and Ares seem to...get along so well." He said delicately, not knowing the nature behind their relationship.

She smiled at him,"My children seem to be drawn to those of Apollo or Hermes. Believe it or not, Ares treats me very well." _Well, with what he gets out of it, I'm sure,_ Percy wants to say, but thinks better of it. He didn't have to play an impulsive brute when he was just with Aphrodite.

"Perce!" Apollo calls, waving at him excitedly as he and Aphrodite approached their group,"A son of Ares, huh? Man, he's really screwing with you."

Percy snorted,"I know."

Artemis chuckled,"And to think, Hermes and Demeter were quarreling about whose child you should be. They'll be furious to know that Ares beat them to it." This caused Calypso and Apollo to laugh while Percy looked at Artemis in surprise.

"I expected Demeter to claim me...but I guess Hermes is pretty protective for some reason. Do any of you know why?" He instantly noticed the change in the atmosphere as his companions tensed, all but Aphrodite who didn't even blink at Percy's question.

"You'll have to ask him." She said with finality in her tone, and Percy nodded, knowing that was all he was going to get from them.

Apollo was quick to keep the conversation rolling,"Anyway, have you guys seen the rest of my kids?" He grinned proudly,"They're pretty beautiful, aren't they? They take after me."

Artemis snorted,"If my nephews and nieces are anything like you...then I fear what these months will bring for us."

"You know, Diana, you should at least look like you don't want your dear brother to drop dead." Calypso commented lightly, making Artemis fix her glare on her instead.

"When have you ever known me to be dishonest about my feelings, Cally?" She responded dryly before elbowing Apollo roughly in his stomach,"I can't believe you dragged me into this." She hissed, not even blinking when Apollo grimaced before letting out a laugh.

"I didn't want to come to camp without my little sis!"

" _I'm_ older!" She snapped.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, my sweet, baby sister." Apollo crooned, laughing again as he jumped away from the fist aimed at his shoulder.

"You're a real bastard, Paolo."

"Technically, you're a bastard too-"

"Would you two knock it off," Percy grumbled,"you're drawing unnecessary attention."

"Percy, darling, we could be saying nothing at all and people would still be staring at us. We're just so lovely together." Aphrodite preened, cuddling closer to the godling,"Now, stop being so stiff and enjoy yourself."

"How the hell am I supposed to enjoy myself, Venus? I'm stuck as a child of Ares."

"Question, why did everyone get to keep their real names except me?" Apollo asked, looking at his companions with pursed lips,"Like, I get Diana and Cally, but really, we let _Venus_ fly but not Apollo? We could have just said I was named after the sun god!"

Percy glared at him accusingly,"Venus...fly? Were you just setting yourself up for a joke?"

"Typical." Artemis snorted and Apollo scowled at them.

"I thought the joke was nice." Calypso shrugged, getting an appreciative look from Apollo before it immediately soured.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Cally, you're the nice one in the group. It's your job to be nice to everyone." He muttered,"And I wasn't trying to make a joke."

The titaness sighed,"Sorry for trying to cheer you up, I won't let it happen again."

"See to it that you don't." Artemis huffed,"The last thing we need is for someone like _you_ to encourage him."

Brown eyes narrowed,"Someone like me? Care to elaborate?" The tension between Calypso and Artemis had been building ever since she tried to defend Percy from Artemis's wrath.

The goddess saw the titaness as an enabler, easily controlled by her lust for men. They had never gotten along in the first place, though they could have fooled Percy. When he saw them interact with each other for the first time he had believed they were on friendly terms. Artemis had even told Calypso she didn't have to bow when greeting her. But that apparently wasn't the case.

Artemis gave her a thin smile,"I don't think I need to, Queen of Ogygia." Calypso's face flushed with anger and Percy felt a distinct urge to protect her.

He wasn't sure where it was coming from and he didn't like it. The closer he was to his animal form, any animal form, the more affectionate he was towards Calypso. His human form only felt a minor pull towards the titaness, but it grew when he was in between the forms of beast and man.

Gods, he had acted like...like an animal the last time he had hunted her. Trying to fluster her and succeeding when he saw that he affected her. Percy didn't know what was happening, it was something that he should bring to Pan's attention, or maybe even Artemis's. He had prolonged going to his mentor because he thought the feeling would fade, but it hadn't, and it was infuriating.

Aphrodite shot him a knowing look before intervening,"Don't be such a bitch, Diana." She hadn't said it with any bite in her voice,"The girl has been nothing but kind since she's been off her island." Before Artemis could snap at her Aphrodite shushed the goddess quickly at the sight of some campers approaching. Percy recognized the daughter of Athena and Zeus before noticing the love goddess had yet to let go of his hand. The two zeroed in on it instantly, _no point letting go now._

"Hey, rookies!" The daughter of Zeus waved, causing the group to wave back politely as they stopped in front of them,"Annie," The blonde shot her a glare,"and I realized we hadn't introduced ourselves to you all yet, been pretty busy with camp stuff recently. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She said, somewhat proudly.

Percy sighed at this,"Another one." He muttered to Aphrodite, not as quiet as he thought since Thalia turned to frown at him.

"Another one?"

Percy played it cool, chuckling as he explained himself,"There are so many children of Zeus that it's hard to keep track. My father being one of them."

Thalia looked startled, as though never having thought about how many siblings she actual had,"Well, I'm his only demigod child." She said, a touch defensively. But Percy wasn't at all impressed. Why would he be when he was constantly surrounded by gods? Why would he be impressed when he was to be a god himself? He thought smugly.

Aphrodite quickly spoke before Percy made an ass of himself,"Excuse him, he's a bit too brash for his own good." She smiled prettily at Thalia, causing her to blink dazedly while her blonde friend smiled.

"It's to be expected of a child of Ares. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Everyone else exchanged pleasantries and Annabeth was quick to ask,"Did you all know each other before this?"

"No," Apollo said,"We all just ended up gravitating towards each other because we're all new." Percy nodded in agreement, impressed with the sun god's quick thinking,"Actually, Diana met Cally here during archery training. I met Venus the other day so we became friends. Venus was just introducing us to Percy."

"Are you two dating?" Thalia asked, looking at their tangled fingers.

Venus grinned, scooting closer to the godling,"Yep. We met a couple hours ago, he's rather charming, so I figured I'd snatch him up before someone else did."

Playing along Percy snorted, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer,"Not that she had any competition. But then again, I didn't either, right, babe?" He smirked as she placed a kiss on his jaw and giggled.

"Right!" She'd later tell him that he did a great Ares impression, and he would stare at her in horror before begging her to never say such a cruel thing to him again.

Artemis rolled her eyes while Apollo made a gagging noise, evoking a laugh from his sister. Calypso, however, gave the two a strange look that Percy couldn't quite decipher. She didn't look amused at all by their act, instead, she looked somewhat annoyed. She saw Percy watching her and she quickly looked away, cheeks tinging red as she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Geez, that was fast." Thalia chuckled,"But good for you guys." Meanwhile, Annabeth was staring at the two suspiciously but didn't say anything. Percy could practically feel judgment radiating off her in waves and he felt annoyance begin to eat at him. He should expect this from children of Athena, hell, he was guilty of this himself - the sense of being superior to just about everyone else.

"It would be preferable if this...affection was kept to a minimum." Artemis hissed, saying the word affection as though it were a dirty word. But Percy knew Artemis was giving a warning to Aphrodite. All his emotions were elevated, so she'd have to be careful.

Apollo laughed, not picking up on the silent warning,"You're such a prude, baby sister-"

"I'm older!"

"Your sister's right, Paolo. It's gross." Calypso said, her tone meant to come off as teasing but instead came off as annoyed. Percy shot her a worried look but she ignored him, quickly turning her attention to Thalia,"When's lunch?" She asked, switching the topic completely before anyone caught on to her bitterness. Of course, she couldn't fool Aphrodite, who decided to make it a point to talk to the titaness later.

Before Thalia could answer a gruff voice called out to Percy,"Hey, Percy!" It was Clarisse running up to them,"We're gonna go spar-" She froze when she saw his arm wrapped around the raven haired girl and let out a loud laugh,"A daughter of Aphrodite? Shit, you really are your father's son." Aphrodite laughed while Percy held back from making a face,"Anyway, say goodbye to your girl, we got shit to do."

Percy pulled away with a quick,"See ya." Only to be stopped by the goddess. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and leaving a stunned godling to stare at her. He didn't think she'd actually kiss him, gods they would have to have a talk about this later.

A soft laugh escaped the love goddess as an impatient Clarisse grabbed him by the back of his collar,"C'mon, loverboy," She started dragging him away and called out over her shoulder,"See ya later, runts!" Then quietly she said to him,"Hey, maybe we could go double dating some time. My boyfriend, Chris, loves double dates because-"

She was interrupted by Percy's laughter,"Clarisse, I would have never taken you for a hopeless romantic." He teased, smiling wider as his sister narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell anyone that, and I'll rip your fucking throat out..." She paused when she spotted the deep scars on his neck before sighing,"shit, someone's already beat me to it. Fine, if you tell anyone, I'll shove my electric spear up your ass."

"You say that now, but you'd be surprised at how fast I can run."

* * *

Percy startled all the children of Ares when he picked his brother, Arthur, up by his throat and slammed him into the ground. He hadn't meant to display too much of his strength, and that wasn't even half of what he could do with it, but he was afraid he had gone too far when his siblings all quieted.

Arthur was staring up at him with wide, dark eyes,"Dude, you don't look it, but holy shit you're _strong!"_ He smacked his hand off his throat and stood up, putting Percy in a choke hold,"Our smallest brother can kick ass! He is truly a blessed son of Ares!" He roared, causing their siblings to erupt in cheers. Soon they all wanted to test their strength against him.

First, it was simple arm wrestling, and he beat them all with ease. Then it was wrestling, and while he wasn't great at it, his strength alone kept him from ever being pinned. Percy couldn't help but show off for his boisterous companions, this was the first time in months he felt truly strong, powerful even.

Their encouragement and awe was a balm to the ache of inadequacy. Sure, Demeter and Pan and Calypso were very supportive, but no one got him hyped like the children of Ares did.

At this moment he wasn't Percy Jackson or the pupil of Pan, he was just Percy. He hadn't realized how nice it was to be treated like a normal person. There were setbacks too, but for now, he could overlook them.

These teens weren't impressed with him because of his titles, they were impressed with him because he had proven his strength. He had proven his worth, and despite them being in awe of his prowess, they never treated him as though he were untouchable. They also never jumped on him when he made a mistake.

"Go for the legs, Perce, and don't let them get yours." His sister, Yang, had instructed,"No, plant your feet when you're defending. No! You look like a damn pigeon...there! Good! Just like that!"

Percy was sweating heavily after having fought his siblings for so long, and it was Yang that told everyone to give him a break. She was intense but less so than her siblings. They kept pushing her to let them fight him but she put her foot down, and that was when Percy realized she was the mother hen of the group. Even Clarisse would begrudgingly listen to her.

Yang was very pretty for a child of Ares. Long, golden hair and dual-colored eyes, one lilac and the other crimson. She was as tall as Clarisse but leaner and had a more womanly shape. She was also laid back for a child of Ares, and Percy found that he liked her company. He actually liked Clarisse too, she was a bit aggressive but it was clear she loved her family dearly, she just expressed it with tough love.

She slapped a hand on his sweat covered back, causing him to flinch at the sharp pain that followed,"Time for dinner. You did good today, tomorrow we'll teach you how to box. It's Yang's specialty." She jutted her chin out to the blonde who grinned and winked at them before exiting their arena.

Percy, accidentally, let out a whine,"I don't want to get hit in the face." Luckily, his other siblings had left the arena so it was just him and Clarisse.

The girl gave him a sneer and without warning smacked him in the face. He hissed, hand cupping his red cheek, and stumbled backward due to the force of the blow. Anger boiled in his stomach and he felt his hands began to shake slightly. _No no no!_

Taking a deep breath he rounded on her,"What the hell is the matter with you!" He snarled, curling his hands into fists so he wouldn't strangle her.

To his surprise she grinned, a cruel glint in her eye,"There's that fire," She then gave his shoulder a light pat,"we're not fragile children of Apollo," She snorted,"or children of Aphrodite. We take pain and dish it out twice as hard! Don't be a pussy, be a man!" And then she was gone, leaving a trembling godling behind.

He heard the roar of a bear, flashes of teeth and claws, and cruel silver eyes. His trembling stopped and a shaky breath escaped him, _don't be a pussy, be a man._

* * *

Annabeth found the son of Ares staring up at a picture of Luke that was hanging up in The Big House, and he didn't notice her approaching, not until she cleared her throat. But, before he had turned to look at her, she had caught the sadness in his eyes as he gazed upon the young man. The way Percy had been looking up at Luke, with reverence and regret, had surprised her.

"Did you know him?" She asked quietly, watching as the tiniest of smiles tugged at his lips. Percy was unusual for a son of Ares. Sure, he had the cockiness of one but not the temper. The daughter of Athena would frequently find him reading up on Greek gods, spending time with the pegasuses, or writing in a big black journal he owned.

From the way he interacted with Grover Underwood, it would have appeared they had been friends for years, but they both insisted they hadn't met before camp. The boy also spent a lot of time with the daughter of Demeter, Cally, and was even starting to befriend the Stolls. Many children of Ares kept to themselves, preferring to converse with their siblings rather than anyone else.

Clarisse was an exception since she frequently spent time with Annabeth and Thalia. But they had only grown close due to the war, whereas Percy seemed to be a magnet for other people. Venus had called him charming, but Annabeth hadn't believed her until she saw just how many friends Percy seemed to have acquired.

The most surprising, however, was that Percy was seen occasionally playing pinochle with _Dionysus._ From what she had heard from the other campers who saw them, they barely spoke as they played. Whenever they did speak it was to curse at one another, which had only surprised her more. Dionysus hated just about everyone, but it seemed he hated Percy a little less.

So, Annabeth had decided to find the son of Ares and demand answers, only to find him staring up at Luke's picture wistfully.

"I met him, once." Percy murmured, turning his attention back to the smiling blonde, forever immortalized in the picture before them,"I didn't know he was a demigod, hell, at the time I didn't know I was either. Who was he?" He asked her, causing her throat to tighten up at the thought of the now dead man.

She had loved him, she had loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. The war had been months ago, nearing a year, but it felt like yesterday.

"He was a hero." She answered, hoping it was enough to appease the son of Ares.

It wasn't,"I know that...but I mean...I don't know what I mean." A heavy sigh escaped him as he finally looked at her again,"How did he die?"

"He died in the war."

A scoff escaped him, and he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly growing impatient,"I'm well aware, but how?" _Why can't you just drop it?_ She thought, gritting her teeth and glowering at the son of Ares.

"Are you deaf or just incompetent!" She snarled, one of her hands gripping the hilt of her dagger, a reflex she developed whenever she encountered something dangerous,"He died in the war!" Percy stared at her for a moment before uncrossing his arms, relaxing his once tensed muscles, and green eyes softened.

She stiffened, the pain in her eyes betraying her as Percy gave her a sad smile,"My apologies, you loved him."

"He was my best friend." She said, but she sounded unconvincing even to herself.

Percy nodded,"I'm sure he was, but you still loved him. You loved him in a way that I have never loved anyone." Emerald eyes read her like a book and she hated it,"I can't imagine the pain of such a loss, and for that, you have my deepest sympathies." Had she not been overcome with grief, she would have called him out on the way he spoke. He wasn't speaking with his usual sharp words, but with a gentleness she had never expected to hear from a child of Ares. He spoke as though he were older than seventeen.

The aurburn haired boy continued,"You would have much in common with my mother. My stepfather was beaten to death by some muggers when I was fifteen, she was devastated in the way only a lover could be...in a way a son could never understand." He peered at her with a kindness that nearly knocked the wind out of her,"If the pain is too fresh, then I understand."

Annabeth felt tears burn her eyes, unsure of what to make of Percy's abrupt kindness. She had expected him to demand answers, and at first he was about to, until he realized just who Luke was to her. His empathy startled her, as did his perception, not many people had known of her feelings for Luke aside from Thalia, Clarisse, and maybe Nico. Luke had loved her too, in his own way, but never romantically.

It was an unrequited love, but she had understood. Luke had watched her grow up, had taken care of her as a big brother would a younger sister. He had always made his love to her known, but not the love she had wanted, but the love a brother would bestow upon a sister. It had hurt, but he had been a young adult and she a teenager, it wouldn't have worked out for them.

Still, even if the romantic love wasn't there, she harbored familial love for the young man. He and Thalia had been her family for years, and despite everything that went down with Luke, she would never go back and change the past. The son of Hermes had been a gift to her, and she would always love him.

"I'm sorry...about your stepfather." She whispered, turning her gaze to the smiling face of Luke. He looked just as he should be, happy and unburdened by the curse that was Kronos.

"I'm sorry about Luke. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, don't be." And before she knew she was telling him the entire story. She told him first of how good a man Luke was, and that his allegiance to Kronos was one created out of what he believed to be the greater good. The daughter of Athena spoke of how Luke had been right about many things, but wrong when it came to supporting the titan lord, for he would enslave them all, but he had duped Luke with lies.

She told the son of Ares about the relationship Luke had with his adopted mother and Hermes. When she spoke the name of the god, and told Percy of his relation to Luke, she saw surprise flicker in his eyes. He then became sullen, angry even when she told him how the gods had all ignored their children before the war had been won.

Then she told Percy of his sacrifice,"He took Thalia's knife, and stabbed himself in his Achilles heel. He saved us all...what killed him was-"

"Loyalty." Percy breathed, causing the daughter of Athena to stiffen in shock. She had been going to say that it was strength that killed him. Luke had always been strong, but it took true strength to deny the will of such a powerful titan. It took true strength to do what was right, even if it meant sacrificing yourself for the greater good.

 _Loyalty._ That sounded far more accurate, far more poetic for a death such as Luke's. It just sounded _right._ That reasoning did Luke far more justice, the traitor had remained loyal.

She turned to smile at him, to thank him for such an insightful comment, only to freeze when she saw wet eyes. Percy's hands were trembling, and his bottom lip quivered as he stared up at the picture of Luke.

Without another word he turned on his heel and left The Big House.

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming, tell me what you'd like to see or what POVs you'd like to see! Those reviews deadass made me update faster :) so uh, yeah**

 **Over _16k_ , seven hells. I don't mean to write so much but there's so much I want to put in! I have so many ideas for this story and I love writing it. I decided not to do the school thing because, after thinking about it, I really didn't want to write that. School sucks and I'd grow bored of it quite easily. **

beachgal: Thanks for the update! I hope that if a pairing occurs it will be between calypso and Percy and not Artemis... that Artemis pairing seems to be the only ones I am finding, unfortunately...

 **Not Artemis x Percy, I assure you! I've already written one of those and, while I like them, they're done to death.**

Hi Im Manu: fuck,this is awesome. 13k words? it felt like I read through them in like 5 minutes! When a chapter can keep me excited when it's this long,it sure as hell is a goddamn good story. I often have problems with longer chapters where I have to skip stuff cause it gets boring but I didn't skip anything at all,because everything was AMAZING... **(didn't put it all here due to it being a longer review)**

 **Shucks, you are the bomb, my friend. I too struggle with long chapters of fics but damn the good fics with long chapters are my SHIT! I hope this fic, despite its length, is not a bore to you! I tried to keep it entertaining, and I'm glad you like it so much :)**

Marksbay: Cute

 **Boo, you have such a way with words ;)**

SpaceFleet: Heh, Artemis is a MILF , I gotta say.

 **Yo same here, I just wanna beat the absolute shit outta her, you know? :D**

 **Anyway, again, I updated this shit fast, hope I'm making ya'll proud!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Son-"_

 _"You don't get to call me that!" Luke roared, swatting his father's hand away from his shoulder. The young teen was breathing heavily, angry blue eyes gazed upon the god with disgust as he placed a hand on the hilt of his blade._

 _The god of thieves sighed before shaking his head,"You shouldn't have returned." His son had come home. The house was in disarray, furniture was flipped over, all the mirrors in the home had been shattered, the carpet collected years worth of dirt and dust - turning a once white carpet into a dingy brown, and the kitchen was filled with peanut butter sandwiches and burnt cookies and kool-aid._

 _The stacks of that same food had piled up, May had made the meal every day since Luke had fled home at the age of nine. That sight alone had almost made Hermes sob upon his arrival. His sweet May didn't deserve this, when she was lucid she had been a lovely woman. Luke was but a baby, and May had taken great care of him. She had been an amazing mother._

 _Hermes had been enraptured with her, a mortal that could see through the mist, just like his beloved Sally Jackson. May had been certain she could host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi years ago. But the spirit of Delphi had been cursed by Hades, and no one had known at the time. Hades's curse had caused her to go insane. She became plagued with fits that would cause her eyes to glow green and see shattered visions of her son's future._

 _She would also speak nonsense whenever she wasn't having one of her fits. At times she would make sense, abruptly bringing up a random memory that crossed her mind, or begging for Hermes to come back to her. The god had heard her pleas and turned away in shame, he could hardly stomach what May had become._

 _The curse had aged her significantly. All brittle bones and saggy skin. Her once smooth face was weathered with wrinkles and age spots, and she had become as thin as a scarecrow. Her hair was always a gnarled mess and had become the color of snow, and her eyes had become a murky green._

 _Hermes looked at his son sadly, which only seemed to evoke more ire from his child,"It's my home, you don't get to tell me what to do." Luke hissed, eyes filling with bitter tears as his hold on his blade tightened,"I'm just here to get supplies for Annabeth and Thalia...then we'll be gone. Not that you'd care anyway."_

 _Hermes clenched his jaw and looked away from his boy, unsure of how to soothe the ache of abandonment that he had caused. Luke was one of his biggest regrets, he had never intended for his child to end up here, with a mentally damaged May. But what was he to do? He wasn't supposed to intervene, hell, he shouldn't have been there in the first place._

 _"I love you, you are my son." Hermes said softly, not making the mistake of trying to touch him again._

 _"Then where have you been?" The waver in his voice shattered his facade,"Why didn't you answer any of my prayers? You know what mom is like...she kept screaming and wailing about death and golden eyes. Why didn't you ever save me?" Luke sounded desperate, so much so that Hermes's heart broke for him._

 _I wanted to, he says silently, you don't know how many times I wanted to take you away from this place. He just hopes he can convey the message with his eyes, but the boy was young, unable to empathize with the pain of a father who had failed to protect his own child._

 _"The laws forbid me from interfering." He says instead, knowing it's a poor excuse but it's all he can give. He couldn't get Luke's hopes up, he wouldn't bare his soul to the boy only to never see him again. No, that would be cruel, and if he were to go that route his son would undoubtedly crave more of his attention and end up only resenting him more when he was denied._

 _Luke sneered at him, the anguish in eyes still present and poorly hidden behind an angry glare,"Whatever," He pauses then, regards his father suspiciously,"mom also talked about another boy...is it true?" Hermes stiffened, not needing Luke to elaborate to know what he was being asked._

 _Before he could speak May had burst in from the kitchen,"Luke! You're home! I made your favorite," She held out a plate that carried a peanut butter sandwich and burnt cookies, in her other hand was a glass of kool-aid._

 _Luke released a shaky breath, turning to face his mother,"I..." He trailed off, blinking back tears, his mother had already greeted him not even thirty minutes ago,"Thanks, mom." He said quietly, accepting the plate and the drink. She beamed at him as he leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek._

 _"I knew you'd be home!" She declared, hobbling over to Hermes and grabbing his hand,"See, I told you he'd be home." The god swallowed thickly and nodded, patting her hand and forcing a smile._

 _"You did, dear. I should have listened." He hadn't visited since she had been plagued with the curse. Luke seemed to know this as well, causing him to scowl at his father._

 _If Hermes could he would vanish. He couldn't stand to be there with this fractured family, he couldn't stand to be with two people he had failed. Guilt was stronger than liquor, nearly choking him as he blinked back tears at having to face the damage he had caused._

 _He should have tried harder to stop May from becoming the Oracle. He should have provided for Sally financially, Zeus be damned. He should have been there for his sons. Hermes gritted his teeth, doing all he could to prevent himself from falling apart. He should have never pursued the two women, not if it meant bringing his two boys into a world he couldn't protect them from._

 _"Luke, you shouldn't be here," Hermes repeats,"you aren't supposed to see your mother until-" He stops, silently cursing himself for the slip up. He knew the horrible fate that befell his son, and he was powerless to stop it._

 _Luke perked up at this, now looking at his father enthusiastically,"My fate? Hal was so vague when I asked him...what's my fate?" Hermes remained quiet, knowing he couldn't reveal the boy's future without severely altering it,"You won't tell me?" His face contorted back into its angry scowl,"I knew it, you can't possibly love me if you keep me in the dark like this." He was young, he wouldn't understand now, but Hermes prayed that he would when he grew older._

 _His son turns to storm off and Hermes quickly calls to him,"Luke, wait!" The boy turns around, looking hopeful,"Take these." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two pictures and hands them to the boy._

 _Luke snatches them up, blue eyes flickering across the pictures, and soon he's silently crying. His anger is still present, but now it's mixed with sorrow. His fingers tremble as he holds each picture close to his face, staring at them intensely as though hoping to burn the images into his brain._

 _The tears continue to fall, and he finally looks at his father, eyes filled with fury,"This is what you kept me from?" He breathed, gaze falling back to the pictures, mouth pulled into a thin line,"I hate you." He whispers, turning and running from the room._

 _Hermes allows a tear to fall as May tries to follow her son,"Luke!" She wails,"You can't go!" But the god grips her arms tightly, refusing to let her run after him. She screeches, trying feebly to rip away from him but to no avail._

 _"Shh, it's okay, May. It'll all be okay." He soothed, eyes wet as he watches the fight leave his lover's body. She sobs for a while and he holds her, self loathing dragging him into the depths of regret. He did this, and this was a mistake that he couldn't fix with the snap of his fingers. Her mind was broken, and no godly healer could mend what the curse had destroyed._

 _When May finally calms she looks up at him, stunned,"Hermes," She breathes, sounding so happy it breaks his heart all over again,"you're here." She hugs him tightly and he hugs her back, placing a kiss on the crown of her head and resting his chin on her shoulder. He shouldn't have dragged her into his world, that would always be his biggest regret._

 _"Yeah, I'm here." He murmurs, rubbing her back gently, mourning the lover he lost. She was here, but not really, and she was no longer his. May was gone, and acknowledging that every day caused him such immense pain it almost hurt to breathe._

 _"Have you seen Luke? It's been a while since he's been home, I made him his favorite food but he keeps missing lunch." The god bit back a sob and pulled away from her, smiling sadly as he placed a hand on her cheek._

 _"He just left, he's...on a trip, remember? With his friends."_

 _She stared at him for a moment before smiling,"Oh!" She pulls away from him, shuffling back into the kitchen,"Well, in any case, I better make him some food for when he returns." She said cheerily,"Oh, I do hope he comes home soon! I miss him already."_

 _Hermes smiles at her, unable to stop the tears from falling,"I do too, dear."_

* * *

Percy crept silently along the roof of The Big House, tail swishing excitedly as Calypso finally appeared, making her way to The Big House to speak with Chiron. Percy hadn't been spying on the titaness, she had informed him earlier today that she was going to visit Chiron after hours. _Her mistake._

The centaur had assured them that the harpies would leave them alone, just in case they had any need to leave the camp after curfew. Percy used that to his advantage, spending an hour or two at night running around in his fox and hybrid form. The children of Ares all slept like rocks, making it extremely easy to slip out of his cabin.

He was grinning wildly now, excited to catch his prey when she was so unsuspecting. Backing up a few steps he paused, waiting till Calypso was in the right position, and then he ran forward. With a bark of laughter he launched himself from the roof, slamming into Calypso, and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

A squeak escaped the titaness as they rolled around on the ground, the momentum caused Calypso to end up on top of Percy, and the hybrid frowned at the outcome. Before he could flip them Calypso reached out and pinned down his wrists, he wasn't a full god yet and couldn't match the raw strength of a titan.

She glared down at him,"Are you mad?" She hissed, eyes darting around warily,"What if someone saw you!" He felt breathless as he stared up at her, face caressed by moonlight, long brown hair cascading past her shoulders, eyes the color of darkened honey, and the smell of roses overwhelming his senses. _Mine._

Percy had had his fair share of crushes before but never acted on them. He had only dated once he was out of high school, as his mother had suggested, and the few girls he did date were easily disposable. They were good publicity or striking up beneficial deals with their parents or they allowed him to wiggle his way into certain social circles. Once they had served their purpose he would continue to play his role as the good boyfriend for a month or two before calling it off.

Percy Jackson didn't do love, he had never felt it, the feeling was a rather easy thing to avoid when he treated everyone as investments. Once he no longer profited from these investments he would move on. That's why he was so wary of Aphrodite, as the goddess of love she could fuck up everything for him if she wanted to. He never wanted his happiness to depend on another person.

Love had trapped his mother with an alcoholic and love had caused her to fall apart when she learned of his death. She had holed herself up in her room for weeks after Gabe's funeral, a walking corpse wearing the face of his mother. Seeing the once strong Sally Jackson deteriorate in such a way had rattled him, and he had promised himself from then on to never fall in love.

It had been ugly. But nothing about Calypso was ugly to him. The rational side of him, the part that hadn't been overcome by his beast, was shouting at him to move away. _This has to be some spell from Aphrodite, there's nothing else it could be._ He tried to reason, but his beast practically purred at the warmth Calypso had evoked from him.

It started in his cheeks and spread through his chest, settling comfortably in his stomach, as though it had always belonged there.

"You caught me." He said, giving her a reckless smile.

Calypso blinked at him, finally taking in their positions, and a soft laugh escaped her,"I suppose I have." His laugh joined hers, and he felt downright giddy about being so close to the titaness. He didn't know what it was; maybe it was the cover of darkness that emboldened him or the pull he felt for Calypso that encouraged him, he just knew he had to keep her with him a while longer.

"Come walk with me," He said abruptly,"I feel like we haven't had a good argument in weeks."

"I need to speak with Chiron."

"Speak with him some other time, we've hardly gotten the chance to talk since I've been claimed." He smiled ruefully at her,"The children of Ares don't make for the best conversationalists."

Calypso stilled and looked down at him with a confused frown,"You want my company? Are you sure Venus wouldn't be preferable?" One would have to be deaf to not hear the disdain in her voice.

"If I wanted her company then I'd be with her, wouldn't I." It went unspoken, _and_ _here I am, with_ _you_ ,"I also believe she'll smite me when she learns she'll be the last to straddle me. She was already terribly upset to hear the virgin goddess had beaten her to it," Laughter bled into his voice,"and now, a titaness. And while I am quite comfortable, you seem to love throwing me whenever you're flustered." He teased, grinning when he saw Calypso's cheeks flush.

Calypso released his wrists and slowly stood to her feet, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire of her embarrassment by rambling like some school girl. Percy watched her with the eyes of a predator, ready to snap her up in an instant when she was unaware.

"Where do you want to walk?" She asked, completely ignoring his earlier comments.

Percy rolled to his feet with ease,"Down by the pier," He noticed her narrowed eyes and his smile broadened,"I won't toss you in, you have my word." His hand reached up and fingers brushed against her arm before he could stop himself. To her credit, she pretended not to notice.

Calypso rolled her eyes but walked alongside him anyway,"What good is the word of a fox?"

Percy's ears twitched,"Not very, however, I'm not the biggest fan of water. So, out of fear of retaliation, I don't plan on throwing you into the lake."

She looked at him curiously,"What's wrong with water?"

"People drown."

"Be serious."

He scowled,"I am! Water is a dangerous place, who knows what lurks beneath the surface. Makes my fucking skin crawl." The thought of large creatures latching onto his legs and pulling him to the bottom made him shiver.

His mother had always warned him against swimming in the ocean. _"It's not safe."_ She would tell him and then proceed to speak of its dangers. Percy didn't like swimming much after his mother's tales, but he could at least manage a swimming pool just fine.

Calypso smiled at him in amusement,"Rivers and lakes are part of your domain. You're no Poseidon, but water _is_ one of your elements." She pointed out, only causing his scowl to deepen.

"Unfortunately, I'm well aware." He sighed, gazing up at the full moon thoughtfully,"Do you like water?"

Calypso frowned,"I can't say for certain. I don't dislike it, but I've spent centuries stranded in the middle of the ocean." A sad smile played on her lips,"It's hard to appreciate its beauty when you fear what the tides will bring in." She didn't have to continue for Percy to understand. The titaness was tormented by the gods, being sent heroes that she couldn't help but fall in love with, heroes that could never offer companionship.

It was a cruel fate, a lonely one. Loyalty had killed Luke and imprisoned Calypso, _what's the point of loyalty if you're only punished for it?_

This caused Percy to growl, hands balling into fists,"When I'm a god I'll _never_ let them send you back there. You'll be safe with me and the hunt." He promised her, and he meant every word. Despite their ups and downs, Calypso was still his friend, and he wouldn't let the other gods subject her to such cruelty ever again.

"That's kind of you, Percy, but the hunt has no love for me. And you can't deny the will of Olympus." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her torso as they walked. She looked as though she was attempting to shield herself and it enraged his beast.

"Damn them all!" He declared, far too boldly,"You're under my protection, they won't touch you."

She gave him a strange look, but he could recognize the fondness in her gaze,"Sometimes...you really surprise me."

He then grinned at her as they continued their stroll,"When I'm in my hybrid form I surprise myself. I never think about what I'll say before I've already said it. And I do things without thinking, too. That's why there are roses." He said offhandedly, causing her to frown.

"Roses?"

"Roses." He agreed, nodding his head to the ground. Calypso looked down to see roses sprouting up with every step she took, leaving a trail. They were various colors, red, pink, gold, and lavender. They were fully bloomed and absolutely beautiful.

She looked up at the godling, startled,"Why the roses?"

"Because you smell like them...or maybe they smell like you? I'm not sure." He shrugged, looking out at the small lake as they came to a stop at the pier,"I won't push you in, that's cliche, it's in all the romance movies." He complained, causing her to turn towards him with a raised brow.

"Percy, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, whatever you want." He shrugged, deciding to remain vague because even he didn't know what they were doing. Percy only knew that he enjoyed her company, and he desperately wanted her to enjoy his company as well. He moved forward, sitting on the edge of the pier, and allowed his feet to dangle over the edge.

After a minute Calypso sat beside him,"How do you like the children of Ares?" She asks,"You seem to get along with them quite well."

"Oh, they're much too intense for me...but they're fun and I like them. They're surprisingly supportive as well. Do you like Demeters' kids? I personally don't like Persephone, she's mad her mother likes me." He allows himself to speak without caution, something he rarely did. Percy would speak boldly, confidently, but only within the right circumstances.

"The children of Demeter are nice, Katie Gardner and I have become good friends." She smiles for a moment before reaching out to Percy, placing a warm hand on his arm,"You should be nice to Persephone, Demeter told me what happened the last time you two were together." Percy stared at the hand on his arm, almost purring at the warmth of skin to skin contact.

He shifted closer to her without realizing,"If I'm nice to her she'll think I'm playing a game," A lazy smile tugged at his lips,"and I am. I'm playing a damn good game. For Demeter, I play the part of the helpless boy that misses his mother. For Artemis, I play the inspiring archery master. For Lupa, I play the part of an obedient warrior to be. For Dionysus, I play a grouchy asshole that hates everyone."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he continues,"There are truths in all the roles I play, but they're characters I've created to gain the favor of the gods. It's fun, I like the approval they all give me for acting the way they want me to act." He admits, nearly deflating when Calypso takes her hand off his arm. Had he said something wrong?

"And for me?" She asks, an edge to her voice,"What role do you play when you're around me?" Her eyes harden and a frown wrinkles her forehead. She jumps when Percy reaches up and tries to smooth her frown with his thumb. It works, and her face changes into one of confusion as she watches him closely.

He lingers for a moment before withdrawing his hand,"Don't be stupid," He snorts,"I don't play any role around you. If I did, you'd find me much more charming." He all but boasts, only furthering Calypso's confusion.

Brown searched green as though hoping to find the answer in his eyes,"Why not?"

Percy tilts his head, furrowing his brow as he answers,"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because, in the beginning, I didn't care about your approval. It's different now, I see you as my friend and I want you to like me," He prattles on, his human side berating himself for speaking so openly,"but I've realized there's no point in putting a mask on around you when you can already see me."

Calypso provides him with a small smile,"You're a brat, but I suppose I've grown fond of you."

"I'm glad."

She then asks,"Why don't you want anyone else to see you?"

The godling laughs at her naivety,"Calypso," He hums, smiling broadly at her,"what I do is no different than what anyone else does. I fix the parts of myself that people won't like so that they will end up liking me. Just as you are kinder when you're around Pan but a bit harsher when around me. You know I respect people with a backbone, so you show yours-"

"But you change large parts of yourself," Calypso argued, frowning again,"it's one thing to adjust when you're around others, but sometimes your personality changes almost completely. Around the children of Ares you crave fights but we both know you _hate_ getting into fights and getting hurt. You can change parts of yourself with changing yourself completely."

Percy mulled over her words before shrugging, not taking her seriously,"I know what I am, Calypso. And we both know I learn lessons the hard way. Until this comes back to bite me in the ass I don't see the point in changing. I'm a fox, our strength is in adapting to our environments, maybe this is just who I'm meant to be."

The titaness looked exasperated now,"But you're not letting anyone get the chance to know you, doesn't that bother you?"

Percy looked at her closely, eyes tracing her face as though hoping to memorize it,"You're getting to know me," He said, looking back towards the glittering lake, kissed by moonlight,"and whether you recognize it or not, that means something."

The two sat there in silence for a while, watching the light of the moon dance upon the ripples that moved the surface of the water. Percy contemplated his conversation with Calypso, concerned that he had revealed far too much to her, but at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew he would come to regret his loose tongue in the morning when he was no longer a mix of man and beast.

The godling didn't know why his fox took such comfort in her presence, but it was getting concerning. He actively sought her out, relished her light touches, and craved for her attention. It was far more bearable when he was no longer in his hybrid or animal form. When he was in his human form he was able to push that itch to be with her in the back of his mind, but the fact that it was there at all was bothersome.

"We should go back to our cabins." Calypso finally said, standing to her feet and holding her hand out to him. Percy grabbed her hand, gooseflesh erupting on his arm once their hands touched. _What the hell?_ He stood to his feet, releasing her hand quickly and applying a smile.

"Thank you for walking with me."

She smiled gently at him,"This was nice, we should do it again."

"We should," He agreed, a devilish smile playing on his lips,"and you should work on being more alert."

She frowned at him, opening her mouth only for Percy to use his power to raise the lake water and throw it in her face. Calypso spluttered but before she could move Percy launched himself at her, tackling her to the grass beyond the pier and laughing wildly. Elongated fangs gently cupped her neck and emerald colored eyes twinkled with joy.

Calypso was fuming,"Percy-"

"I caught you." He grinned, holding his hand out over the ground. A thornless golden rose sprouted from the ground, its stem reaching out to meet Percy's, outstretched palm. It laid itself onto his hand, severing its own connection from its stem, and Percy gently set the flower on her chest.

His smile was tamer now, softer,"I said that tossing you into the lake would be cliche, but hunting you and leaving you a flower seems pretty unique to me." The fox vanished into the night, leaving a stunned Calypso on the ground, golden rose clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

"Hi, Blakey!" Yang cooed, ignoring Percy's amused smirk as the daughter of Athena looked up from her book. Clarisse stood with her siblings, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes as her sister wasted valuable training time. Arthur was standing there with a hand on his mouth as he fought back a snicker at the interaction that played out before him.

Amber eyes looked at Yang and an annoyed sigh escaped the girl's lips,"Hello, Yang." She said, her voice bored and monotoned, and would normally dissuade anyone from continuing to speak with her.

But this was Yang,"We're heading to the arena to spar, wanna tag along?" She asked cheerily, placing her hands on hips and gracing the black haired girl with a brilliant smile.

Percy blinked, due to Yang's sunny disposition he used to often wondered if she was actually a daughter of Apollo. She had the long, golden blonde hair and beautiful smiles, and had it not been for her dual-colored eyes she would certainly look the part.

However, those thoughts had vanished once he fought her. After being on the receiving end of her fists, lips curled in a cruel smirk, her one lilac eye bleeding crimson to match the other one, and the raw power he felt behind each punch - he knew she could only be a child of Ares.

She was a tank, eating up every blow sent her way and dishing it out twice as hard. The brawler was an absolute beast and could be truly terrifying should you be on the receiving end of her attacks.

Blake looked at the children of Ares before a small smile tugged on her lips,"As much fun as it sounds, sparing with you and your rowdy siblings, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. It seems this book has my attention at the moment."

Yang groaned,"Ugh, you and Weiss are such _nerds!_ " Weiss was a daughter of Khione with ice blue eyes and hair as white as snow, she had a pale scar that ran from her eyebrow, passed her eye, and stopped at the top of her cheek. Percy had only met her once and it had been quite the experience.

Yang had introduced him to her, and Weiss had been polite but bore a veiled disinterest when speaking to him, _"Nice to meet you, I'm Weiss Schnee."_ She had held out a dainty hand for him to shake.

He had recognized the heiress almost immediately, her father was well known in the business industry due to his creation of dust. Dust was used on various weapons in order to improve them and make them stronger. Percy wasn't quite sure what dust actually did but he did know that militaries all over the world were desperate to get it.

He had grasped her hand and smiled, _"A pleasure to meet you. It's not every day I get to meet a daughter of Jacques Schnee. He's admired around the business world."_

Weiss bristled at the name, _"If you have even a single brain cell you'll never mention that name to me again."_ Percy had scowled and an argument quickly ensued.

It had ended with Percy calling Weiss an insufferable ice queen and Weiss calling Percy an incompetent brute. Needless to say, they haven't spoken to each other since Yang had dragged Percy away from the livid daughter of Khione.

"And yet, you bother us anyway." Blake huffed, fixing her gaze back on her book,"Go ask your sister."

"Pft, no way. I couldn't hurt my precious Ruby...that and she's too damned fast to catch." She grumbled the last part under her breath, causing Blake to laugh softly.

Ruby was a daughter of Hermes, she and Yang shared the same mother, and this made the two an anomaly at the camp. Percy had been fascinated when Yang told him of Ruby's parentage, the two looked almost nothing alike but they shared the same optimism and sunny smile.

"Alright, enough of the chit chat," Clarisse interrupted, grabbing Yang's arm,"say goodbye to your nerd."

Yang grinned and Blake scowled,"I'm not her-"

"Bye, kitten." Yang winked, blowing her a kiss as Clarisse dragged her away, leaving a flustered and annoyed daughter of Athena behind. Arthur was laughing as he followed the two, Percy close on his heels with a small smile on his face.

"Come on," Clarisse groused, releasing Yang's arm as they made their way to the arena,"let's go kick Percy's ass."

And kick his ass they did. Brute strength wasn't enough to win a fight and Percy knew very little of hand to hand combat, so Yang made quick work of him. By the time their first round had ended he was laying on his back, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Yang, the smug bitch, hadn't even broken a sweat. Hell, she hadn't even put her hair up. The golden girl danced around his dormant form, laughing and throwing quips at him in order to rile him up.

"Fuck off, Branwen, I let you win." He huffed, slowly getting to his feet as he clutched his cheek. _That'll bruise for sure._

Clarisse entered the ring,"For someone so strong you're shit at fighting." She laughed, giving him a harsh slap on the back.

He winced at the feeling before jabbing back,"For someone so good at fighting you're pretty weak." He laughed as Clarisse scowled and shoved him.

"I'll show you weak!" She declared playfully, charging at the boy only to be intercepted by Yang. The blonde slammed a fist into her stomach, not hard, but enough to stun her. The girl grunted and doubled over, glaring up at her sister as Yang smiled cheekily at her.

"Clarisse, I can't have you distracting us from boxing." She chuckled as the brunette stood back up, holding her stomach with one hand and flipping the blonde off with the other.

"You're a real bitch, you know that? I was just trying to have some fun." But she relented, stepping out of the ring, but not before promising,"When your second round is over I'm kicking your ass."

"Not without a spear in your hand," Yang quipped, eyes glittering with mirth,"were we fighting with weapons you'd definitely win, but I fight like a true warrior," She boasted, puffing out her chest,"with my bare fists."

It was Arthur that laughed,"You're so full of shit."

"A spear is for those who fear getting their hands dirty. Fighting with your fists is so much more...intimate." She winked, laughing as Arthur made a face,"I didn't realize that you other children of Ares were such pussies!" She taunted, turning her attention back to Percy,"You are strong, brother, tell them the glory of tearing people apart with your own hands!"

Percy moved to stand by her, grinning wickedly as he spoke,"Yang's right, but she also talks too much." Quicker than Yang could process he swept her legs out from under her. The moment she touched the ground he was on her, fist poised to strike while wearing a shit eating grin all the while. Dual colored eyes stared up at him in surprise and admiration for being able to catch her off guard.

"Yield."

"I'd sooner die." He brought his fist down but she moved her head to the side, causing him to strike the ground. Yang wasted no time delivering a sharp right hook that caused his head to snap to the side. _Shit._

"Catch her next fist!" Clarisse warned, and Percy was quick to do as she said. He thought he had the blonde but she merely smirked up at him.

He threw his free fist at her only for her to catch his. She twisted his wrist causing him to yelp in pain and lean with the movement, trying to ease discomfort. He accidentally loosened his grip on her caught fist. She freed her hand and it came flying and hit his throat. He choked out a cry and before he knew it Yang had flipped their positions.

Instead of keeping him pinned, not that she could due to his strength, she jumped to her feet,"Get up, Percy," She demanded, circling him slowly as she spoke,"you're fast, about as fast as my sister, use that to your advantage." The daughter of Ares watched as Percy scrambled to his feet, clearing his throat uncomfortably and holding up his fists.

She looked at his planted feet and snorted,"On your toes! We're boxing, you must be the wind, not a rock!" With that, she came at him again but Percy was quick to dodge her next attack,"Good!" She praised, bouncing on her toes,"Now, try to strike me." Percy was fast, faster than Yang, but the girl could read him like a book.

It was almost as though she could see the future, avoiding each blow with ease, dancing on her toes as though gravity couldn't hold her down, and flowing past each strike as though she were made up of air rather than flesh and blood.

"You're too predictable," She barked, moving her head just slightly to the side, making Percy miss his next strike,"surprise me!" She grabbed his outstretched forearm, lifting it to expose his torso, and delivered three swift blows to his abdomen before dancing away. From the sidelines, Clarisse and Arthur cheered for him, urging him on as he fought their sister.

Percy's chest heaved with effort as his patience began to wear thin,"Ugh, can we just stop! I can't catch you-" A punch to the face sent him reeling and he stumbled backward, grimacing at the taste of his own blood.

Yang looked enraged at his question, so much so that it almost looked like her hair was on fire,"You are a child of _Ares_! You are my brother, you are strong! So why do I hear the whines of a child coming from your mouth?" Her single, purple iris bled into crimson to match her other one,"We will go until you can strike me. I don't care if I have to bleed you dry, I don't care if we have to spend all day in here, and I certainly don't care if you grow _tired._ " She sneered, putting her fists up as she prepared to come at him again,"You are my brother, and to let you fail is to bring dishonor to our father. Now, quit your bitching and hit me!"

Percy looked at her in surprise, anger melting away in the place of fondness. The children of Ares; Yang, Clarisse, and Arthur specifically, were extremely supportive of him. They threw insults at him, sure, but it was all in good fun. They pushed him to excel, and for as many curses as they threw at him they balanced them out with words of encouragement. It was tough love, something he had never experienced growing up.

At first, he had been angered by it, no _demigod_ should ever speak to him in such a manner. But his "siblings" had laughed off his anger, and soon he had begun to laugh it off as well. Their past didn't matter, neither did status, not when they were all children of Ares. Percy still struggled with his petulance, with his entitlement, but he was improving. Slowly but surely.

Percy wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, the skin near his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Yang,"You're an absolute ass, you know that?"

Yang grinned,"As if you're any better."

* * *

"I smell fear, rid yourself of it!" Lupa snarled, pacing in front of Percy as she spoke. The godling released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax tense muscles. A bow was slung on his back along with five arrows strapped to his chest, they sat diagonally so he wouldn't accidentally impale himself, and their tips were a mix of celestial bronze and steel.

 _"This is your first test. You get five arrows, pup, make them count."_

Percy was beyond nervous. This was his first mission with the hunt, their objective was to apprehend a couple of poachers that were hunting near them. This would be the perfect test to prove his worth, he could impress the hunt, Lupa, and Artemis with his skill and the thought made him excited.

"I trust you're all prepared," Artemis looked around, ensuring her huntresses and Percy were ready for their mission,"good. Percy, Lupa and I will be taking point. When I give the signal I want you to surround them, no killing unless absolutely necessary." She said sternly, her huntresses and Percy nodded,"Let's move."

Lupa turned to the godling,"Percy, to me." She instructed, not waiting for him as she took off into the woods. Percy launched himself forward, quickly scaling a tree, and following the wolf. Lupa had slowed slightly, making sure Percy could keep up with her, and he did. He moved swiftly through the trees, claws digging into bark, bare feet launching him from branch to branch, and hands gripping limbs to steady himself.

After about ten minutes Lupa slowed,"I smell seven."

"I see six." Percy responded, squinting as he tried and failed to spot the sixth member.

"He must have been separated from the group." Lupa growled. _This is my chance!_ Percy shifted into his hybrid form, ears sprouting upon his head and tail growing from his tailbone.

"Let me track him."

Lupa looked up at him, silver eyes as sharp as her teeth,"Very well, do not fail me." She warned. Percy nodded, using his heightened senses to search for the missing man. He traveled using the limbs of the trees, and when he was a safe enough distance from the poachers he allowed himself to fall to the ground in order to better follow the scent.

The hybrid inhaled deeply, scrunching his nose up at the smell of sweat and blood and body odor,"Gods be good." He grumbled, breaking into a light jog as he followed the scent. He was no tracker but this man's scent was _loud_ , bordering on overbearing, and he had to stop himself from gagging as he trekked on.

The sun was engulfed by clouds and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. Percy's ears strained and he heard the crack of a twig. _Finally._ He went to the nearest tree and sunk his claws into the bark, hauling himself up to a high branch, and continuing to travel through the trees so his approach wouldn't be heard.

The godling could make out faint curses that were whispered into the wind and he grinned, _found you._ The poacher was on one knee, rifle slung on his back, grunting and cursing as he loomed over a trapped wolf with his knife in hand.

He was a burly man dressed in camouflaged hunting gear, the wolf he was over was snarling savagely at him. Her leg was caught in a metal trap, one that resembled a bear trap but without the teeth.

She looked to be a young wolf, not yet a year old, her pine scent gave away that she was around eight months old. The wolf wasn't large but she wasn't small either, not full grown, but about the size of a german shepherd. It was the strangest thing when she snarled, she made absolutely no noise. Percy wondered if she was mute, _can wolves be mute?_

She had pure black fur and dark orange eyes. The she-wolf's front paw was ensnared in the metal trap, preventing her from being able to lash out at the poacher with her claws. She couldn't lean forward or else her paw would slide further into the trap and only cause it to apply more pressure.

Teeth snapped at empty air as the poacher crouched near her,"Get a clean pelt," He said bitterly,"I'd like to see those idiots get a clean pelt. How the fuck am I supposed to get a clean pelt when you keep snapping at me!" He yelled, growing frustrated and pulling out the pistol he had strapped to his thigh,"Eh, the boys will forgive me, and at least you won't make any pitiful noises when I kill you."

He aimed the gun at her head before the back of his hand was pierced with an arrow. The poacher wailed in pain and dropped the gun, cursing angrily as he lurched back from the wolf and stood up. The tip of the arrow had sliced through his hand as though it were made of butter, and it was sticking out of the other side of his hand. Before he could attempt to pick up his pistol pain exploded in his calf as it was struck with another arrow.

Percy watched as he screamed again, stomach churning at the sight of blood, but he forced himself to ignore it. He was supposed to bring this poacher to Artemis, Lupa had specifically told him not to fail so he wouldn't. The man was as stocky as a grizzly bear and at least a head taller than Percy, and while Percy had his godling strength he still didn't want to take any chances. Not yet.

Ears shrunk back into his skull and his tail vanished. He had yet to learn how to control the mist, and the last thing he needed was Lupa to get on his case about revealing himself to a mortal.

The godling slipped down from his perch and approached the man from behind. His footsteps were near silent, and quick as lightning he ripped the arrow out of the man's calf only to slam it into the other one.

The poacher howled in agony and Percy felt bile rise in his throat as warm, sticky blood spilled between his fingers. The man sank to his knees and released a choked curse as tears started falling from his eyes.

Percy forced himself to swallow the bile and he quickly ripped the man's gun off his back. Ensuring the safety was on Percy tossed the weapon deep into the woods and stepped away from the injured man, turning to pick up the pistol and disposing of it the same way he had the rifle.

"My legs! My hand! You fucking dick! Look what you've done!" The man cried, holding up his bloody palm with the arrow still embedded deep into his skin. The hybrid nearly wretched at the sight and the metallic smell of the blood but instead chose to turn to the captured wolf.

The she-wolf had stopped silently snarling as he approached her, instead she closed her eyes and bowed her head,"Can you speak?" He asked, too lowly for the weeping man behind him to hear. The wolf just stared at him, so he took that as a no. Percy had been so fixated on the wolf, his attention dedicated to the trap before him, that he hadn't noticed that the man had gone quiet.

As he tried to figure out how to open the trap he saw the she-wolf stiffen. He looked up to her, wide orange eyes looking behind him, and her teeth were bared. _Fuck._ The poacher clobbered into him, no doubt high on adrenaline as he took the godling to the ground. Percy let out a snarl as the man put a knee in his back to keep him from getting up.

With a clawed hand he reached back and raked his claws deeply into the man's thigh. The poacher cried out in pain, shifting to the side as he tried to bat Percy's hand away. The shift provided enough space for the godling to squirm free, as he turned to roll on his back he whipped his arm out and let the momentum of his movement sling across his chest. In the middle of its arc, the back of his hand slammed into the man's face, causing him to recoil and fall back.

Percy was on his feet in an instant,"Stop fighting me! You're not supposed to fight me!" He yelled, barreling into the man and knocking him flat on his back. A clawed hand caked in blood grasped the poacher's throat,"I have to bring you in _alive_ , so stop fighting back." He warned, bearing his teeth and applying slight pressure to his neck.

"Go fuck yourself! You assaulted me-"

"You were poaching. It's illegal to hunt wolves in this area in the state of Wisconsin." Percy retorted, quickly silencing the man,"Now, shut the fuck up. You're coming with me." He released his throat, thinking the man would comply, but he was wrong.

A meaty fist slammed into his jaw, the force made his head snap to the side, but other than that it only stung. He had taken worse. Another fist came, connecting to his temple, but Percy still wasn't moving from atop him.

He was ready for the next fist, catching it in his left hand and scowling,"Stop!" He demanded,"I order you to stop!" He was growing frustrated now, why couldn't this man see reason? There was no point trying to fight him, he would be a god soon, and even if he wasn't this man would never be more than the dirt beneath his feet.

"Order me? I'll kill you, you little cock sucker!" The poacher howled, his other hand still had an arrow stuck in it so it wasn't much use, but he still squirmed and tried to fight the godling's strength to no avail.

Percy's anger grew,"Enough of this foolishness! You will do as I say or you'll regret it!" Empty words, he just had to get this man to fear him and comply with his demands. He uttered a curse under his breath when he realized he had forgotten to bring rope to tie up his hostage. He wasn't sure how to conjure things, so he'd have to improvise.

Onyx colored eyes glared up at him, a sneer pulled his lips back,"I guess I'll regret it." He brought his remaining hand up, the one that still bore the arrow, and tried to slam it into Percy's face. The godling reacted quickly, throwing his free arm over to block the blow. The arrow bit into his skin and an angered snarl escaped him as he felt blood seep down his arm.

"I said STOP!" He roared, releasing the man's right fist, the fist that had tried to strike him earlier, and slamming his own into the poacher's face.

Percy didn't mean to, truly he didn't. He had only wanted to knock the poacher unconscious, he hadn't meant to kill him. But intentions didn't matter, not in the face of consequence.

The godling felt the sickening crunch of bone beneath his fist, and the man's nose gave way to the powerful force of the strike. Percy felt the squirming beneath him stop, the man lay limp, and a gurgled noise escaped him when Percy removed his fist. The man's face had been caved in as though hit with a baseball bat, blood pooled into the indent of his face, his upper lip gave way to broken teeth, his nose was no more, his cheek had split open - gushing with blood and revealing bone.

Percy was in shock, flecks of blood splattered across his face and shirt, his knuckles were drenched in warm crimson. Before he could even process what was going on the man beneath him lurched forward, the gurgling noise was even louder, and he clawed at Percy's shirt. Black eyes were wide with panic, begging him for help, and Percy scrambled away from him in terror.

It was a scene from a horror movie.

"You must end it." The godling jumped, looking up to see Lupa standing over the man. The red wolf looked at Percy expectantly,

Percy shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks,"No, I can't. Lupa, I can't. I can't do it. I'm not a killer-" He was hyperventilating now, his whole body quivered as though it were a leaf in the breeze, and he could scarcely breathe.

"You can and you will." Her commanding voice cut through his blubbering,"He will succumb to death due to the injuries _you_ gave him. Let his death be swift." Her once harsh voice was now gentle, eyes softening as she took in the now sickly looking godling. His face was the color of curdled milk, eyes rimmed red, and hands were clutching his own shirt anxiously.

"I-I didn't mean to!" He stammered, a sob escaping him,"Lupa, you have to believe me-"

"What I believe does not matter, pup. You killed him, that much is certain, now it comes down to whether or not you provide mercy."

Percy was shaking his head again, feeling queasy,"Lupa," He pleaded,"don't make me." He was on his knees now, begging. If she could kill the poacher for him, maybe he could absolve himself of some guilt. He had mortally wounded the man, but if Lupa took care of the rest then she would be the murderer, not him.

"Then he will suffer because of your weakness." Percy nearly sobbed at that but he choked it down. This man did not deserve to suffer. He looked at him, grimacing at the blood seeping from his wounds and the heavy, raspy breaths that escaped his forever opened mouth. This was his fault, his mother was no longer there to shield him from the consequences of his actions.

"How," He spoke softly, hastily wiping his tears away with the back of his arm, not wanting to wipe the sticky blood from his hand to his face,"how do I...do it." The sentence wasn't formed as a question but as a statement, as a resignation.

Silver eyes never left his green ones,"Snap his neck." She instructed, her voice surprisingly gentle, and Percy swallowed thickly before nodding. With quaking legs he stood to his feet, slowly approaching the dying man before him and kneeling at his side.

Black eyes were still wide with panic, the ghastly noises still escaped his mouth, and stubby fingers dug into Percy's shirt and tugged him closer. _I've injured him so badly that he wants to die._ This caused more tears to prick Percy's eyes, he looked away and wrapped his hands around the man's throat, feeling his sluggish pulse beneath his fingers.

"No." Percy looked up at Lupa,"You will look at him while you do it."

A chill ran down his spine and more tears ran down his cheeks,"W-Why?" He croaked, startled by Lupa's cruelty.

The goddess continued to stare at him,"So you will see the life fade from his eyes, and the harm your temper causes." Lupa sat back on her haunches now, her gaze traveled to the dying man,"Pain is our greatest teacher. Today, she will teach you how to remain calm," Silver eyes found emerald ones once more,"in exchange for her wisdom you will be haunted by lifeless black eyes and a crushed skull for the rest of your days. Pain has smiled upon you today, she has granted you knowledge and with knowledge comes strength, so that when pain smiles upon you again, you will have the strength to smile back."

Percy didn't know what to make of Lupa's words, though he knew they were wise, but he could never imagine himself smiling in the face of pain. He _hated_ pain, both mentally and physically, just like any other sane person would. But he wasn't like everyone else, not anymore, he was to be a god and if Lupa believed that pain would make him stronger than so be it.

Lupa was strong, he wanted to be strong, but blubbering over a soon to be corpse wasn't the sign of a strong man.

Percy turned and looked into black eyes, his trembling hands tightened around the man's throat. With a pained roar, he broke his neck, trying and failing to cover up the loud crack that followed. The godling watched as the man went limp, fingers falling from his shirt, pulse quieting beneath his hands, and the light slowly dimmed from his eyes. The life had fled his eyes like a thief in the night, taking their owner with them.

He had done it, he killed a man. He stared at lifeless black eyes. He couldn't help but memorize the face of the man before him, and he knew Lupa was right, this man would haunt his dreams for years to come. _I'm not a murderer!_ A wave of nausea swept over him, _you just snapped a man's neck, you killed him._

Blood spilled, bones snapped, teeth shattered. The godling looked down at his knuckles, caked in drying blood, _I killed him._

Percy hadn't been calm enough to take into account the strength behind his fist. He had been reckless, not realizing how pliable the human skull would be. He hadn't felt a thing, not even the slightest sting at having crushed part of the man's skull.

It had been so easy, like punching through styrofoam. _Or a grape._

Percy ripped himself off the corpse, his stomach heaved, and he fell to his knees before vomit spewed violently from his lips. It burned his throat with the taste of apples and veggie stirfry mixed with stomach acid. His blood stained fingers dug into the earth, trying to hold his shaking form up as his body rocked with the force of him losing today's lunch.

His eyes were burning, tears threatening to spill, but he held them back. When there was no more food to throw up he was left there dry heaving. Lupa watched him quietly, waiting for him to finish. When his stomach stopped its assault Percy wiped the remains of bile off his mouth with the back of his arm, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste that stayed with him.

"Are you finished?" Lupa asked, receiving a weak nod from the godling,"Good. Release the wolf." In all the chaos he had nearly forgotten about the black she-wolf.

Percy stumbled to his feet, no longer shaking, but numb. He dropped to his knees before the she-wolf and found the release on the trap. Her paw was free and her tail was wagging. The she-wolf bolted forward, licking Percy's cheek, before coming to stop in front of Lupa. She bowed her head to her goddess respectively and Lupa gave her a nod in return.

"You're quite young, where is your pack?" The wolf goddess asked. The black wolf didn't respond, couldn't respond, instead she tilted her head to the side,"I see, you're mute." The she-wolf nodded her head,"Very well, now return to your pack, young one." There was a smile in her voice, and the wolf gave another nod before turning and trotting over to Percy, tail wagging all the while.

He regarded her curiously as she sat next to him, staring at him expectantly,"W-What?" He looked at Lupa nervously and the goddess rolled her eyes.

"She has chosen you to be her pack."

"Why me?"

"That is not a question for me to answer." She looked up at the setting sun,"Come, we must get back to the hunt. You will carry the man's body, let us make haste." Percy looked at the corpse with wide eyes, guilt and sadness rushed back to him, his stomach began to churn again.

"Lupa...I can't do that. Don't make me do that, I can't touch him again!" He begged. _I can't bear to look at him._ Percy wanted comfort, finding no solace in the wolf goddess's harsh lessons.

As though sensing his sorrow the black wolf moved closer to him, pressing her body against his thigh and leaning into him. Grounding him. Orange eyes gazed up at him and he allowed a weak smile, his hand fell between her ears and he stroked her fur gently for a moment as his nausea subsided.

He wanted his mom, he wanted to collapse in her warm arms and cry like the baby he was, he wanted to go home. But would his mother still love him? He had blood on his hands, he was a murderer, but he hadn't meant to - surely his kind hearted mother would understand. She had to.

Blinking away more tears Percy turned away from Lupa and the corpse, his heart ached for the comfort of his mother. He wanted to curl up in a ball and be taken care of, he wanted to be told everything was alright, he wanted to be forgiven, but the wolf goddess was not so kind.

"You don't have a choice." She replied sharply, baring her teeth,"He is your burden, so you must carry him on your own shoulders."

His blood froze as he gazed upon the man, _was this how Gabe looked when he was beaten to death?_ He couldn't help but wonder, but then his curiosity turned into more guilt. _Was this man a husband? Would his wife wail for him the way my mother did Gabe?_ He gritted his teeth before shaking the somber thoughts from his head. Lupa had given him orders and he would be a fool not to follow them, no matter how much he didn't want to.

 _He is my burden, it's only right._

The trek back was miserable. The stiffening corpse was slung over Percy's shoulder, had it not been for his strength he surely wouldn't be able to lift the bear of a man, _if it wasn't for your strength he would still be alive._ He released a shaky breath, he was flanked by two wolves but feeling more vulnerable than ever.

"When we return you will not break," The goddess instructed,"for the hunt will never respect you if you do. You are to be a god, it is time to start acting like one. You will speak of this to none of the huntresses and you will privately inform Pan and Artemis of what happened here, do you understand?"

Percy said nothing but nodded, eyes staring blankly ahead. His mind felt foggy, the events that had unfolded today had been unbelievable. The walk back to the hunt had taken about thirty minutes, the black she-wolf refused to leave his side, and Lupa remained quiet as they approached the clearing. The remaining poachers were tied up and looked to be unconscious. The hunt was speaking of their plans for them when they saw Percy and quieted.

The godling stared straight ahead, face revealing nothing, and chin tilted upwards with his usual confidence. But he felt small and weak under the heavy gaze of the hunters. _Ignore them._ He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and continued to stride towards the moon goddess.

Artemis looked at him and the corpse in surprise,"What is the meaning of this?" Lupa held back but the black wolf kept her stride even with Percy's, and they both stopped before the goddess.

The huntress closest to him, he couldn't remember her name, spoke before he did,"It's a sign of his incompetence, clearly." She said snidely. Instead of snapping at her he couldn't help but secretly agree. But he would never admit such a thing. He regarded her coldly and the she-wolf snapped her jaws angrily at the huntress, she yelped and jumped backward in shock.

"Careful," Percy said, voice barely above a whisper as the black wolf bared her teeth and raised her hackles at the girl,"she bites." Artemis watched the exchange silently, refusing to dig her huntress out of the hole she had dug for herself.

The girl scowled at him,"Why you-"

" _You_ would do well to choose your next words carefully," Percy mused, looking down at the medium sized beast that stood with him,"I'm afraid she has far less patience than I do." The she-wolf silently snarled and the huntress wisely kept her mouth shut, Percy turned his attention back to Artemis,"I found the wolf trapped by the poacher, he fought back, I had no choice but to kill him." He said simply, lying with ease, _you could have knocked him unconscious._

Artemis nodded slowly, a pensive expression on her face,"I see. I'm glad you saved the wolf, I'm sure Lupa appreciates this as well..." She trailed off, her eyes searched his, a soft facial expression on her face as she silently asked if he was alright.

Percy ignored her kindness, knowing if he succumbed to it he would only start to weep,"I require a shovel," He said instead, turning slightly to look at Lupa,"he is my burden, so I will bury him." _Just as I will bury my guilt._

Lupa nodded at him, approving of his actions. Percy's gaze swept across the huntresses for a moment before they locked with Zoe Nightshade's. She was staring at him strangely, but there wasn't a trace of malice or amusement at his slip up.

He quickly looked away from her, turning his attention to Artemis as she conjured him up a shovel. She rallied her huntresses to her after Lupa assured her she would teleport Percy back to their camp.

Once the hunt and unconscious poachers were gone Percy released a shuttered breath, gently laying the man down and taking the shovel. He began to dig, staring numbly at the ground he let his facade crumble, his face contorting into one of pain as he glanced at the body. _I'm sorry._ The black wolf sat on his right, where he wasn't dumping the dirt, and Lupa sat a ways away watching him closely.

When Percy was well into digging the hole Lupa said,"You did good today, pup. You made an error, but one you won't soon make again. You managed that hunter like a god should and took initiative when it came to handling the body, for that I am proud."

The godling looked at her in surprise, pausing his work,"Really? But I...I was pathetic when dealing with his body earlier."

"You were," Lupa agreed,"but you have never drawn blood before. You handled it as well as I would have expected, but you did what had to be done." Percy nodded, returning to digging the hole, he was about halfway finished at this point.

Sweat rolled down his temple and coated his armpits and lower back. He was physically and emotionally exhausted and, normally, he would have asked for a break. But not tonight, he had killed someone and it was his responsibility to put him to rest. This man was no saint, but being a poacher didn't warrant a death sentence. _Did he have a family?_ Percy wondered, burying the shovel back into the earth and scooping up more dirt, _did he have a mother that loved him?_

These questions brought him no relief, so he avoided them.

After a while, Lupa asked,"Have you decided on what you'll call her?" Her head nodded towards the black wolf that sat dutifully at Percy's side. Titian colored eyes stared out into the forests, ears twitching at the slightest noise. When Lupa spoke the she-wolf looked up at Percy as though she also wanted to know the answer.

Percy looked at his she-wolf and frowned, glad to be distracted from his somber thoughts,"Well, she's black and silent. She follows me around like a..." He stopped, a large grin spreading across his face as he placed a hand atop her head,"Shadow." He looked up at Lupa, taming his smile slightly,"Her name is Shadow." Shadow seemed to like her name if her wagging tail was anything to go off of.

"A fitting name."

Percy nodded, turning back to the hole and releasing the shovel. He scooped the body up, no longer sickened by it but numb to all feeling, and he dropped into the deep hole. He set the corpse down carefully, closing lifeless black eyes, and leaped out of the large grave.

"Should I say something?" Percy asked uncertainly, shovel in hand as he prepared to bury the poacher.

"Don't waste your words on the dead, pup, they can't hear you."

* * *

"I see you've made a new friend." Shadow looked up to see a large man with grey, furry goat legs approaching her and Percy. He had frost colored hair and a shaggy beard to match, two brown horns adorned the top of his head, and he had beautiful sky blue eyes. He was old but powerful, that much she could tell, and she also knew him to be Pan.

The she-wolf and her godling were sitting beneath the shade of the trees, the man had been scratching behind her ears, quiet and sullen. She had tried her best to cheer him up but to no avail, he might have given her a few smiles but she could sense his despair. She just wished she knew why.

So he had killed someone, who cared? He asserted his dominance, gave the man a chance to surrender but he did not. Instead, he continued to question her boy's authority and proceeded to strike him, it was only fitting that he died. The poacher failed to submit, he was not strong enough so he was killed. She just wished her godling could see that the weak could not always survive.

Shadow was about in her teen years, not quite an adult but not quite a pup. She had been born mute, something that had once frustrated her but she now used in her advantage. Her silence only seemed to evoke more fear from those around her and it would serve her godling well.

Before Percy had renamed her, her name had been Nymeria, but the name Shadow was a welcomed change. She had once belonged to a young girl, Arya. She had loved that girl like she was her own, but things had gotten too dangerous where they lived, so she was sent away in the woods. That was when she found her new pack.

When the poachers had come her pack scattered, but she had been reckless and caught in a trap. When Percy had freed her she was eager to stay by his side, he was soon to be the god of the wild, and it would be an honor to serve someone so strong. She would miss her family, but this path was preferable.

Percy had saved her, so it was only right she joined his pack. Not to mention she couldn't wait to lord over her position to any foxes they came across. _His sacred animal is the fox, yet his most trusted companion will be the wolf,_ she thought proudly.

As Pan approached them Shadow bowed her head respectfully before laying down, placing her head in Percy's lap. Her boy smiled at her and scratched behind her ears, a sigh of content escaped her and she closed her eyes.

"She's mute," Percy informed him,"I named her Shadow."

"A good name," Pan responded, but his voice grew quiet as he continued to speak,"Lupa has informed me of the...hunting incident. Are you alright?" An orange eye peeked open, looking up at her godling to see his reaction.

His face betrayed nothing,"I killed him," His voice sounded weak, his eyes darkened, but he never took his gaze off his mentor,"I lost my temper, bashed his skull in, but that didn't kill him. He was still alive and gasping for breath," She felt him shiver,"so I had to snap his neck. After that, I had to carry his corpse to the hunt," His voice cracked, but his gaze remained steady on the god,"and then I buried him."

Pan was silent at this admission and sat beside his pupil and the she-wolf. He reached out, stroking her back, and he let his gaze fall on Percy. Percy's head was down, eyes glued to his hands, and guilt rolled off him in waves. Shadow snuggled deeper into his lap, trying to garner his attention, trying to bring him some peace, but the godling was too stuck in his own head.

Finally, Pan spoke,"Failure is our only chance to begin again, only this time more wisely." Percy looked up at this and Pan continued,"You've acknowledged your actions were wrong and have found what has caused you to fail, for this I am glad. I feared this was a lesson you would not learn within my lifetime, for it is not something anyone can teach you, you must experience it on your own."

"You sound like Lupa." Percy said, bitterness creeping into his tone,"She told me pain was the best teacher, and in return for her knowledge I would have to suffer."

Pan smiled sadly at him,"She is correct. Everything comes with a price."

"Why should I have to experience any of this!" He blurted out, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation,"Why should I have to suffer?"

"Why should anyone?"

Percy's bottom lip quivered, and he looked away from the god,"I...I wish I could take it back, but-" His voice broke and Shadow felt his hands begin to shake,"sorry. I'm sorry. I'll get over it." He vowed, burying his fingers through her fur in an attempt to hide their sad dance. Shadow lifted her head and pressed her cold nose into his arm, if she could she would whine.

She didn't like the smell that came off her godling when he was sad. The smell of petrichor, strong and oppressing, but not nearly as overwhelming as his smell of distress. It was a mix of smoke and sweat as if he was close to combusting. She wanted her boy to be happy, but she didn't know how to console him. Percy smiled at her, but she knew he didn't feel any happiness, and he gently wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her to his chest.

A heavy sigh escaped him before he released her and stood up, turning to his now standing mentor,"I have training with Dionysus soon, I won't let this incident affect my conduct." His voice was steadier now, and he stood tall as he began to walk away.

Pan was quick to grab Percy's wrist and stop him,"Percy," His voice thick with worry,"don't bottle your feelings up."

Percy gave the god a pained look,"They're my feelings, my burden, and I have to carry them myself." He looked down at Shadow for a moment before continuing,"That's what Lupa taught me. That's why I had to carry the corpse back and bury it...I created the burden so it is mine to bear." Shadow wished she could speak in that moment.

She desperately wanted to remind Percy that they were a pack now, and packs shared everything with their family. If that meant sharing his burden than so be it, her boy could cry in her fur all he wanted if that meant easing his pain. Percy had saved her from death, maybe she could save him from feeling so alone.

Shadow sat next to his standing form, pressing her body against his outer thigh in order to gain his attention. His wrist was still in Pan's grasp but the godling looked down at her, she nuzzled into his leg, desperately trying to convey, _I'm here._

Pan smiled widely at her before shifting his blue eyes to Percy,"Seems your wolf has beaten me to it." He laughed, releasing Percy's wrist and grabbing his shoulders,"Lupa was right, you have to bear your burdens, but you don't have to do it alone." The god dragged his pupil into a big hug,"You have so many people that care about you, Percy, myself included. For as long as I'm alive, I'll help shoulder some of your hardships, if you'll let me."

Percy stiffened in the god's arms, and Shadow wasn't sure if he was going to reciprocate the hug. Instead of wrapping his arms around Pan he leaned into him, burying his face in his shoulder, arms dangling at his sides, hands balled into fists as if trying to hold on, and he let himself be held. Pan tightened his grip on the godling, lifting one hand to gently cup the back of his head.

Shadow relaxed as the smell of relief radiated off the godling. She pressed even closer to her boy as he let Pan hold him. _As you were there for me, I will be for you._

* * *

"Oh!" A small laugh escaped Aphrodite,"Yes, I've seen this before, Percy's fox has deemed you worthy to be his mate. This happens to most gods when they discover their sacred animal. They become extremely intuned to it and it overwhelms them with instincts. With time it'll fade...usually. Percy is a special case, his godly nature is so intertwined with animals that I don't know what will happen."

Calypso's mouth fell open and her cheeks turned a scarlet red,"Mate? He's surrounded by plenty of women," _He's around you_ ,"why would he choose me?"

Aphrodite leaned back in her chair, smirking at the somewhat bashful titaness before her,"Think about it," She said, amusement coating her words,"I came off as too forward and don't want any type of long term relationship. Foxes mate for life so I was not a suitable candidate. Artemis is intimidating and mauled him, she's overwhelming and too intense. Demeter is too maternal and he views her as a potential mother figure. Persephone is too much like him and they don't get along, he sees her as a rival. And then there's you."

The titaness blinked,"What makes me so different from everyone else?"

Her smile is coy,"Dearest Cally, I'm afraid that's not for me to say. Why would I ruin all the fun? And don't pretend you're not pleased, I know you have a crush on our precious Percy."

"I-I do not!" She stuttered, looking away from the goddess uncomfortably.

Aphrodite perked, looking behind Calypso,"Oh, this is perfect! Diana!" Calypso stiffened, suppressing a groan as the huntress approached them,"We never have girl talk!"

Artemis sighed, begrudgingly sitting down next to Calypso at the picnic table,"What do you want, Venus?" Sometimes it took Calypso back when she saw Artemis. The blonde hair and blue eyes really threw her off at times.

The raven haired girl smiled,"I just want to chat, maybe play a couple games."

"What kind of games?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"Fuck, Marry, Kill!" The love goddess suggested, instantly earning her a death glare from Artemis,"What? If we are to be teenage girls we might as well act like them."

"I will take no part in your depraved sense of fun."

Aphrodite smirked,"I thought you'd say that," She turned around, eyes scanning the demigods walking about before she threw up her hand,"Clarisse, Thalia!" The two girls made their way over, not heeding the glare that Artemis was sending towards the love goddess.

"Sup?"

"We're playing a game, we'd love if you two joined us." She patted the spot on the bench beside her and the girls sat down,"Diana is too chicken to play Fuck, Marry, Kill-"

Artemis slammed her fist on the table, baring her teeth,"I am no chicken! Play your childish game and I will win it!" She declared, shooting a glare at a laughing Calypso.

Clarisse was grinning,"I like your aggression!" She enthused, evoking an appreciative nod from the moon goddess.

"It's not a game you win, Diana," Thalia chuckled,"it's a matter of opinion."

"Ooh, I got one!" Aphrodite declared,"Fuck, Marry, Kill: Travis Stoll, Will Solace," She shot Calypso a sly smirk,"Percy Morgan."

Clarisse made a face,"That's my brother..." She looked uncomfortable now and Thalia laughed at her expense.

The daughter of Zeus teased,"No one complained when Zeus and Hera fucked and married." Now it was Artemis that made a face, looking about as uncomfortable as the daughter of Ares as she looked away from the girls.

The brunette made a gagging sound and roughly shoved her friend's shoulder,"Don't push your luck, Grace." She warned gruffly, but her eyes bore slight amusement as Thalia laughed again.

Artemis frowned, crossing her arms over her chest,"I shall neither bed nor marry any man. I don't know if I should partake in this game because it would be dishonest."

Thalia looked at her in surprise while Clarisse gave her an understanding look,"Ah, so you're a lesbian," Artemis's cheeks flushed and her mouth fell open,"that's cool, we can do a couple of all women rounds for you. Actually, if you're interested, I have a sister who's kinda into you. She's a sucker for blondes." Aphrodite was giggling like mad while Calypso slapped a hand over mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

"I'm not-"

"Hey, we don't judge." Aphrodite interjected, placing a hand on Artemis's and flashing her a sultry smile,"I see how you look at me, Diana, there's no shame in liking the fairer sex-" Artemis ripped her hand away from her, in a flash she had out her dagger and stabbed right next to Aphrodite's hand. The love goddess hadn't even flinched, and the smile never left her lips.

The dagger dug into the surface of the picnic table, small splinters erupted from the wood. Artemis's hand was clutching the handle of her blade so tightly her knuckles were white. Blue eyes darkening and lips pulling back into a sneer. Calypso watched the exchanged with eyebrows raised, scooting away from the moon goddess.

"Touch me again and it'll be your hand, harlot." Artemis warned, startling Thalia but thoroughly entertaining Clarisse.

"Holy shit, how are you a child of Apollo?" She roared with laughter, clutching her stomach and leaning against Thalia for support,"You have the fire of a child of Ares!"

"She has the temper of one." Calypso muttered, only loud enough for Artemis to hear.

Sharp blue eyes fell on her,"Come again?"

Calypso smiled blithely at her,"Come now, Diana, it shouldn't be so easy for you to prove my point."

"The daughter of Demeter has claws! You've been spending too much time with Percy." Aphrodite laughed. Artemis merely rolled her eyes, sheathing her blade but not before shooting the titaness one more glare.

"Jesus," Thalia huffed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand,"are you two always so intense?"

Aphrodite smirked, loving the chaos,"Unresolved sexual tension I'm afraid."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort but was blindsided by Calypso,"Not really my type, too prude for my taste."

"Forgive me for not being an expert at spreading my legs." Artemis quipped, growing smug under the titaness's glare, glad to get under their skin,"If I want to become some cheap whore I'll be sure to get advice from you and Venus." Aphrodite, surprisingly, took no offense to this. She only stared at Calypso with anticipation, loving the drama that was unfolding before her.

Before Calypso could reply Thalia put a halt on the conversation,"Gods, can you two bicker later? I wanna play the game!"

The daughter of Zeus yelped when Clarisse smacked her in the arm,"They were so close to fighting, I wanna see what Diana can do!"

Artemis relaxed, turning to smirk at Clarisse,"Come see for yourself." She boasted, not understanding why Aphrodite's eyes widened and why Calypso slapped a hand over her mouth.

She hadn't understood until Clarisse shifted uncomfortably and said,"Was that a come on? Look, you're cool and all but I'm not interested. And I've got a boyfriend." Artemis slammed her head on the table, a groan of exasperation escaped her and she muttered curses under her breath. Calypso and Aphrodite were laughing loudly now, leaning against the table as their bodies shook with mirth.

Thalia gave her friend a firm look,"You couldn't have let her down in private?"

"And let her keep flirting with me? I didn't want her to get the wrong idea!"

Artemis sat up, fingers digging into the wood of the picnic table,"I'm not a lesbian! I don't like men or women!"

"We see your trimmed nails, Diana, you're not fooling anyone." Calypso teased, and Aphrodite had tears streaming down her cheeks as laughter shook her body. Thalia and Clarisse joined in and Artemis was left to fume, jumping with surprise when Calypso placed a hand on her shoulder,"I'm kidding, Diana. You know that." Artemis relaxed slightly as the laughter died down.

"Now, let's play this game!" Clarisse bellowed, throwing an arm around Thalia and slamming her fist onto the table,"We may have pussies, but we don't have to act like ones!" Aphrodite was amused, Artemis looked disgusted, Calypso shifted uncomfortably at the vulgarity and Thalia pushed the girl's arm from around her shoulders.

Giving her arm a solid thwack the daughter of Zeus chastised her,"Clarisse, you're not around your boorish siblings. Have some tact."

"Spoken like a true pussy." Clarisse taunted.

"Keep this up and I'll sick Annabeth on you." Thalia warned, smiling slightly as Clarisse paled.

"Snitch," She grumbled but conceded,"spare me her lectures, I'll be more appropriate." She snorted, rolling her eyes at Thalia's triumphant smile.

Aphrodite was growing impatient,"So, who's starting?"

It was Artemis that shocked everyone at the table when she abruptly said,"Fuck Travis, marry Percy, and kill Will." They all stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths,"Hypothetically of course!" She defended quickly, crossing her arms over her chest,"If I could I'd say I'd kill all three of them." She sniffed, not liking how Aphrodite was practically buzzing with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Paolo that you played-"

"Don't." It was Calypso who spoke up, startling the moon goddess,"This is...girl talk. It should stay with us." Artemis gave her an appreciative nod, starting to feel bad that she had been so harsh towards her earlier.

Aphrodite nodded slowly, smiling,"You're right! Girl code!" She then leaned forward,"So, explain your choices. Remember, none of this leaves the group." She promises, and Artemis scowls but decides to answer anyway.

"I killed Will because he's my brother. I had relations with Travis because...well I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry Percy either, but I know him, and he is training to be a strong warrior so we would bear strong children." Clarisse wrinkled her nose, Calypso's jaw dropped, and surprised laughter escaped Thalia and Aphrodite,"Must I remind you giggling children that this is a _game._ I wouldn't actually do any of this." Artemis groused, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the girls.

Aphrodite looked absolutely delighted but decided not to antagonize her companion further,"Fine, my turn! Fuck Will because he's cute, but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with him. Marry Percy because then I could fuck him multiple times," Clarisse looked like she was going to be sick,"and kill Travis because he's not as cute as Will and definitely not as cute as my Percy."

Then Thalia went,"Fuck Percy since he's not bad to look at, marry Will since we're friends, and kill Travis because he pisses me off half the time with his shitty pranks."

Clarisse looked at Aphrodite curiously,"Venus, it doesn't bother you that other chicks talk about your boyfriend like that? I know I wouldn't like this game so much if we were talking about Chris like this."

Aphrodite waved her off with an easygoing smile,"I'm not worried about it," Her gaze fell on Calypso,"I know who Percy belongs to, and so does he." Calypso flushed and looked away from the love goddess, feeling uncomfortable with her insinuation.

Clarisse nodded before saying,"Just don't break his heart or I'd have to slit your throat." Her warning is lighthearted but the intensity in her gaze reveals she's speaking the truth.

The goddess's smile remains intact,"Wouldn't dream of it. I've grown rather fond of him."

"Cool, he seems to like you a lot too." The daughter of Ares says,"Anyway...fuck Travis because there's no way I could live with him, marry Will because Percy is the only other option, and definitely kill Percy because he's my brother."

All eyes now turned on a sheepish Calypso who meekly replied,"Sleep with," Aphrodite rolled her eyes,"Will because I don't know him, marry Percy because," She pauses, cheeks turning a bright red,"he's my friend so maybe it'd work out, and kill Travis because he always pranks my cabin."

Thalia whistled,"Man, Percy should appear on The Bachelor with how many girls want to marry him."

Artemis frowns at this,"Well, we weren't given the best options."

Aphrodite grinned, clapping her hands excitedly,"Next round! I've got a tough one. Fuck, Marry, Kill: Chiron, Dionysus, Hedge the satyr!" A collective groan escaped the girls and the love goddess laughed at their responses.

Thalia was both amused and disgusted as a laugh of disbelief escaped her,"That's fucked up, Hedge and Chiron are half animal!"

Clarisse was quick to interject,"You forget, Thals, Dionysus is an ass." The blue eyed girl laughed and the two high fived at the joke.

Calypso winced,"I have to agree with Thalia, this seems a tad extreme."

"Lighten up, prudes, it's all fake! I want to hear you all try to justify the sick decisions you'd make in this situation." Aphrodite was smiling evilly now, basking in the glares her companions sent her.

Clarisse was grimacing as she said,"You're an absolute bitch."

She was met with a smirk,"Oh, I'm well aware. But if you think this is bad you should wait for my goddess round." The love goddess shoots a sly smirk at the narrow eyed moon goddess,"Artemis, Aphrodite, or Athena. I wonder which goddess you all would be willing to offend."

* * *

 _Sally looked at her son pensively,"This girl you're friends with, what is she like?" The eighteen year old boy leaned forward in his chair, brow furrowing as he looked around her study, as though hoping to find the correct answer somewhere hidden in the office._

 _Finally, he looked at her and said,"You know her-"_

 _"I know her father," Sally interjected causing Percy to sigh and lean back in his seat,"I don't know what kind of person she is, I've only heard unsettling stories." She said sharply._

 _"Mom, Piper McLean is just some fourteen year old who needs a friend-"_

 _"She's been in trouble with the law more than once. She stole a BMW, Percy, do you know what she could do to your reputation?" She asked, not giving him the chance to speak,"Tristan McLean is a great man, I love acting with him, but his daughter is too wild."_

 _"Listen to yourself, she's just a kid!" Percy defended,"Yeah, she's fucked up a bit but who hasn't? And besides, she's only trying to get her father's attention since he's always too busy for her-"_

 _"That's no excuse." Again, she interrupted. Sally would give her son the world if she could, hand it to him on a silver platter, but he was still so naive. She had to protect him, even if it was from himself. He was on his way to adulthood, and it was clear he still needed her._

 _"Cut her some slack," He was growing indignant,"I'm an adult now and I can be friends with whoever I want." He snapped, running a hand through black hair, a habit born from exasperation,"You never told me no as a child, so why now!" He said, voice bordering a whine._

 _Sally leaned forward and patted the hand he had left on her desk,"You know I hate telling you no, you deserve the world. But allow me to help guide you into adulthood." She removed her hand, giving him a serious look,"You're in the middle of creating your company, her reputation will bring you down. The corrupted corrupt."_

 _Green eyes widened before a scowl overtook his face,"I don't care, the success of my company will speak for itself. I don't need anyone else's approval."_

 _"And that attitude will prevent you from being a good business man." He looked at her curiously so she continued,"You need to be a people pleaser in order to get customers and investors." She smiled at him,"You need to be an actor. This isn't like high school, where everyone worshipped you because of my fame. Many in the business world don't care where you came from, they care about where you're going, and what you can do for them."_

 _Percy mulled her words over, nodding slowly before asking,"But what about Piper? I can't just ditch her-"_

 _"You can and you will," She said, voice piercing like the sharpest blade,"it's not normal for an eighteen year old to be spending time with a fourteen year old girl. People will talk, accusations will be made, and your reputation will be slandered. I will be damned if my son is falsely accused of such vileness and sent to prison. Is that what you want? Your company ruined, yourself behind bars, and your mother left behind…left alone?" Her voice cracked and Percy was quick to reach out his hand and grab hers._

 _"Mom," He sighed, looking away from her teary eyes,"I…I never thought about that." He admitted, finally looking at his mother again,"I didn't mean to stress you out."_

 _Sally blinked back her tears and smiled gently at her son,"Being stressed comes with motherhood, I will always be worried about you." But still, she could deny him nothing,"How about this," He looked at her curiously,"we can have outings with the McLean's, then you can be the friend Piper needs. But you two are never to spend time alone together, at least not until she's an adult, do you understand me?"_

 _Percy nodded vigorously, a smile finally gracing his lips,"I do, thank you."_

 _"I mean it, Percy. You are different, special. You're made for great things, and I will not have that girl drag you down into the mud with her." She said disdainfully._

 _Percy released her hand and puffed out his chest slightly,"I know, you've told me that since I was a boy." He agreed,"But…if I'm so special why shouldn't I be helping other people?" Sally couldn't help but feel saddened by his idealism. Her sweet boy had no idea how special he truly was. He often acted entitled but he had every right, he had the blood of a god coursing through his veins, he was more powerful than any mere mortal could ever be - so who was she to deny him whatever he desired?_

 _She leaned forward and cupped his cheeks in her hands,"Because you are above the rest of them." She pulled away from him and stood to her feet,"Now, we should begin your training."_

 _"Training?"_

 _She walked out of her study with her son close on her heels,"Yes, we have to train you to be an actor, lucky for you I happen to be quite good in that department. The business and celebrity world is more political than people give it credit for. You'll have to play the game and I'll teach you how. Soon, you'll be the best."_

* * *

Piper McLean had no idea about gods and the like until Coach Hedge saved her from a type of storm spirit. Then he took off his pants and revealed goat legs, so that was interesting. She and her friend, Leo Valdez, had escaped that accursed Wilderness School, and Coach Hedge had taken them to Camp Halfblood.

Apparently, they were demigods. Who their parents were she wasn't sure, but she supposed they would find out once they were claimed. Of course, when she had first arrived at the camp she had been in awe. She and Leo were enraptured with the camp's beauty and chaos. Sword fights, the racing of flying horses, a lava wall, and…a bunch of other demigods began to crowd her and Leo.

"Man, these gods can't keep it in their pants." A girl with electric blue eyes commented, earning her a light smack in the shoulder from her grey eyed friend.

"Thalia, be nice."

"I wasn't being mean, Annabeth, I was just saying." Thalia grumbled.

"Gods, you can tell these two aren't children of Ares, why bother staying to watch them get claimed?" Another girl complained, her gruff voice grating to Piper's ears. She was thick with muscle and had beady dark eyes and light brown hair.

A short girl with silver eyes looked at a tall blonde girl standing next to her,"For once, I agree with Clarisse," Her hair was black with red tips, she appeared to be around fifteen and she looked absolutely adorable,"Yang, we should skip the claiming and go to the mess hall."

The blonde bombshell with heterochromia, one iris purple and the other crimson, laughed and slung an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders,"Sis, you just want cookies-"

"I don't _want_ them, I _need_ them." She insisted.

Her sister, who looked nothing like her, snorted,"I don't know why you're in a rush, Ruby, you're not eating cookies until you eat your dinner."

"Ugh! You never let me do anything fun! They're just cookies, they never hurt anyone! They just fill me with joy, which you love to take away." The, clearly younger, sister whined.

Yang looked at her incredulously,"Last year they _filled_ you with five cavities."

"You say that, but have you ever considered how full of sugar toothpaste is? And what do I do every night before bed and every morning when I wake up?" She asked rhetorically, pausing for dramatic effect,"I brush my teeth, with _toothpaste_! Then I get cavities every year, is that a coincidence? Of course not! Dentists sell us toothpaste to give us cavities so we _have_ to go see them. It's just a huge scam."

Yang bore an exasperation that only an older sibling could understand,"Ruby, I've never had a cavity in my life-"

"That's because you're weak, Yang. You're a sheep, just like everyone else. The dentists know you're compliant, but people like me aren't, which is why we're given cavities instead. I would never go willingly, so they purposefully give me cavities-"

"Ruby! How could only you get cavities if I use the same tube of toothpaste as you!"

Piper could feel Ruby and Yang's amusement rolling off them in waves,"Listen to yourself! They've already gotten to you!"

"Oh my gods."

As the two continued to playfully banter Piper turned her attention to two, beautiful blondes with blue eyes that were also watching her closely. A boy and a girl, clearly twins, and while the boy looked intrigued the girl looked bored. The girl looked at Leo with distaste but when her gaze fell upon Piper she raised a brow, as though sizing her up.

Piper looked away awkwardly, gaze landing on the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She had long, black hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, just like her own, and she gave Piper a dazzling smile that left her somewhat dazed. Her skin was clear of all imperfections, and her body was every woman's envy. She wasn't even wearing makeup and she looked like an absolute goddess. Piper couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the girl's natural beauty.

The horse man, or centaur, Chiron finally spoke up as more demigods gathered around them,"We are lucky to gain two more campers today! This is Piper McLean, daughter of…" He paused, looking above her head before smiling,"Aphrodite! And Leo, son of Hephaestus!" The demigods broke into whispers before they bowed their heads respectively towards the two.

"Hephaestus, isn't that the dude with the hammer?" Leo whispered to her and Piper shrugged. All she knew was that her mother was the goddess of love, which probably explained why she had always been able to charm her way into stealing that BMW when she had been a kid. But she was eighteen now, an adult, and was above petty theft.

Before she knew it Leo was swept away by a daughter of Hephaestus and the beautiful girl from earlier was approaching her.

She stopped in front of her, all warm smiles and firm handshakes,"Hi, I'm Venus, daughter of Aphrodite." Ah, her half sister, that made a lot of sense. Despite concentrating, she couldn't pick up on her emotions and that unsettled her. She's never come across someone she couldn't read, and it made her slightly wary of her half sister.

Venus's smile seemed genuine but Piper knew the effect a famous name had on other people.

"I'm Piper, but you heard that from Chiron earlier, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'll show you around camp." Venus pointed out multiple areas of the camp, telling her about their purposes, and warning her about being out after curfew. Apparently, there were harpies that ate campers who broke curfew, the thought made Piper shudder.

Just as Venus was showing her their mother's cabin a voice called out,"Hey, babe, you will never believe what Clarisse taught me how to do. Apparently, I have a war cry, or something weird." The two turned and Piper's eyes widened,"Well, my war cry is different, it causes panic instead of pain like hers does but I still think it's really cool."

The boy had clean cut, auburn colored hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. He was tall and muscular, the air around him permeated with cockiness, and he had a bounce in his step. A large, jagged scar marred his throat, looking as though it had been near torn out by an animal.

The demigod was very handsome and very familiar, as was his voice. A large, black wolf with orange eyes walked at his side. It looked at her cautiously before turning its attention back to its master, as though deeming her non-threatening.

Gods, she knew him, she had to have. Blinking she took a step in his direction, staring intensely at his face, it was one she could identify anywhere. It was the face of the boy she had fallen in love with when she was fourteen. But it couldn't be, Percy Jackson was four years older than her, and would be twenty two now.

Piper had been in boarding school for the past two years, forcing her communication with Percy to be broken, no phones were permitted at that awful place. But even she had heard of his strange disappearance. Having heard that it was suspected he had been kidnapped had sent her spiraling into a depression.

Percy had been one of her closest friends, she had loved him, she still loved him. She remembered when they first met, it was at the Oscars and both their parents were up for nominations. She had been brooding about being thrown into a dress and dragged along, only to be continually ignored by her busy father.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was stalking off to until she bumped into Percy's back. He was a handsome man, tall and lean, black hair swept neatly to the side, and a fitting tux that brought out the green in his eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him.

She stumbled over herself trying to apologize and he had only waved her off with a small laugh, _"You're fine."_ He had assured her, before looking at her curiously and asking, _"Aren't you Tristan McLean's daughter, Piper?"_ Piper had grimaced, looking for traces of undeserved admiration in his green eyes but surprised at having found none. He hadn't even felt giddy in her presence.

Piper looked at him suspiciously, _"I am."_ She said slowly, yet again surprised by the lack of intrigue and excitement the man felt.

His smile broadened and he thrust out his hand to her, _"I'm Percy, Sally Jackson is my mom."_ That's why he wasn't swayed by her, because he was living the same life she was. Then they both started talking, complaining about dull events such as this and having to extend disingenuous courtesies to everyone they met. Then she talked about her father, told Percy about how the actor was too busy for her these days.

 _"Dads are the fucking worst,"_ He empathized, _"that's why I'm glad I've got my mom."_ They had exchanged numbers after that, Piper with her heart racing, and Percy with an easy smile on his lips. He assured her that she could text him anytime, whether it be to vent or if she got bored. " _Our parents are friends, so we should be too."_

Piper had been in love with Percy for years, so when Piper was thrown into boarding school she had been devastated. Leo had eased her sadness quite a bit with his goofy behavior, but he was no Percy.

And, of course, Percy had disappeared when she had reached legal adulthood. When she was finished with boarding school she had been planning to tell him the truth about how she felt, but she never got the chance.

Yet, there stood Percy's clone at the age of seventeen or eighteen. The only difference was the scar and the auburn colored hair. His eyes were a bit more vibrant, and he was more muscular than Percy had been but other than that he was the spitting image of the man.

So, out of desperation, she called out to him hopefully,"Percy?" She knew it was him, it had to be. When he heard her say his name he froze, eyes wide with disbelief, and a big grin spread across his lips.

"Piper, you're all grown up." He laughed as she collided into his open arms. He held her tightly and let her bury her face into her neck. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as a wave of relief washed over her. She had feared for the worst, but he was alive and had miraculously aged backward.

She pulled away, laughing softly as she wiped away her tears,"Where have you been? Why do you have a wolf? Why are you so-" Percy quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, looking around with wide eyes, checking to make sure no one had heard her.

Narrowing her eyes she licked the palm of his hand causing him to yank it away from her,"Shit, goddamit, Piper." He huffed, wiping her saliva on his pants,"You're too old for that." He scolded lightly, scowl vanishing as soon as it appeared,"Look, I'll tell you everything later, alright? Here, I'm Percy Morgan, son of Ares." He looked at her seriously and she nodded slowly.

"Fine…but I expect an explanation." She insisted, but couldn't keep the smile off her face,"I've missed you."

His smile returned,"I've missed you, too." Now, Piper wasn't a hopeless romantic by any stretch of the imagination, but she couldn't help but think about how perfect it would be if Percy kissed her right now.

"How do you two know each other?" Oh right, Venus. The girl sauntered up to Percy, running her fingers through his wolf's fur before gently placing her hand on Percy's forearm. It wasn't in a possessive nature, Venus looked very much at ease, but it still left Piper inwardly reeling.

Of course, Percy was dating the most beautiful girl at camp, just her luck. Fighting down her bitterness she gave an amicable smile towards the couple. Maybe things could change, she thought. She would never actively try to break a couple up, but maybe when Percy saw how adult she's become he would fall in love with her.

"Our parents were friends," Percy said, turning his attention to Venus,"then we became friends." He said simply. Venus looked starved for information, her hand on his arm tightened and her eyes burned with curiosity.

"I suppose you'll tell me the story later, then."

"Course I will." Piper couldn't help but sour at this. So Venus knew of Percy's secret too? Was she really that important to him? She stiffens when Venus turned her attention towards her, and she noticed the touch of pity that lingered in her gaze before she turned back to Percy with a smile. _Can she read me?_ Piper wondered, feeling somewhat panicked that she knew nothing of her half sister.

Piper would come to find out, a couple days later, that it wasn't Venus she needed to worry about. They held hands, would share a kiss, and she'd sit in his lap more often than not - but Percy wasn't in love with her.

It was _Cally,_ the daughter of Demeter, that concerned her. Percy wasn't in love with her either, but there was something there. An endearment that he felt whenever Cally was near him, it was the type of affection one felt for a crush. Piper had thought she was just seeing things at first, but she knew she was just deluding herself.

The soft looks, warm smiles, subtle touches, and light teasing drove her up the wall more than Venus and Percy's interactions did. She couldn't read Venus's emotions, but she could read Cally's, and they were the same as Percy's. Affection, endearing, and content when around him.

Many times the two would annoy each other, getting into quarrels that made the other campers laugh, but there was still this magnetic pull between the two of them - they just couldn't stay away from each other.

Piper sat in the mess hall with her siblings, watching Percy stand over Cally's table, and Cally lightly tugged at the tips of Percy's hair, asking if him he needed a haircut. At that moment she wondered if her love for Percy was always doomed to be unrequited.

"Don't take it personally," Venus says, placing a reassuring hand on Piper's shoulder,"Percy Morgan has never loved anyone."

* * *

Percy nearly had a heart attack when he saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare enter camp. As he had with Piper, he had completely forgotten about Rachel, and he had never thought he'd see her at Camp Halfblood in all places.

He had been going to archery training with Shadow, Artemis, Apollo, and Calypso when he saw Rachel speaking with Chiron. Untamable, red curls spilling down her shoulders, a signature baggy t-shirt and blue jeans covered in pen stained doodles, and she was barefoot.

"Oh, fuck me." Percy whined, evoking a laugh from Apollo.

"Don't let Venus hear you say that." He winked before yelping as Artemis smacked him on the back off his head.

"Ow!"

"Stop being gross."

Just as Percy was beginning to turn his back he heard Chiron call out to him and his companions,"Campers! I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Chiron, you son of a bitch!" Percy muttered heatedly, causing the immortals to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" Calypso asked, taking a step closer to him.

Percy winced,"She's kind of my girlfriend. You guys kidnapped me and I haven't technically broken up with her."

Apollo looked at him with wide eyes before laughing loudly,"Oh my gods! You've been fucking around with the _Oracle_!" He was bent over, clutching his stomach,"Oh, this is beautiful." He wheezed, resting his hands on his knees,"So many of these chicks are, like, in love with you and they're all in the _same_ place. It's like Aphrodite planned this!" He burst into even more laughter as Percy gave him a small shove.

Percy wasn't stupid, he knew Piper had a massive crush on him, but he played dumb so he could avoid severing their relationship. She had been a child when they met, and while she had grown beautifully, it didn't stop Percy from seeing that angry adolescent that bumped into him at the Oscars.

"Fuck off, Paolo!" He snapped, no real heat behind his words, too overwhelmed with anxiety at Rachel's appearance. Lucky for him she had never seen him as a teenager, not like Piper had. To ensure she wouldn't recognize him he would have to act even more like a son of Ares.

It was Calypso's hand on his shoulder that broke him from his musings,"You'll seem suspicious if you take too long. Come, we'll be right behind you." She assured him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks."

They walked over to the Chiron and Rachel, Percy smoothed his features and applied a small furrow in his brow as he looked at the girl. When they stood before them Percy crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Rachel, raising a brow to convey he was unimpressed.

"Who's this?" He asked gruffly, ignoring the panic he felt when Rachel stared at him intensely.

The ginger blinked before smiling at him, she stuck out her hand,"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle."

"The fuck is an Oracle?" He grunted staring at her outstretched hand with disdain until she awkwardly let her hand drop to her side. His shoulder was tingling when Calypso placed a gentle hand on it.

"Be nice," Calypso reprimanded, playing off him,"forgive him, he's a child of Ares. It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Cally, daughter of Demeter."

Apollo, never one to stay in the background, quickly piped up,"I'm Paolo, son of Apollo."

Artemis sighed, sounding bored, and she probably was,"Diana, daughter of...Apollo." Apollo smirked, earning a glare from his twin.

Percy acted as though he had a million other things he'd rather be doing,"I'm Percy Morgan," He said, bored, and gestured lazily to his she-wolf,"and this is Shadow." Rachel smiled at everyone but then turned her gaze back on Percy, causing him to bristle at the attention.

She seemed to notice his discomfort,"Sorry to stare. You just look...and kind of sound like someone I know."

Percy gave her a cocky smirk,"If we've met I'm certain you'd remember me. Who could I possibly remind you of?"

"Percy Jackson."

His eyebrows lifted in a perfectly crafted mask of surprise,"Oh, that rich ass that got kidnapped?" He tilted his head to the side, smirking at Rachel's narrowed eyes,"It's unfortunate that I remind you of that runt, but why does he concern you? He's just a selfish prick-"

"You're wrong!" Rachel snapped, taking a threatening step closer,"He was a good man, and no weakling." Percy couldn't help but pity her. Had Rachel known he had dated her to get an increase in popularity, and get in good with her land developing father, he was sure she would loathe him.

Rachel was a good woman, kind and intelligent and down to earth, but he had known he would never love her. That's another reason he had gotten involved with her in the first place, for him there were no strings attached.

The godling tsked, shaking his head,"Oh, sweetheart," He said condescendingly,"he's played you for a fool. Besides, you shouldn't worry about some random mortal anyway."

He didn't necessarily want to be mean to Rachel, but he wished she could see him, see who Percy Jackson really was and who he's always been. Percy hadn't realized he was pushing for Rachel to see the truth, to see that he was never someone she should have become involved with. He was good at playing the perfect boyfriend, he was good at smiling and kissing and hugging when the moment called for it, but he was no good for her.

 _Run away, and don't look back._

Percy didn't hate himself for playing her, it had been necessary for the growth of his company, but he wanted this charade to be over. He tired of playing her boyfriend, he wanted her to move on because he had never belonged to her.

At least, when everyone finally figured out the truth of his status, he could use the immortality excuse to break up with her.

No hard feelings, he would say, but I have to put my godly duties before anything else. Rachel loved the wilderness, which is why she hated her land developing father, so she would understand and they'd end on good terms.

Rachel snorted, putting her hands on her hips,"I don't know what you have against him but you obviously don't even know him. I'm the Oracle, I've seen his past, Percy Jackson is no mortal."

Percy's world came to a standstill. He heard Calypso, Artemis, Apollo, and even Chiron try to divert his attention. All of them were trying, in their own ways, to get Rachel to shut up and Percy to walk away, but he would not. Not when Rachel was speaking such _nonsense._ He had always been a mortal until Pan came along and chose him to be his successor.

"Percy, we should go spar." Artemis said.

"Perce, c'mon, we should go practice archery." Apollo tried, his shaky voice betrayed his facade of calm.

"Percy, why don't you leave Rachel so she can go settle in." Chiron suggested.

"Percy," It was Calypso's voice that drew his attention,"we should go." She said gently, but her eyes gave her away. The pleading in them caused Percy to bristle, and as he looked around he saw that they all wore her same expression. _They knew._

They kept talking while Rachel stared at them in surprise, finally Percy exploded,"Silence!" He roared, quickly shutting everyone up, and he rounded on Rachel,"If Percy Jackson wasn't a mortal, what was he?" He demanded, gritting his teeth, hand reaching out and grabbing Rachel by the front of her shirt,"Tell me!" He bellowed, shaking her slightly as she gripped his wrist tightly.

"Put me down!" She yelled, squirming feebly in his grasp.

"Percy! Release her!" Artemis warned, taking a step forward but stopping when Percy whipped his head towards her. His eyes darkened, and his skin glowed with a faint light as his fury grew.

"You knew." He snarled, looking around at his now worried companions,"You all knew, and you kept it from me!" He turned back to Rachel,"What was he?"

Shadow, realizing Artemis's hand was falling to her blade, stepped between her boy and the immortals. Her teeth were bared, and orange eyes looked at the people that surrounded Percy with an unspoken warning. Her hackles were raised and Artemis froze, not wanting to escalate the situation any further. Shadow had become Percy's shield, acting as a barrier between him and his other companions. No one would harm her boy.

Rachel looked afraid now, eyes widening at the feel of his raw power,"H-He was a demigod, please put me down." Percy froze, not just at the revelation but at the overwhelming fear that riddled the girl's face. Her breathing was shallow, her hands shaking against his wrist, and her face turned a pale white. He stopped glowing.

The godling released her when his mind was assaulted with images. Soulless black eyes, a caved in skull, crushed bones, cheeks splattered with warm blood, sharp teeth, sharp claws, a massive grizzly. Percy stumbled away from her, filled with guilt and fear, remembering the last two times he had lost control of his temper. He had been attacked the first time and the second time he had killed someone.

Apollo looked at the Oracle,"Get out of here." He muttered, grimacing as the girl turned on her heel and ran off.

For a split second, he was relieved he had killed the poacher. If he hadn't he would have never learned his lesson, and it could be Rachel's head caved in. Percy swallowed thickly, breaking out of the circle his companions had surrounded him in during their attempts to calm him down.

He was a demigod? So his father...his father was _alive._

Percy let out an airy laugh as he turned to face the wary group,"My whole life has been a lie." He was smiling now, but it didn't reach his eyes, he couldn't believe he had fallen for his mother's stupid stories about his war hero father.

"Percy," It was Calypso who was approaching him,"please-"

He backed away from her, eyes wild, but his eerie smile never left his lips,"Stay the _fuck_ away from me." He warned, Shadow slowly backed her way towards him, teeth bared at the immortals.

Artemis placed a hand on her sheathed blade,"You need to calm down." She hissed, eyes glowing with power as she took a step closer to him.

Percy eyed her blade, his empty smile still in place,"I killed the last person that tried to attack me, did Pan tell you that? I bashed his skull in like it was a lump of clay. If any of you fucking _liars_ come close to me, I'll kill you too." He just needed them to stay away from him, he was losing it.

His own father had been a god but had done nothing for him or his mother. Where was his father when his mother was on welfare, raising a child by herself while juggling debt and three jobs? Where was his father when Gabe became an alcoholic? Where was his father when Gabe had been beaten to death in some alley?

Percy still had many mixed feelings about his stepfather, but he would always regret that they never got to hash it out. Sure, he had cursed at him plenty of times, but he had never gotten the chance to unleash his brutal honesty on the man. He still found himself up at night, thinking of what he would say to Gabe if he were still alive, but he'd never get that closure.

And his mother, his own mother had lied to him. She had preached about how special he was because she knew the blood of the gods ran through his veins. Sally Jackson had conjured up the image of a perfect father that had died serving their country, a man Percy had looked up to and, had his mother not forbade it, would have joined the army to follow in his footsteps.

 _"He died a hero."_ His mother had said. _No, he lived as a coward._ What man, no, what god couldn't face their own child? His father had abandoned him, Joey James was another lie. If everyone had lied about who his own father was, what else had they been lying about? _I can't trust them! I can't trust anyone!_

"We didn't want to lie to you," Calypso said, voice thick with emotion,"it wasn't our truth to tell."

But Percy ignored her, instead he looked down at his wolf,"Shadow, come," He instructed, turning his back on the immortals, the she-wolf close on his heels,"we've got some interrogating to do."

 **20k, somebody stop me. I love all the reviews, I am a whole SLUT for reviews so keep 'em coming.**

 **For the GOT fans: Look, I _know_ Nymeria doesn't look like that but I don't care. I mixed her with Nymeria's name and Shaggydog's fur coloring and Ghost's silence and the ferociousness of Grey Wind and the diligence of Lady and Summer as my tribute to the Stark wolves that deserved better. I wanted Nymeria to have a happy ending, dammit, we got a shitty season 8 so here I am giving Nymeria a less shitty story. **

**For the RWBY fans: I _know_ Blake should be a daughter of Hades but the RWBY cast is just in here for shits and giggles and they aren't main characters. Yang is my _baby_ which is why she's mentioned more but none of them are main characters so Blake will have to settle...but I will not dare deny you beautiful people a bit more Weiss. **

Jetnoia: Haha yang; I see what ya did there ;) there wouldn't happen to be a silver eyed redhead running around?

 **You know my baby Ruby is pulling up on the scene.**

UxysRaze: Never in a million years did I expect another chapter so soon after the first one.

 **You made me laugh but also, go fuck yourself, because that honesty _hurt._ I updated just because of this review...**

sssteele23: Honestly the best chapter so far. Idk why but now that he's shaved all I can picture is Aizen from bleach with Percy's eyes lol.

 **Shucks, thanks, that chapter was hard as all fuck to write. Also, looked Aizen up, and I very much approve.**

XSinisterAres: I saw that you updated and I was like "Wow thats 5 months early" I was happy either way. good chapter keep up the good work my good sir

 **I'm a girl! Godssssss my name is PlutosDAUGHTER you ass. I was like "oh that's nice-hey!" But you know, you made me smile, so I guess I'll let this incident slide...but you're on thin fucking ice!**

AllAboutThoseMyths: All I have to say is, fucking amazing story so far, and you're an amazing fucking author!

 **All I have to say is, fucking amazing review so far, and you're an amazing fucking reviewer! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Perce, what's up?" Travis greeted, opening the door wide for the godling and his wolf to enter the Hermes cabin.

Percy gave him a tight smile,"Hello, Travis, I'm afraid on here on urgent business." He paused, realizing he was out of character, and quickly relaxed his tense body and loosened his smile,"Got some shit I need to find out, figured you could help me." He said, sitting down on the nearest bed, leaning back against the pillows and making himself at home.

Percy may be playing the role of a brute but he wasn't a complete animal. He left his feet off the bed and looked at Travis closely. Shadow sat at his feet, alert as always, and staring at the son of Hermes with such an intensity that it made the boy uncomfortable.

"I'll help if I can," Travis said before grinning,"wait, is this for a prank on the children of Demeter? Katie has been getting on my damn nerves-" Percy tuned him out, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

Percy had two clues that could lead him to the truth of his parentage. One clue being that Hermes had exhibited an extremely protective nature over him; the other clue being Luke and their encounter nearly a year ago. But he didn't want to start making baseless accusations despite his suspicions, lest he made an even bigger fool of himself than he already had.

He thought back to when he had spoken with the son of Hermes," _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be who you needed me to be."_ Luke had said, the regret in his voice nearly palpable, and the anguish in his eyes had nearly knocked the wind out of him.

There was also the fact that Luke had sought him out, he had said that he only wanted to speak with him. The son of Hermes had spoken so fondly when he addressed Percy, as though he were speaking to an old friend.

Then there was the night Percy was plagued with nightmares. He saw people screaming, blood running through the streets, swords clashing, children sobbing, and Luke's blue eyes closing. He had been ripped from his dream due to a stabbing pain under his left arm, he would have to ask about that as well, maybe that's where the fatal blow had been delivered to the man.

 _It could have been a crazy dream._ But he knew it wasn't.

Percy and the blonde were connected somehow, he just knew it, ever since he first met him it was as though a piece of him had been found; a piece he hadn't even known he had been missing. He had opened himself up to Luke in a way that startled him. He had admitted to being a bullshitter and had revealed that he thought Luke to be stronger than him due to his honesty.

The godling had consoled him, they spoke as though they had been friends for years, and there was something about the man that oozed familiarity. Percy felt like he had known Luke his entire life.

The godling knew of Luke's treachery, if one could even call it that. He empathized with the son of Hermes, for he knew the pain of being forsaken by a parent all too well. Gabe had chosen the bottle over him, and now he finds out his own mother lied about his birth father, who also abandoned him. In the end, Luke had been killed by loyalty, the loyalty he had had for his friends at Camp Halflblood.

Percy wondered if Luke knew, when they had spoken in New York, that he was going to betray Kronos.

"I need you to tell me about Luke." Percy cut in, stopping the boy's rambling and causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"W-Why are you interested in Luke?" Travis asked, looking wary.

"I just am. What do you know about him and his family? Does he have any personal items I can look through?" Percy knew he was lacking tact, asking to dig around the boy's deceased brothers' things, but he was playing as a child of Ares and he would not beat around the bush.

Travis frowned, crossing his arms over his chest,"Dude, that's none of your business-"

"Oh, it's very much my business. I met him when he was the host for Kronos." Percy sat up, feet planted firmly on the floor and resting his head in the palm of his hand,"We didn't get to speak very long, he didn't have enough time," Travis stiffened as Percy continued,"so I need to look through his shit. I'm not a son of Hermes so I'm not prone to having sticky fingers." He held up his fingers, wiggling them and grinning.

Travis looked conflicted now, brow furrowing and fingers toying with the hem of his shirt,"Uh, I don't know, Perce-" He froze when Shadow bared her teeth, orange eyes fixated on him, and Percy chuckled before giving her head a soft pat.

"I'm afraid I wasn't asking, Travis." Shadow snapped her jaws at the boy, hackles raising,"I understand he was your half brother, but I really need some information on him. Or you can point me in the direction of someone who has what I want, and I'll be out of your hair."

Travis was scowling now, hand falling to his blade tucked in its sheathe,"Are you fucking threatening me?" Percy didn't care if he had to cut ties with Travis, he just wanted answers. The boy was of no use to him aside from knowing Luke. Sure, his pranks could be amusing, but he just another demigod that would outlive his usefulness.

Percy didn't even bother standing, instead, he rested his back against the pillows of the bed,"Do I look like I'm threatening you?" He asked innocently, putting his hands behind his head,"It's Shadow that's grown aggressive, you can't truly domesticate a wild animal, you know." Percy further relaxed into the pillows, closing his eyes,"Enough of your bravado, Travis, you'll find I'm not impressed." _This bed is comfortable._

"Go fuck yourself."

"You clearly have no information on your half brother," Percy sighed, growing bored with the conversation, he peeked an eyelid open,"Shadow, he's being quite unhelpful." The wolf lunged forward before the boy could draw his blade. She took them both to the ground, a clawed paw on his throat and elongated teeth revealing themselves further. Her silence was all the more intimidating.

"Get this thing off me!" Travis yelped, too fearful to move in case the wolf saw it as a threat.

"Just tell me who I need to speak with about Luke and stop wasting my time." Percy drawled, growing impatient.

"Annabeth! Go talk to her! I think she even has some of Luke's old things. If not her then Thalia." The boy squeaked,"Now please get her off." _Annabeth. Of course._

Percy smiled as he stood up from the bed,"That's all I needed, thank you." He walked away from the son of Hermes, Shadow instantly calmed and stepped away from the boy, following her godling out of the cabin,"No hard feelings." He called over his shoulder, uncaring if the boy forgave him or not. He had gotten what he came for.

He decided to seek out Annabeth first. The girl had been in love with Luke, surely she knew everything there was to know about him. He had only visited the Hermes cabin first because he believed he would find Luke's personal items. But it turned out it was Annabeth that held onto them, her love ran deep.

The godling found her in her cabin speaking with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Hey, I have a couple of questions." Percy said as he entered the cabin,"You're smart so I figured you'd know the answers."

Annabeth was intrigued now,"What is it?"

Before he could ask for privacy Yang spoke up,"You ass, don't ignore your favorite sister."

"Hey, sis." He said, genuinely happy to see her.

"What up, Perce." She smiled, giving him a small wave, her head in Blake's lap. The daughter of Athena was reading and didn't acknowledge him, not that he cared. He then greeted the bubbly Ruby with the same smile he had given Yang, she was a good kid.

Then Percy's gaze fell upon the heiress he had scowled, just as she had.

"Brute."

"Bitch."

"Gods, here we go." Yang muttered, standing up to prepare to drag one of them away from the impending argument.

Weiss stood to her feet, glowering at him as she approached him,"Why you-" She stopped when Shadow stepped out from behind him, teeth bared and ready to attack,"How did you get Dionysus to allow that beast to stay with you?" She asked, blue eyes looking at the wolf with more curiosity than fear.

Percy was taken back by her question, expecting her to jump away or curse at him,"She's my emotional support wolf." He replied cheekily, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Blake's eyes snapped away from her book, growing wide at the sight of shadow,"Dog!" She yelped, throwing her book aside and showing more emotion than Percy had ever seen from her. Like a cat, she lept from her seated position and into Yang's arms. The brawler looked stunned for a moment before a loud laugh escaped her.

Percy chuckled at her fear,"Wolf, actually, but she's very sweet. She's a good girl." He assured her, and as he said this Shadow relaxed. Her teeth were no longer visible and she allowed her tongue to hang out of her mouth so she looked less intimidating. She sat patiently at her godling's side.

"I'm afraid my little kitten here is afraid of all dogs and wolves, whether they're sweet or not." Yang said, grinning as Blake's amber eyes glared at her.

"You're unbearable." Percy swore he saw the black bow upon her head twitch, but he made no comment. He had more important questions that needed answers, he had no time for weird girls with weird cat ears.

"Ooh! She's so cute! I wish we could have Zwei here!" Ruby gushed, zipping forward and pampering his wolf with affectionate scratches behind her ears. Blake started muttering about 'demon dogs' and 'wicked wolves' while Yang snickered at her friend's reaction.

"Ruby!" Weiss admonished,"You can't just pet peoples'...wolves without asking! It's rude." She scolded, putting her hands on her hips and evoking a laugh from Yang who was still cradling Blake.

"Gods, Weiss, who shoved the stick up your ass and how do we get it out?" The dual eyed girl teased, making Weiss huff in annoyance.

"Language, Yang!" She reprimanded, pinching the bridge of her nose,"Excuse me for having manners," She then looked at Percy,"I swear it's like a babysit these rowdy siblings."

Percy nodded along,"They sound like a _fucking_ handful."

Weiss became cross, stomping her foot and shoving past him,"This is why we can't have a decent conversation, Percy Morgan! You're insufferable!" She yelled as she stalked off, leaving a laughing Yang and Percy behind.

Annabeth sighed at the children of Ares,"You two should really be nicer-"

"Like she's nice." Yang snorted,"Anyway, I should get Blake out of here. We'll go find Weiss or whatever." She shrugged and walked out the door, Blake's fearful eyes glued to Shadow the entire time.

Ruby gave Shadow's nose a kiss before jumping up to her feet,"Bye guys! Team RWBY will be back!" She declared, running after her sister and the still quivering Blake.

Percy raised an eyebrow as the girls disappeared,"Team Ruby? Well, someone's conceited."

Annabeth chuckled,"I thought so too."

While they had been amusing Percy couldn't help but be glad they were gone. He needed to get Annabeth alone if she was going to open up about anything. As he had done in the Hermes cabin he walked over to a bed and plopped down on it. He looked at Shadow and patted the spot beside him. The she wolf jumped onto the bedspread and rested her head on her paws.

Annabeth sighed,"Go ahead, make yourself at home." She grumbled, sitting in the bed opposite to him,"So, what did you want to know?" Grey eyes were trying to decipher him but she wouldn't get very far, Percy wore his masks like a second skin.

"I want information on Luke," He paused, leaning forward,"but if the subject is too uncomfortable I can always ask Thalia..." He trailed off, hoping to bait the prideful daughter of Athena.

Her eyes widened slightly,"No need to go to Thalia," She assured him,"what do you want to know?"

Percy smiled, _gotcha_ ,"I just have a couple questions about his family, and I was told you have some of his personal items so I'd like to see those as well." He knew he'd have to be gentle with Annabeth, just like the last time they spoke of the son of Hermes.

She had loved Luke and now he was dead. Percy would treat the girl as he treated his mother when she lost Gabe. It was one thing to pressure Travis, the boy obviously hadn't been that close to Luke, but Annabeth had been.

Percy remembered how cagey he had been when everyone learned of Gabe's death. He was bombarded with questions, empty promises, and hollow apologies. _We were so sorry to hear about Gabe._ _If you need anything just let us know. We're just a phone call away._

People he hadn't spoken to in years contacted him, maybe some were genuine, but he was certain most of them just wanted to pat themselves on the back for being a decent person. _Look at me, I apologized to the fatherless boy._

They didn't really care, they were just doing what was expected of them. Percy couldn't fault them for that, but it didn't make it any less annoying. He'd prefer if they had said nothing at all.

Some assholes would make the whole situation about them. They would weep as they hugged him, saying how sorry they were for his loss, and then go into a long story about how they knew Gabe. Most of the people that did this were the ones that weren't even close friends with the man. They had been acquaintances in college or high school, and they had the _audacity_ to blubber all over him.

The one that had angered him the most was when a woman came up to his mom during the wake and said, _"It takes a real man to raise another man's son."_ He had wanted to slap her, especially when she stopped in front of him and proceeded to tell him some stupid fucking story about how she met Gabe in college.

Gabe, despite his addiction, had always treated Percy as though he were his own, so her words had nearly made him flinch. She had made it sound like he had been a burden just because he was someone else's child.

He hadn't even shed a tear at Gabe's wake, too agitated by the people around him. His mother had just lost her husband but there they were, seeking comfort from them, and he hated it. Percy had been and still was very conflicted about Gabe's death. So, when it came time for the man's funeral, he had surprised himself when tears assaulted his own eyes.

Percy, his mother, and Gabes' parents and other close family members had entered the room in which they were holding the service; and when he saw all those people sitting there, dressed in black, clutching tissues in their hands, and sniffling - he had nearly crumbled. _Oh,_ he had thought, _he's actually gone._

He had fought back tears, keeping his head bowed as he was led to the front row, and had white knuckled a kleenex to the point where his hands had trembled. But he refused to cry, not when his mother needed him to be strong. He had thought about all the pain Gabe had caused them, but in turn, he thought of all the joy he brought to the Jackson family as well.

Sometimes he felt sad about it, other times indifferent, and on occasion, he felt betrayed. _He chose alcohol over me...over mom._ And that truth hurt more than anything, so he did what he could to avoid those thoughts, but he couldn't always keep them away.

So, he told himself he hadn't cared that Gabe died, but that was just so he could quiet his raging mind and finally get some sleep.

He wondered how Annabeth grieved for Luke. Did she cry? Scream to the heavens? Lock herself in her room? Or had she mumbled a soft,"Oh," feeling as numb as he had when he found out about Gabe? The godling thought of asking her but decided against it. They weren't friends so there was no need to divulge in something so personal, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

Annabeth was more compliant than Travis but just as suspicious,"I'll tell you whatever you want to know...but why does it matter to you?" She asked,"I know you two met once, but that doesn't explain your interest in him, especially now of all times." Percy repressed a scowl, he should have gone to Thalia, at least she wouldn't have asked so many damn questions.

But he was a fox and foxes were clever,"What if I give you information in return?" He bargained, watching as suspicion morphed into curiosity.

"What information?"

"That depends on what you can tell me, but I promise it'll be worth your while."

"And if it's not?"

He smirked,"It will be." He knew her thirst for knowledge would outweigh logical reasoning,"Last time we spoke you told me about his crazy adoptive mother and his poor relationship with Hermes but did he have any other family? Did he know his real mother?"

Annabeth looked contemplative,"Well, years ago, we went to his house to patch Thalia up after a monster attack. Hermes was there and he spoke with Luke. I didn't hear what they said but Luke was rattled, depressed even."

Thin fingers rapped against her thigh and she bit her lip, brow furrowing,"Actually, if I'm remembering correctly, he came back with two pictures. He wouldn't show us the photos no matter how much we asked." She swiped a piece of blonde hair behind her ear before continuing,"But...he said he had a brother, a twin."

Percy was at full attention now, eyes widening, _a twin?_

"Do you have those photos?"

"If I did, what makes you think I'd show them to you?" She challenged,"I haven't looked through Luke's things out of respect for him. So why should you, someone who barely knew him, get to dig through his things?" It was a fair question, but Percy was growing impatient.

Shadow began to bare her teeth but Percy raised a hand, stopping his wolf, and she laid her head back on her paws before releasing a heavy sigh. Annabeth wasn't nearly as stupid as Travis, he could threaten her with Shadow all he wanted, but she would call his bluff. He wouldn't harm her, and they both knew it.

"I can't explain it...but he and I are connected." She watched with wide eyes as he lifted up his left arm, and pointed to the precise spot Luke had been stabbed,"Luke stabbed himself here, didn't he." It wasn't a question because they both knew he was correct.

"H-How did you know that?" She stammered, she had told him that Luke had stabbed himself in his Achilles heel, but not where it had been located.

Percy lowered his arm,"I dreamt of Luke's death, saw glimpses of the Titan War." He said,"I was woken up by a sharp pain in that very spot, right as I saw Luke's eyes close. I need to know how we're connected, Annabeth, please." He was nearly begging now, he was so close to getting the answers he needed.

She was still hesitant,"I...I don't know."

"Annabeth," He said gently,"Luke is dead-"

"You think I don't know that!" She snarled, jumping her feet and towering over him, Shadow began to stir but Percy placed a hand on her head to keep her calm,"I know he's dead, I watched him die!" Tears pooled in broken grey eyes,"I held him and watched his last breath leave him, I know he's dead, Percy! I'm aware of that fact every day." Her voice broke and she was fighting back tears at this point, refusing to look at him as she tried to collect herself.

Percy winced, quickly trying to mend his mistake,"I'm sorry," He said quietly,"I truly am. I should have known better. But you have to understand, I need to know who he is to me, surely you're curious too." Annabeth released a shuttered breath, tears no longer swimming in her eyes.

She nodded slowly,"Okay...I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be." He understood.

Annabeth went to her bunk, reaching under it and pulling out a medium sized box. She opened the box and the two began to shift the contents around. A golden dagger, a necklace, a bracelet, a journal, and two photos. He snatched the photos up quickly, holding them out so an inquisitive Annabeth could see them as well.

The images made his heart stop.

* * *

 _"Fraternal twins." Hermes laughed, holding the blonde haired bundle in one arm,"And look at this one," He said proudly, sitting in the chair next to Sally Jackson,"he's got my eyes and hair and your nose." Blue eyes looked around the room, unable to focus, and Hermes reached out to his son with his free hand. The god grinned when the newborn gripped his finger with his tiny hand._

 _He wasn't supposed to be here, and he knew that his father would be displeased that he was. But he was smart, he could talk circles around Zeus with no problem whatsoever, so he didn't worry in the slightest._

 _Besides, his sons were infants, and there was no chance they'd remember him. A loophole, one that would undoubtedly cause the other gods to throw fits, but only because they hadn't thought of it first._

 _Sally was exhausted. She was drenched in sweat, hair frizzy and unkempt, panting heavily due to the strain of birthing, a trembling hand rested on her swollen belly, and eyes brightened as the nurse came to her with her other son. She had let Hermes be the first to hold their first child, only because she soon went into labor again and was in no condition to hold her son._

 _When the blonde baby had been birthed he entered the world screeching, flailing madly, and trying to get back to his mother. It was only exhaustion that kept him from continuing to cry out, but his unfocused blue eyes were staring in his mother's direction._

 _However, when his younger brother was born he hadn't made a sound, there was no screeching was he was brought into the world. He was a bit smaller than his older brother, he looked frail and sickly. He was all gangly limbs, pasty white skin, and unsettling silence._ _Hermes had heard the doctor joking about his weak grip._

 _Meanwhile, the blonde baby had a protruding stomach with meaty arms and legs and a strong grip to match._

 _Hermes smiled at her as she cradled their other son,"My baby boy," She whispered in awe,"my special boy." Hermes couldn't see much of the younger son due to the bundle he was wrapped in, but he could make out a tuft of black hair sitting upon his head._

 _"What do you want to name them?" The god asked, leaning forward to look at his other son's face. He had his mother's green eyes as well._

 _Sally hadn't looked up from the newborn in her arms,"This one is Perseus, Percy for short." She briefly glanced at the baby in his arms,"You should name him, he looks just like you." Not that she had seen him very clearly apart from his full head of blonde hair._

 _Hermes pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead, grinning all the while. He was beyond touched that she would let him name their child, especially since he wouldn't be there to help raise him._

 _Hermes looked at his son for a moment, watching as he reached his stubby arms out for his younger twin,"Luke." He decided, smiling as his lover offered him Percy, and he cradled his younger son in his other arm. Luke grunted, still trying to reach Percy, and Percy watched his older brother as though he were the most amazing invention the gods had ever made._

 _Sally sighed,"Hermes-"_

 _"You said I could name him!"_

 _"Not after your favorite Star Wars character." She muttered, a touch of amusement in her tone mixed with a tired fondness._

 _Hermes grinned,"I thought you liked Star Wars."_

 _A mischevious smile played on her lips and she reached out to squeeze his knee,"I only said that to get in your pants."_

 _The god played somber, eyes downcast, and a heavy sigh escaped him,"I knew you only loved me for my body."_

 _"Obviously." He laughed loudly at this, enjoying their banter._

 _"Whatever, I think Luke is a great name." He turned his attention to the blonde baby,"The name has luck, you know, maybe our precious Luke will be the chosen one-"_

 _"And save the world from you? His evil father?" Sally snorted,"Just like in the movies?"_

 _"If I have to be evil so our son can succeed...then so be it." He said dramatically, causing the mortal to chuckle,"You're lucky you didn't let me name Percy," He grinned,"boy or girl I would have named him Leia." This turned a chuckle into a loud laugh, and Hermes felt his heart melt._

 _This was so domestic; two parents holding their twins and exchanging playful banter. He had never physically been there when any of his demigod children had been born, so he had never realized how much he yearned for a family of his own until now._

 _He wanted the house, the stupid minivan, the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hallway, a king-sized bed that could hold himself and the children and his lover, lazy Sunday mornings interrupted by the giggling twins catapulting themselves at him, and long nights curled up with Sally Jackson._

 _The very thought brought an ache to his chest, he longed for a life like that with Sally and his sons, but he knew he could never have it. Not with them._

 _"Does the happy couple want a picture?" Thankfully, a cheery nurse interpreted his agonizing thoughts._

 _He perked,"Yes! In my messenger bag there's a polaroid camera, use that. We'll need two pictures, one for her and one for me." He instructed. Sally was grinning now, scooting over in her hospital bed and patting the spot beside her. Hermes handed her Percy and climbed into the bed with Luke in his arms._

 _The nurse retrieved the polaroid, looking at it in surprise,"Wow, I've never used one of these before, talk about ancient." She joked, holding the camera up,"Say cheese!" Hermes grinned, laughter stuck in his throat, and tears pricking his eyes - completely overwhelmed with joy. He knew Sally felt it too as she leaned into him, a soft laugh escaping her._

 _The god had never held his children when they were babies and he was overjoyed to finally have the chance to do so. We made them, he thought giddily, we made two beautiful boys. He wasn't sure if he could recall a time he had felt so fulfilled being a father._

 _The nurse snapped the two photos, shaking them when they were printed out, and handing them to Hermes._

 _The god's grin, if possible, only grew,"Wow." He showed Sally and she seemed just as enraptured by the photo as he was. It came out in black and white but that didn't detract from its beauty. The beauty being the genuine joy that was conveyed by their smiles, both eyes glimmering with tears._

 _The picture showed Sally leaning into Hermes, the sides of their heads touching. Her hair was frizzy and her face glistened with sweat but she didn't look any less beautiful. Sally's eyes were filled with warmth and a love only a mother could feel for the children she brought into the world. Hermes' eyes were filled with such pride and happiness that it almost took him back._ _And the twins had been captured looking at each other, stubby arms reaching out for gangly ones._

 _It was perfect, the ideal family. But they were the exact opposite. Soon Hermes would have to leave and Sally would become a single mother._

 _No stupid minivan, no bed that could bear the whole family, no giggling Luke and Percy to throw themselves at him, and no long nights curled up with his Sally - collapsing into bed and trying to one up each other on who had the most difficult day with the twins._

 _Don't think about it, not when your family is right here._

 _"We'll give you two a moment as we continue preparations for your children." The nurse smiled before she and the other faculty members left the room._

 _Hermes turned to Sally, a brilliant smile on his face,"Do you want to hold Luke?"_

 _Sally quieted at this question, not meeting his gaze when she said,"That's alright, you hold him." She held Percy tighter to her chest, purposefully avoiding looking at Luke. She hadn't gotten a good look at their eldest yet, and Hermes grew concerned with her forced indifference._

 _"Sally-"_

 _"I can't...look at him, Hermes, not when I have to send him away." Tears flowed down her cheeks, bottom lip quivering, and green eyes dulling as she kept her gaze on their youngest boy._

 _Hermes looked at her in disbelief,"Send him away? Why would you do that?" His voice grew louder, angrier,"Luke is our son, your son, look at him!" He demanded, holding out the blonde baby over her lap. Luke took this opportunity and finally grabbed his brother's arm, squealing as he did so. But Sally kept her eyes firmly locked on Percy, who squealed back at his older twin brother._

 _Sally's voice shook as she spoke,"I can't afford to keep them both, Hermes." More tears fell,"I need you to take him, give him to someone you trust," She finally looked up at her lover,"Percy is so frail, so small, he needs me."_

 _"Luke needs you!" Hermes argued,"I...I know I can't help financially, but you have welfare-"_

 _"That's no way to live!" She snarled, leaning away from him as though he now repulsed her,"With Percy, yes he'll be expensive, but I can put back some money so we'll no longer be on welfare. But I can't do that if I raise both boys, and at least this way," A sob escaped her,"Luke can have a chance to live a better life than he would have if he stayed with me."_

 _Hermes swallowed thickly, guilt overwhelming him, but he didn't know what to say about her decision. Ultimately, it was a good plan. Both boys would have a better chance at living better lives, Luke with someone in a better financial position, and with only Percy, it would be easier for Sally to save money and dig them out of poverty. But the family would become fractured, more than it already was, and that thought alone made Hermes's heart shatter._

 _"If I hold him," She continued, fighting back another sob,"I'll never let him go."_

* * *

"I have nothing to say to you." Percy said, keeping his voice level as he tried to move around his birth father. The two were alone in the woods, Percy had come out here to think and instead was confronted by the last person he wanted to talk to.

He wanted to be mad at Pan, his own brother, for hiding the truth from him. However, he knew it was unfair when Hermes had undoubtedly ordered the god to remain silent. Not to mention Pan was kind to him and treated him well, even when Percy grew frustrated with him it was near impossible to stay angry.

Truthfully, he wasn't upset with the other gods or Calypso anymore. He had taken some time to calm down and could recognize the fault laid with Hermes and Sally. The godling wouldn't have wanted to hear the truth from the lips of anyone but his birth father and mother.

"Son-"

"You don't get to call me that!" Hermes looked as though he were taken back in time, blue eyes looking distant, whatever Percy had said had evoked an unpleasant memory. _Luke probably said the same thing._

The god clenched his jaw, shaking his head,"No, no I don't." He agreed,"But I can provide you with answers-"

"I don't want them from _you._ " Percy sneered, but he was rooted to the spot,"I want the truth from her. I want her to look me in the eyes and tell me what she's done." Green eyes were swirling with anger, with confusion, all he knew was that he needed to know why she had kept Luke from him. His twin brother. Gods, it didn't seem real, it felt like some sick dream.

Hermes squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a shaky breath,"Percy, please, just listen to me."

"Why should I? This whole time you've been lying to me about your identity, all while trying to get closer to me. How stupid do you have to be?" He snapped,"What, you wanted to bond with me and then tell me the truth? As if it would soften the blow when, really, it would hurt even more? I would have given way less of a shit if you had told me the truth when we first met."

That's what really sucked about all this. Hermes had been growing on him, ever since his protective nature flared up after Artemis's attack. Percy had also been learning to enjoy his and Apollo's antics.

The godling had thought Hermes had truly cared for him, and maybe he did in his own way, but it seemed to him that the god only wanted to absolve his guilt for not being there for him as a child. It was upsetting, someone he had grown comfortable with had been lying to his face the entire time.

Percy paused then, looking at the god, anger melting away in the face of gaining answers to sate his curiosity,"I suppose I do have one question." He allowed, relaxing his posture and giving Hermes a hard look.

"Ask and I will answer." Hermes said, desperation lacing his words. He ran a hand through short, black curls, a nervous tick, and looked at his son almost earnestly. Percy couldn't help but regard him with animosity. _You and mother will not escape my wrath so easily._

"Luke...is he in Elysium?" _He saved the fucking world, being placed anywhere else would be unacceptable._

Hermes smiled then, relaxing slightly,"He is, I made sure of that."

Percy nodded, vexed with the implication that Luke wouldn't have made it had it not been for their birth father,"Good. Now, you can make yourself useful and take me to my mother."

The god frowned at him, hesitant,"Percy, you know the rules. And...I would like if we could talk-"

"We will speak when I wish to speak to you." Percy interrupted,"You _will_ take me to my mother, I know you will because you are so desperate to make things right." He snorted, rolling his eyes at Hermes's glare,"Spare me the fake outrage, you know I'm right. I won't harm her, I only want to talk to her and get some answers. You can even wait for me outside." He said flippantly, and they both knew Hermes would not deny his right to the truth.

The god looked at his son, his face pained and his eyes dimmed,"I'm sorry," He finally says, hesitantly taking a step closer towards the godling,"I'm sorry I didn't love you _enough_." Percy stills and looks into the pleading eyes of his birth father, silently begging for his understanding. Tears spring to his eyes and he looks away, gritting his teeth and attempting to calm himself.

"Just...take me to my mother."

* * *

 _Percy had been four at the time, too young to remember the encounter with great detail. When he grew older and was asked about it he would say that he briefly remembered an encounter with a nice, blonde man. His mother never corrected him, deciding ambiguity was best._

 _Sally was smiling as she carried her giggling boy on her shoulders. Small, clammy hands pressed against her forehead to keep himself balanced as his mother walked through the park. It was a nice day and the park was full of squealing children and laughing parents._

 _Sally hummed a little tune as she walked away from the park, she had a little bounce in her step, and Percy's giggling increased in volume. He hadn't had a haircut in a few months, his black hair had started to curl and made him look so much like his father that she decided to leave his hair uncut._

 _Since she had first held him in her arms he had become her world, and she would always put his needs above her own. That's what a good mother does, she thought as she turned her head to drop a kiss on his leg, she gives her child the world no matter the cost._

 _"What a handsome young man you have there, the father must have been a hunk." A familiar voice startled her and she whipped her head to the side to see a grinning man. His short, sandy blonde curls framed his face perfectly and complimented his blue eyes that glittered with mischief._

 _He was just as lovely as she remembered. Broad shoulders, lean physique, prominent dimples, and brilliant white teeth. The only difference was that he now bore blonde hair rather than black. He wore jeans and a slightly baggy, teal colored hoodie along with jarringly bright red sneakers._

 _Around his neck was a black strap that carried a polaroid camera, the same one that he had used at the hospital four years ago._

 _Sally felt her heart warm at the sight of him and smiled back just widely,"His father looked alright, I suppose," She hummed,"truthfully I was out of his league. It's the only reason my son looks as handsome as he does."_

 _The god laughed heartily, looking at his lover affectionately,"It'll be a miracle if the boy doesn't inherit your ego."_

 _Sally merely smiled,"Well, why should he pretend to be modest?" She asked rhetorically before looking at Hermes in confusion,"Why are you here? Surely this visitation won't go unnoticed by your father."_

 _Hermes waved her off,"He has bigger things to worry about. There are whisperings about the rise of my grandfather, so that'll be the main focus of his attention."_

 _Before Sally could question him further, alarmed at the prospect of Kronos's resurrection, Percy spoke up,"Who are you?" He asked, green eyes staring at him with curiosity._

 _The god grinned at his son,"I'm friends with your mother. My name is Hershal." Percy seemed to be studying him, looking him up and down from his perch on his mothers' shoulders. His bottom lip jutted out, eyes squinted, and he hummed as he stared the god down._

 _Finally, as though deeming him worthy, he reached his arms out to him,"Up." He demanded,"You're tall."  
_

 _Hermes lit up, grinning brilliantly at his son and lover,"Of course. We should also get a picture!" He exclaimed, slipping the black strap off the polaroid and easily charming a man in order to get their picture taken._

 _With no delay, he plucked Percy off Sallys' shoulders and placed the boy on his own._ _Percy laughed and wrapped his short arms around the god's forehead._

 _After two photos were taken the man grinned and told them that they were a lovely family. He handed Sally the camera and photos, she looked at them, smiling broadly as she showed them to Percy and Hermes. They did look like a lovely family._

 _The photo showed Sally leaning against Hermes, left arm around his torso and right hand on his chest. Her head rested against Percy's leg and Hermes's shoulder and she had smiled softly at the camera, conveying that she felt more content then she had in a long time._

 _Hermes looked about as happy as he had when he was in the hospital with them. Eyes gleaming with mirth as he held Sally close._ _He had slipped his right arm around her waist and used his left arm to gently hold Percy's leg so he remained steady. Unlike the soft smile of Sally, his lips bore an unrestrained grin._

 _Percy had rested his cheek on blonde curls and had pudgy arms wrapped around his father's forehead. His_ _grin made him look like the spitting image of his father. The short, curly black hair, the mischevious twinkle in his eyes, and he looked just as ecstatic as Hermes had in the photo. While he took very much after her, she could not deny that in this picture he looked just like Hermes._

 _"I'm tall!" Percy cheered, looking down at the pictures in his mothers' hands,"Mommy, see how tall I am?" He boasted, throwing his hands up into the air._

 _Hermes laughed as Sally beamed at her son,"You're very tall! Soon you'll be taller than me." She reached up and Percy grabbed one of her hands, her heart melted as he held it for a moment and grinned down at her._

 _"Then you can be on my shoulders!" He enthused, squealing as Hermes reached up and tickled his stomach._

 _"What about me? Will you let me ride on your shoulders too?"_

 _Percy frowned, resting his chin on Hermes's head,"You're heavy...but I'll try." His parents laughed at this and they continued their walk, going no particular direction, just enjoying each other. Hermes held Percy's leg with one hand and Sally's hand with his free one. He talked to Percy about his favorite superheroes, tv shows, movies, colors, books, and friends at school._

 _When he asked about friends Percy had perked up,"Mister Gabe is my friend!" He declared, causing Sally to smile at Percy's fondness for the man._

 _Hermes looked at Sally curiously,"Mister Gabe?" Gabe was a strapping man with thick brown hair and broad shoulders. He was a defense attorney and a rather successful one at that._ _He couldn't help out at the preschool as much as he wanted, he had told her, but he did what he could._

 _Sally was twenty six, a bit young compared to the other mothers, and Gabe_ _was two years older than her. It was no surprise that he was taken by her._ _He was wealthy, handsome, and nice. She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't entertained the idea of dating him._

 _She wasn't extremely interested in him, no one compared to Hermes, but she knew that a man in Percy's life would be good for him. Also, she couldn't cling to Hermes forever, he was a god and she was just a mortal. He had probably already moved on and she knew she should too._

 _She liked Gabe, he was nice and good to her son, but she became annoyed whenever he pointed out Percy's flaws. Why should she care if he wouldn't share the legos? He had the blood of a god, he was the most powerful child in that school and it wasn't like he was hurting anyone._

 _Percy was a special child, Sally had been informed that his speed was unparalleled, he was difficult for even the teachers to catch during tag. He struggled with reading and math but excelled socially compared to his peers. He will grow to do great things, she thought as she watched her son closely, and I can't wait to see what he becomes._

 _She finally turned her attention back to Hermes,"He's a volunteer teacher at Percy's preschool." She said,"He's a very nice man and Percy adores him."_

 _"He plays tag with me and gives me shoulder rides." Percy informed the god,"He likes Ironman too. Hersh..." Percy frowns, struggling with the name._

 _"Hershal." Hermes says slowly before smiling slightly,"But you can call me Hersh."_

 _"Hersh." Percy says with a smile of his own,"Do you like Ironman?"_

 _Hermes shrugged his shoulders, causing Percy to giggle as he moved up and down as well,"He's alright...do you like Star Wars?" Sally groaned as her lover shot her a smirk._

 _Percy gasped and, despite Hermes not being able to see him, nodded vigorously,"Yeah! Luke is so cool!" Sally became somber, unable to think of the movie but rather her other son._

 _Luke. The one she gave away in hopes of providing both her children with a better life. She didn't like to dwell on it, Luke was surely happier now, but she was just making assumptions due to the fact that she couldn't bear to ask about him._

 _If she did ask Hermes about Luke she knew she'd start crying, and that wouldn't do anyone any good. Sometimes she felt like a horrible mother, unable to overcome adversity in the face of her children's' livelihoods. But other times she believed she had truly done the right thing. She was no good to either boy if she couldn't provide for them properly._

 _Percy had been the sickly looking one, the weak one, the one that needed her the most. He was strong now, just as Luke undoubtedly was, and that was because of his parentage. I'm a good mother, she thought to herself as she watched Hermes and Percy interact with one another. When I get enough money Percy will want for nothing._

 _"Luke is the best." Hermes agreed, giving Sally a meaningful look as he continued to speak to his son,"I knew you'd love him."_

* * *

"Percy," His mother breathed, tears blurring her vision as her son stepped into her study,"you're back!" His mother, though still beautiful, looked exhausted and somewhat sickly. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked gaunt, as though she hadn't eaten properly in months, and tan skin had become extremely pale.

Percy would have felt guilty about his absence had he not been lied to for years.

Percy watched numbly as his mother jumped out of her chair and pulled him into a hug. His arms remained limply at his sides and he didn't move when he felt hot tears soak into the collar of his shirt.

Sally pulled away, not even noticing her son's emotionless mask, and quickly ran her hands over his face and shoulders,"Where have you been? Are you hurt? You've gotten muscular...did you dye your hair? Where did you get those scars?" She gently touched his neck, and he let her, thoughts jumbled and feelings indecisive. The godling had missed his mother, but that was before he found out that what she had kept from him. _Who_ she had kept from him.

The woman he once took comfort in was now a stranger to him. _How often had she lied to him?_ He wondered. Lips pulled into a thin line as she continued to fuss over him. Was it out of a more vindictive nature? Perhaps to spare his feelings? Maybe to absolve herself of the guilt that led her to abandon Luke?

For once he didn't know what to say, so he said what came to mind,"Luke's dead." His mother froze, looking as though she saw a ghost as she backed away from him. She looked like she wanted to run, green eyes wide with disbelief that her lies had caught up to her. _You weren't fast enough._

She didn't speak so he did,"He died protecting the people he loved," Percy sat in the seat across the desk, gesturing his mother to sit behind her desk, and she did,"I'd never do that, but I suppose that's why he was the one that hosted Kronos instead of me."

"Percy-"

"His poor, adoptive mother was crazy," He continued, voice remaining monotoned,"she was cursed by the Oracle or something," He shrugged, leaning back in his chair,"I don't particularly care what happened to her. But I do care that my brother, my twin, was left in her care." His voice had an edge to it now, eyes narrowing,"She was unfit to mother him. You gave him away and Hermes did nothing."

Upon finding out that Luke was his twin he had been beyond livid. That was why the blonde had been so familiar, why he felt the connection the instant he saw him, and perhaps that was why he had visions of his twin's death. Luke was his blood, his brother, and he had missed out on years that could have been spent with him. He had been so kind to him when they met, so understanding and _proud_ of who he was, despite knowing that Percy was a constant bullshitter.

Luke hadn't judged him, no, he had kissed his forehead and apologized for not being there.

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be who you needed me to be."_

Luke had blamed himself for being absent from Percy's life, _"It's not your fault,"_ Percy wanted to tell him, _"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."_ Granted, Luke had found out about his existence way earlier in his life, but still, to know that Luke had suffered alone for so long caused his heart to ache. Percy had grown up with a loving mother in a nice mansion. He had had a stepdad that, despite his alcoholism, had been good to the Jacksons for the most part.

His brother had been trapped with some crazy woman in a run down house. He had been on the streets before finding Camp Halfblood, burdened with the abandonment of the gods, and joining Kronos in hopes of making a better world for demigods. He was led astray, used to host Kronos, and then took his own life to save those he loved. Now that, _that_ was a Greek tragedy. The treacherous hero. The man killed by loyalty.

Joey James had been fake, a character created of a man his mother thought he would respect and love through her exaggerated stories. But Luke Castellan, Luke Jackson had been real. He was a true war hero that died not for his country, but for the world. Percy had met him, seen his greatness for himself, and had grown to love him through the stories the campers had told him.

Luke taught Annabeth how to use a knife. Luke saved Thalia's life on more than one occasion. Luke took in all the children of minor gods and treated them like kin. Luke protected the weak. Luke once ate eleven waffles without vomiting. Luke would laugh so hard he would start snorting. Luke had secretly watched children movies, he would deny it if anyone asked, but he was a sucker for happy endings.

Luke had been real and he died before Percy could ever get the chance to know him. That _hurt._ It really did. Percy often found himself wondering about what could have been. If their places had been swapped, would Percy be dead and Luke alive? If Luke had grown up with him, would he have still hosted Kronos? If Luke was raised by Sally, would he have been the man everyone came to love? _Would he love me, despite everything I am?_

"Percy," He jerked his attention back to his mother, her tears were falling but he didn't care,"I never wanted-"

"It doesn't matter what you wanted," He interrupted sharply, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the two photos,"I don't care about intentions, I care about actions." The godling tossed the pictures on the desk for his mother to see,"So, before I listen to a word you say I want to know what else you've lied about. If I find out later that you've hidden something from me I swear I will never return." He promised, and he meant every word.

She looked conflicted, eyes darting to her hands nervously, and she began to gnaw on her lip,"Gabe," She finally said, wet eyes meeting his,"he wasn't murdered."

Percy masked his surprise,"Then what happened to him." His mother looked just as she did the night the police came knocking on their door. Fearful, hurt, vulnerable, grief-stricken. Red rimmed eyes coupled with dark circles beneath, lips pulled into a thin line in order to prevent herself from sobbing, jittery hands, wobbly knees, and seafoam colored eyes darkened and lost their spark.

She stood before him, no longer Oscar winning actress Sally Jackson, no longer an intelligent woman he had looked up to, and no longer the brave mother that had chased away his nightmares when he was a boy. Percy stood in the presence of a stranger, someone he had hoped to never see again; a broken woman, a walking corpse, an imposter wearing his mother's skin.

 _What have you done?_

Sally finally met his gaze, though it wavered at the sight of his intensity,"He committed suicide...shot himself in the head. He left a note." Percy was silent. If looks could kill his mother would be dead. He sat forward in his chair, hands gripping the wooden armrests so tightly they snapped off. _Suicide._

That made Gabe's death infinitely worse. It made everything infinitely worse. He had been thinking about his stepfather's death for years, blaming Gabe for being stupid enough to be drinking in such a dangerous neighborhood, believing it was karma that had finally come for his stepfather, and telling himself it was good that the muggers had killed him.

 _It's good they did that,_ Percy would tell himself, _he could have hurt us, he was a dick, he was too out of control._ And those thoughts would quiet his loud mind during the long nights.

But he wasn't murdered. It made Percy sick to think that, for all the nasty thoughts he had about Gabe, Gabe had had of himself. But Gabes' thoughts had been worse, to the point where he had taken his own life.

And he left a note, what the contents could be Percy wasn't sure, but his mother had kept it from him. What if it was an apology? An explanation? The closure he had yearned for since he was fifteen?

Sally had kept Gabe's suicide from him for seven years and had shielded him from all the other hard truths for far longer. She had looked him straight in the eye and lied. And for what?

"Suicide." He repeated, dropping the armrests onto the ground and standing to his feet, his voice was eerily calm,"Why would you keep that from me? Why would you keep Luke and Hermes from me?" His eyes flashed with a tamed rage, his unfurled hands remained at his side, still as stone,"What could you have possibly gained from keeping me in the dark?"

She at least had the decency to look ashamed, but her guilt soon melted into a self-righteousness,"It was to keep you safe," She stood to her feet, and had the nerve to get angry,"I lied to you to protect you from the cruelty of the world. Everything I did was to keep you from being in pain-"

"But I am in pain!" He roared, slamming his hand onto the cherrywood desk,"I'm in pain all the fucking time, and it's because of you!" Tears threatened to fall but he refused to let them, he was tired of crying,"You protected me so much that, when I did finally feel pain it hurt so much more than you can even _fathom._ " His voice cracked, but he refused to break.

Sally looked stunned and she reached out to him,"Percy-" He jerked away, jaw clenching and eyes darkening as kept his gaze steady with hers.

"Give me Gabe's letter." He commanded,"Then, and only then, will I permit you to speak." Sally looked torn, as though she wanted to argue with him but thought better of it. Shakily she reached into the drawer of her desk, rummaging around until she found the letter. She handed it to him, it was placed in a blank envelope, and Percy crammed it into his jacket pocket.

Sally then released a sigh, smoothing down her unwrinkled shirt before speaking,"I tried to protect you for so long, I never wanted to be the one to hurt you." Tears continued to flow, her dull green eyes were gazing down at her fluttering hands that she had yet to calm,"You don't understand and you won't, not until you have a child of your own."

She took a hesitant step closer to him,"A parent never wants to see their child in pain, whether it be physical or mental, and I couldn't bear to see your sorrow when you learned the truth. I wanted to protect you from all the evils of the world, and so I did, I did it because I love you. Too much emotional pain is bad for a child, I didn't want to lose you like I did Gabe." She wiped away tears, clearing her throat, and keeping her eyes downcast.

Percy gripped her chin, not gently but not roughly either, and forced her to look up at him,"Oh, dearest mother," He sneered, releasing her when she kept her green eyes locked on his,"you were the one that taught me the art of manipulation. Don't think me so _stupid_ as to not see what you're doing. I didn't know when I was younger, I could ignore it when I was ignorant of your lies, but you will not make a fool of me. Not again."

Sally dropped her act, balling her hands into fists, and scowling at her son,"Perseus Jackson-"

"Lie to me again; stretch the truth, omit facts or anything of the sort and you will lose your last son." His eyes narrowed,"Your last _boy._ " She stiffened, eyes widening at hearing him quote her from years ago,"Why did you abandon Luke?" He figured his mother's lie about Gabe was just to protect him, and it would no longer matter when he read the man's letter. But he wanted to know what led her to discard his brother.

Sally looked away from him for a moment, eyes once again welling with tears,"I...I wasn't lying-"

"Be that as it may, you were still trying to manipulate me, I'm very familiar with how you work."

Her jaw clenched,"Perhaps I wanted your sympathy, what of it?"

Percy grew impatient,"I won't get into this with you, mother. Answer my fucking question."

The woman sighed, losing the glare,"I couldn't afford to keep you both." She allowed, voice laden with sadness,"Luke had been born healthy and strong, but you were so scrawny and sickly looking. I knew you needed me more than he did, I knew I had to protect you, so I sent Luke with Hermes and that's how he ended up with May."

Percy's lips pulled into a thin line,"He was your son just as much as I-"

That evoked a rage in his mother he had seldom seen,"I know!" She roared, standing to her feet and glaring up at her child,"I loved him just as much as I love you, and don't you dare question that." She warned, eyes lighting up with rage, she looked more alive than he had seen her since he had arrived,"I gave him up to protect you!"

"Don't try to pin this on me!" Percy snarled, towering over his mother,"I'm not the one that spread their legs for some mediocre god." He mocked. Verbally, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted to inflict the same amount of pain as she had on him,"The least you could have done was whore yourself out to a stronger god. You're pretty enough, I'm sure Poseidon would have enjoyed you-" He was cut off with a hard slap, but he's endured worse, and it didn't hurt or cause him to recoil.

He grinned at her, all teeth,"A flea bite."

His mother looked shocked that she had even laid a hand on him,"Percy," She whispered, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek,"I'm sorry-" He caught her wrist and sneered at her.

"Don't apologize!" He yelled, releasing her wrist and stepping more into her personal space,"Get angry! I called you a whore! Gods damn you, woman!" He cursed at her, the imagery of lifeless black eyes and a crushed skull prevented his hands from trembling with rage,"If you had truly cared about me you would have struck me more often when I was a boy."

Sally took a step back, looking at him as though he had grown a second head,"You're my son, I-I shouldn't have hit you." She stuttered,"I don't know why you wish for a childhood full of harsh punishments. I could have never been the cause of your pain."

"Sometimes, I think you're hard at hearing." Percy said, no heat behind his words,"I've already told you how much pain you've caused me due to your overprotectiveness. First, it was physical pain. You never let me wrestle or do sports because it was too dangerous. So when I finally got punched in the face I couldn't handle it. I cried like a child and I didn't know how to fight back or defend myself. Then it was mental pain."

Percy paused, swallowing thickly before he continued,"My emotions are elevated, which wouldn't be a problem, but my tantrums have gone unpunished my entire life..." He trailed off, a shaky breath escaped him,"I got so angry that I killed a man. Afterward, I realized that I had no idea how to cope with what I had done. I have no coping mechanisms, no way to deal with guilt or sadness." Tears threatened to spill but he held them back,"I just wanted you to make all the hurt go away, to cradle me in your arms and handle everything like you always have." He looked down at his hands,"I had to snap his neck...and then carry his corpse to a spot so I could bury it. I still have nightmares of him-"

"Percy." His mother was fully sobbing now, face scrunched up and flushed. Her crying caused her body to shake, and she leaned heavily against her desk in order to keep herself standing. He couldn't bear to look at her or allow her to touch him, if he did, he would lose it. The agony in her voice was palpable, and he wasn't sure if she was weeping due to his confession or his distress. Maybe both.

He continued to stare down at his hands, a sad smile playing on his lips,"All my life you've built me up, shielding me of all critique, and telling me how special I am. So imagine the humiliation I felt when I discovered how mediocre I was at just about everything. You've made me weak, dependent on you so that I wouldn't leave...so that you could still feel needed and useful." He finally looked up at her,"You are my mother and I love you. But for what you've done to me, for what you've hidden from me, I will never forget that."

He said what needed to be said, and without waiting for a reply he turned and left the room. To his surprise and relief, his mother hadn't tried to stop him, but she hadn't tried to stifle her sobs either. The godling stopped by his room on his way out of the house, reaching beneath his bed to get the ring Gabe had given him when he married his mother.

 _"A promise ring, so you know I'll never leave you."_

The letter in his pocket felt heavy,"Lying fuck." He muttered, taking the silver ring off its chain since his fingers were now big enough for him to wear it. Percy slipped it onto the middle finger of his left hand, it was a little loose but it wouldn't slip off.

When walking out of his room he caught sight of his reflection and Lupa's words came to mind, resonating with him in a way they hadn't when they were first spoken.

 _"Pain has smiled upon you today,_ s _he has granted you knowledge and with knowledge comes strength, so that when pain smiles upon you again, you will have the strength to smile back."_

So he smiled at his reflection. It was smile filled with grief and exhaustion, but a smile nonetheless.

He left his home, no, he left his mother's home. Sighing he approached Hermes, hands crammed in his pockets and looking at his son anxiously. The god opened his mouth to speak, to ask how everything went but thought better of it.

Percy was relieved he wasn't stupid enough to try to have a heart to heart, he was tired of heavy conversations and the taste of salt on his tongue, he just wanted to be left alone.

The godling gave his birth father a sardonic smile,"I'm sad." He said bluntly,"So, _father,_ " He practically spat the word out, causing Hermes to wince,"you can buy me some rum and leave me alone for a while. It's no good wallow in self pity when there's someone there trying to cheer you up."

Hermes was ready to protest,"Percy-"

Green eyes rolled in annoyance,"Gods, calm down. I'm not like Gabe, I'm not going blow my brains out. I'm very vain, you know, a hole in the head would make for a closed casket funeral," He smiled blithely,"and I'd hate for anyone to miss seeing my lovely face for the last time."

His birth father looked angry now, a scowl marring his face,"Watch your tongue!" He warned, and Percy studied him, eyes widening slightly in realization.

"Ah, so you knew." Emerald colored eyes flickered with amusement as Hermes's scowl deepened,"There's a story there...but I'm afraid I don't have time to listen, not yet." He hummed,"I'm going to get drunk to forget this night ever happened, then I'm going to regret everything in the morning. You can punish me tomorrow, I don't care, I just really need a drink."

Hermes looked startled at his son's uncaring attitude, his eyes widening as he spoke,"After everything that happened with Gabe-"

"I'm _not_ an alcoholic, Hermes." Percy snapped, clenching his hands into fists before releasing a calming breath, tense shoulders loosened and his uncaring smile returned,"My twin brother is dead, my stepfather killed himself, my mother is a liar, and my father is you." He looked up at the night sky, a deep sigh escaped him, his chest ached with something he would later recognize as longing,"That's a lot of shit to deal with...the universe would have to be truly cruel to deny me one night to forget."

* * *

When they came back for him he was in an alley, downing a bottle of rum and talking to himself. He was swaying side to side, back facing them, and head looking up at the night sky. The stars were obscured by the nearby street lights that illuminated the trash covered alleyway. Broken bottles, wrappers, the occasional shoe, and other objects that were unidentifiable in the dark of night.

Hermes looked stricken by the sight of the intoxicated godling, about to rush forward to his son, when Calypso put a hand on his arm,"Seeing you will make him angry." She said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to their arrival,"Let me speak with him."

The god frowned,"He was upset with you too, what makes you think he'll want anything to do with you?"

Calypso released his arm,"He will." _I'm his mate_ ,"Wait for us back at camp." She walked forward, stepping with care so as not to alert the godling. When she was finally within arm's length of him she reached out and gently wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her cheek on his shoulder blade, and holding him close.

Surprisingly, he didn't startle at her appearance,"Calypso." He whispered, allowing her to continue embracing him, and took another swig from his bottle.

"I caught you." She murmured, and couldn't hold back her soft smile as he turned around in her arms. He still held his rum, but his other arm wrapped around her waist, and he gave her a dopey smile. The proximity made her heart race.

"You did." He was still swaying slightly, and it made them look like they were dancing,"I'm not super drunk yet," He frowned, eyes lidded due to the alcohol relaxing him,"I'm definitely tipsy and touchy, and I'll definitely be saying things I"ll regret tomorrow." He sighed wistfully, now staring at his rum,"A shame, I wanted to get hammered."

Calypso shook her head, she couldn't even try to look disappointed, she liked when Percy spoke freely with her,"Sorry to ruin your fun, but we need to get back. We have to go to camp bright and early tomorrow." She made a move to step away but his grip on her waist tightened slightly.

He held out the rum to her,"Drink with me."

She frowned,"I can't-"

"Just lighten up for one night." He all but begged,"Let me spend the night getting hammered with my friend. I'm tired of heavy conversations, I want to relax," He sobered for a moment,"I've missed you." It was genuine, she knew it was, and that's what made her cave.

Percy hadn't spoken to her in days, but she understood. He was angry and rightfully so, his mother had been lying to him his entire life, and his birth father had been under his nose the entire time. She knew she couldn't have told him the truth, not when that right went to Hermes, but she could understand why Percy felt betrayed. He had called her his friend and she had kept a rather large secret from him.

She had missed his company, missed his stupid hunts, reckless smiles, and their petty squabbles. Despite him being mad at her she would still find his gaze lingering on her, not filled with anger but longing.

It was no doubt the pull he felt from having accidentally chosen her to be his mate. It was his fox that had chosen her. Their separation had undoubtedly been harder on him. But now they were together again, and Percy was relaxed in a way she hadn't seen him in a long time.

Slim fingers wrapped around the bottle,"I've missed you too." She admitted, smiling at the grin that lit up Percy's face,"However, I'm afraid we don't have enough rum to get hammered." He watched her as she drank some of the rum, though it burned her throat she was surprised to find she didn't hate the taste.

"I have another one," He gestured to the wall of the alley where, sure enough, another bottle sat,"and besides, you're a lightweight. You won't need much." The godling was smirking when he put the bottle to his lips, undoubtedly enjoying her annoyed look. Neither immortal took notice of Percy's arm still wrapped firmly around Calypso's waist, or if they did they didn't care.

"I'm not a lightweight." She grumbled, watching as Percy guzzled down more alcohol. This was a bad idea, she knew that, but for a moment she wanted to be reckless. She was always the rational one, the one that kept the peace and dutifully reported to Pan and any other god that needed her.

Calypso had never had the chance to be a teenager, so going to camp and getting to act like one was exciting. Almost as exciting as the prospect of getting drunk with Percy, knowing that they'd both get in trouble but not caring about the outcome. Percy needed a distraction, and she was willing to be that for him, just like she was willing to be his prey when his fox was desperate to hunt.

"Pan told me you were my mate." He said abruptly, startling her,"I always feel so...nice around you. And sometimes," His voice lowered, a poor imitation of a whisper, as though he didn't want the nonexistent people to hear,"I want to kiss you. Isn't that crazy?" He giggled like it was some big secret, looking almost childish,"But don't worry, I won't. I don't want to make you mad."

 _You wouldn't make me mad,_ "I know. Aphrodite told me your fox form chose me to be your mate." She confirmed, speaking carefully, not at all as affected by the alcohol like Percy was since he had had a head start,"Does that upset you?" She drank more of the spiced rum, feeling her cheeks flush.

Percy shook his head vigorously,"No, you're beautiful and nice." He gazed upon her with such reverence that she had to look away,"But I'm scared and horny, it's super annoying." Calypso burst out laughing, leaning her forehead against his collarbone, and Percy let out a whine,"Don't laugh at me! I'm being honest with you."

Her laughter subsided, and a warm smile spread across her face as she looked up at him,"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're honest with me." His admission was not an unwelcome one, for she found her feelings for him growing in a way she had never expected. He had told her that, had he been playing a role around her, she would have found him charming.

But she did find him charming. His somewhat grouchy nature, the furrow in his brow, the pout on his lips, his hybrid and fox form, his untamed smile, and his warm laughter. She didn't know when feelings for him had developed.

Maybe when it was when she became his personal healer, and she got to see first hand how his petulance slowly turned into acceptance at having been defeated in battle. Perhaps it was when he started hunting her, putting her on edge and somehow making her look forward to each time he pounced, hoping to catch him off guard just once.

It could have been when he asked her all sorts of questions about her life. The island, her family, her life as a sorceress, her likes and dislikes, and when he'd ask her opinion on a random business idea.

The ideas were always strange, but her answers always seemed to entertain him. Or it could have been when he began revealing small pieces of himself to her. His relationship with his stepfather, his mother, his business, his childhood.

Or maybe it was when he began to protect her. He made it known he disliked Zoe due to how she treated her, stood his ground for her when it came to _Artemis,_ damned the gods, and promised to put her under his protection when he became a god. It could have been a combination of all these things that had nurtured her affection for the godling.

What she was certain of was that she felt strongly for Percy. What she was uncertain of was whether or not to act on those feelings. But that was a problem for another day, regardless of her decision, Percy was in no condition to be in a relationship. He needed a friend and she would be that for him.

They spent a few minutes in silence, just passing the bottle back and forth, and soon enough, Calypso began to sway with Percy. Warmth seeped into her chest and she felt light headed. She felt good, relaxed, and completely content being wrapped in Percy's left arm as he used his right hand to tilt the bottle to his lips. The moment was so nice, the alcohol so enjoyable, that she forgot they stood in a disgusting alley.

Percy was humming a song and Calypso tilted her head back, looking up at him with a big smile,"What song is that?"

A hiccup escaped him and he looked at her, smiling just as widely,"I wanna come near and give you," He sang, his voice was offkey and rough from the alcohol, but Calypso was still enraptured,"every part of me. But there's blood on my hands," Another hiccup escaped him and he laughed,"and my lips...my lips are unclean." He slurred, continuing to sway to the imaginary beat.

Her smile faded, the lyrics began to resonate with her,"You, Percy you, Percy you're a very affectionate drunk." She stumbled over her words, blinking up lazily at the godling that held her close.

A throaty chuckle escaped him, eyes never leaving hers,"I am." He agreed,"Last time I was drunk I..." He frowned, trying to find the words that escaped him,"I slapped Keanu Reeves on the ass and I...I...thanked him for Cyberpunk 2077." Percy was grinning now,"He laughed at that but I swear I was, Calypso, I was, you don't understand, I was the envy of every woman at that party."

Calypso looked up at him in confusion,"Huh? Who's Keanu Reeses?"

Percy looked startled,"Reeses? Wait, do you know what Reeses are?"

"No, that's why I asked." She muttered, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Percy pressed a sloppy kiss on her forehead, her heart hammered in her chest,"Oh my gods, you're so fucking, listen to me, you're so fucking-Calypso, you're so fucking _stupid_." At the very least Calypso was tipsy and already completely irrational.

"Your, hey...listen!" She huffed, pleased when he looked down at her,"Your mom." She grinned wickedly at him, as though she had said the greatest comeback in the world.

Percy paused, nodding slowly,"Yeah, she is. She's a big, fat liar. Calypso, hey, sweet pea," Percy handed her the bottle,"my mom lied about Luke and G-Gabe. Luke was my, my twin. Gabe killed himself, blasted his fucking br-brains out." He slurred, watching as Calypso guzzled down the rum, they were on their second bottle.

She stopped, handed him the bottle, and blinked at him in surprise,"Percy...I'm a sorceress. I can...curse her or something."

Percy made her breath hitch when he pressed his lips to her cheek before pulling back and grinning,"You're so sweet, gods." His eyes, though lidded, burned with a warmth he harbored just for her,"You are my best friend an-and my mate." He said proudly, pausing to drink, swaying even more so when he finished,"My best mate."

Laughter spilled from her lips as she leaned against Percy, head resting on his chest, and one hand fisting the back of his shirt,"I adore you." She murmured, a comfortable warmth blooming in her chest, enveloping her heart like it belonged there. Later she would blame it on the alcohol.

He rested his chin on top of her hair, the swaying stopped, and the two leaned against the brick wall. The godling handed her the bottle so we could wrap his other arm around her waist, and held her closer to him. He began humming that song again, it was a low hum, one that made his chest vibrate.

The titaness nestled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Quit your shouting, gods damn you." Percy groused, pressing a hand to his aching head and scowling as the children of Ares laughed at him. They sat in the mess hall for breakfast, unsurprisingly his siblings had all stacked their plates various meats such as bacon and sausage, whereas he prodded his waffles and fruit salad with his fork, appetite nonexistent.

He glanced around the room, eyes falling on Annabeth and quickly looking away, _"You...I don't know how, but you're Luke's twin, aren't you?"_ Too smart for her own damn good. Piper already knew his secret, the last thing he needed was to reveal himself to yet another camper. So he promised Annabeth he would tell her later and, true to his word, gave her information.

 _"Leo Valdez and Connor Stoll are romantically interested in you. Good luck."_ He had told her before leaving a stunned daughter of Athena behind. Aphrodite, though he had repeatedly insisted that he didn't care, always kept him notified about the latest breakups and makeups and crushes that were developing around camp.

His gaze fell on Apollo and Artemis at the Apollo table. The blondes looked to be squabbling up until Apollo saw Percy looking at him, he grinned and waved erratically at the godling which drew Artemis's attention. She gave Percy a nod and Percy smiled at both of them briefly before his eyes flickered towards Calypso.

She had told him she suffered a minor headache, not nearly as bad as what Percy felt, and he envied her. His head felt like it was about to explode and it didn't help that everyone around them sounded like they were talking through megaphones.

The titaness caught him staring and she blushed before quickly looking away. He frowned at this, _she's embarrassed? I'm the one that started singing River to her like some lovesick jackass._ Maybe last night had been too intimate for her, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the mate thing. Sure she had already known but now she knew that he knew and he knew that she knew-

 _Holy shit stop thinking._ He suppressed a groan as his head throbbed.

"Even if we weren't shouting, everyone else is, so quit your bitching." Clarisse snorted before eyeing his plate,"Maybe you'd be less whiney if weren't a stupid vegetarian."

Arthur nodded in agreement,"Yeah, Perce, how are you supposed to bulk up if you eat plants all the time?"

Percy glowered at the boy across from him,"Don't see why I need to bulk up when I can kick your meaty skull in any time I wanted." He then looked around his table,"I may be a mediocre fighter, but last I checked I'm stronger than you miserable shits. Maybe you should start eating some plants." He grunted, making a show of cramming a large spoonful of fruit salad into his mouth.

Arthur reached over, plucking a strawberry from Percy's plate and plopping it into his mouth,"Now I'm ready to kick your ass." This did get a chuckle from the godling before he went back to caressing his pulsing forehead.

Another son of Ares, Robert, grinned at him through a mouth full of bacon,"What's the matter? Venus dump your ass already?"

"You wish," Percy snapped, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temples,"I'm hungover, you idiot. Even if she did dump me, there's no way she'd go after an absolute boar like you."

Robert sneered at him,"A boar is our father's animal, it's an honor to be called that-"

"Damn you and your honor, I'm no pig and I'll never be one." Percy said, rolling his eyes as Robert flipped him the bird,"Pout all you want. If I'm to be a beast I would take no pride in being a _boar._ "

"Then what beast would you take pride in being?" Robert challenged, causing the children of Ares to all turn their attention to Percy.

The godling met his fiery gaze with a cool look of his own,"A fox."

"A fox?" Robert snorted, grinning now,"You must be crazy. I'd prefer to be a stag over a weak fox."

Percy shrugged,"They're weak but fast and smart. I'd take cunning over strength any day." He gestured to Yang and Clarisse,"I'm stronger than both of them, but they're smarter than me which is why they win when we fight."

Robert gave him a funny look,"Cunning over strength? You sound like a child of Athena." He meant it as a slight, and Percy narrowed his eyes at him.

Yang cut in before he could reply,"Robert, Blake kicked your ass yesterday. Shut the fuck up."

"And I kicked your ass today," Percy chimed in, headache temporarily forgotten,"if you didn't fight like a boar, charging like a moron, you probably wouldn't suck."

Clarisse sighed, not used to being the peacemaker as she interjected,"Enough. We're family," She looked at Robert pointedly,"and we respect Athenas' children.

Robert laughed, the tension at the table dissipated as he put his hands up in surrender,"Fine, fine. I didn't mean to insult Yang's girlfriend, I was just trying to piss off our smallest but strongest brother." He zeroed in on Percy, eyes sparkling with excitement,"I wanted to see if he would throw me at the Aphrodite table-"

Yang smacked the back of his head, causing him to yelp but he never lost his grin,"Blake is not my girlfriend," Her cheeks were flushed,"and don't be a perve. Now be quiet and eat your food." She instructed, sounding like a disappointed mother, and eyes narrowing as Percy hid a laugh behind his hand,"What? You want some of this?" She threatened, lips curling into the smallest smirk as Percy smirked back.

"No, but I'm sure Blake does."

Robert laughed as Percy dodged the fist aimed for his shoulder,"Little shit! Stay still!" Percy fended her off as best he could, picking up his fork and threatening to stab her if she kept swinging at him. The children of Ares playfully egged their siblings on, yelling for Yang to go for the throat and Percy to go for the eyes. Percy felt better, headache forgotten as he roughhoused with the other children of Ares.

Clarisse then looked past Percy,"Incoming." Without missing a beat he leaned back in his chair, not even blinking when a giggling Aphrodite plopped down in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his head against her chest, relaxing as slim fingers carded through his hair.

He felt eyes boring into the side of his head and he didn't need to look to know it was Piper. Gods, he'd have to talk to her about her feelings for him at some point. It would never work between them and he could never belong to her. _Maybe Aphrodite will talk to her for me._ He thought, hoping he wouldn't have to confront his young friend and engage in a painfully awkward conversation.

"Baby," Aphrodite cooed, dropping a kiss on his forehead,"looks like we're against each other in capture the flag next week." She informed him, evoking a groan from the Ares table.

Percy looked at them in confusion while Clarisse shook her head in annoyance,"You will definitely be staying back to guard the flag. I don't want you anywhere near Venus, loverboy."

The godling scowled as his 'siblings' snickered,"Well, genius, what if she comes for me?"

"Like that ever happens." Robert whispered loudly to Yang who burst out laughing along with their other siblings. Percy threw a grape at him, huffing when Robert merely grinned and caught it in his mouth.

Aphrodite giggled before planting a kiss on Percy's temple,"Don't listen to him, baby." She purred, causing Percy to blush and shift uncomfortably,"We both know you treat me well."

With red cheeks, he chose to ignore the goddess, and instead turned his attention to Robert,"Get fucked."

The boy speared his waffle with his fork and sighed,"I'm trying!" He then leaned forward,"Say, think you can talk to Cally and put in a good word for me? She's pretty hot." His beast didn't feel threatened, not by Robert Baratheon.

A handsome young man with dark hair, black stubble, strong arms, and a thunderous laugh. He loved fighting and was damn good with his war hammer when he wasn't acting like a boar and charging at everyone. Robert was eighteen and a lover of many women, he was not one to settle down, and Percy knew that Calypso valued commitment.

Percy gave him a lazy smile, not bothering to get riled up by the young man's desire,"She is," He agreed,"but she's already with someone."

Robert sighed dejectedly, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand,"Who?"

"No one important, just some son of Hermes." Percy then shot the boy a confused look,"Don't you have a girl waiting for you back home?"

Robert grinned, nodding as he scratched at his stubble,"Oh yeah, what was her name?" He paused before saying,"That's right, Becca, with the great big tits you could bury your face in." If there was one thing Robert loved almost as much as war it was women. Either he'd speak of his conquests in battle or his conquests in bed, a true son of Ares indeed.

Clarisse frowned at her brother,"Bessie." She corrected him, earning a snicker from Arthur as Robert's eyes lit up in recognition. Aphrodite watched on in quiet amusement as Percy rolled his eyes, though he couldn't keep the small smile off his lips.

"Ah, that's right." He smiled at his sister appreciatively,"Don't know where I'd be without you and Ned."

"Probably dead."

Robert let out a thunderous laugh and nodded,"No doubt." He then raised his mug, grinning all the while, and his temporary infatuation with Calypso forgotten,"Bessie! Thank the gods for Bessie, and her tits!"

"And her tits!" The other children of Ares cheered, laughing wildly as the mess hall quieted and the other demigods looked at them. Percy slapped a hand over his mouth to try to quell his laughter as a red faced Chiron made way towards their table.

They were put on kitchen duty for a week.

* * *

Percy looked at his half brother with rapt attention as Pan drew a very detailed cardinal with his pen on a notepad. The god hummed an unfamiliar tune as he drew, hooves dangling over the cliff the two sat on, and a content smile stayed on his lips as he spoke to his pupil.

"How did the conversation with your mother go?" Pan asked, pausing his work to look at the now stiff godling,"We do not have to talk about it if that's what you wish, however," He looked back down at his drawing and decided to add more detail to the feathers,"I am curious to know what revelations you've uncovered."

Percy sighed before shrugging,"Found out she lied about Gabe's death. Called it murder when it was really suicide..." He bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably as Pan turned his full attention on him,"He left a note but I haven't read it." He had left it with Hermes, instructing the god to hold onto it until he was ready.

His brother gave him an understanding look,"I see, and I'm very sorry to hear that. I won't press that issue, too fresh," He mused, turning back to his black-inked cardinal,"what else have you learned?"

"She wasn't a good mother." He confessed, hugging his knees to his chest, looking down at the cliff's edge at the rushing river below,"She lied about Luke and Hermes and kept me away from anything that could cause me potential pain. She was too overprotective."

The god nodded slowly, adding more to the cardinal's tail in swift strokes,"Was her overprotectiveness intended to cause you more harm?"

The godling frowned,"Of course not...if anything she only wanted me to be happy."

"So you believe she only wanted you to be happy." Pan repeated, not looking up from his drawing as he spoke,"Do you believe we should factor in good intent despite the less than desirable outcome? Does intent matter at all in this situation?" He had told his mother that he hadn't cared about intent, he had cared about actions.

Percy suppressed a sigh, _no one told me the price of wisdom was to endure mental gymnastics_ ,"It would be one thing if she was trying to sabotage me, but she wasn't. She pushed me to succeed in everything I did, so she was good in that aspect, but she often manipulated me to the point where I don't like experiencing new things..."

"She suffocated you, and in doing so provided you no room to grow." Pan provided, pausing his drawing to look at Percy,"But she did so out of love, so does this constitute a bad mother?"

The godling grew a touch defensive, lifting his chin from his knee so he could better look at his mentor,"I never called her a bad mother...I just said she wasn't a good one." He may have been upset with his mom but he did still love her.

"Fair enough, but what does a good mother consist of? And who gets to decide what is good and what is bad?"

Percy blinked, confused,"Are you defending her? I thought you didn't like her parenting methods."

Pan smiled gently at his younger brother, stroking his white beard as he spoke,"I disapproved of her methods, yes, because that type of parenting was damaging to you. However, I want you to think of her motives for hiding the truth from you. I want you to put yourself in her position, really think about it." He instructed and Percy frowned but nodded slowly. Pan had yet to lead him astray.

His mother had said she had given Luke up in order to protect him. She couldn't afford to keep them both, and Percy had looked the weakest of her boys so she chose him. Sally Jackson loved him, and Percy did not doubt that she loved Luke as well, so the decision couldn't have been easy for her.

Percy's problem with his mother was that she had lied to him. Had he known the truth then maybe he could have found him earlier? But then what? He thought bitterly, his brother would probably convince him to join the titans, and Luke would have still died.

His mother had only wanted good things for him, but her judgment had been clouded by her need to keep him safe. She had already lost one son because she couldn't financially provide for them, it was understandable that she couldn't bear to lose another. But she had smothered him, shielded him from consequences and adversity, and made him look like a fool in the face of pain.

When pain had arrived he had turned away, ran, too fearful to face it head on - too fearful to face it at all. Pain had smiled at him and he could never muster a smile back, he could only cower as the foreign feeling enveloped his body and his psyche. His mother had made him physically and mentally defenseless due to her own fears. But could he truly be mad at her when her intentions lacked true malevolence?

 _Yeah, I fucking can._ Her parenting had constantly made him look weak and only increased whatever pain he felt. She lied about Luke and Gabe in order to protect him, but she did the opposite, she had only worsened the heartache by keeping the truth hidden.

"She coddled me," Percy finally said, looking at Pan,"and because of her I am weak."

Pan gave Percy a strange look as he tapped his pencil against his sketchpad,"Hmm...and when will you take accountability for your own actions? For your own weakness?"

Percy bristled at this and couldn't believe his ears,"It was my mother that raised me like this!"

"As you've informed me several times, you are a grown man. Surely you're competent enough to make your own decisions. How long will you hide from your own responsibility?"

"My own responsibility?"

Pan shrugged his broad shoulders, shaking his horned head,"You know what you are, Percy, you know how you can improve yourself. You've told Calypso and I numerous times about who you are. But here you sit, a grown man, placing all the blame on his mother for how you turned out. When will you realize that you've contributed to your own weakness? You're old enough to be responsible for your own character growth."

Percy grew frustrated with the god, of course, he didn't understand,"You don't get it!" He snapped, flopping his legs over the edge of the cliff and throwing his arms up in exasperation,"She tried to keep me safe and lied to me about everything! About Hermes, Luke, Gabe-"

"And that led you to drink. Don't look surprised, the wilds are my domain, did you really think I wouldn't notice you and Calypso intoxicated and stomping about in my forest?" Pan asked with an edge in his voice that startled his pupil,"That was incredibly foolish. Calypso drank on her own volition, and I will speak with both her later, but it's you I'm the most disappointed in."

Percy scowled, looking away from the piercing blue eyes of his brother,"It was one time. I-"

"I don't care." Pan interrupted, causing Percy to whip his head around and look at him in shock,"You're smarter than that, Percy. How do you think demigods are mostly conceived? You and Luke were a special case, but many were born of intoxication and poor decisions."

"I will father no bastards!" Percy said hotly, gritting his teeth but refusing to look away from the god.

He wouldn't have sons or daughters he couldn't care for, not after his discovery of Luke. The godling didn't want to leave behind a string of mortal women with his demigod children, the thought irked him, and he didn't want them growing up without a father.

He didn't want their mothers filling their minds with fabrications of what he was like, why he was no longer in the picture or changing his identity entirely. Reality had hit him like a truck, and the last thing he wanted was for more children to turn out like him - to turn out like Luke.

Pan's posture relaxed and his gaze softened. A warm, callused hand gripped Percy's shoulder firmly, causing the man to become rigid. But he didn't brush the hand away. There was a comforting presence he felt when he was around Pan. The god was warm and kind and gentle, traits that hadn't initially impressed Percy, but they did now. How Pan was able to put up with his attitude at all was beyond him.

The god sighed, giving his brother a sad smile,"Father said the same thing once. He was a bastard and, despite his cleverness and charm, was despised by Hera. But being clever does not equate to being wise. Even then, the cleverest and wisest men are susceptible to temptation."

Percy bit his lip, hesitant to ask but dying to know,"What about you?"

Pan nodded slowly, eyes flickering to Percy before he began to draw a bluejay next to the cardinal,"I will not lie to you, in my youth I was regrettably lecherous. But, I don't regret having my children." He smiled slightly, momentarily taking his eyes off the bluejay,"Three beautiful daughters and three beautiful sons."

"Tell me about them."

The god smiled and stopped drawing, finished with his birds,"My son Acis was a handsome shepherd in Sicily and by far my gentlest son. He was in love with Galatea who in turn loved him." His eyes dimmed slightly and a heavy sigh escaped him,"The cyclopes, Polyphemus, also loved Galatea. When he found out my son loved her and the feeling was mutual...he crushed Acis with a boulder."

Unbidden thoughts of the poacher's crushed skull came to Percy, and he felt sick to his stomach. He hoped no one would ever find out about the poacher, especially any friends or family. The godling couldn't imagine what that was like, seeing and knowing the brutal fate that befell someone you were close to, someone you loved.

Gabe's death along with Luke's had been rather swift thank the gods, but the poacher's had been drawn out and he had suffered before Percy snapped his neck. The godling wondered if Acis died in a similar way as the poacher; clawing at his neck, blood spilling from his lips, face caved in, eyes crazed and searching for any form of mercy and relief from the pain.

Percy opened his mouth to offer his condolences but quickly closed it when he saw Pan was continuing to speak,"Then there was Crenaeus, my bravest son." Pan said, though not proudly,"He was a defender of Thebes, a very skilled warrior, but challenged Hippomedion to single combat and was killed. His mother and I mourned his death but it was war," He smiled at his brother sadly,"I knew his pride would be his downfall."

The godling was no stranger to pride and thought back to his fight with Artemis. While it was a mixture of elevated emotions and feeling the need to protect Calypso he had still been cocky enough to attack her. It was no surprise when she had easily wiped the floor with him, she could have killed him. He had felt invincible before he attacked her, surging with power and adrenaline. He wondered if Crenaeus felt the same way when he challenged Hippomedion.

Had Crenaeus realized his mistake too late, as Percy had? Charging brashly at his opponent and being surprised when it was himself who drew his last breath. Did he realize his foolishness early on or when Hippomedion moved to make the killing blow? Did Crenaeus cry? Call out for his mother like Percy had wanted to when Artemis' teeth had sunk into his throat?

"My last son has a much happier tale. Crotus was loved by many. He was a skilled hunter and devoted to the Muses. When he died of old age the Muses implored Zeus to put him amongst the stars." Pan was smiling warmly now,"He is now the Sagittarius constellation. His constellation has the lower body of a horse for his skills as a horse rider; arrows for his excellent archery abilities; and a satyr's tail because he was as delightful to the Muses as the satyrs were to Dionysus."

Percy gave the god a small smile,"Well, I'm glad one of your sons had a happy ending." And he meant it.

Pan gave Percy's shoulder a soft squeeze and returned his smile,"Thank you, I am too."

"What of your daughters?" The godling asked, hoping to get happier stories from the god. He hadn't meant to evoke sadness from him and he felt like a complete ass for doing so.

Rather than looking sad Pan seemed touched by the fact that Percy had wanted to know more,"My daughter, Inyx, acted just like our father, far too mischievous for her own good. She was a nymph and had cast a spell on Zeus that caused him to fall in love with a mortal named Io. Hera turned Inyx into a bird to punish her. I knew nothing good would come of her foolishness, but I was still saddened to hear of what became of her."

"Iambe is a sad tale. She was a very funny woman, so much so that when Demeter arrived in Attica, distraught by the kidnapping of Persephone, Iambe cheered her up and made her laugh." Pan quieted, eyes filling with tears,"She later hung herself. She indulged in too many self-deprecating jokes, and listened to too many jokes made at her expense."

Pan paused, swallowing thickly, and hands clutching his notepad as he tried to calm himself. Percy clenched his jaw and reached out, placing a hand on Pan's, and giving it a gentle squeeze. He understood, not in the way a father lost a daughter, but Gabe had also claimed his own life. Despite their problems, Percy couldn't deny that he had cared for his stepfather.

The god gave Percy watery smile, clearing his throat before continuing,"I think at some point...she started to believe the terrible things others said about her." Pan gave his brother a broken look,"She started to believe the terrible things she said about herself. It's difficult to know that your child, your beloved daughter, hated herself so much she took her own life. She couldn't see my adoration for her, couldn't see her mother's love, and it got to the point where she couldn't even hear the joy she evoked from others."

Percy felt a lump set in his throat as he looked away from the god's face, but he kept his hand on Pan's. What had Gabe thought of himself? What terrible things had he heard others say about him? What terrible things had he said about himself?

A couple tears slipped down the gods' cheeks,"Iambe filled my world with laughter...and when she left she took my laughter with her." Pan sounded guilty, as though it had been him that had caused her death.

The godling looked at his mentor imploringly,"She was sick-"

"I was her father." Pan breathed, eyes filling with anguish as he wiped his tears away,"I loved her but never showed her how much. I was always busy, too busy, and didn't notice when my daughter needed me." A ragged breath escaped him and he stifled a sob,"My girl, my sweet girl...I loved her but I didn't love her enough."

Percy blinked in surprise at having heard Pan repeat Hermes' words. It seemed to be a common theme among the gods, not being able to provide their mortal children with the amount of love they needed. This only solidified his refusal to ever sire bastards, especially demigods, because he'd never be able to give them enough.

"I'm sorry, Pan. I mean it...I bet you're a great father." Percy bit his lip as Pan turned to him with a look of surprise,"Actually, you're the ideal dad. Patient and kind and encouraging and firm. You want everyone to be their best selves, even when they're pieces of shit, and that's pretty admirable." A smile placed itself on his lips, and it wasn't forced, it came as easy as breathing,"Those kids were damn lucky to have someone like you."

Pan looked at him for a moment before gracing him with a radiant smile,"You have a bigger heart than you care to admit, thank you for listening, Percy." Pan patted the godling's hand with a soft smile,"Despite the tragedy that befell many of my children, one remains. My daughter Bona Dea, by far my kindest child. She's a minor Roman goddess of chastity, fertility, and healing. Maybe one day you'll meet her."

Percy nodded, wearing a genuine smile,"I'd like that." He then gestured at Pan's bluejay and cardinal drawings,"Now, how do I bring them to life?"

Pan perked, shifting closer to his brother, and holding his hand over the drawing,"You draw from your power and imagine the creature you see in vivid detail. You visualize them coming off the paper and living in their habitat." Pan closed his eyes and plucked the drawn bluejay off the page.

Slowly its ink drawn lines became held together by flesh and sinew. Blue, black, and white bled onto the once colorless bird. The god slowly turned his hand so the bluejay now rested upon his palm.

The bird ruffled his feathers and gave both the god and godling a respectful bow. Percy watched in amazement as a warm breeze swept over the land and the bird chirped out an enthusiastic 'thank you' before taking to the skies.

Pan held the notebook out to Percy. The godling placed a hand on the page and closed his eyes. He pictured brownish red feathers and the hint of orange upon the bird's breast. He felt a twist in his gut as he pinched what felt like the delicate leg of a bird. Stifling his excitement he continued to draw from his power, pulling the drawn bird even further off the page.

A warm, summer breeze ruffled his hair, just as it had when Pan breathed life into the bluejay. Percy's heart was hammering in his chest with glee, _I'm doing it!_ The twist in his gut ceased and he stopped pulling.

"Milord, thank you!" Percy's eyes snapped open to see he held a female cardinal by her leg between his thumb and index finger. She hung upside down and Percy was quick to gently place her on the palm of his free hand.

It was hard to believe that, just a couple weeks ago, he had snapped a man's neck and robbed him of his life; yet here he sat with a beautiful bird in his hand, he had brought it to life and that filled him with wonder and joy.

He couldn't suppress his grin as he looked at Pan,"I did it!" He created life, just as his mentor had shown him, and it was beautiful. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he used his index finger to pet the top of the cardinal's head. She rubbed her head against his finger before he held his palm up, watching in awe as she flew into the sky.

A muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was met with the face of a beaming Pan,"That was amazing, Percy. We'll keep practicing with smaller animals and work our way up. How do you feel?"

Percy looked at his hands, smiling softly. He no longer saw bloodstained hands nor felt the vibrations of bone snapping within his strong grip. He saw hands that had created life and felt the velvety feel of feathers gliding upon his fingertips. They weren't the same hands that crushed a man's skull, rather they had pulled a cardinal into existence and cradled the fragile creature until it flew away.

When he had held that cardinal everything else melted away. There was no Sally, no Luke, no Hermes, and no Gabe. It was just him and that small bird he had made created. He watched the reddish brown speck disappear into the horizon, hands shaking slightly from disbelief and overwhelming happiness. _I did that, I made her._

The godling looked at the god, same soft smile on his lips as he finally said,"Light."

 **Thank the gods for Bessie, and her tits!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my dog, Onyx, who passed away Monday. I loved that damn mutt. I'll see you later, bastard, take good care of dad for me.**

 **You fuckers have no idea how hard it is for me to not throw in some cute ass Bumbleby or Freezerburn, but ya'll RWBY fans are nuts with your shipping so I'm not trying to touch that. ALSO CAPTURE THE FLAG IS NEXT CHAPTER LETS GOOOOOOOO!**

Pluto's Daughter 11: Hey bitch, it's me, it's you, just letting you know you're amazing. Also, just figured I'd motivate you, get your shit together. You're almost finished with this damn chapter so get cracking. Love you, boo, stay hydrated and STOP getting fried chicken from Hyvee cuz you know it's dry as fuck and not worth the calories.

 **Thanks, bitch, but LMAO you were healthy Ty when you wrote this and I'm hungry Ty, I'm getting that chicken right after I post this chapter. Anyway, self-love is important, make sure you all take care of yourselves :)**

CHAOS AND TRANQUILIT: I enjoy your quirky post update notes. I'm imagining someone scintillating everything around them. )

 **I don't think I've ever been associated with the word quirky and now I gotta reevaluate my life. Not gonna lie, had to look the long ass s word up and now that I know what it means: thanks boo! I love you and your big ass words :)**

AllAboutThoseMyths: You just became my favorite fucking author. First time anyone actually replied to my review.  
Dude. I know you're not a dude, but DUDE.  
I absolutely loved the line "so when pain smiles upon you again, you will have the strength to smile back" that line was amazing

 **Dude, you just became one of my favorite fucking reviewers :D I'm glad you liked that quote! I was agonizing over it for like fifteen minutes. I'm sure it's been said before or said similarly but oh well.**

PraetorFable:I'm absolutely loving this story so far! Keep up the amazing work and I can't wait to see what comes next. I love the GoT and RWBY references. Especially after the shit show that was season 8. Once again, can't wait for more!

 **I almost became a damn alcoholic after season 8. I'm glad you like the stories and the references :) just for you I threw in some Bobby B!**

Mike Coxlong: hell yeah sister keep these chapters coming yee yee

 **Hell yeah brother! YEE YEE!**

Guest: Story's not bad but Percy is sort of frustrating. Like he isn't put through much real conflict and as a result his lame personality hasn't changed much.

 **There's only been SIX chapters up until now, only SIX! Change isn't instantaneous and slow character arcs are kinda my thing :) And I love my shitty Percy so you leave him alone! :(**

fireflame789: You fucking did it. I can't believe it- you put Yang in a PJO fanfic. Along with Blake. The mad lady's done it again- very bold move invading into my territory.  
In all seriousness, I'm enjoying this story more than I thought. I was a bit worried about the summary for the story and the Calypso-Percy interactions at first, but it works.  
Now, about the "gem" of a crossover...

 **LMAO I'm not invading anything! :/ I just hate writing oc characters most of the time so I was like,"Hey, some people recognize these people and I know these people so this is nice." And yeah, summaries are not my thing so my bad. Perlypso for lyfe. And what is this about a gem crossover? We talking Crystal Gems or...?**

 **Thank you all for the many reviews! Reading them and responding are so fun and I wish I could get to more but I procrastinated homework (I'm in summer school) so I could write this chapter. I have an essay I haven't started due tomorrow and two tests I haven't studied for on Monday and Tuesday. So...review you lovely people! I'm sacrificing my future for all of you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I...I don't know, Papa. I just feel sick."_

Pan hummed a gentle tune as he walked through the forest, the tall grass before him parted as he walked the familiar path up the hill. Strong hands cradled the jasmine scented candle and a small gold ring. Tucked under his arm was a medium sized painting, one he had preserved for years. The summer was nearing its end and the leaves were already beginning to turn.

 _"Sick? Have you visited the physician?"_

The sun was setting and painted the sky a beautiful gold color, streaks of pink peeked out from behind puffy clouds and Pan smiled at its beauty. The god finally stopped before a large weeping willow tree, his smile only broadened as its low branches swung gently in the breeze. The branches and trunk curved downward, bowing humbly as it always had despite sitting atop its proud hill.

 _"Not that kind of sick, Papa, I'm heartsick."_

Pan walked beneath the branches and settled at the tree's trunk. He continued to hum his song as he leaned the painting at the base of the tree, placing the candle before it. Callused fingers gently gripped the gold ring and he sat back on his haunches, staring intently at the painting that he had propped up.

 _"Heartsick? My dear, I implore you to go to a physician. Perhaps a priestess of Apollo?"_

The artist had tried so hard to capture her likeness. The god gently ran a hand over the brush strokes, blue eyes futilely searching, just as they always did - for that spark. He didn't know why he constantly searched for what he knew was lost, for what he knew could never be recaptured. Her light.

 _"Papa, I need no physician, nor some gods forsaken priestess, for neither can provide me the relief I seek."_

They captured her pale skin, her chestnut colored hair, her wide close mouthed smile, her sharp cheekbones, and the crinkles around her eyes from years of laughter. But it was her eyes, they never got her eyes right. Pan had visited numerous painters with the same results, giving her the same flat green eyes. _No, she should have vibrant green ones, just like her mother._

 _"What relief is it that you seek? Ask and I will give you whatever I can that is within my power."_

Pan blinked back tears, suppressing a scowl as his fingertips gently caressed the incorrect shade of green. Wrong, it was all wrong. They didn't have the mirth, the spark, the light. They didn't have her.

 _"I want silence."_

 _"Silence?"_

 _"My thoughts...they are too loud."_

Gods, the shade was wrong, all wrong. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, not peridots. How could they mess up the color? These artists had known his darling daughter, had basked in her jovial presence, had seen the shine in her eyes as she spoke and laughed.

 _"My dear, you can't dwell on such negativity. If you believe the priestesses and physicians will not help, then go to the old willow. I created that tree just for you, you have found comfort in it before."_

Maybe he was too harsh. Of course, the eyes were wrong, because they weren't really _hers._

 _"Papa, why won't you listen? I can't help it, my thoughts are-"_

It was hard to accurately color eyes that were closed forever.

 _"I am listening, and I'm suggesting you go to the willow tree. There you can meditate and find solace."_

But still, he couldn't help but notice how the artist had failed to depict their beauty and joy - a joy that had not existed months prior to her suicide. But it was a joy he had seen hours before her death.

The joy that had lit up her face had evoked a smile from him, but he hadn't realized its reason for settling upon his daughters' lips. Just thinking that, she had found true happiness at the idea of her own demise, was enough to cause a soft sob to escape him.

 _"Perhaps you're right...what harm could meditating beneath my tree do? It's all bark and no bite."_

Pan had laughed at her joke but it was a laugh filled with relief.

 _"I shall return to you later today, I wish I could help more but-"_

 _"Don't apologize, Papa, I know you're busy."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched his daughter's ring even tighter in his hand. He began humming his song again, the song he would sing to Iambe when she was a child. It was a song about war, about a soldier coming home and embracing his mother, a song he used to sing to his son Creneaus when he was a boy.

Iambe, unlike her halfbrother, was born in a time of peace and was fascinated with the war stories he told her. Of the elder brothers and sisters he told her about, Crenaeus was her favorite. Her older brother was a defender of Thebes and that fascinated her, she had wanted to be courageous and strong like him.

 _My warrior,_ he would fondly call her, laughing as she wielded sticks as weapons and charged at rabbits and birds.

But she had been born a woman, a mortal woman, blessed to never wield a sword. _I'll be strong with my words,_ she had insisted when she had reached her teen years, _nothing people will say will ever hurt me. My tongue will be sharper than any blade. Crenaeus had his strength and I will have my wit._ She had always been too smart for her own good.

 _"I do not wish to be a burden. I will meditate beneath the tree while you perform your godly tasks. Give mama my love."_

 _"Your mother is coming up for a visit, you can give her your own love."_

 _"Ah, I'm afraid I'll be a bit tied up today. Mama will miss me, you will too, but I must rest for a while. I will return to you when I am good and ready."_

Those were the last words she had said to him. Had she meant she would choose reincarnation? For years he had searched for her but had come up with nothing, maybe she hadn't been ready to return to him yet.

Pan wiped away his tears as he lit the candle and clutched the ring in his fist. He held his fist to his heart and bowed his head. His beloved daughter had thought herself to be a burden, that was far from the truth, she was his _joy_.

Sometimes Percy reminded him of Iambe. His cutting words and sharp wit. The way he berated himself when he failed, proving he was about as self-conscious as his daughter had been when it came to failing at what they believed they were best at.

And his _eyes._ Sometimes it felt like he was looking at Iambe when he looked into the emerald colored orbs. But Percy's eyes hadn't turned that color until he had transformed into his sacred animal, so surely it couldn't be Iambe... _and yet_...disquieted with the thought he pushed it away.

Telling Percy about his past had been painful, but the godling had cared and even comforted him, and that meant the world to the grief stricken god.

Iambe lacked tact when her words were needed to soothe rather than rile. When she wasn't telling jokes or insulting people she was awkwardly trying to comfort those that needed it.

That's how she had gotten Demeter to laugh, not by her jokes, but by her awkward attempts to comfort the goddess. _She is so charming,_ Demeter had told him, smiling fondly as she spoke, _her jokes were funny, yes, but not as funny as her trying to cheer me up. Your daughter is a gift._

That's how Percy was, soothing words were rough around the edges and he became somewhat embarrassed when trying to empathize with others. Like his daughter, the godling only struggled due to his aversion of cliches. He didn't want to sound ridiculous so he spoke uncertainly, wanting to ease the pain but unsure of what words would do so.

Another similarity his pupil and daughter shared were their beliefs of having to bear their pain alone. Iambe had bottled up her feelings of depression for months before she tried to come to him. Pan sniffled, inhaling the scent of jasmine as he tried to calm himself, she had felt so alone and he had been too consumed with his responsibilities to notice.

Iambe _was_ his responsibility. But he hadn't realized this until he saw her limp corpse hanging from the drooping branch of her willow tree. He had screamed at the sight, quickly cutting her down and calling every healer and even Apollo to save his daughter.

 _"APOLLO! APOLLO! You must save her! She's not breathing, oh gods, she's not breathing!"_

But even then he had known it was no use. Her body had already started undergoing rigor mortis. Pan could still remember how stiff she was, how _lifeless_ she was. Dull, dilated eyes had stared up at him, chapped lips parted, already pale skin had turned a stark white, and her neck was rubbed a raw red from the noose she had created from rope.

 _"Iambe! I forbid you to die! I am your father, you must listen to me!"_

He had kneeled at Apollo's side while he worked, barely able to make out the image of her body due to his tears.

 _"Pan...I fear it's already too late-"_

 _"Silence! You will heal her, Apollo, or I will hunt your children down myself! They will hang from the trees, and the children of the sun will become fallen stars!"_

Pan had said many things out of grief, many things he had come to regret.

 _"Iambe, my girl, my sweet girl, what have you done?"_

When Apollo had confirmed her death he had wept violently and tore his clothes and beat his chest and screamed to the heavens; desperately searching for a way to release his anguish without destroying half the forest. Her mother and her friends had gathered around Iambe and had cried with him.

That was where the tree had earned its whole name: the weeping willow. Iambe had found peace beneath that tree, and they had buried her beneath it as well. Every year Pan would visit the willow, hoping to find the same peace as Iambe, but his sorrow still haunted him.

That's why he had been so adamant that Percy opened up to him, or to someone he trusted, about his feelings of anger and despair. When he had learned about how his stepfather had died this had only solidified his push for Percy to tear down his walls. It seemed to be working, slowly but surely.

When Percy had created his first cardinal he had looked at Pan with such unbridled joy that the god had nearly fallen backward. The way his green eyes glowed with mirth had reminded him so much of Iambe he had almost wept then and there. _You look so much like her when you smile,_ Pan had wanted to tell him, but he knew if he did he would fall apart.

The godling felt like his second chance. Pan had failed Iambe, but he would not fail Percy.

Pan stopped his humming and gently placed his hand on the painting,"Happy birthday, my warrior," His fingertips brushed the paint strokes that formed her cheek,"if only I could have saved you." Leaves fell slowly around him and he placed his hand onto the dirt before him,"Little warrior, came marching home."

She had taken her life the day she had reached her twenty third year, the gold ring he clutched to his chest was to be her gift, and he almost buried it with her before deciding to keep it.

He needed something of hers that was tangible. What could be more fitting than a ring she never wore? What could be more perfect to hold close to him while he mourned a life she never lived.

Iambe had loved rings and had worn one on every finger, _I'll be stuck in a gown instead of armor,_ his eleven year old had told him, _but rings are like armor for your fingers!_

Pan had laughed heartily at that, thoroughly entertained by his daughter's creativity, _I pity whoever is dimwitted enough to attack you. Those rings will certainly leave them concussed._

Iambe had given him a toothy grin as she held up her fists, _I don't know what that means, but I'll punch them right in the nose! Just like Crenaeus would!_

Silent tears continued to fall and he watched as tiny, blue flowers sprouted all around the weeping willow. _Forget-me-nots._ Pan turned to see Demeter, Percy, Calypso, and Apollo approaching him. The god didn't bother wiping his tears away and gave them watery smiles before turning back to his daughter's tree.

Demeter sat to his left, resting a comforting hand on his knee. Percy was on his right, emerald colored eyes searching his for a moment before he wordlessly leaned into his mentor's side.

Apollo came up from behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before moving to sit next to Demeter. Calypso gently ran her fingers through Pan's bushy, white curls and pressed a delicate kiss to his right horn before joining Percy on the ground.

"How did you find me?" He murmured, not taking his eyes off the burning candle.

It was Demeter who spoke first,"I find myself visiting her weeping willow on occasion," She squeezed his furry knee gently,"years ago I accidentally found you here. I had left you to mourn alone...but I will not make that same mistake again."

"You shouldn't mourn alone, Pan, not when you have us." Calypso agreed, giving her friend a soft smile before bowing her head towards Iambe's painting.

The sun god nodded as he turned his attention to the painting,"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save her."

Pan sighed before reaching over Demeter, hand outstretched,"Apollo," The blonde gripped his hand firmly, giving it a firm squeeze,"she was not yours to save." He released his hand and stared brokenly at her painting, at the accursed peridot colored eyes,"She needed her father, but I was not there."

Surprisingly, it was Percy who spoke up,"Stop that." He hadn't torn his eyes off Iambe's image, nor did he remove himself from Pan's side,"People like this...like Iambe and Gabe have already made up their minds." The godling had a faraway look in his eyes when he spoke again,"Besides, everything was too loud...soft words would have only added to the noise."

Pan stared at Percy in disbelief, his mouth fell open and tears began to fall faster,"Little warrior?" He breathed, watching Percy intently as he turned to him. Green eyes widened slightly, flickering with familiarity before the godling frowned at him.

"Gods, what is it with you and the children of Ares calling me little?" He sighed, trying to lighten the mood,"I've actually beefed up-" A squeak escaped him as Pan crushed him in his embrace and buried his face in auburn hair.

The god couldn't bear to ask more questions, couldn't bear to know if Percy and Iambe truly did share a soul. If he did and the answer was yes, he'd never be able to separate the two. He would stop treating Percy like Percy and treat him as his deceased daughter. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Percy was his own person that happened to share similarities with Iambe, and if he was Iambe reincarnated, then she had been ready to return and undoubtedly wanted nothing to do with her old life. Reincarnation was a fresh start and it would be cruel of him to drag Percy and Iambe back into the past she had so desperately wanted to escape.

Instead, he said,"Thank you." Percy nodded as best he could, head buried in Pan's chest, and wrapped his arms around his mentor. He didn't complain about their proximity, didn't scold the god for dampening his hair with his tears, and didn't refrain from holding Pan just as tightly.

Pan pulled away, giving his pupil a shaky smile as he turned his gaze back towards Iambe,"You made a big deal about sharing our burdens," Percy said, reaching up to cup Pan's shoulder,"so we're here for you."

"And we're strong," Apollo chimed in, grinning at the older god,"so those burdens stand no chance against us."

Demeter smiled before turning to Pan,"If you'll let us, we'll take care of you." The harvest goddess' eyes welled with tears as she gazed upon the painting,"Iambe felt alone, but she never truly was," She patted Pan's knee,"I hope you realize you aren't alone either. The other gods wanted to come but we didn't want to overwhelm you." For a moment Percy looked guilty.

It went unspoken, his father had stayed away because Percy had insisted on coming, and he hadn't wanted to create tension or discomfort when they were supposed to be there for Pan. While he was saddened by their quarrel, the fact that his sharp tongued pupil had shown up at all meant a lot to him.

Pan stifled a sob, but not one born from sorrow, one born from relief,"Thank you...thank you all so much." They would never truly understand what their support meant to him. When one grew old they were easily forgotten, god or mortal, and before he had come to mentor Percy he had felt utterly alone.

But not anymore. Percy would seek him out, showing him the various things he had learned during his training. The way his eyes lit up, searching his own for approval, always made Pan smile, as did his enthusiasm. _Pan! I finally made a raccoon! Look!_ He would boast, holding up the animal he had created, and Pan would praise him and encourage him to make larger animals.

Calypso had become a good companion as well, taking walks with him in the woods, speaking with him about life, or sitting with him in comfortable silence. _I like being around you, Pan,_ she had confessed, _you don't treat me like I'm the Queen of Ogyia, you treat me like Calypso._

Demeter came around more often for Percy's training but stayed with him after, the two would sit and trade stories of their children, or talk about Percy's progress. It felt so good to speak with the goddess again, and sometimes she'd appear unannounced just to spend time with him. _I'm sorry I haven't come to visit in so long,_ she told him one morning, _but I'm glad we're together again._

Dionysus would show up with a game of pinochle and curse him when he lost, but that never stopped him for coming back for rematches. _One of these days I'll kick your ass at this game, goat man._ The god had promised, evoking a laugh from Pan each time Dionysus would lose and start fuming.

Apollo would spend most of his time around Percy but he would still come and check in with Pan. The god of the wilds would ask for different colored skies during sunsets and sunrises, and Apollo would oblige, _I can definitely make a red and gold sky for you during my next sunrise, just you watch!_

Artemis came to him frequently for counsel, something that would have mortified her in her earlier years, asking a man for help. But she had grown much wiser and, while her pride was still a source of trouble for her, it had lessened significantly. _You're wise and I consider you a friend, please tell me when I'm out of line,_ she had said, smiling at him when he agreed.

Hermes would spend hours with him, talking about the good old days and sharing his innermost thoughts with his son. _I worry about Percy, I worry about you, I worry about everything. I'm just a big ball of worry, but you're always here to calm my nerves, and you'll never know how much that means to me._

Pan sat there, tears leaking from his eyes as he looked at his friends, a watery smile on his lips,"You all don't know what it means to a dying man to be surrounded by those he loves." He knew that was a no-no, speaking about his inevitable death, everyone tiptoed around it because they didn't want it to be true, but Pan knew that ignoring it would make his death that much harder for them to accept when the time finally came.

Demeter looked saddened as did Calypso, Apollo shifted uncomfortably, and Percy looked startled. The godling stared at him with wide eyes, as though forgetting that Pan would fade, and the innocence behind the emerald orbs nearly made Pan's heartbreak. The auburn haired man then looked back at Iambe's picture, a swirl of emotions in his eyes and a frown on his brow.

It was Calypso that said,"Of course, there's nowhere else we'd rather be." And she was speaking truthfully.

The four sat in silence while Pan wept. He wept almost violently for the death of his daughter and the arrival of his friends, filled with grief and love and pain and relief.

The god was so absorbed in his emotions he almost didn't notice Percy's eyes water. _A_ _lmost._

* * *

 _Only once in Percy's lifetime had he pursued a girl he was truly attracted to, someone he had wanted to build an actual relationship with. He never liked thinking about it and never brought the relationship up, but sometimes he couldn't help but reminisce._

 _For years he had tried pushing the incident from his mind by denying it ever happened, and for a time it would work, but only for a time._ _He could lie to himself and to whoever he wanted about not dating in high school, but he knew the truth._

 _Percy had been eighteen, a senior, and was smitten with eighteen year old girl Kiara Brown. She had dark skin and long, curly ebony colored hair. Her eyes were a dark brown and her smiles lit up every room she was in._

 _When they had first met she had no clue who he was, she only knew that his mother was some famous actress, and she confessed that she didn't even know who Sally Jackson was. Kiara didn't watch television because her family couldn't afford one, and she didn't care for many movies (except for, what he would later find out to be, Star Wars) because she struggled with sitting still to watch them._

 _Percy had been annoyed at first due to the girl's nonchalant attitude towards him. This was before his mother groomed him to be a business man, he hadn't known how to hide his facial expressions or speak smoothly. At this time he was openly cocky and brash and rough around the edges._

 _Kiara had disliked him and he had disliked her, but then they were stuck together in personal finance. The teacher had assigned them to be married to each other and, to Percy's utter shock, he grew delighted to be around the girl._

 _She was witty and fun and laid back; she was all smiles and sunshine sprinkled with the dry humor Percy appreciated so much._

 _They had discussed baby names for their fake children, Kiara was adamant that their son was to be named Luke and Percy agreed but only if their daughter was named Leia. He hadn't realized that their love for Star Wars would be what brought them together._

 _When they weren't quarreling about what to save or spend money on they were debating on which characters were best, or who which Jedi was the most powerful, or if prequels were worth the hours they had spent watching them._

 _"They were worth it." She declared much to his disbelief._

 _"They were hot garbage!"_

 _"I know…but the internet wouldn't be the same without them." Now that was a point he couldn't argue against._

 _It was a month later when, late at night as the two sat out on the school track, Kiara had confessed that she had watched the entirety of the Star Wars movies with her father._

 _"When I was little we spent a whole weekend watching them. My pops died when I was thirteen and…watching those movies always makes me smile. It feels like he's still with me, you know?" And he did know. There had been a time that Gabe was like a father to him, but he died, and Percy had still been conflicted about his death._

 _"I get it. My stepdad was killed in a mugging." Percy had told her,"We had a complicated relationship but he still treated me like I was his own. Now he's gone and the only time I can think fondly of him is when I'm not thinking at all." The two had sat there, revealing the sins of their fathers and the love they still had for them._

 _Kiara's father had abused her mother and she had discovered the abuse when she turned eleven. She had come home from school to the sound of her mother's screams. When she entered her home her mother was nowhere to be seen and her father was trembling._

 _He bore bruised knuckles and cold eyes, his hands were in fists and she could quietly hear her mother weeping from inside the bathroom._

 _When her father saw her he had rushed to her side, telling her that her mother was sick and that they should go out so she could rest properly. Kiara had known then and there what was happening, she was a perceptive child, but she didn't know what to do with that information._

 _Her father had never struck her, he rarely raised his voice at her, but after that day he began to slip up more frequently when it came to his temper. He would never take it out on her, only her mother._

 _"I felt so guilty for not taking care of my momma," Kiara sighed,"she needed me and I was too scared to do anything. And sometimes I feel like shit for missing him." That night they talked about her and only her. Percy didn't, as he so usually did, make the conversation about himself and he found that he genuinely wanted to know more about Kiara._

 _The day after their long night of heavy conversations Percy had asked her out,"Look, I know they say once you go black you never go back but I'm willing to give this a chance if you are-" She cut him off with peels of laughter and a soft punch to the shoulder._

 _"Keep smooth talking me like that, white boy, and maybe I'll listen to a country song with you."_

 _Kiara was a track star which provided her with toned legs and arms, and Percy would always go to her home meets to cheer her on. He had bought a hoodie that supported their school to wear to the meets, he would bring her snacks and gatorade, and he would frequently sit with her mother in the stands._

 _Percy would sit on the bleachers during her track practices and do homework. If he finished early he would watch in awe as she blew everyone away with her speed, and when it was over he would hold her sweaty form tightly despite her embarrassment._

 _"I'm gross!"_

 _"You've been working hard, I'm a wuss but at least I don't fear sweat." At least, he didn't fear her sweat. She was Kiara and he was absolutely infatuated with her._

 _He'd then take her home, sometimes he'd eat dinner with her and her mother, and sometimes he'd stay the night. They'd cuddle on her bed and watch the worst movies they could find on his phone, laughing and yelling at the characters on the screen. One time he spent the weekend with her and they watched all the Star Wars movies together._

 _When he watched her tilt her head back and laugh loudly as Anakin Skywalker complained about sand, he knew he could love her._

 _He would buy her things, an outrageous amount of things, and she had scolded him every time he did so. He bought her a television, a new bed for her and her mother, a diamond necklace, new running cleats, a new phone, and things she'd need around her broken down home._

 _All these purchases were made in cash so his mother would remain unaware. She had never paid much attention to the withdrawals from his bank account anyway, only putting in a grand a month and letting him do as he pleased; but he didn't want to risk her opening up a bank statement and seeing the withdrawals he made on his debit card, so he stuck to using cash._

 _"Boo, I love the gifts and all, but you out here making me look like I have a sugar daddy." She had told him, only causing him to smirk._

 _"I do always pay when we go out..." He always insisted to pay but he ignored that part, loving to poke fun at her._

 _"Then maybe I should charge you for getting in my pants." They had both laughed at that, but she had found it less humorous when he had handed her a wadded up fifty and waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

 _They had been dating for three months, a fantastic three months, and then his mother found out._

 _While his mother had always been his best confidant he had tried to keep his relationship with Kiara a secret. It appeared that, even back then, he knew of her manipulative ways. She never liked any of the girls he was interested in and he knew Kiara would be no exception._

 _Percy and Kiara were young and impulsive, enjoying the thrill of sneaking around Percy's house. It was all going well until his mother had walked into his room one morning, stunned to see Kiara perched in Percy's lap and reading a book while he played video games._

 _Not only that but Kiara had been wearing one of his t-shirts, wore no pants, and had her hair tousled. Percy wasn't much better, no shirt, only in boxers, hair spiked up from slender fingers, and red and purple splotches adorned his neck. Gods that had been humiliating._

 _As if it wasn't bad enough his mother had invited Kiara to eat breakfast with them, an offer she dared not refuse because it had been an order. They sat at the table, Percy red faced, hair still a mess, but wearing clothes. He picked at his pancakes, too anxious to eat, and too anxious to look up from his meal._

 _Kiara sat next to him, still wearing his t-shirt but now wearing her leggings. She had cleaned up nicer than he had, tying her hair into a bun and sitting up straight, more composed than her boyfriend had been._

 _"So, Kiara, how did you and my son meet? Percy hasn't told me anything about you." His mother said lightly, helping herself to the eggs on her plate. Percy clutched his fork, glowering at his pancakes and gnashing his teeth together._

 _Kiara smiled at Percy before looking at his secretly seething mother,"Personal finance. We're actually married in the class so we became friends-"_

 _"Just friends?"_

 _Kiara, Percy knew, was refraining from rolling her eyes,"Well, obviously not." He suppressed a wince, Kiara's brashness would earn her no love from his mother._

 _"So you two are dating?" She looked at Percy, her pleasant mask still on, but her eyes flashed with warning,"How long?"_

 _Percy shrugged,"A bit, not that it matters."_

 _"Perhaps not," His mother conceded before turning her attention on Kiara again,"I don't believe I've seen you around his school," Of course, Sally Jackson had been a PTA member,"are you new to the area?"_

 _The girl nodded, popping a grape in her mouth,"Yeah, my momma and I came from Oakland California," His mother stiffened at this and Percy clenched his teeth, already knowing the lecture he would endure from her,"we moved here this year."_

 _"That's nice. And, if you don't mind me asking, are you living…comfortably?" Subtle, Percy thought, shooting a glare at the woman._

 _Kiara narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her seat before looking his mother over,"I don't know why it's your business-"_

 _"It's my business because you are involved with my son." Sally cut her off briskly, studying the girl for a moment before tilting her head towards her,"But, it appears you've already provided me with an answer."_

 _"And that bothers you, your son dating a poor girl?" Kiara questioned, disregarding Percy's alarmed look,"Or is there something else."_

 _Sally didn't bite the bait,"Don't presume to know anything about me, Kiara." Her voice was calm, face betraying nothing as she added salt to her eggs,"I was like you once. Poor and miserable," Kiara bristled at this but his mother paid her no mind,"and I had to take care of my son." Her eyes glittered with malice,"I know what women in our position do to get out-"_

 _"That's enough." Percy snapped, rising from the table, grabbing Kiara's hand and leading her out of his house._ _The drive to Kiara's home was filled with silence._ _Percy used the silence to think about his mother's words, to conjure up arguments about how wrong she was about his girlfriend._

 _But the damage had been done and the seed of doubt had been planted._

* * *

The russet colored wolf tackled his onyx colored companion, sending them both to the ground. Shadow snapped her teeth at him playfully as she scrambled to her paws. Percy's tail was wagging excitedly as they darted from the forest and into the hunter's camp. Due to being a male his form was slightly bigger than Shadow's but not by much.

He and his wolf slowed to a trot upon seeing the tents of the hunters. The girls looked at him in confusion, Zoe had been the only huntress to see his wolf form so he was essentially a stranger to them. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if they put two and two together, the green eyes and reddish fur wasn't exactly discreet.

"Hey, Shadow has a friend." A huntress, Phoebe, said with a smile. Percy heard Zoe Nightshade snort but he paid her no mind as he approached Phoebe. The daughter of Atlas was sitting on a tree stump sharpening one of her many knives. Phoebe sat on the ground beside her, thick fingers fiddling with the quiver of her bow as she watched the wolves with interest.

"Don't get too excited, it's only Percy." Zoe huffed, scowling as Percy bared his teeth at her, annoyed she had given him away. He went away from Zoe's friend and instead went to her, playfully nipping at fingers and jumping back as she made to swat at him.

Shadow trotted up to Phoebe and her tail wagged as the huntress scratched behind her ears,"Oh, that explains it. For a god that has foxes as a sacred animal you sure love your wolves." She said and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget lions. He loves strutting around with that large mane of his." Percy nipped at her again, barking out a laugh and jumping back as she again took a swing at him,"Being a lion doesn't make you brave nor does it make you a king. If anything you're king of the cowards."

Percy's tail stopped wagging and he bared his teeth again, this time drawing the attention of his black wolf. Shadow left Phoebe's side to join her master's, baring her own teeth, and the two wolves circled them.

A low growl caused Zoe and Phoebe to stiffen,"Gods, why do you always have to piss him off." Phoebe complained, eyeing Percy and Shadow warily as they abruptly stopped moving.

Zoe ignored her, clutching one of her knives tightly and glowering at the godling,"Try anything and I'll skin you." She warned, foolishly keeping her eyes on Percy and not noticing Shadow creeping closer.

Before the huntresses could move Shadow lunged forward, snatching Phoebe's bow out of her hand with her teeth and darting away. Phoebe cried out in shock and Percy used the distraction to latch his jaws on one of Zoe's knives and chased after his companion.

The two girls sprinted after them, Zoe spewing curses and Phoebe laughing good naturedly at their predicament. Percy and Shadow weaved between other huntresses and slipped through tents as they evaded the girls. The other huntresses looked on, laughing as they watched their sisters chase after their weapons.

Percy felt invigorated, his heart pounding, blood pulsing in his ears, the sounds of pursuers drove him to run faster, claws digging into the earth as he propelled himself forward, the sight of Shadow running swiftly beside him made him inwardly smile. _Pack, she's my pack._

That all went away when the sharp scent of pine stung his nose. A soft whine escaped him as he slowed, coming upon the silver eyed goddess, and forcing himself to stop as she stepped into their path. Shadow stopped with him, tail wagging at the sight of Artemis and Percy's couldn't help but do the same.

It was then he smelled a different scent as well, he looked up to see Apollo jumping from a tree and landing directly in front of him. The god beamed at Percy and scratched him gently behind the ears.

Artemis did the same with Shadow,"Percy, are you causing trouble, again?" The goddess asked, clearly amused as the russet wolf gave her a huff in response. Phoebe and Zoe skidded to a halt behind them and the wolves dropped their weapons.

Apollo laughed, scratching Percy under his chin,"Oh, he's such a cute puppy! Can I keep him?" He joked, looking at his twin who rolled her eyes. Shadow was fully leaning into Artemis, rubbing her large head against the goddess's side as deft fingers scratched her back.

"You'll have to fight Aphrodite for him."

The sun god snorted,"If she gets to play at being Percy's girlfriend the least she can do is let me own wolf Percy. I'd look so badass with him!"

His sister raised an eyebrow at him,"Are you...jealous that Aphrodite plays his girlfriend?" Percy's eyes darted between the two of them, shifting uncomfortably at Apollo's silence.

"Dude, you're crushing on the rookie?" Phoebe laughed, evoking an eye roll from Zoe.

"Not crushing! I don't like men but Percy is definitely nice to look at." He said casually.

Artemis held back a smile as Percy huffed but allowed Apollo to keep petting him,"Apollo is as vain as Aphrodite, they both love their new toys. Now that Percy tolerates Apollo's presence my brother wants to cart him around as an accessory. The cruel new godling likes him and he takes pride in that."

Her brother scowled,"He's my friend, not my accessory. Percy has never disliked you so you wouldn't understand. Us being friends is huge, especially since he couldn't stand me when we first met." _Guilty,_ Percy thought, surprised by how true Apollo's words were.

The sun god had been a loud and overbearing presence, but now Percy found his volume and behavior endearing. He wasn't sure when his perception of Apollo changed, maybe it was the mall fiasco or perhaps spending so much time with him at camp, but he did consider Apollo his friend.

"Even if he had disliked me I wouldn't have cared." She retorted, and that comment made Shadow draw away from her. She went to her master, sitting next to him and pressing her side against his. His wolf could sense his emotions meaning she could sense how Artemis's words had hurt him.

There had always been something about Artemis that made him crave her approval and her respect; not in the way he craved the attention from others, he genuinely wanted her to like him because he liked her.

She was strong, fearless, and a great leader. The goddess evoked inspiration from her huntresses and from his as well. She pushed him to be the best he could be when it came to fighting and archery, she spoke bluntly but knew when kind words were needed.

Sure, she had tried to rip his throat out and it was unjustified, but it was because she was protective of her girls. Artemis had been rather remorseful after the incident, and since then their relationship had strengthened and he had thought they were becoming good friends.

But now she dismissed him - _since when have you cared? You're Percy Jackson, you've been playing all the gods since you became a godling, who needs them when you'll soon become a powerful god? Artemis is a bitter bitch and if she doesn't value you, you don't need her._ The voice hissed, one he hadn't heard in a long time, the voice of entitlement.

Before he could think more on it Apollo asked,"Truly? When you two are to rule the wilds together, oh goddess of the wilderness?"

Percy watched her face contort into one of annoyance for a moment before a sigh escaped her,"Months ago I wouldn't have cared, Percy was an annoyance, but he has come a long way since then." She moved to step closer to Percy,"I suppose I've grown to tolerate him." Her voice betrayed her fondness and Percy wagged his tail as she scratched his head,"If only some of my huntresses could do the same." She shot Zoe a look and the lieutenant frowned, throwing a glare at Percy before speaking.

"He took my knife." The huntress huffed,"And it's not as though he's nice to me." At this moment Percy stepped away from Artemis, shifting back into a human so he could smirk at Zoe, the smirk serving its purpose and infuriating her even more.

Phoebe snorted and shook her head,"Geez, you two are like siblings with all the petty shit you guys pull. Just last yesterday you threw a tomato at him."

"Because he called me a MILF! I'm not even a mother and I would never engage in such activities with _him!_ " She seethed, dark eyes regarding him with anger.

Apollo grinned widely and Artemis narrowed her eyes as Percy gave Zoe an innocent smile,"Well, according to Artemis, MILF means Maiden I'd Like to Fight." The sun god burst into laughter along with Phoebe as Zoe and Artemis glowered at the godling.

"I'm sorry I don't keep tabs on mortal jargon!" Artemis snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to Zoe,"But that's beside the point. Your rivalry is grating on my nerves. Percy, you shouldn't be going out of your way to rile Zoe up. Zoe, you shouldn't let Percy rile you up so easily." She lectured, earning a sigh from Percy and a look of shame from Zoe.

 _Zoe hates upsetting Artemis, if only she hated upsetting me._ Percy thought, but it lacked malice. He knew if he were lectured by Pan he'd feel the same way. He hated disappointing the god, especially after everything he's done for him.

Apollo and Phoebe were silent now, watching on as Artemis scolded them,"I don't need you two to be best friends but I need you to tolerate one another." A weary sigh escaped the goddess and she rubbed her temples,"You've left me no choice, from now on you two will camp together. You will eat meals together, you will check the perimeter together, and you will sleep near each other until I see fit."

Percy blanched and so did Zoe,"Milady, please give me another chance-"

"There is no way I'm spending my free time with this hateful nun!" Percy shouted,"Her piety is sickening, her attitude is obnoxious, and don't even get me started on her snoring-"

"I do not snore, you _worm!_ " She snarled, giving him a sharp poke to the chest,"And you have a lot of nerve assaulting my character when it's you who has the brattiest attitude I've ever seen!"

"Wow, big words coming from a girl who threw a fit when some guy didn't like her and decided to join the man hating club!" It was a low blow and he knew it, but he couldn't find it in him to care. They had never gotten along and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

He was usually better at playing nice around Zoe, but there was just something about her that his beast detested.

Zoe's nostrils flared and she moved to attack him,"Don't speak about what you don't understand!" Shadow intercepted her before she could launch herself at the godling,"Look at the soon to be god, cowering behind his pet wolf." She sneered and Percy bared his teeth at her just as Shadow did.

"I don't need a wolf to tear you in half-"

"ENOUGH!" Artemis bellowed, startling the quarrelsome immortals into silence.

Apollo looked at the two in surprise,"Yikes." He turned to his sister,"Are you sure you want them to try to play nice? Maybe they should just stay out of each other's way." He suggested but Artemis only shook her head.

"They've both proven to be too immature to do so. Punishing them does no good because of Percy's stubbornness and Zoe's need to retaliate." She gave them both glares,"You have a week to collect yourselves before I make this change. I've had enough of this nonsense." Her glare fixed itself on Percy,"You are to be a god," she turned to Zoe,"and you are my trusted lieutenant."

Percy scowled at his shoes as he was scolded while Zoe bowed her head shamefully,"You were given these positions because Pan and I saw potential," She turned on her heel and began to walk away,"don't make us regret our choices by acting like children."

Zoe kept her head bowed for a moment longer before giving Percy a hateful look,"I detest you, but I will do whatever is necessary to make myself a worthy lieutenant for lady Artemis." She growled before storming off, leaving Percy and Phoebe and Apollo.

At least he'd only have to spend weekends with Zoe since the weekdays were spent at camp, but even that seemed like far too much time being around her.

Apollo grimaced and gave Percy a pitying look,"Well, that could have gone better."

"Much better." Phoebe agreed and Percy sighed irritably before placing his hand atop Shadow's head.

"You two are so great at cheering me up."

* * *

"I loved a man as fair as summer, with sunlight in his hair." Percy's ears twitched at the sound of Calypso singing, green eyes watched as she tended to her garden,"I loved a man as red as autumn, with sunset in his hair." As she sang the small garden began to glow, around it was a magical barrier she had created to keep the woodland creatures away.

She had a melodious voice and he expected nothing less from such a titaness. Sunflowers seemed to rise at the sound of her voice, stretching out to her and making her giggle as she gently brushed their petals with her slim fingers.

Vines full of leaves sprouted from the earth and she materialized a watering can, continuing to sing as she watered her plants,"I loved a man as red as autumn, with sunset in his hair." She repeated, smiling gently as the leaves slowly shifted from a bright green color to a mix of burnt orange and yellow. Fall was almost upon them and it was Calypso's favorite season.

On silent feet, Percy dropped from his branch, stealthily approaching Calypso as she used her magic to flourish her garden,"I loved a maid as tart as cider, with amber in her eyes." The godling sang, startling the titaness and causing her thorn bush to lash out at him.

He sidestepped the bush, smiling slightly as his tail swished,"Hello to you too."

The sorceress gave him a scowl before turning her back on him,"How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me?" Percy blinked, surprised by her anger,"And how do you know that song?" She demanded, flicking her fingers and making her watering can disappear.

The hybrid rolled his eyes,"Apollo sings it all the time, tells me I should learn the song to attract women since my voice is decent enough."

Calypso gave him a terse smile,"Oh, and has it worked?" He suppressed a grimace, uncertain as to how he had evoked her ire.

Instead, he bore a charming smile and held out his hand,"I'm afraid I wouldn't know," A golden rose sprouted and slipped into his fingers before he held it out to her,"I don't care much for singing."

She looked at the flower for a moment and her rigid posture relaxed slightly,"A shame, you're not half bad."

He grinned when she accepted the rose before he gave her a concerned look,"Any particular reason you're angry with me? Aside from when we went to comfort Pan, you've been avoiding me for days."

"I've...just needed time to think."

Percy bit his lip, picking at his nails for a moment before saying,"It's about the mate thing, isn't it." When she said nothing he felt a spike of panic,"I'm sorry if it weirds you out, I never meant for this to happen-"

"That's the problem!" The sorceress snapped, face flushed with anger and hands balled into fists," _You_ didn't choose me, your animal did. Had you been given the choice maybe you'd be with Aphrodite or Piper or have stayed with Rachel." Calypso was rambling now, flustered in a way he had never seen her,"But you can't help but be attracted to me."

The godling frowned, he certainly wouldn't be with any of those women, but he knew saying so would only further irritate Calypso,"Even before the mating bond I was attracted to you-"

"To my looks," She cut off sharply, gritting her teeth and stepping away from him,"the same as every hero that washes up on my island." Angry tears welled in her eyes and she looked away from him,"I can't...do _this_ , Percy, not again. No one chooses me, not you, not Odysseys, not..." She trailed off, shaking her head and trying to collect herself,"I can't impulsively jump into this."

"What if it's not just my bond that's pulling me to you," He challenged,"what if I truly like you."

"How would you know?" She sneered,"You've never loved anyone, this is perhaps the most you've ever felt for someone and it's because of your bond. Someone like you wouldn't know the difference."

His jaw clenched and he looked away from her, it was a fair statement, especially since he had said as much. Calypso had every reason to be wary of him, she knew who he was and the many faces he wore when around others.

Kiara had been easy, but then again she hadn't been trapped on an island for centuries with no hope of finding love. He had never loved her but he had cared for her, just as he was starting to care for Calypso. He had seen the potential in their future and pursued it, hoping to feel something akin to love.

If their relationship hadn't come to a tragic end he knew he would have loved her. _I loved a maid as spry as springtime, with blossoms in her hair._ His beast may be calling to Calypso, but he also knew there was something there, their future had the same potential as his and Kiara's did.

"Alright! I've never loved anyone," _but I've gotten pretty damn close_ ,"but that doesn't mean I can't!" _That doesn't mean I can't love you,_ "And I'm not asking you to be my mate or to fall in love with me...just be patient with me?" He felt sheepish as he continued,"This is all new to me, and we work pretty great as friends right now."

"That's what you want, friendship?" She looked suspicious, arms crossing over her chest and eyes narrowing. She looked lovely like that, red cheeks, pouted lips, anger filled eyes. He blinked in surprise, _I sound like an absolute fool._ A second voice, the voice of reason, answered, _No, you sound like you did when you were with Kiara._

Pushing the thought away, Percy shrugged,"Well, I want to be with you eventually."

She looked hesitant,"It's not ideal to be with a god, your kind is notorious for their affairs."

"I told Pan I'd father no bastards."

"You can bed a woman without impregnating her."

The godling grew frustrated, scowling at the titaness as he spoke,"I could, yes, but you're my mate, I don't want anyone else but you." The admission was one that startled Calypso, and while Percy feigned surprise he didn't feel it. He had known for some time that Calypso was who he needed, but he hated his dependency and hoped it would lessen with time.

When she didn't speak he knew he came on too strong and was quick to backpedal,"But I can wait." And he could. He was never one to rush into things impulsively, well not usually. Being a godling sometimes made his emotions all out of wack but normally he was a very calculating person.

He didn't want to rush into things with Calypso, their friendship was going well enough and he didn't want to ruin that. He put on a front for most everyone else but not her, and that type of vulnerability excited yet terrified him.

The thought of opening himself up to her fully and being rejected caused him anxiety, so he never let himself think about it, not in depth.

His beast wanted to claim her and let everyone know she was his but he had gained control of those instincts. He no longer envisioned sweeping her off her feet and stealing away with her. Sometimes his beast got a bit aggressive with its thoughts and visions and it rattled him, but there was no way he'd tell the titaness that bit of information.

Calypso finally relaxed, looking relieved as she turned back to her garden,"You might be waiting for some time." She confessed and Percy nodded slowly despite her not looking at him.

"That's fine," He just didn't want her to be mad at him anymore,"can I help with your gardening? Just this once? I know this is your private time but-"

She turned to him, wearing a small smirk at his sudden hesitance,"Asking permission? Being patient? Are you Percy or a delusion Aphrodite has sent to me?" She pondered teasingly, causing Percy to crack a smile.

"If I was a delusion sent by Aphrodite I'd be far smoother." He snorted, stepping forward so he stood by her side,"And I'd probably be professing my love...oh, and I'd be shirtless-"

"And pantless."

Percy blinked, keeping his face completely blank as he said,"To be robbed of such a sight must be maddening for you-" He jumped away from the punch aimed at his arm, laughing as Calypso gave him a mock scowl, trying and failing to suppress her own laughter.

"You've been spending too much time with the children of Ares." She hummed, turning back to her garden, golden rose still in hand as she began to conjure up other types of plants.

Percy was grinning now, raising his hand to create a plant of his own,"I know, my raging testosterone has me absolutely slaughtering pussy." Calypso grimaced at the vulgarity which caused another laugh to escape him,"I'm sorry, you're right, I've been spending _way_ too much time with them." He knew the children of Ares, Robert especially, would have cracked up at his joke and that was good enough for him.

Concentrating he raised his hand higher, brow furrowing as a tree sprout erupted from the ground. It came up to his thigh and the branches drooped slightly, causing Calypso to freeze beside him at the sight.

"A weeping willow?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is but..." He bit his lip, unable to look away from the sprout,"It brings me peace."

* * *

"I've waited long enough, explain." Percy scowled at having been interrupted but Annabeth didn't care. He had been avoiding her for days, and if she had to drag him away from his conversation with Piper then so be it. They stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin, the two had looked to be having an intense conversation before she showed up.

Annabeth's curiosity when it came to Percy had been ignited the moment she saw him playing pinochle with Dionysus. There was something about the boy that wasn't quite right.

Percy regarded her with annoyance, lip curling into a sneer,"I'm busy." This was not the same Percy that had comforted her in The Big House, nor was it the same Percy that patiently listened to her when she prattled on about Luke. Whatever he had been speaking with Piper about had made him irritable, and she knew better than to push him.

But her curiosity crushed her self preservation,"I don't care." The teen took a threatening step towards her, eyes narrowing and jaw clenching.

"Percy-" Piper tried but he paid her no mind, shrugging off the hand she placed on his shoulder.

Green eyes flickered with disdain as he stared at Annabeth,"No, you don't care, but you should." His words were coated with venom and he crossed his arms over his chest. Though she wouldn't admit it he looked rather intimidating.

When he had first come to camp he seemed harmless enough, but his constant training had made him bulk up. While he was still lean his arms were now corded with muscle and now his aura radiated with an unnatural power she had never felt from him before.

The thick, jagged scars on his throat only added to his intimidation factor. Whatever animal had done such damage had to have been dangerous, and the scars were deep, meaning he was strong enough to survive such a vicious attack.

But her pride wouldn't allow her to be intimidated, nor would it allow her time to question the increase in power she felt from him,"Was that a threat?" She snarled, hand falling to the hilt of her dagger. She may have been somewhat nervous but she would be damned before she revealed that to him.

The son of Ares snorted, unimpressed,"No," He turned to his wolf,"Shadow, the next time Annabeth speaks rip her throat out." Shadow placed herself in front of her master, baring her teeth at Annabeth and raising her hackles as she prepared to attack.

Another strange thing about Percy was the bond he had with the wolf, a beast that wasn't his father's sacred animal. Shadow had just appeared at camp with Percy one day and they were inseparable.

Percy treated her as an equal, speaking to the wolf as though she could understand him, and she listened like she could. He fed her the meat from his meals, apparently, he even squeezed in next to her in his small bed. Clearly, the wolf was more than just a pet to him, and that was another question she intended to learn the answer to.

Percy then turned to face her," _That_ was a threat" He snapped, causing her to bristle. However, when Shadow snapped her jaws at her she couldn't help but take a step back. She knew Percy wouldn't have his wolf kill her, but that didn't make the beast any less unnerving, especially due to her silence.

"Percy." A soothing voice sounded from behind her, causing the blonde to turn around. Cally stood there, brown eyes flecked with amber were looking at him imploringly as she moved to stand in front of the daughter of Athena.

At the sight of her Shadow visibly relaxed, no longer baring her teeth, and her tail wagged slightly as Cally gave her head a soft pat. Annabeth watched in disbelief as Percy too relaxed. The fire in his eyes died out as did the power in his aura. The tension leaked out of his body like blood from a wound, and he stared at the daughter of Demeter with slight defiance, but only to save face.

The son of Ares sighed as Cally drew closer to him,"You always ruin my fun." He grumbled, no heat behind his words. Annabeth watched on silently as Cally placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Percy released a breath he had been holding. The daughter of Athena also observed a now fuming Piper, glaring holes into the ground.

It wasn't a secret that Piper cared for Percy in the romantic sense, her pining was almost as bad as Annabeth's had been when it came to Luke. The daughter of Aphrodite would stare longingly at him and seek him out whenever she had free time.

Anytime Percy was with Venus or Cally she would see Piper glare hatefully at them before excusing herself, unable to handle the close relationship he had with the girls. Annabeth felt empathetic towards the girl, she too had loved someone who could never love her back and it had nearly destroyed her.

Luke had always wanted _her_ , even now Annabeth couldn't help but clench her jaw, no matter how hard she had tried she could never be her. But she wouldn't dwell on it, not now, not when she had already spent years loathing a woman who had done nothing but attract the man she had been in love with.

Cally gave Percy a warm smile, hand trailing down his arm as she stepped away from him,"If I recall correctly I did indulge in your request to have fun, once. It left me with a hangover, you with a vomit stained shirt, and a lecture from Diana."

Percy, instead of lashing out, laughed, surprising Annabeth,"Fair enough," Cally's fingers stopped at his wrist,"but you had a good time laughing at me."

"I did, but not a good time when I woke up." She hummed, turning to Annabeth,"I apologize for whatever he did to start a fight, it seems he excels at agitating people." She then turned to Piper,"And I apologize for having to steal him away from you, but Dionysus needs to speak with him." Cally then turned her gaze to Percy, who had been watching her the entire time.

Blinking he realized she was looking at him expectantly,"Oh," He looked at Piper,"we'll talk later." He then looked at Annabeth, giving her a curt nod,"As will we." She supposed that was as close to an apology as she would get, and with that, he followed Cally with Shadow at his side.

Piper watched them leave, gnawing on her lip as Cally let go of Percy's wrist, but the boy still gravitated closer to her to make up for the loss of contact.

Annabeth gave the daughter of Aphrodite an empathetic look,"Does he know?"

Piper turned to her, eyes hardening,"No...at least, I haven't told him."

"You should tell him," Annabeth continued watching Cally and Percy walk away, envisioning Luke and _her_ walking just as closely and the thought made her stomach churn,"you'll feel a lot better when those feelings aren't bottled up."

As expected Piper lashed out at her,"How could you possibly know-" She stopped herself as though remembering something,"oh, Luke, right. Sorry." She murmured, causing Annabeth to bristle. _How had she known?_

Annabeth gritted her teeth,"Did Percy tell you-"

"No. He doesn't talk about the conversations you two have." Piper reassured her,"Actually, Venus told me." _How could Venus have known? She wasn't even around when Luke was at camp. Did Percy tell her?_

Unsettled she asked,"Why did she tell you?"

Piper gave her an apologetic look,"She honestly acts more like a mom than a sister." The daughter of Aphrodite complained,"She insists I make more friends and told me the story about you and Luke. She talks about how you'd be a good influence on me and how we have a lot in common."

The daughter of Athena gave Piper a kind smile,"I'm willing to be friends with you if you'd like." She offered, Piper did seem nice and she was constantly training with that dagger of hers. Perhaps she'd become her sparing partner.

Piper gave her a shy smile,"Uh, sure, thanks. You seem pretty cool and it would get Venus off my case."

 _Why is Venus so invested in Piper's life?_ Annabeth pondered.

 _Come to think of it, all these new campers are peculiar, and they all happen to be in the same friend group._ Diana and Paolo had waltzed into the Apollo camp as "rookies" and proceeded to become the best archers this camp had ever seen. Cally was a natural with her powers over plants, doing things that not even Katie had learned.

Venus's extensive knowledge on all the campers, and the fact that she was by far the most beautiful woman Annabeth had ever seen was also strange. Yes, all the children of Aphrodite were beautiful, but none came close to the beauty of Venus.

Percy was insanely strong, she had seen him spar the Ares children and his strength alone was impressive. The powerful aura that she had felt around him exceeded anything she had ever felt from any demigod, but he didn't always have that aura, so he must have been hiding it until she evoked his anger.

Come to think of it, these "new" campers were also far too familiar with Chiron and Dionysus. Percy played board games with _Dionysus_ of all gods and they acted as if they've already been acquainted. Diana and Cally constantly spent time with Chiron while Paolo would sometimes join Percy on the days he played board games with the wine god.

Something strange was going on, and if Percy didn't tell her then she'd figure it out on her own.

* * *

"Runt." Percy jumped in surprise, nearly ruining the mouse he was drawing, and he looked down from his branch with an eye roll.

"Father, it's been too long." He leaned against the trunk of the tree and watched as Ares scowled up at him.

"I claimed you so my kids could beat the absolute shit out of you," The god crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head,"but then you go and make them _like_ you...I never realized they were such poor judges of character."

Percy grinned, looking anywhere but Ares' eyes as he responded,"Well, they must get it from their father." He ignored the growl sent his way and continued,"I like your children, Ares, so perhaps I should be thanking you."

The god seemed surprised by his genuineness but nodded,"They're good kids...I appreciate that you're not an ass to them." He said grudgingly, causing Percy's eyes to widen at the admission. Maybe that was his way to garner Ares' respect, by continuing to befriend his children.

Most of the gods loved their children, at least the ones he met, so it should have been obvious that his kindness towards them would be appreciated by their godly parents.

However, he assumed that gaining favor with some gods would lose him favor with others. That's why he planned to avoid The Big Three at any and all costs.

Pan had told him that Poseidon was interested in meeting him but he quickly shut him down, informing his mentor that he wished to keep his distance. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were all giant jackasses.

They slaughtered each others' mortal children whenever they got the chance and it made Percy uncomfortable. They were family, it was one thing to not get along but it was another thing to consistently be targeting their brothers' children, their own nieces and nephews.

Thalia had told him about Hades sending monsters after her and Zeus trying to kill Nico and his older sister Bianca. Pan informed him that Poseidon had lashed out at both children as well when his own daughter, a daughter of Neptune, had been attacked by his brothers. It was insanity and Percy wanted nothing to do with them.

He'd meet with the gods in Olympus should they ever call upon him, exchange the proper courtesies, and then get the hell out of there. The godling didn't belong in their poofy, cloud fortress with their giant chairs. He belonged in the forest with Artemis and Pan and Calypso.

Realizing he had been silent for a while Percy quickly spoke up,"As I said earlier, I like your children. Lucky for you they've only inherited your fighting abilities and love for war."

Ares scowled at this and crossed his arms over his chest,"You and your backhanded compliments...lucky for me?"

"Well, yes. I wouldn't like them if they were more like you, then I'd turn them into flowers or something." Percy grinned, and Ares snorted before shaking his head.

"At least turn them into something respectable. Poison ivy or brambles or a thorn bush." He listed, causing Percy to laugh, surprised the god of war was playing along.

"What about weeds? They take from other plants weaker than them and survive when everything else can't." The godling suggested and Ares actually cracked a smile at this.

"Huh, when you put it that way they sound kind of badass."

"They do." They grew quiet, surprised that they had had an amicable conversation, and Ares now looked uncomfortable. As the silence continued Percy turned back to his mouse again, working diligently on the ears, and cursing when he messed up on the nose.

When Ares cleared his throat he looked back down at him from his perch,"This conversation, what I said earlier, doesn't mean I like you." He groused, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Percy behind tinted aviators.

The godling snorted,"The feeling's mutual, now leave me alone, I'm working."

"Watch your tone, you little shit, or I'll claim you when you arrive at Camp Jupiter." With that he teleported away, leaving a smiling Percy behind to work on his mouse.

The prospect of being with more children of Ares, or Mars, didn't seem like a threat in the slightest.

* * *

Because of Percy's 'relationship' with Venus he was indeed left to guard the flag. The teams were Ares, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus against Aphrodite, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, and Hephaestus. Percy's team wore red headbands and the other team wore blue. The children of minor gods were split between the groups so it was a fair fight.

However, the teams weren't even, so Apollo and a few of his children offered to join the blue team. As he crossed over to the other side he shot Artemis a smirk and she met it with a challenging glare, that was a fight Percy would do his best to avoid.

Undoubtedly it would be Nico and Thalia looking to fight, seeing as they were children of the more powerful gods. Percy had never met Nico. The son of Hades had been traveling and decided to come back to stay for a while and play capture the flag.

The children of Ares would be hunting the children of Athena and vice versa because, of course, the children of war and the children of battle loved testing each other.

He had earlier heard the children of Demeter cheer because they would have a chance to get their revenge on Hermes' children, and he knew that this would be an intense competition.

"What's your strategy." The voice of Artemis broke him from his musings and he looked over at her. Blue eyes stared straight ahead and blonde hair was braided down her back so it wouldn't obscure her vision. Her bow was drawn, chin tilted upwards, and muscles clenched as she prepared for the attack on their flag.

Percy held his own bow tightly, gnawing on his lip as he turned his gaze into the forest. The children of Ares had given him so much shit for choosing a bow to fight with.

 _With your strength, you should use your bare hands!_ Clarisse had thundered, her siblings roaring with approval. The first and last time he had fought with his fists, outside of sparing, he had killed someone and he wasn't keen on making the same mistake.

Surprisingly it was Robert who came to his defense, _You're all a bunch of fucking idiots. If Percy fought with his fists he'd kill someone, he's too strong. This isn't a war this is a game!_ He had then grinned at Percy, _When we fight an enemy for real, I look forward to seeing you rip someone in half, brother._

The godling fiddled with the knife strapped to the outside of his thigh for a moment before turning to the goddess.

"We're in a heavily forested area so the blue team will be sending the children of Demeter after us." He said,"Their flag is in the creek so they'll leave Thalia to guard it, she'll probably be hiding, and when someone is dumb enough to enter the creek she'll fry them. My idiot siblings told Venus where I'd be so we'll probably see her as well…and your brother."

"And Calypso." Of course.

"And…Calypso...fuck." Percy hissed, looking at Artemis who raised a brow in his direction,"We're outnumbered."

Artemis nodded before turning her gaze back towards the trees,"Yes, but you've grown more powerful over these last few months." She gestured around them,"We are in our domain, use that knowledge, and fight with strategy rather than brute strength. You can leave my idiot brother to me, I will try to keep Aphrodite off you as well, but watch Calypso and whoever else should show up." She warned and Percy nodded, wishing now more than ever that Shadow was with him.

Percy stretched out his senses, bristling when he felt footsteps trample through the forest. Stepping forward he touched a tree, scowling when he felt a person swiftly leap from branch to branch in their direction. He wasn't a full god so he couldn't make out much more than that but it was enough.

"There are five people, one in a tree and I presume that's your brother. Watch for vines, I'll try to subtly redirect them as best I can." Percy said, fighting back a smile as Artemis nodded at him approvingly.

"Good. Don't let Venus touch you, I'm immune but…" Artemis gave him a look and Percy's cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I have a penis."

"I implore you not to think with it."

"Funny."

Artemis gave him an amused smile,"Even if you were a girl she would still affect you. There's not much Aphrodite wouldn't do to get in the bed of a beautiful woman." Percy raised his eyebrows at this before nodding slowly. Of course, the goddess of love would be into both genders. Beauty was beauty and she loved beautiful things.

"Shit, she must be all over you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I wasn't flattering you. You're a beautiful, virgin goddess that has sworn off men and sex…you're a _challenge._ Gods, you must be like catnip to her." Artemis scowled, and Percy pretended he didn't notice the flush of embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous," She huffed,"I know her, she only flirts with me to make me uncomfortable."

Percy tried to bite back a laugh,"Well, yeah, seeing you angry probably gets her all hot and bothered. Tell me, do you actually lose your virginity if she only-"

"You will _not_ finish that sentence, pig." The godling chuckled and startled the goddess when he swiftly shot an arrow right past her ear.

The blunted tip struck the unsuspecting Apollo's chest and he cursed as the momentum knocked him out of his tree.

"Watch your feet." Artemis nodded in approval before leaping out of the way of the encroaching vines. The huntress quickly engaged her brother in combat, the two began fighting as ferociously as they could without giving away their godly statuses.

Percy slipped past the vines as well, turning to where he knew the children of Demeter were hiding in the cover of the trees,"You might as well come out and fight me. I don't have time for cowards!" He bellowed in a true child of Ares fashion, puffing out his chest and notching his bow, he then smirked,"You too, beautiful, I know you're here." Calypso, Katie Gardner, Loras, and Venus stepped into view.

Venus smiled prettily at him,"Aw, even when we're about to fight you still make me swoon." Percy watched her warily as she began to approach him. He _knew_ she would use her charmspeake on him, just as he knew that her companions were prepared to bind him in vines when her voice or touch incapacitated him. He needed to think of a plan and fast.

Percy pointed his bow at her before frowning,"One second." He turned to face it on Loras and knocked him out with a blunted arrow that struck his temple,"I don't know why you didn't bring Margaery," He confessed to Katie,"she's a far better fighter."

Katie sighed as she looked at the now unconscious blonde,"Margaery is helping to defend our flag…and Loras is excellent with a sword just less so with his powers." She defended, evoking a laugh from Percy before he quickly aimed his bow at Aphrodite once again. He swallowed a lump in his throat, she was an arm's length away.

Usually, around camp, she would forgo makeup in order to draw less attention to herself, not that it helped because she was the goddess of beauty. But now she was dolled up to seduce him. Mascara made light brown eyes pop, dark red lipstick complimented pale white skin and raven colored hair, and a light shade of contour defined her already prominent cheekbones.

She was dressed in a tight, lowcut t-shirt and the shortest shorts Percy had ever seen. Gods, if she wasn't a goddess Chiron would surely throw a fit. Percy couldn't help but scowl at the color of her eyes, there was no coincidence that they were nearly the same shade as Calypso's. The goddess was smart to use his mate against him.

Aphrodite gave a pout,"Baby," She cooed, stopping before the arrow and placing her hand on the top of his bow,"I don't want to fight...would you really hit me?" The godling blinked rapidly, bow slowly falling to his side as she spoke, eyes glazing over and shoulders relaxing as a soft hand cupped his cheek.

"N-No...I wouldn't hit you." He says breathily, tensing when he felt vines slowly wrap around his ankles. His mind was foggy, heart racing, and he found it difficult to move. With all his willpower he wrenched his gaze from Aphrodite's and looked at Calypso. His mind was growing defiant when he saw light, brown eyes staring at him stoically.

 _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ This was wrong, Aphrodite wasn't his mate, Calypso was.

"Percy!" Artemis roared, raising her bow to block Apollos' daggers,"If you cost us this flag I'll castrate you!"

With a snarl he shoved Aphrodite backward and pulled his knife from its sheath. The goddess went flying back, and no one could react fast enough when he sliced through the vines and threw his blade at a startled Katie. The knife whizzed through the air and caught the sleeve of her shirt, trapping it between the trunk of a tree.

Percy jumped to the side, firing two quick shots at Calypso and scowling as she blocked the arrows, using magic to move the limbs of the trees to protect her. _Damn sorceress._

Katie ripped herself free and, alongside Calypso, shot vines in Percy's direction. The godling gave the titaness a knowing smirk as he stepped to the side, the vines just missing him, and Calypso narrowed her eyes when she realized what he was doing.

Percy didn't have time to remain smug as Aphrodite came rushing towards him, swinging a dull dagger at his head. Percy caught her blade with his bow, gritting his teeth as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament. The goddess would overpower him and-the branches!

The limb that swung for Percy "magically" missed and swatted Aphrodite aside. He wouldn't be playing honorably, he would be playing to win.

Katie gawked at Calypso, who had been the one to use the branch to try to hit Percy,"How did you miss!" Percy snickered as Calypso shot him a menacing glare.

Aphrodite screeched in frustration, falling to the ground and swiftly rolling to her feet. Before she could move to attack again Artemis had her, grabbing her by the back of her neck and throwing her back into the throng of trees.

Percy winced, _they need to tone back the strength or we're screwed._ The goddess slammed into Apollo, who had been picking himself off the ground, only to fall face first into the mud.

Percy laughed as Artemis slipped her bow onto her back and drew her twin daggers,"Venus, you should really fight someone more your speed." She said, grinning wildly as the two gods rolled to their feet,"I know you're missing the chance to feel Percy up, but we really should fight fair."

Venus returned her grin with a smirk of her own, looking Artemis up and down,"Well, I'm fine with feeling you up instead." The moon goddess blushed, agitated by Aphrodite's leering, and launched herself at the two of them in a flurry of celestial bronze.

The godling had no time to admire their fighting capabilities as Katie raced towards him, drawing her sword from her sheath and swinging at him. Percy didn't bother moving, instead grabbing the sword mid-swing and completely stopping its momentum. Blood oozed from his palms but he paid the wounds no mind.

His strength was known around camp, many campers had come to arm wrestle him or see how much he could lift. He had lied and said Ares blessed him which is why he was so strong, a very believable lie, and it let him get away with so much when it came to fighting.

With a smirk, he ripped it from her grasp, and she blanched as he snapped it in half before tossing it aside. It wasn't her actual sword so he didn't feel bad, instead, he chuckled and brought his fist down on her head. The blow was very controlled, very gentle for his standards, and did the job well enough.

She crumpled, quickly losing consciousness, leaving him with a fuming Calypso.

"You cheated!"

"Your team has three powerful immortals against an immortal and a half." Percy defended, notching his arrow, still surprised with how easily he had dispatched Katie,"Now that the campers are out of the way-"

The titaness's eyes glowed a bright white, startling Percy,"I can defeat you on my terms." Her voice sounded ancient but ethereal, the power radiating from her was enough to send shivers down his spine.

His beast howled in delight, _Our mate is strong!_ It purred, much to Percy's annoyance, _Our mate is going to kick our ass, get your shit together!_ Despite reprimanding it he couldn't help but be attracted to Calypso's power.

Scrapping up some false bravado Percy said,"I'd like to see you try." _I really wouldn't please, please realize I'm talking out of my ass._

Meanwhile, Artemis wasn't fairing much better. Fighting against just Apollo would have been tricky, begrudgingly she could admit he was a great fighter, but she had always managed to beat him. Now she was facing off against Aphrodite as well, and Artemis had never been stupid enough to underestimate her.

The love goddess's skill with a dagger was almost on par with her own, she was a formidable opponent and Artemis found herself being backed towards her flag. Apollo shot arrows at her from a distance while Aphrodite attacked her with wild slashes of her blade.

They didn't give Artemis time to stop and think which is what she really needed.

"Now, Calypso," She heard Percy say,"shouldn't we keep it mortal just incase more campers appear?"

"Do I frighten you?" Oh gods be good, Artemis suppressed a groan, Calypso was going overboard and there was no way she could turn her attention towards her.

"Calypso!" She snarled, ducking the arrow aimed at her head while delivering a sharp punch to Aphrodite's stomach,"Hold back!" Aphrodite squeaked, backing up and holding her stomach and blocking the next blow delivered by Artemis.

An annoyed,"As you wish." Came from the titaness, her eyes stopped glowing, and vines reached out and grabbed onto Percy's bow. The godling cursed and tried to pull his bow free but the plants were too strong.

Percy laughed nervously, struggling with his bow, jolting when he felt Artemis's back brush his. _This is not good, they're getting too close to our flag._ It also didn't help that Calypso was both terrifying and exciting him, but that was something he'd have to figure out later.

The godling turned his head sideways to speak to Artemis,"Hold on."

She nodded,"Don't screw this up."

Percy grinned, for his plan to work he'd need a running start. His form shuttered and subtly changing beneath his skin, nails sharpening to claws, elongated canines appeared, back arching slightly so he was lower to the ground, he shrunk down ever so slightly, and small black tipped ears peeked out from his hair.

Sweat poured down his body from the exertion of not fully becoming a hybrid. He looked human enough from afar and that was important in case any campers stumbled upon them. The godling was already exhausted but couldn't rest, not when the enemy was so close to their flag.

Percy released his bow, not giving Calypso time to react as he launched himself towards her. He was quick, eyes sharp as nails and body nimble as ever. He was a lynx hybrid, no good in feats of strength but perfect when it came to evading. Vines and tree limbs reached for him but he dodged them with ease, eyes set on a now fuming Calypso.

She fell for his trap, raising a large hedge to protect herself, and briefly blinding herself to the sight of Percy veering off the path. He scampered up a tree, reverting back to his human form as he jumped from branch to branch until he was above Aphrodite.

Artemis and the loved goddess had locked blades, but by then Calypso had seen the trick Percy had pulled,"Venus, look up!" She shouted. Aphrodite did as she was told but by then it was too late.

Percy let out his panic cry, it filled the forest with a terrible noise that startled everyone within the vicinity. For the gods and titaness, since he was only a godling, it did little but momentarily stun them, causing a drop of panic, but that was enough time for Percy to jump from his tree. He tackled Aphrodite to the ground, allowing Artemis to shoot forward, throwing both blades at her brother.

Apollo cursed and stopped shooting his arrows, using his bow to expertly knock them both blades aside, but by the time he had done so Artemis was upon him. She wrenched his bow from his grasp and trapped his head between the quiver and the bow. She pulled roughly causing him to choke out a cry as he tried to free himself.

Artemis swiftly turned him around so he was facing Percy. The godling had hauled Aphrodite up by her arm and swung her around to gain momentum before he threw her at the god. Artemis dove out of the way, letting the love goddess slam into the sun god.

Without a second to waste Artemis drew her bow, racing forward with Percy towards Calypso. The titaness had finally escaped her stupor and was stunned to see the goddess and godling charging towards her.

Before she could react the horn blew, signaling the end of the game. The moment it did Percy collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He was exhausted and would definitely need a good nap after this. He was drenched in sweat that caused dirt to stick to him, but he was far too tired to care, grateful for a rest.

His eyes were closed so he didn't see the proud smile Artemis gave him. She sat next to him, patting his leg gently and congratulating him for his quick thinking. Percy couldn't hear her, his panting drowned everything out, but he gave her a shaky thumbs up anyway as he closed his eyes.

 _It's a good thing our team got the flag when they did, Apollo and Aphrodite would have gotten up and I would have been useless to try to stop them._

He yelped as he was lifted off the ground, recognizing the rough voices of Robert and Clarisse and the cheerful voices of Yang and Arthur. Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Calypso were gathered around him with the children of Ares.

He blinked in surprise as his siblings passed him around, yelling praises for being able to protect the flag with only one companion. Sweaty hair was tousled, his shoulders were punched good naturedly, and he was being bodily pushed around as Robert set him on his feet. Percy was almost preening at the praise he was given, loving how the children of Ares cheered for him.

He could hardly hear the congratulations from his immortal companions due to the loud volume of Ares' children.

"They took out the five Apollo archers we left in the trees and the three children of Hermes we left below, but here you and Diana stand!" Clarisse boomed, grinning widely at Artemis,"I knew you'd be a good fighter!"

The moon goddess gave her a gracious smile,"Thank you. Percy did a great job as well." Percy opened his mouth to thank her but was cut off by Robert.

"Our smallest brother has prevailed!" Robert roared, grinning as he held the blue team's flag,"And I required the flag!" He boasted, but not before praising Percy more,"You're a stronger one than I, Venus has her tits out and you still managed to hold her off? Impressive!"

Clarisse gave Robert a disapproving look,"Don't forget about Bessie."

Robert grinned at her devilishly,"Never."

Yang laughed before saying,"Robert had a lot of help from Nico...oh, speak of the devil." They turned to see the son of Hades and Percy instantly recoiled. He stunk of death and decay and Percy decided that Nico would be someone he avoided.

Nico was thin and bony, skin white as a ghost, and shaggy black hair covered his forehead. He looked as though he just got out of bed, baggy clothes hung off his plucky form, and the dark circles under his dark eyes made him appear exhausted. A sword hung from the sheathe at his hip and he was looking at Percy with such an intensity that he became uncomfortable.

"Nico di Angelo." He introduced himself, voice monotoned and head tilting to the side slightly,"Apparently you're all the rage these days, Percy Morgan. It's made Thalia a bit jealous the spotlight is no longer on her." He said, causing Percy to frown, wondering what the boy's angle was,"That can't be helped, she's the prophecy child and a daughter of Zeus, making her bound to love the attention. Besides, if you hadn't arrived the campers would find someone else to fixate on."

Percy was quiet for a moment, observing the son of Hades before speaking,"If I hadn't arrived I fear Camp Halfblood would be terribly dull, you should be thanking me for keeping things so lively while you were away. Though, wherever you were must have been quite boring if you were keeping tabs on camp."

Nico smiled thinly at him,"I have many friends."

"As do I, all of them living." It was Venus that stepped close to him, brushing her fingertips against the back of his hand,"As much as I'd love to continue this uncomfortable conversation, I must go. Good job getting the flag." He allowed Aphrodite to grab his hand and pull him away, the tension melting as the children of Ares began to recount their tales of glory during the combat.

 _What a fucking weirdo._

* * *

Rachel approached Percy and Dionysus as they started their chest game. The Oracle, uninvited, pulled up a chair and sat with them. Percy ignored her completely while Dionysus gave her a look of warning before moving his pawn forward. They had tired of Pinochle and decided chess would be their next game.

Percy's face remained impassive as he moved his own pawn, not taking his eyes off the board he asked,"How long have you known?" Rachel stiffened, looking at the godling in surprise,"No need to answer, you're the Oracle, I'm sure you've known the whole time." Rachel suppressed a wince, of course, he had put it all together, Percy was one of the smartest people she knew so it only made sense.

Rachel had seen Percy's future after the war between the gods and the titans. She had had visions of Percy replacing Pan, but whether or not he would be a good successor was completely up to him. The Oracle had seen numerous possibilities and knew it would do well to keep that to herself, but most of her visions ended up positive.

Dionysus took his eyes off the chessboard to look at him,"Percy-" His voice was filled with warning but Rachel knew it was unnecessary. Percy wasn't brash and aggressive as he had been when they first met. Instead, he was cold and calculating, not angry but not pleased.

"Relax, you fat drunk," The godling snorted, not even bothering to look up at Rachel or the god he had insulted,"if you think I'd waste an ounce of energy trying to kill her then you're mistaken."

"Watch it, boy."

Percy's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly, watching as Dionysus moved his bishop and captured his knight,"Sorry, next time I'll watch my tongue when you wish to be taken seriously."

Dionysus's lips quirked as Percy's rook took his bishop,"I'll turn you purple if you're not careful, smartass."

Percy did crack a smile at that, looking up at Dionysus for a moment,"I guess I'll be good then." He then looked back at the board and furrowed his brow in concentration,"What do you want, Rachel. I assume you're here to break up with me? Perhaps you felt guilty for lying to me about your intentions?"

The Oracle bristled at this, trying and failing to catch his gaze, he was too busy pretending he had better things to be doing than talking to her,"I lied about my intentions just as you did."

Percy paused, looking up at her briefly just to give her a mocking smile,"Yes, but the difference is I feel no guilt." She began to seethe as he again turned back to his game,"I almost did, at first, until I realized you were the one that told Pan I was to be his successor. But now I feel nothing, you shouldn't either, we used each other so it's fair."

"That doesn't make it right-"

"What does that matter?" Percy snorted, pretending as though he were more invested in his game than their conversation,"I could never love you, you knew that, and you could never love me." He was right, but it didn't ease her guilt at having sealed his fate. The man had had no choice in the matter, because she knew he wouldn't have gone with Pan willingly, and was kidnapped.

"I took away your right to choose who you wanted to become, and for that I'm sorry." She said, voice drenched in shame and this caused Percy to look at her.

He furrowed his brow,"Rachel, I know being a kickass god with kickass powers isn't for everyone, but I swear to you I'll never blame you for what is to come." The godling leaned forward in his seat as his gaze flickered back to the chessboard,"Sure, I was pissed at first when I learned you lied…but I lied too so I figured they'd cancel each other out. Actually, I'm relieved, I had been thinking of ways to let you down for a while now. Knowing you never cared for me sure makes that a hell of a lot easier."

Rachel frowned, leaning back in her chair as she regarded Percy in surprise,"I may not have felt romantic attraction, but I did come to like being around you. You were always endearing, but I suppose that was one of the many faces you wore."

Percy nodded, smiling slightly,"Yes, I am a man of many faces…unfortunately my true one is insufferable." Rachel stiffened in shock as Dionysus laughed.

"That's putting it lightly."

"Shut the hell up."

Percy had never been one to discredit himself or make jokes at his own expense. He had always taken himself too seriously, he had always kept firm control on his emotions, and she had never seen him so relaxed. Dionysus was known for his cruel words and so was Percy, yet there they sat, joking with each other as though they had been friends for years.

The godling was smiling, not the controlled smile she had grown accustomed to when they were dating, but a genuine one. It reached his eyes, something she had never witnessed, and for a moment she was stunned.

Percy then looked at her, eyes still shining with mirth,"We're good, right?" He then looked a bit sheepish,"Sorry for threatening you earlier-"

Rachel waved him off and laughed lightly,"Percy, I knew what was going to happen and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I set that whole conversation up."

His eyes sparkled with interest and he ignored Dionysus' complaints of him taking too long to play,"So…what have you seen when it comes to my future?"

The redhead gave him a serious look,"If Hermes would have succeeded in keeping the truth from you until you two grew close then the consequences would have been catastrophic. That's why I intervened. However, I can't tell you how everything else plays out, not without altering who you're supposed to become."

His interest died out and he wore a bored expression as he turned back to his game,"That sucks."

Dionysus gave him an incredulous look,"That's all you have to say? You don't want to know the outcome of Hermes waiting to tell you?"

Percy shrugged,"It didn't happen and it won't so why does it matter? I won't stress myself out over what could have been."

The god wrinkled his nose, moving his pawn to take Percy's,"You've been hanging around the goat man too much, I miss your petulance."

The godling laughed, claiming a pawn with his knight as he did so,"We both know that's a lie, you just like complaining."

"I do."

Rachel continued to sit with them, listening to Percy's stories of his training and his sharp banter with Dionysus. The godling would ask her opinion frequently on things and asked about other futures she had seen. She told him of visions that had already come true, and other outcomes that could have happened. They spoke for hours, even Dionysus chimed into ask questions, most of them sarcastic.

Rachel enjoyed the new Percy, _I could have intentionally dated him if he had been this relaxed._ She found herself thinking, but was not at all remorseful about the outcome. She had set him on his path, she just hoped he would avoid the pitfalls that would lead him to his demise.

* * *

"I hope you've enjoyed your time at Camp Halfblood. The year is almost up and we'll be making for Camp Jupiter soon." Pan informed him. The lion huffed, moving from Shadow's side and getting up from his comfortable position in the sun, shaking his fur out before shifting.

Percy stretched, elongated fangs revealing themselves as he yawned, and his tail flicked in agitation at having his nap interrupted,"Do I have to go there? Why can't I stay at Camp Halfblood?" He complained, scratching at his perked ear with sharp claws,"I like these campers, I like the children of Ares." Shadow hadn't bothered getting up, eyes closed but ears perked, always ready for any threat directed at her boy.

Pan gave him a warm smile,"I'm glad you enjoy your time with them, but we must keep moving forward."

The godling scowled, looking away from Pan as he spoke,"I guess." He wanted to stay with Clarisse, Arthur, Yang, and even Robert. He hadn't grown up with Luke, he didn't know what it was like having siblings, and he never realized how much fun it could be. The children of Ares had become his friends, genuine friends that he enjoyed spending time with, and soon he'd have to leave them behind.

Pan, as though sensing his sadness, gave him a sad smile,"That's the price of immortality, time stands still for you but moves forward for everyone else. It's one of the many reasons I stopped venturing out into the mortal world, it's difficult watching everyone move on with their lives, and even more so when death claims them."

Percy blanched, the thought had never crossed his mind, and the thought made him teary eyed. He thought of an aged Clarisse, no longer able to lift her spear and kick his ass, no longer able to lift her head, and no longer able to breathe. The very idea was enough to sink his previously good mood, did he really want immortality?

 _It doesn't matter what you want it, you were chosen._

"I don't want to talk about this." He declared, averting his gaze from his now worried mentor.

"We'll have to talk about it sometime."

"I know...just not today."

The god placed a hand atop his head and gave him an affectionate pat between his lion ears,"Have you reconciled with father?" _What is up with him being such a downer today?_

Percy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest,"No. He's smart enough to give me some space while I try to figure everything out."

"And your mother, do you plan on visiting her soon? I'm certain she misses you." He hadn't wanted to think of his mother, doing so would fill him with remorse for how harsh he had been with her, regardless of whether or not she had deserved his barbed tongue.

"You would allow me to see her?"

"You've done very well with controlling your emotions, I'm not worried about you doing anything drastic."

"Well...I'll visit her later. Can we talk about something else?" He muttered, plopping down onto the ground and looking up at the god who sat beside him.

Pan gave him an apologetic smile,"Of course, though I fear I come bearing bad news."

"Is it more studies." Percy groaned, earning a wince from Pan.

"In a months time, we'll attend your first council meeting in Olympus."

Percy frowned at this, crossing his arms over his chest,"How is this bad news? I've had a bone to pick with Hephaestus ever since he shot down my celestial bullets idea." _Geez, no pun intended._

Artemis had indeed taken his idea up to Hephaestus about creating weaponized guns for killing monsters but the smith god had turned it down. Apparently, he offered no explanation as to why which only further infuriated the godling.

"Percy, this is serious. When we go to the council you'll become engaged in their politics, a tedious and dangerous thing considering the cruelty many gods bear." Pan chided, gaining Percy's attention with the worry that laced his words,"In the meantime, I'll be training you in your courtesies. Gods such as Zeus are easily offended and you don't want to start a quarrel with him."

"Pan, I'm sure it'll be fine-"

"Listen to me," The god said sharply, quickly shutting the godling up,"This is not a place you can lash out when you please nor is it a place you can speak with an untamed tongue. You've gotten away with it for this long because you've only insulted gods like Persephone and Ares when there wasn't much of an audience and while you were able to be protected by your friends. You're a godling, not a god, your status is beneath them and they'll be sure to remind you of that."

Percy nodded, finally realizing the gravity of the sitation,"I understand..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He didn't feel particularly nervous, all he had to do was sit there like a good little godling and keep his trap shut, right?

"You will only speak when spoken to. We will go over the domains of the gods as well as their rivalries with one another. The last thing we need is you accidentally aligning yourself in a quarrel that has nothing to do with you." He had never seen Pan so nervous before and it was beginning to make him nervous as well.

Taking initiative Percy said,"I don't want this to interfere with my other training, I'll cut out my naps so we remain on schedule." This was a big deal for him, he napped at least three times a day for about an hour each.

His beast was more of a nocturnal creature which is why he napped so frequently during the day, but if it would put Pan's mind at ease he was willing to sacrifice some sleep. He'd just compensate by going to sleep earlier.

Pan gave him a proud smile,"That's very responsible of you, Percy. Thank you."

Percy nodded, clapping his mentor on the shoulder before saying,"We'll get through this meeting," He assured him,"I'll be good."

The horned god patted the hand on his shoulder, smile never leaving his face,"Last year I would have been doubtful, but I have the utmost confidence in you, Percy." The godling smiled, a warmth filled the emptiness that had been left the death of Gabe.

He wasn't sure what that meant or why tears pricked his eyes, but he knew it made him happy.

* * *

She sat there, mind muddled, eyes puffy, and lips chapped. Delicate hands gripped the stem of her wine glass, disheveled brown locks fell to her shoulders, green eyes stared blankly out at the rushing cars below, and her slender form limply rested upon the chair in her study. It was three in the morning, she couldn't sleep, she never could.

 _The dream, the same damned dream every night._ Her eyes watered involuntarily but she blinked the tears back, she had already cried herself to exhaustion and she was in no mood to do so again.

Her dream always started out the same, she was stumbling around in her mansion and trying to find an escape. Her beloved home, the home she and Percy had spent years creating memories in, was caving in on her.

Her dream self was a mess, just as she really was, puffy eyes, snotty nose and all. She found she couldn't run, only shakily walk forward as bits of debris fell on her head. She'd then look up mournfully, she had created this house and had even aided in building it, but now it was all crashing down.

As she walked she would see flashes of vivid images.

 _A smiling Hermes held out his arms to her, but instead of embracing her he held another woman._

 _She could hear her own voice lashing out to him,"You can't leave me, you son of a bitch! I bore your sons! I gave up everything for you!" But he did just that, turning his back to her and walking away hand-in-hand with the other woman._

Windows around her shattered and cracks erupted beneath her feet,"Hermes." The house would shake and she'd stumble into a wall, pressing her palms against it to balance herself.

 _A baby Luke was being swaddled in her arms one minute and the next she was sobbing over his tombstone._

 _Her hands dug into the earth and she clawed desperately, as though trying to dig him back up,"Luke, I'm here now! I'm not leaving, I promise!" She had not gotten to see the man he had become. Guilt clawed just as fiercely at her belly as she did the ground, because of her he was a motherless child._

A choked sob had escaped her as the ceiling of her home began to fall at her feet,"Luke."

 _Gabe stood before her, not the Gabe taken by alcohol, but_ _ **her**_ _Gabe. He was dashing, his black tux fit snugly on his fit body, and clear eyes looked at her with such reverence her breath had caught in her throat. Her husband looked like himself, he looked so bright and coherent that she had started crying tears of joy._

 _He held out a wedding ring to her,"I love you, Sally." She reached out to take the ring, beaming all the while._

 _"Gabe...I've missed you." She breathed. But the moment she touched the ring the jewelry shifted and grew until it took the shape of a pistol. She recoiled in shock, watching as her husband's body changed as well. His gut consumed his muscles, his scraggy beard engulfed his smooth face, and glassy eyes swallowed clear ones._

 _"Gabe?" She whimpered, watching helplessly as he put the gun to his temple._

 _He was trembling, tears running down his cheeks, and a liquor bottle appeared in his free hand,"I'm strong enough to pull the trigger." He whispered before the sound of a gunshot roared in her ears. She lurched forward, screaming as he collapsed to the ground._

"Gabe." A large crash had startled her and she knew she had to keep moving, despite moving at such a slow speed. Then the ground beneath her gave way, and she screamed as she was engulfed into nothingness.

 _Percy was smiling at her like she was his world. Green eyes glittered with joy as the young boy took her hand, giggling quietly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. He clung to her leg and before her eyes he grew older within seconds._

 _The older he got the further he distanced himself from her. She kept calling out to him and trying to get him to come back but he didn't hear her. Finally, he reached adulthood._

 _His back was to her and his shoulders were slumped. She was permitted to move and quickly raced to his side. She tilted his chin so he had to look at her and she was met with sorrowful eyes._

 _"Mom...Hermes is my father, why didn't you tell me?" He croaked, shoulders shaking and lips quivering as he spoke,"Gabe and Luke are dead. They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they're dead-" He babbled, eyes staring blankly ahead and tears continued to stream down his cheeks._

 _Sally hurriedly cupped his face in her hands in an attempt to help console him,"Percy-"_

 _"No!" He yanked away from her, sobs escaping him,"You lied! You're a liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" He condemned, but only with pain in his voice and no heat behind his words,"You can't help me when all you do is lie!" Her son then ran from her and was stuck to her spot, unable to race after him, and she was alone._

"Percy."

And that's where the dream ended. It's been like that for the past two weeks, she was beginning to forgo sleep in exchange for glasses of wine. She wasn't worried about gaining weight, she didn't eat anyway. She brought the glass to her lips, drinking deeply but not daring to close her eyes.

Footsteps approached but she dared not look up,"You drink more." _I forgot to lock the door, of course she just strolled in._

"Just as you talk more, which is surprising given the last time we spoke you told me you'd never speak to me again."

"The last time we spoke you were pregnant and had no aspirations in life. Imagine my surprise when I learned you've made quite the name for yourself, all while preserving the family legacy." The older woman sat down across from her, not bothering to smile as dark green eyes appraised her daughter,"You gave your son the name Jackson, normally I wouldn't give much thought to a bastard but he's doing quite well for himself. I'm glad you've passed our name along to him."

The woman was a small thing, never frail, Olea Jackson was anything but. Her face had a myriad of wrinkles, weathered hands smoothed down her dress, but her age had done nothing to diminish her stature. Olea was just as intimidating as Sally remembered, sitting up straight with shoulders back, green eyes piercing, and lips set in a thin line as they always did.

Rarely had her mother smiled at her as a child, but that hadn't made her a bad mother. Olea loved her, she had told her so, but Sally had never been able to live up to her expectations.

Sally scoffed, taking another sip of her wine before speaking,"The family name and legacy, why you care so much for your precious, honorable name I'll have no idea-"

"You're rebellious, not stupid." Olea cut her off sharply, causing Sally to inwardly flinch,"Your actions and behavior reflect the family name. When you whored yourself out to that wicked boy you made me look like an incompetent mother and you made your father look just as foolish. I could not have my oldest daughter negatively influencing her younger siblings."

"Yes, I've heard it all before." Sally muttered, turning her attention back towards her window,"Why have you come." Olea was silent and, just as she did when she was a child, Sally began to shift uncomfortably. Her mother and father were always adept at using silences to cause a tense and unsettling atmosphere.

Finally, her mother spoke,"I'm here to meet my grandson, but I suppose you don't know where he is."

Sally looked at Olea,"You've been keeping up on the news?"

"No, I'm just perceptive. You're alone, drinking wine at four in the morning, and clearly plagued by nightmares." Olea waved off the notion with a tut,"I know how you are. You've always worn your heart on your sleeve, I know you detested my mothering skills, so decided to be the loving mother I never could be. Little did you know that too much love can be damaging to a child."

The actress grew angered by the presumption, despite it being a correct one,"You don't know anything-"

"Don't interrupt, dear, I'm afraid you're not nearly as intimidating as you think you are." Olea sighed, standing to her feet,"Take time to collect your thoughts before you say something foolish, I'd hate for both our time to be wasted." Smoothing down her dress she turned and walked out of the room.

Sally gritted her teeth and clenched the stem of her wine glass tightly. She had mixed feelings when it came to her mother, she always had. On the one hand, she hated how difficult it was to gain her approval. Her mother was so cynical and it made it difficult for her to gain her affection as well. She was never one for hugs or kisses or bedtime stories and neither was her just as cynical father.

On the other hand, Sally had _craved_ her mother's approval and had desperately sought it out. It had pitted her and her siblings against each other when they were at home, but had brought them closer together when they were surrounded by strangers. They took care of each other and loved each other, but there were always those constant battles of who could make mother and father proud.

Why had Olea come, why now? Her arrival worried her, and if she was here then where was her father?

Olea strolled back into the room, wine glass in hand filled with white wine, and sat back down,"Now, where was I...ah, yes, your son and your dreams." The woman sipped her wine before continuing,"Let's sort this out, tell me of the dreams first and then your son."

Sally clenched her jaw, setting her glass down and leaning forward in her seat,"You think you can just waltz back into my life like this and demand to be part of it?"

Olea wasn't impressed,"I don't think I can, I know I can. I'm not here because I want any of your fame or wealth, I'm far too old to be caring about such vanity. I'm here because you've exceeded my expectations." Sally stiffened, anger melting away,"Despite having no resources you clawed your way to the top and there you have remained...you've made me proud."

Such warm words have never been spoken from her mother, not to any of her children. She couldn't stop the swell of pride that rose in her chest at her hearing her mother's praise. As a little girl it had been all she ever wanted and now, after forty two years of disappointing her mother, she had finally succeeded.

Blinking back tears she said,"I-I still haven't forgiven you for shutting me out, mothers are supposed to love their children."

Her mother inclined her head,"Indeed they are. Someday your father and I will tell you what led to our decision of kicking you out, but today is not that day." She too sat her wine glass down and maintained steady eye contact with her daughter, face revealing nothing,"I have always loved you, Sally."

"You have a strange way of showing it."

Olea sighed, pursing her lips for a moment before giving her daughter a pitying look,"You never love anything in the world the way you love your first child. It doesn't matter what they do...but as I've said, this is a conversation for another time." She grew serious again, all traces of empathy vanished,"Now, stop stalling and speak of your dreams, it's early and I'd like to retire before the sun rises." It did beg the question of why her mother had arrived so early in the first place.

She told her of her dreams. The crumbling house, the dismissal from Hermes (or as her mother knew him, Hershal), the death of Luke and Gabe, and the disappearance of Percy. Olea listened, not interrupting once, and never taking her eyes off her daughter. By the time Sally finished speaking she was tearful again, recounting the dreams was nearly as bad as having them.

When she was finished Olea had already found the words to speak,"Well, you've lost almost everything." She waved her hand as she spoke,"Hershal left you because he's nothing but a scavenging crow, thinking himself clever enough to be a raven." She said disdainfully, she had never liked Hermes,"Your eldest son and husband are dead and Percy has left you. Everything you've built has come crumbling down."

The actresses eyes widened and Olea gave her a knowing look,"You fear for your legacy, Luke is gone and cannot continue the Jackson name, Gabe is gone and you're getting too old to bear children, Percy is gone and you don't know where he is. Your legacy is falling apart and it _worries_ you."

Olea gave her a cold smile,"It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

 **Shout out if you got the Avatar reference, I hope I did Iroh's, The Tales of Ba Sing Se part some justice. It's what started making him my favorite character (he's tied with my baby Azula) as well as his character as a whole.**

 **I got a new puppy and I named him Iroh :) he's a german shepherd and I love him. His dogtag says "Brave soldier boy, comes marching home" because why not, I love crying.**

 **I ADORE writing Sally with her mean ass mom, ugh.**

 **ALSO there will be a big bad in this story, it will not be Gaea cuz I'm tired of writing about her dirty ass, but it won't be an OC either. I'm excited as hell to introduce our baddie soon! **

**I'm so tired but I wanted to update before school started. My updating might not be as frequent but I love writing this story so who knows!**

Guest: Please don't kill pan

 ***whispers conspiratorially* Nobody tell them.**

AllAboutThoseMyths: Gaaahhhh I don't know where to start! The fucking smiling at pain part, Percy's fucking character development or just the entire fucking chapter! The ending was beautiful. The chapter was amazing (as always) even though I have zero fucking clue when it comes to the RWBY references... anywho. Don't make me wait so long next time :) please?

 **Shucks, I hope this chapter is good for you. I'm glad you liked the last one so much and I'm sorry you don't get the RWBY references :/ but I hate writing OCs so I just threw in characters I already knew about from different stories. This chappie took me longer to write but I hope it's worth it :)**

DovahkiinGod: It's honestly rare to find such detailed... more importantly, accurate representation of emotions. It's hard to capture sadness, anger, joy and confusion in such a raw and true form. This is of the top 10% that make hours of searching fanfiction forms completely worth it. I look forward to seeing where you'll take this!

 **This honestly means a lot because the fandom for years has been lacking in good stories and I stopped reading them when I was around sixteen. I'm glad this one is worth the search for you and I hope I can continue to write good chapters that make you glad you took the time to find it :)**

SarabWalia: Can I hire u forever just to write for me?

 **Uh, boo you can hire me whenever you want ;)**

TeddyBearGuru97: Fuck its always weird seeing your name in the author title because it makes me realize that I've been reading your content since I was like, I dunno maybe 16, which is literally 5(?) years now. Keep it up!

 **Considering some of the absolute shit I've written I can't believe you've stuck with me this long. You a real one and I love you.**

 **You guys all had such nice things to say and I wish I could get to more but I have work early as hell in the morning and school starts tomorrow as well :( the good news is I've already started the next chapter of this story so let's pray to our soon to be god Percy that I get my shit together :D Hope you guys have a good week.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"There's nothing to fear, my darling boy," Sally promised, stroking her son's hair as he clung tightly to her._

 _Large green eyes looked up at her, his arms encircling even tighter around her torso, "But there is! There's a monster in my closet!" She stiffened at this but didn't let her fear show. Her seven-year-old son needed her; she knew the risks, knew the dangers that came with having a demigod, but she took them anyway. The moment she felt him and Luke kick in her belly was the moment she knew she'd love them forever._

 _"A monster?" She asked, "What does it look like?" But Luke was gone now, so was Hermes, and now there was only Percy._

 _"It's a big dog! It keeps growling at me," the boy whimpered and Sally felt her heart clench. A hellhound this week, an empousa the last. She'd have to do something about the boy's scent, Hermes said it could be a problem but she hadn't taken the threat seriously._

 _A part of her resented him for leaving, but she knew that wasn't fair; he had made it very clear that his time with her was temporary. Some mothers killed spiders, some killed monsters._

 _She pressed a sweet kiss to his brow and pulled out of his embrace, "Why don't you sleep with me tonight? I'll get rid of the dog."_

 _"But what if it comes back?" He asked, and she couldn't help but smile._

 _Strong hands cupped his face, "I'll never let anything harm you," she tucked her son into her bed, keeping the lamp on per his request, before going into her closet. On the top shelf laid a bow, next to it laid a sheathed celestial bronze sword. It was light, made for smaller fighters, and while she was no fighter she knew how to swing a blade._

 _"Mom? What is that?"_

 _"Nothing, my darling. Try to get some sleep, mommy will be right back."_

 _And when she went into his room, swingingly wildly and turning the hellhound into flakes of dust, she realized something. She wiped the sweat off her brow, cleaned the scratch marks the hound left on her arms, and finally crept into bed next to her son. She would do anything if it meant protecting Percy._

 _She hadn't wavered when she saw the hound's glowing red eyes, nor had she flinched when the empousa revealed her fangs. No. Not once had she thought about her own safety. Sally wrapped her arms around her boy, pulling him close to her chest. He had fallen asleep, nestling deeper into her embrace as a soft sigh escaped him._

 _She hated being helpless, poor, and fearful. She hated that Percy's life was constantly on the line because of his godly blood. Sally pressed a kiss to the back of his head, squeezing her eyes shut. She refused to let the tears fall, Percy may have been sleeping, but she'd know that the stress reduced her to tears. And with that knowledge, more tears would come, and soon she'd be reduced to a weeping ball of anxiety and despair._

 _They wouldn't continue to live like this, she'd be sure of that. Sally pulled away from her son, snatching her phone off the nightstand and leaving the room. She had been on the fence about Gabe's offer for them to move in, but now it was clear she had no choice, not when the monsters kept slipping in._

 _She had been in Gabe's mansion, it was fenced in and secure and the interior smelled of sweet cigar smoke. Hopefully, it would be enough. If it couldn't mask his scent, it could at least get them out of the slums. Should the monsters keep popping up then she'd deal with them just as she always had, but until then, she was praying to Hermes that Gabe's home would be the safe haven they needed._

 _"Sally?" He had picked up after the first ring, and she almost felt bad for using him. But it wasn't about her, it was about Percy. She had already lost one son due to her own incompetence, and she'd be damned if she lost another._

 _"Hello, Gabe. I was thinking about your offer, for Percy and I to move in-"_

 _"I know you're independent and I promise I won't suffocate you two," he interjected, "I just think you would both be better off in a nice neighborhood- erm, not that you can't handle yourself," he was rambling now, and she hadn't realized she was smiling until a soft laugh escaped her, "And I won't try to butt in and father Percy, uh, unless you'd like that? Not me butting in but me helping raise...shit this is coming out wrong."_

 _Sally laughed again, grinning as she spoke, "I would like that, moving in, I mean."_

 _Gabe was quiet for a moment, "Did something happen?" When she didn't answer he began to panic, "Sally, are you alright-"_

 _"I'm fine, just...there was someone in Percy's closet. I chased him out but-"_

 _There was shuffling in the background, "Hang on, I'm on my way. Have you called the police?"_

 _"The police don't do much around here...why are you coming over?"_

 _A laugh of disbelief escaped him, "To take you and Percy home. Stay on the line with me, alright?"_

 _"Gabe, you really don't have to rush over. I took care of it and Percy's sleeping in my bed. We can talk about moving tomorrow, alright?"_

 _She heard the slam of a car door, "No, not alright. I just...Sally, I know you're strong and you don't need me, but I'm your friend. You take care of Percy, but someone should take care of you," he paused, quickly backtracking, "Erm, not in the romantic sense...unless you want me to be romantic," her smile was soft and her cheeks were warm._

 _It was nice that Gabe cared so much, and if she were being honest with herself she felt somewhat desperate. It had been a long time since someone's taken care of her. Her parents disowned her when they found out about the news of her pregnancy, her siblings never reached out, and Hermes was gone. She had been alone for so long that she had almost forgotten how good it felt to be cared for._

 _"I'll let you know when I want you to be romantic," she said, smiling widely at the nervous laugh Gabe gave in return._

 _"I'll uh, I'll see you soon," when they hung up Sally packed a bag for herself and Percy, it didn't consist of much but she thought about leaving the rest of their belongings in this damnable duplex._

 _She sat next to her son, stroking his hair and letting him sleep until Gabe arrived, "I'll give you the world, Percy," she murmured, "I swear to you, you'll want for nothing."_

* * *

Percy's brow furrowed as he lifted the medium-sized rock with his mind, watching excitedly as it propelled towards his mentor. Pan lifted his hand and the rock stopped, and with a flick of his wrist, the rock went flying back to his pupil. They continued doing this for a while, working on strengthening Percy's power over the earth. It was a struggle for him, but one he was slowly starting to overcome.

"You're doing well," Pan enthused, changing the speed of the rock so that it moved faster.

Percy cursed as he tried to keep up, not responding out of fear that he'd break his concentration. It was then that Pan added another rock to the mix, making Percy's hands move like crazy as he prevented the projectiles from striking his face.

 _If one of these hits my face I'm fucked._ He'd certainly be knocked unconscious, and then he'd never hear the end of it from the other gods. After a few more minutes the god of the wilds stopped, dropping the rocks onto the ground and smiling warmly at him.

"You didn't even break a sweat, your improvement is-" a vicious cough cut him off. Percy watched in surprise as the god fell to his knees, coughs violently rocking his body as his fingers burrowed into the grass, clenching the green blades tightly in his fists.

The godling was quick to kneel at his side, "Pan, are you alright?" His coughing fit continued and Percy grew panicked, "Shit, what am I supposed to do? Please, you have to tell me what to do!" The man placed a hand on his mentor's back, hoping to provide any source of comfort, "Can gods choke? Is that what's happening-" he froze when he saw Pan cough up some gold blood, and just like that the coughing fit ended.

Pan's breathing was raspy, and his hand went to his throat as he took in deep breaths. Percy couldn't move, too overcome with dread at what had just occurred. _Is this what happens when gods start to fade? They cough up ichor? They get sick?_

When his breathing regulated he stood up, clearing his throat and blinking back cough induced tears, "My apologies, usually my coughs aren't that bad. It must mean I'm weakening," _t_ _his has happened to him before?_ A numbness crept over Percy as he staggered to his feet, he couldn't look at his mentor, couldn't let him see the fear in his eyes.

But Pan saw, just as he always did, and the godling jumped when a large hand engulfed his shoulder, "There's no need to fret, my boy, this happens to many gods that fa-" _w_ _hat I don't know can't hurt me._

"I have to go," Percy interrupted, shrugging the comforting hand from his shoulder and walking away briskly. _I don't need to know about fading._ _What I don't know can't hurt me._

Percy didn't dare look back, and when he was certain Pan could no longer see him he began to sprint. _I just have to get away, if only for a little while,_ he thought, just as he always did when he felt uncomfortable emotions. His denial ran deep, but he'd take anything over the pain that filled his heart.

 _Damn you! You can't escape this, Pan is fading!_ A part of him roared, _but if I don't know the signs of fading, then I won't have to acknowledge it._ It was a weak argument and he knew it, he knew it and he didn't care.

Tears of frustration pricked his eyes, _what I don't know can't hurt me._ That's what his mother had believed, that's why she had lied to him, to spare him from pain. _I ridiculed her for it, and yet here I am, maintaining what she instilled in me._ The godling burst out of his skin, taking the familiar form of his fox, and continued to run aimlessly. _What I don't know can't hurt me._

Whines escaped him as he darted through the forest, loud and mournful, and that's when he discovered foxes couldn't cry.

* * *

"Where's Demeter?" The godling asked, scowling when it was only Persephone that met him in the clearing. She looked lovely, her black hair pulled into a bun with dark strands framing her face. Her dress was almost the color of his hair, a burnt orange, and it hugged her slim form and accentuated her curves. She saw him frown, clearly confused by her attire, but he didn't comment on her appearance.

The goddess crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "She'll be late, she has other things to attend to," she said haughtily, "You're not as important as you think you are."

Percy looked around the forest, watching as auburn colored leaves slowly fell to the ground, "You should be careful, Persephone," he said casually, "Winter is coming." Persephone bristled, stepping forward and grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not sure how you become more arrogant with each passing day, but I promise you it'll be me that wipes that smug look off your face," she growled, growing more infuriated as his lazy smirk broadened and his arms hung limply at his sides.

"Have I touched a nerve? I thought I was stating the obvious."

"Persphone, Percy, that's enough," a sharp voice caused Persephone to shove him away. Percy stumbled backward, smirk morphing into a smile as he looked past her to Demeter.

"Demeter, look what Dionysus taught me!" Persephone gritted her teeth at Percy's clever distraction, scowling as her mother looked at the godling with interest. Percy held both his hands out and vines jumped from the earth to meet him.

With a vine in each hand he jumped in the air, the first vine latched on a tree and he swung forward, letting his second vine catch another tree. He moved like this, swinging with his vines and grinning all the while as he went in a circle around the clearing.

"I'm like Spiderman or George of the Jungle!"

Demeter laughed lightly, much to Persephone's annoyance, "I'm unaware of both those people, but that seems like a very fun way to travel."

Percy stopped in front of her mother, giving her a charming smile, "You should try it."

The harvest goddess looked somewhat embarrassed, "I'm not sure how dignified that would be."

The godling laughed at this, "You're just with me and your daughter, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not so sure-"

"I'll try to convince the campers to eat cereal every morning and I'll do so myself," Persephone rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the exchange. _How can you be so blind, mother? He's a snake in our garden._

But her mother looked delighted, "Truly?"

"Truly," Demeter gave Percy a gentle smile before placing her hand on his. The man was smiling softly at her and patted her hand before giving it a firm squeeze. With that, he stepped back and watched as Demeter conjured vines and, while bearing a sheepish look, began to swing through the trees.

Persephone, scowl still intact, asked, "And how much does the word of a fox mean?"

Percy smiled brazenly at her, "More than the word of a winter rose, roses can't talk, and the winter ones are especially _frigid-"_

"I'm a child of summer," the goddess corrected, eyes narrowing as Percy's sardonic smile only grew.

"I would have never guessed that. I'm a child of winter, myself. I've always loved the cold," a sigh escaped him as he turned to watch her mother, "You should be thankful for me. Winter is a depressing time for most, but your mother will have me, and you should be grateful she'll have a friend to be with while she mourns your absence."

Persephone curled her hands into fists, "Why would I thank a manipulator for toying with my mother's emotions?" The godling didn't bother looking at her, green eyes continued to watch the harvest goddess with a gentleness that surprised her.

Demeter was laughing, swinging through the trees with such enthusiasm that her cheeks were flushed. Gold hair chased after her, brown eyes gleamed with mirth, and flowers sprouted beneath her soaring form.

Persephone watched her in surprise. _She's happy._ When winter was close her mother would become sullen. Gold hair would dim as would her brown eyes. She'd become clingy, wanting to spend a suffocating amount of time with Persephone, to the point where she would slightly resent her mother.

It wasn't that she wouldn't miss her mother, but Demeter made it so she couldn't breathe whenever the season changed to fall. However, she had displayed none of these behaviors. The harvest goddess spent an alarming amount of time with the godling, and this realization worried her. _Is she replacing me?_

Percy hummed, causing her anger to spike, "Toying with her emotions? I'm not so sure I am anymore."

* * *

Zoe blinked blearily as the sounds of loud whimpers awoke her. A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat up, and a scowl marred her features as she emerged from her tent.

She moved to Percy's tent, slipping inside and hovering over him, "Percy, wake up," he was drenched in sweat, laying on his side and trembling as he hugged his knees close to his chest. Lucky for her, Shadow wasn't with him, meaning she was out hunting, and that gave her enough time to wake the godling so he'd cease making those pitiful noises.

A whine escaped him and he jolted, eyes squeezed shut as he flinched away from her, "I'm sorry!"

Zoe hesitated, reaching out to gently grab his shoulder, "Percy, it's a dream," she gave him a shake and his eyes snapped open. The godling scrambled away from her, breathing heavily as green eyes darted around frantically. He looked like a cornered animal, ready to lash out and escape at any moment.

"Zoe," his breathing slowed and his body relaxed marginally, but he still looked on edge, "Why are you in my tent?"

The huntress rolled her eyes, "You were having a nightmare, your pathetic whimpering woke me up."

Percy bristled at this, baring his teeth at her, "Fuck you," while he looked angry, his words were half-hearted, and this gave Zoe pause. _The man that he killed, surely that's what his nightmare was about._

She remembered when he came back from his first mission. He outwardly looked calm and collected when he spoke of the poacher's death, but she knew it had taken a toll on him, just as it had taken a toll on her when she killed her first man. Zoe had joined the hunt because of Artemis, because of the promise of a familial relationship that could be built.

She didn't hate men, she just distrusted them; so when she had slit the throat of a man in self-defense it had sickened her. The huntress wasn't guilt-ridden about defending herself, she would never apologize for that, but watching the life bleed from his eyes and his last breaths leave him had been harrowing. His blood stained her hands, speckled her cheeks, and burned her skin.

 _Perhaps he had deserved to die._ She had come to terms with it now, of course, but she was naive then; never knowing battle and never striking the killing blow.

"Your nightmare, was it of the poacher?" She asked, sitting down across from the godling. He frowned at her but didn't respond, choosing to watch her warily, no doubt waiting for her to leave. But she didn't, and they sat in uncomfortable silence, neither one taking their eyes off each other.

Finally, after what had felt like minutes, Percy dismissed her, "Well, my nightmare is gone, so you can leave too."

"It _was_ of the poacher."

"Get the fuck out of my tent," he said, no heat behind his words, but eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists.

She blinked, overcome with curiosity, "I bother you immensely, why is that?" Percy had detested her from the start, a fact that didn't bother her in the slightest. He had cursed at her, calmed only by Calypso. Her treatment of her sister was most definitely the root cause of why Percy disliked her, but she wanted to hear it from him.

He scowled at her, "You already know why. You're a complete ass to your sister."

She tilted her head, "In what way? I don't even speak to her."

"That's the problem, you just ignore her and glare at her-"

"And she's your mate. Me being mean to your mate makes you dislike me," she rationalized, only serving to anger Percy further.

Green eyes darkened, "No, that's not it!"

"What else could it be?"

Truthfully, she had mixed feelings about the titaness. Calypso was indeed her sister, they shared the same father and they shared the same blood, but Calypso was a traitor. Before the war, the two had been friends. Not extremely close, but they were on friendly terms. Calypso would visit her garden on occasion and help tend to it, they'd talk about nonsensical things and go on about their business.

During the First Titanomachy, Calypso had sided with their father. Initially, Zoe had believed her sister's banishment to Ogyia to be uncalled for, but that was before she became the lieutenant of Artemis.

She now understood that Calypso's treachery had to be punished. She had stood with their father and other titans that sought to destroy the gods. Had they succeeded she would have never met Artemis and had she never met Artemis she would have still been puttering about that blasted garden for the rest of her life.

Zoe had been weak when she was Hesperide, milling about a stupid garden filled with Hera's golden apples, getting duped by Hercules, and then exiled by her sisters. Gods, she had been so pitiful then, so idiotic, so much like Calypso.

Maybe that's why she hated her sister so much. Zoe had been optimistic when she was a Hesperide, smitten with Hercules, and had fallen in love with the idea of love. But, unlike Calypso, when her heart was broken she never bounced back. She hadn't remained as Calypso had, stupid and naive and romanticizing male heroes.

Instead, she sought out a purpose, she was a huntress now, stronger and smarter. Calypso continued to delude herself with these beliefs of finding true love, even after countless men ended up on her island and left her behind, as was her curse. Her stupidity disgusted the huntress.

 _It's because you see yourself in her._ A treacherous voice whispered and this caused her to scowl.

Percy's voice dragged her from her thoughts, "She's your sister, Zoe, and you treat her like shit. She doesn't deserve that just because of who she used to be."

The lieutenant snorted, stretching her legs out and leaning back to rest her weight on her hands, "Sounds like you're projecting," he glared at her but said nothing, further piquing her interest.

"She's told you? About the men on her island? About Odysseus-"

"Yes," he snapped, "She did."

"Does that bother you? How quickly she took to strangers that arrived on her island, but how slowly she's taking to you?" It wasn't a question asked out of cruelty, and she could tell that Percy recognized that. It caused his defenses to lower ever so slightly, though he still regarded Zoe with suspicion.

He seemed hesitant to answer, but he did so anyway, "She was isolated then, desperate for companionship. Now, she has options and she's surrounded by people she cares for. She's not desperate anymore, and...I'm okay with waiting," Zoe hadn't thought of it that way, and she was impressed with the rationality that came with his answer. _That's enough for tonight._

She stood to her feet, "If it's any consolation, you're better than many of the men that washed up on her island. Most had wives but still stayed for a time," Percy looked uncomfortable for a moment, but shrugged it off and gave her a nod.

"I'm better than men that commit infidelity. Good to know," the huntress chuckled at this, and as she made her way to leave he called out to her, "Thanks."

She turned to him with a frown, "For what?"

He rolled his eyes, "For waking me up, stupid," he grumbled, as though it pained him to thank her.

Zoe paused for a moment, "Killing...it gets easier. The nightmares will eventually fade and so will the guilt. Regardless of the circumstances that came with that poacher's death, guilt won't bring him back, and it won't bring you peace."

"Then what will?" His voice was soft, gaze downcast, and for the first time, she noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. _A reoccurring nightmare, a thing we both share._

"Moving forward. You just keep moving forward," she left the godling to ponder her words, going into her tent and laying down.

She was far too awake to sleep now, "Keep moving forward," she laughed bitterly, thinking of Hercules and Calypso, "If only I could do the same."

* * *

"You're taking us into the woods to tell us your secret?" Annabeth grumbled, following Percy into the wooded part of Camp Halfblood.

Yang, Arthur, and Clarisse were close on her heels as the auburn-haired man led them to the secluded part of the campgrounds. Shadow trotted beside him, ears perked and orange eyes flitting back and forth, checking for any signs of danger. It was the dead of night and, despite Annabeth's reservations about the harpies running about, her curiosity convinced her to follow him.

"I bet it's all bullshit," Yang laughed, "Percy is taking us into the woods to either murder us or fuck with us," it was cold, Yang and Percy were the only ones without jackets, neither flinching whenever the wind struck them. Arthur, Annabeth, and Clarisse were bundled up in bulky jackets and shivering as they walked; looking enviously at the two that were unphased by the cold.

"He can _try_ to murder us, but he'll only take out Annie and Arthur before I ram my spear up his ass," Clarisse declared, earning a snicker from Yang and an indignant snort from Annabeth.

"Why us?" Arthur asked a touch defensively.

Yang chose this time to say, "Well, Annabeth is a toothpick and you're slow on your feet," she grinned broadly, "Percy is our strongest brother! He'll rip you both in half."

The daughter of Athena sighed, "You two act as though you could take both him and Shadow," Clarisse snorted but it was Yang that pouted, giving Shadow's back a soft pat.

"Look at this sweet puppy, I could never hurt her!" The blonde declared and her sister looked at her incredulously.

"Shadow's a wolf!"

"She's just an overgrown, wild puppy, Clarisse. Are you telling me you'd hurt this precious face?" Yang gestured to the wolf, and Shadow turned slightly. Her tongue slipped just past her sharp teeth, revealing a pink dot, and her tail wagged excitedly. Yang looked to be suppressing a squeal as she cooed about how cute the wolf was.

The daughter of Ares groaned, "She won't look like that when she tries to eat us!" Yang rolled her eyes before showering the black wolf with affectionate scratches and sweet compliments. Shadow was preening from all the attention, her tail wagged furiously and Percy smiled at the sight.

Yang finally tore her attention from Shadow, "Now, if Percy was alone, Clarisse and I would kick his ass-"

"I'd swing you around by your hair and use you to crack Clarisse's skull open," Percy interjected, earning him an elbow to his side from the dual-eyed girl. He grunted, shooting her a dirty look as he held his throbbing side.

"Don't even _think_ about touching my hair-"

Clarisse smirked, "We get it, only Blake can touch your lion mane."

"And only Chris can touch your greasy bird nest," she shot back, dancing away from the punch aimed at her shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up."

"No, you."

Annabeth groaned, "This is what I get for coming out with children of Ares, you're all squabbling brutes."

Yang and Arthur laughed while Clarisse slung an arm over her shoulders, "You love us, Annie, you don't have to pretend you don't."

They walked for a bit longer before Percy stopped, turning to face his friends. They looked at him expectantly, causing him to falter. He was leaving Camp Halflbood for Camp Jupiter in a couple of days, and in his absence, Chiron would make the campers aware of his true identity.

He wasn't sure why, but the idea didn't sit well with him. If anything, the four he had brought here, deserved to hear the truth from him. Then, when he disappeared, they wouldn't be angry with him. If they were in the know now, then the guilt that settled on his chest would finally go away, or so he hoped.

"I'm leaving camp soon," he said, opening his mouth to continue, only to be interrupted by Clarisse.

"A lot of kids are, winter break is coming up and they're going home to be with their families-"

"I'm not coming back," that shut her up and garnered everyone's attention, "Well, I'll come back but not to stay, just to visit," Arthur looked somewhat saddened, Yang surprised, Annabeth curious, and Clarisse was seething.

Before Clarisse could yell at him, a coping mechanism she used to hide her sadness, Annabeth said, "This has something to do with Luke."

Arthur frowned at her, "Luke?"

"Yes," she looked at the man expectantly, ignoring the curious gazes directed towards her, "He's finally going to tell me his connection to Luke."

Percy sighed, deciding to stop dancing around the topic at hand, "I thought you all deserved to know the truth," his form shifted, growing from a seventeen-year-old boy to a twenty-two-year-old man.

His beard grew out slightly, auburn obscured by darkness but the facial hair was outlined by the glow of the moon. He grew a couple of inches, his body filling out as a man's should rather than a teenage boy. The godling was certain the demigods could feel his powerful aura now, based on how unsettled the three of them looked.

Before any questions were raised he said, "I'm a godling, the future god of the wilds. Pan is my mentor, and he sent me here because I've had no prior knowledge or experience with the mythological world before I met him."

Yang looked at him with reverence, stepping closer, mouth agape and eyes opened wide, "Holy shit, our brother's a god! A god of the wilds! That's why you have Shadow...that's why you're so strong, that's incredible!" She breathed, reaching out to touch his arm only to be yanked back by Clarisse.

The daughter of Ares looked murderous, dark eyes glinting with malice, "He's not our brother! He's a liar!"

Percy felt his heart sink, "I didn't want to lie," that was a lie in itself, because before he came to know these demigods he hadn't given a shit about lying, about hurting people, "I was sent here, I couldn't reject the orders of my god, you know that."

Yang ripped herself from Clarisses's grip, giving her a disapproving look, "He's right, and even if he's not our brother by blood, he's our brother in arms."

"Brother in arms," the dark-haired girl sneered, "He's fought in no battles with us, capture the flag is a _game_ ," She felt betrayed, used, and Percy felt his guilt return tenfold. _I never wanted to care for you,_ he wanted to explain, _but I have and I don't regret it._

"He's our friend, he didn't lie for fun," Arthur pointed out, "Our father claimed him, he wouldn't have done so if he didn't at least respect him," Percy grimaced but didn't speak up, he and Ares were now on grudgingly friendly terms. Clarisse softened at this, and Percy decided not to correct the son of Ares.

 _Your father chose me out of spite but has since shown me respect because of my love for all of you._ No, that was a revelation for a later date, for when the fragility of the truth wouldn't crush Clarisse and make her detest him.

Annabeth disregarded their conversation, looking at Percy in shock and recognition, "You're Percy Jackson," this startled the other demigods and they looked at him in disbelief. Percy was almost startled by that as well. _Percy Jackson, there's a name I haven't heard in a while._

His real name pricked his skin, made his muscles tighten, and caused him to feel a slight revulsion. _Percy Morgan is a better man than Percy Jackson could ever be._ He wasn't sure where the shame was coming from, but it was stifling and unnerving. Percy Jackson was someone else, someone he hardly recognized. A bitter smile twisted on his lips, _but that's who you are, you've never been Percy Morgan._

"Yes, I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Hermes and the twin brother of Luke Castellan. We were separated at birth, I didn't know I was even a demigod until this year when I became Pan's successor," s _uccessor, I don't like that word,_ "When I became his student," he amended, looking away from the intensity that came from four pairs of eyes.

"Luke met with me before he died, I happened to be in New York at the time. He was possessed by Kronos then, I didn't know, but something about him was off," he rushed out, "But at the same time there was a connection, I loved him, and then I dreamed of his death," he took Annabeth's hand and gave it a small squeeze before releasing it.

The blonde's grey eyes pierced his green ones, "I'm sorry."

The godling's eyebrows raised, "Why are you sorry? You knew him, I never did."

"That's why I'm sorry...your brother was a good man," _h_ _e only embodied evil incarnate,_ Percy almost said but thought better of it. Luke had every reason to be resentful towards the gods, _towards me_ , but he killed Kronos. _He killed himself for the betterment of the world._

Percy's eyes burned and he smiled weakly, "So I've been told," there was silence, the somber atmosphere was suffocating, and Percy couldn't bear to withstand his friend's pitiful gazes any longer.

Yang moved forward, wrapping Percy in a warm hug and laying her head on his chest. He hugged her back tightly and no words were exchanged. Yang and Ruby were so close they were at times inseparable. The blonde had practically raised her baby sister, and she had always been empathetic towards peoples' problems. _She put herself in my shoes, thought of losing Ruby as I have lost Luke._

She pulled away, giving him a gentle smile and planting a kiss on his cheek. Percy smiled back, surprised by how much he had needed that hug. _Am I a hugger and I just didn't know it?_

It was Clarisse that broke the silence, surprising everyone, "I uh...fuck I'm not great with words," she grumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets and staring at her feet, "I'm sorry about Luke and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I hope you know that you've still got a family to come back to, whenever you need us-" Percy embraced the demigod tightly, causing a wheeze to escape her, "Shit! P-Percy!"

He laughed, letting her go so she could catch her breath, "I love you too, sis!" He moved to kiss her cheek only for Clarisse to push him away.

"Don't push it," she muttered, causing the godling to grin.

Arthur spread his arms open wide, "Hey! What about-" the boy squeaked when Percy both smashed him and Annabeth into a tight embrace. Annabeth muttered curses while Arthur laughed, trying to hug Percy back just as tightly.

When Percy let them go, Arthur asked, "You'll come back and visit us often, right?"

"Yep, especially when I become a full god. Then I can finally beat the shit out of Yang and Clarisse," he boasted, earning a laugh from the blonde and an eye roll from the brunette.

Yang grinned, "Ooh! Can you teleport us somewhere?"

It was Annabeth, the responsible one, that was quick to intervene, "No way, it's really late and we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Arthur groaned, moving to walk beside his friends as they began their trek out of the forest, "Gods, Annabeth, I come to camp so I wouldn't have my mom nagging me."

Percy intervened, "I'm not great at teleporting anyway, at least not yet. I might take us to China, or something, and then Artemis would kick my ass-"

Yang stopped him, "Whoa, you're friends with Artemis!" They were standing in a large clearing, only a short walk back to their cabins.

Annabeth sounded annoyed when she answered, "She's the goddess of the wilderness, it only makes sense that they work together."

The dual eyed girl frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Damn, you really are related to Blake. You're both so grouchy when you're tired," she didn't wait for a response, instead, turning back to the godling, "When you learn how to teleport, you better take us on some crazy adventure."

Percy shifted his form, going from twenty-two to seventeen, "Of course," his voice was slightly higher-pitched, evoking a mocking laugh from Clarisse. The laugh turned into a panicked shriek when a roaring lion took his place. While it had startled everyone, Clarisse's cry of panic had been by far the loudest.

"Fuck you!" She yelled, taking off after a prancing lion, leaving three laughing demigods to watch the two. Shadow ran beside the godling, tail wagging furiously as they kept just out of Clarisse's reach.

Arthur began to chase Percy as well, "Fuck yeah, let's ride a lion!" A cheering Yang joined him in the chase, and Annabeth was content to watch the four run around. Percy's form shifted from a lion into a fox, and he changed his direction so he was running towards Annabeth.

The sleepy daughter of Athena frowned, hardly registering that he had jumped in her arms, "What are you doing?" The three children of Ares were running towards her now and she put her hand out, "Oh no you don't, I won't be sucked into your childish games! I'm exhausted!" They showed no signs of slowing, "I swear to all the gods I will murder every last one of you!"

Arthur took up the rear, Clarisse the middle, and Yang the front. As Yang slowed so did Clarisse, but Arthur maintained his speed so he could catch up. Shadow nipped at Arthur's calves, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and turn to look down at her.

She moved swiftly in front of him, his foot caught her hind leg, making him fall forward and slam into his sisters. Percy leaped from Annabeth's arms, watching with glee as the children of Ares barreled into a grouchy Annabeth.

When they hit the ground Percy turned back into his human form, laughing loudly as Annabeth screeched from the weight of the three demigods falling on top of her. Shadow trotted to his side, looking pleased with herself, and Percy pet her ears affectionately.

"I hate all of you," Annabeth muttered, trying to catch her breath as the children of Ares collected themselves.

"Jesus Christ, Clarisse, how fucking heavy are you!" Yang grunted, shoving the older girl off her and splaying out on the ground next to Annabeth.

Clarisse sneered at Yang as she flopped down beside her, "It was Arthur's clumsy ass that ran into me!"

Arthur, who had been lying there with his eyes closed, opened them and turned to Clarisse "Shadow was nipping at my calves-" they all stopped when they heard Percy laughing. The godling bounded over to them, collapsing next to Annabeth and using Yang's thigh as a pillow. Shadow followed suit, resting her head on Percy's chest and nuzzling into him.

The grass was tall enough to touch the top of his stomach, and he was thankful for the cold months that kept the bugs at bay. He felt at peace here, resting on soft grass, looking up at the star riddled sky; the only noises were the occasional crunch of leaves, the steady breathing of Shadow, and the familiar voices of his friends.

There were times he missed the roar of the city, but right now, he couldn't imagine going back.

"If Shadow wasn't on your chest I'd slap the shit out of you," Yang grumbled, but Percy could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you and Shadow plan that?" Arthur asked, evoking a scoff from Clarisse.

"She's mute, dumbass."

He flipped her off, keeping his gaze on the stars above, "I wish you were mute."

Percy smiled, looking at the full moon with a sense of awe, "We can communicate in some ways, but she's a young wolf that loves to play, and who I am to stop her?" They laid in silence for a moment, as if they were all overcome with peace.

Yang rested a hand on his head, petting auburn colored hair, "Percy, can you make constellations, like Artemis?"

It was a question he had never pondered, and he felt his eyebrows raise, "I don't know, why?"

"Just curious, I guess," she said, "Maybe you can make some really cool constellations, or maybe you can immortalize someone in the stars. How beautiful would that be?"

Clarisse, ever the cynic, spoke up, "What good would a constellation do when you die?"

Arthur chimed in, "A constellation wouldn't be for you, it'd be for your loved ones. Then every night they can look into the stars and think of you."

Percy hummed, brow furrowing in contemplation, "But who needs a constellation to do that? Who needs a constellation to be a constant reminder to the living?"

Annabeth, who he had believed to be asleep, surprised him by answering, "People who fear being forgotten," she moved her hands so they were behind her head, "I look up at stars every night and think about those I've lost. I know they're in Elysium, but I like to pretend they're stars. Bright and beautiful and watching over me. It's silly and illogical but...it's one of the few comforts I indulge in."

A surprised noise escaped Clarisse, and she shifted so she could look at the daughter of Athena, "Annie, that was poetic as shit."

Arthur agreed, "I like your flowery words."

"It was cliche but I still appreciate that you opened up," was Percy's thoughtless response, earning him a smack to the forehead from Yang. He grunted, shooting Yang a glare before opening his mouth to apologize.

But Annabeth shocked them all by laughing, "It's very cliche," she agreed, grey eyes glinting with a challenge, "But I'd love to see you do better," Percy frowned and Annabeth looked back up at the sky, "What do you think about those we've lost? How do you see them?"

"Do you want my bullshit answer or my real one?"

"Real."

He sighed, resting a hand atop Shadow's head, "Our loved ones are dead, they're gone. I don't see them in the stars above and I don't feel them watching over me. Their bodies are rotting in the ground and their souls are in the underworld," _too dark, how can they like someone that's as pessimistic as you?_

"However, I will say that our memories of them bring them back to life, if only for a moment. Sometimes, talking about them makes you forget they're really gone, like this," the memory makes him smile, "When I was eleven, my stepfather let me stay home from school since it was my birthday. We played Halo 2 and Star Wars Battlefront on the Xbox all day. He bought me those mini chocolate donuts, so we had a competition to see who could eat the most. We both got sick, and when mom came home there were two piles of chocolate throw up on her white rug," this elicited laughs from his companions, and Percy's smile grew even larger.

It was Clarisse that asked, "How did he die?" Her voice was laced with curiosity and concern, the laughter ceased and she realized her mistake, "I'm sorry, that was really shitty of me-"

"No, no it wasn't," Percy said, a hollow laugh escaped him before he answered, "My daddy blew his brains out when I was fifteen," he didn't care how insensitive he sounded, and when he caught Annabeth's questioning gaze he further explained, "My mother lied to me, said he was shot in a mugging, but he had a suicide note and everything. I still haven't read it, but I will when I'm good and ready."

Yang, Arthur, and Annabeth made their attempt at verbally comforting him, but he couldn't hear any of them. A soft hand touched his head and he looked to see it belonged to Yang, and the hand on his arm belonged to Annabeth. _What's happening?_ He was never one to open up, yet there he was, telling his sob story and taking comfort in his friends' closeness.

Clarisse grimaced, looking at the godling regretfully, "Shit...I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry I asked-"

"I'm glad you did," he waved her off, he exhaled heavily, as if a weight was lifted off his chest, "Sometimes it's nice to talk about," he looked at the demigods, not liking the pity he saw in their eyes, "Alright, someone else go so I don't look like the ass that ruined the mood."

Arthur rolled so he was on his stomach, making it so he could better see his friends, "I uh, I used to have a son named Isaac," Percy's eyes widened, Arthur couldn't have been older than nineteen, "His mother, Eliza, was a waitress I met in a neighboring city. When she got pregnant she knew who I was, what my life was. I didn't want to promise nothing I couldn't keep but, I said I'd do right by them. Every few months I'd stop by there for a few days...he was such a good kid. She was too, I guess, just a kid, we both were," he swallowed thickly, looking pained.

"I got there one day and...saw two crosses outside. I knew right away. Turned out some bastards had come through, robbed 'em, shot 'em dead...all for ten dollars," his voice wavered and his hands balled into fists, "Ten fucking dollars."

"You don't have to-" Annabeth started but Arthur waved her off.

"No, it's good if I do," he cleared his throat, trying not to fall apart, "I never really talked about it before, it happened last year and...gods it still hurts."

Percy reached over, clasping Arthur's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze, "Arthur-"

He didn't remove Percy's hand but he did cut him off, "No, I don't want any flowery words coming from you bastards, but I appreciate the gesture," he said, "I don't like dwelling on it, so I'll tell a fun story," he said, smiling widely.

"One day, when I visited, Isaac and Eliza were brushing the horse I had stollen," he stopped, smiling sheepishly, "I mean, the horse I had borrowed. Anyway, it had snowed earlier and it went up to my calves. While they were taking care of the horse, I crept up on Eliza with a handful of snow and shoved it down her coat. She was furious! She and Isaac chased me around, pelting me with snowballs and laughing all the while."

His smile, if possible, grew wider, "They were both so happy that day. After the snowball fight, we went into her cottage, drank hot chocolate, and watched some shitty western movies. Isaac fell asleep in my arms and she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. We felt like a family, and I loved every minute of it."

Yang looked at her brother fondly, "That's a beautiful story," Percy nodded in agreement, lightly squeezing Arthur's shoulder again before pulling away. He laid back on Yang's thigh, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. _Could I have that someday? A family of my own?_ He thought of Calypso and wondered if she wanted kids. _I hate children, but if she wanted them,_ he frowned, _get your shit together, Percy, you two aren't even dating._

Clarisse sounded amused, "Borrowing horses? What kind of podunk town did you live in?"

"Blackwater," he chuckled, "It has more livestock than people. Needless to say, we all stepped in our fair share of shit."

"Sounds like a...shitty, situation," Yang laughed, but she was the only one to do so, and everyone else groaned.

"Just when I thought you were done with puns," Annabeth muttered, rolling her eyes at the girl.

The blonde daughter of Ares sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow so she could better see her friends, "My turn!" She said, sobering slightly as she spoke, "Ruby and I's mom died when we were little. A hellhound had gotten into our house and she sacrificed herself to save us," she frowned, "Ruby was four and I was six, I didn't let her see what happened but...I saw. I was able to get us out of the house and the rest is history," before a word was spoken she put her hand up to keep everyone silent, "All of you shut up, let me tell my fun story now!"

The sadness in her voice faded away, "Our mom used to sing songs to us before we went to sleep. Sometimes," Yang was grinning now, "I'd try to harmonize with her, but-"

"Your singing is subpar," Annabeth supplied.

Arthur laughed, "That's just a nice way of saying her singing sucks."

Yang nodded, "Exactly! So when I joined in it would always upset Ruby. One night, my mom covered my mouth to keep me from singing. In retaliation, I hit her with my pillow. It started a massive pillow fight that ended with a broken window. She was too exhausted to worry about it and my sister and I didn't care. Ruby and I made a huge blanket fort and we all slept on the floor. It was nice until it started raining and we all got drenched."

Percy looked at her in disbelief, turning his head so his cheek was on her thigh, "How did a pillow fight lead to a broken window?"

Yang smiled sheepishly at him, "I was an aggressive child."

"That didn't answer my question."

She patted his head, "It wasn't supposed to."

Annabeth laughed suddenly, sitting up to look at the other demigods, "Remember when Luke broke the windows in The Big House?" She turned to the curious godling, answering his unasked question, "Dionysus had disciplined him for talking back, put him on dishwashing duty, so Luke set up targets in front of The Big House windows. He challenged the children of Apollo to an archery contest, but the targets weren't filled with hay, at least the bullseye zones weren't. He didn't fire a single shot, let the kids of Apollo do all the work, and half the windows were shattered."

Arthur boomed out a laugh, "Oh! And he fled before he could get in trouble-"

"And he used us as alibies," Clarisse smiled.

"In exchange for three favors," Yang finished, grinning broadly, "Wasn't his smartest idea," _of course they all knew him._ A trace of bitterness crept in his heart, envy, _everyone knew my brother but me._ The bitterness was quick to subside, instead, replaced by longing and guilt. _They knew him and lost him, and a part of me hates them for that, but how is that fair?_

He knew it wasn't their fault that they had been separated, nor was it their fault that Percy never got the chance to truly know his twin. _I just wish I could have been apart of his life, of their lives._ This caused him to frown, _is that selfish?_ He wasn't sure.

The godling tried to imagine Luke there, laying next to him and Shadow. He tried to imagine the boy's smile, his eyes, his voice, his laugh; but he couldn't and it infuriated him. All he could see was the Luke that had been the host of Kronos, sad smiles, weary eyes, voice filled with longing, and he couldn't begin to imagine what his carefree laugh sounded like.

 _I hear of Luke through stories but it doesn't do him justice,_ he looked at the demigods, smiling and talking amicably about his deceased brother. _He's touched so many lives, even mine and I had only met him once._ Percy looked down at his hands, fingers still buried in Shadow's fur, _who could I have been if Luke and I weren't separated?_

It was Clarisse that noticed his discomfort, and it was Clarisse that changed the subject, "Shut up, I got a story," Percy gave her a grateful nod and she returned it before speaking, "Silena was my best friend, right, the coolest daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth smiled sadly at the mention of her, and Percy surmised that she was lost in the war, "She knew I liked Chris, so she gave me this gods awful makeover, taught me to walk in heels, and even put me in a skirt."

"Oh, but you looked so pretty!" Yang enthused before quickly backtracking, "I mean, you're always pretty-"

"I know," Clarisse scoffed, "I get it my great looks from dad," Arthur snickered and she continued, "One day, Silena stopped, she called off everything and apologized to me," her voice softened, "She told me that wearing skirts and heels and makeup isn't what defines a woman. Then she encouraged me to be myself. She told me I was fierce and beautiful, and if Chris couldn't see that then another guy would."

She paused, hesitant to continue, "I know I'm not a looker, and I know this is cliche as shit but...it meant a lot to hear that from someone. I may be a brute, a warrior; but I'm still a teenage girl. I have my insecurities, and she helped me overcome a lot of them," her voice became thick with grief, and Percy felt Shadow move from his side, "I really fucking miss her," his wolf laid next to Clarisse, resting her head on the demigod's chest and nuzzling her nose into her neck.

Clarisse laughed brokenly, wrapping her arms around the black wolf and kissing her head, "Thanks," Percy was glad the she-wolf went to comfort Clarisse, she needed it more than he did.

They were all quiet for a while, soaking in her story. None of them were good at verbally expressing empathy, there were three kids born from the war god, a daughter of logic, and a son of thieves. But they didn't need to speak, not when Yang grabbed her hand, and Arthur placed his head on her leg, and Annabeth gave her a soft smile, and Percy laid a hand on her shoulder.

Yang broke the silence, "Gods, we're all miserable shits, aren't we?" They laughed, nothing was funny but they laughed until tears were rolling down their cheeks. It was a mix of pain, fondness, and slight delirium. Perhaps it was borderline insanity, maybe disbelief that the people they loved were really gone, or maybe it was that they felt like they could breathe again.

No one wanted to talk about death, about loved ones they'd lost, but that didn't apply to them. They could speak freely of their dead because there was no judgment that came with being sad; no judgment that came with bearing their souls and sharing their pain. They didn't have to worry about souring the mood, not when they had all hit rock bottom and could understand each other's sorrow.

They talked about what they missed, about what they would say if everyone were still alive, and about all the unfairness that came with losing the people they cared for. They talked about everything and nothing at all, and when Percy found himself laughing at another story he told of Gabe, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

 _You were a piece of shit towards the end,_ he thought, watching as his friends smiled and discussed the hilarity of his story, _but you loved me, and you'll never know how much that meant to me._ He may not be able to immortalize Gabe in the constellations, but he found that he had no desire to do so. _I have our stories, and I have an eternity to tell them._

* * *

Percy could appreciate the strictness at Camp Jupiter. Their tight schedules would work better with him rather than the loose schedules of Camp Halfblood. Instead of campers riding freely in the skies on their pegasus they had a riding course. Instead of campers sparing wherever they pleased they were regulated to the arenas they had around camp.

In the center of the camp was a coliseum where demigods would go to fight and be placed in their legion. Percy didn't think he'd want to do that, not in front of all the other campers at least, but a part of him did like the idea of showing off his strength which is what made him eager for Mars to claim him.

While this camp was nice it still didn't have his demigod friends. There was no Clarisse, or Yang, or Arthur, or Annabeth, or Piper, but at least the gods and Calypso once again joined him. As they had at Camp Halfblood, they showed up before he did, all claimed by their same gods, and the day Percy arrived was an interesting one, to say the least.

He stood sandwiched between Lupa and Shadow, the gossip of the new camper arriving with a wolf of his own had spread throughout camp and now many had gathered around to see for themselves. Percy stood tall and confident, face betraying nothing as he waited for Mars to claim him.

He kept his gaze straight ahead, not daring to look at his immortal companions for fear of arousing suspicion as they had in Camp Halfblood.

"I hadn't thought the rumors to be true, a wolf? Lupa, are you sure this is safe?" A boy and girl had managed to make their way through the crowd, the girl stared at Percy while the boy stared at his wolf.

Both wore purple togas adorned with medals that went over their gold armor. Obviously, they were campers of great importance, probably leaders, and Percy wasn't sure if he liked that. _There's no way I'm letting these demigods order me around._ It had been different with Clarisse and Yang, they were the leaders of their cabin; they pushed him to do things he didn't want to do but they never ordered him around.

Camp Halfblood had unspoken leaders, heroes of titan war, but they never acted like it. Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Will, Katie, and the others were there to guide rather than lead. No doubt if there were to be another war they'd be on the front lines leading, but off the battlefield, they didn't try to control the other campers.

Lupa bared her teeth at the blonde boy's question, "My pack and I could slaughter this whole camp if we pleased, but it's the small wolf that frightens you," her tone was mocking and it did its job, shaming the boy for questioning his superior's judgment.

He bowed her head, "I hadn't meant any disrespect-"

"Spare me your intentions. Had I deemed his wolf a threat she wouldn't be here," Shadow, as though taunting the boy that had spoken out against her, began wagging her tail and she let her tongue hang from her mouth as she leaned against Percy. This further embarrassed the blonde, cheeks flushing a light pink and head remaining bowed as campers began to whisper.

The blonde looked familiar but Percy couldn't put his finger on where he had seen the similar facial features before. He was handsome, he had sky blue eyes and cropped blonde hair. He was well built, a bit bulkier than Percy, and had pale skin. A small scar was on his lip which led to the godling wondering how he got it.

 _I bet it wasn't from being attacked by a goddess._ He thought smugly, only to berate himself for comparing himself to a demigod. Percy could further recognize his own stupidity at having compared the scars because the ones on his throat were inflicted due to his own incompetence, _and who brags about nearly being slaughtered by a goddess?_ A part of him inwardly laughed, _people that survived the attack!_

The girl was average height but the way she carried herself made her appear taller. She had light brown skin, looking to be of Hispanic descent, and she was beautiful. Her face was made up of smooth skin, sharp cheekbones, perfectly shaped eyebrows, and a look of regalness that he had never seen in what looked to be a seventeen year old.

"Who's his parent?" A camper asked causing more mutters of curiosity to erupt within the crowd. Percy remained silent, one hand placed on Shadow's head and the other resting at his side. _Come on, Mars, don't fail me now._

Gasps erupted from the campers and they immediately bowed to him. Percy frowned, daring to glance at his immortal companions to see them looking up at the claim in shock. But they too bowed, so as not to arouse suspicion, and Percy kept his facial expression neutral as he looked up. _A green trident...what the actual fuck._

All the campers were bowing except one. A young girl with green-blue eyes and dark skin gazed at him in wonder while Lupa addressed the campers.

"This is Percy Morgan, the son of Neptune!" He could not believe Neptune had claimed him, _that son of a bitch_. Percy could control water passably, he was no expert but he could make it look believable, but to be claimed by a god he had never met, by a god he never wanted to meet, was bizarre to him.

 _It's out of spite, it must be. I refused to meet him so he claims me._ He suppressed a curse, not bothering to listen to the responses from the other demigods as he became lost in thought. _I know how to act as a son of Mars, not as a son of Neptune._ _Gods damn him, when I get to Olympus I'll-_ he remembered Pan's numerous warnings about being on good behavior, _greet_ _him less enthusiastically than all the other gods._

Lupa gave Percy's head a gentle nudge with her nose, "Good luck, pup," she then did the same to Shadow, "Take care of your pack," she turned and vanished into the trees that bordered Camp Jupiter.

It was then the campers stood up, looking at Percy with a mix of curiosity, fear, and awe. Neptune wasn't well-loved by the Romans, but the campers seemed to know better than to show outward dislike for him.

The boy and the girl that wore the purple togas were approaching him, much to his dismay, but someone else beat them to him.

"I have a brother!" The dark-skinned girl that had been staring at him earlier was now in front of him. She was grinning widely, a crooked grin that could be interpreted as either aggravating or endearing, and she looked to be restraining herself from jumping on him.

She looked to be about ten or eleven years old, she was of average height for someone her age and already had a decently muscular build. She looked to be Native American. Dark brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her bangs almost got into her eyes and they gave her a disheveled appearance.

Truthfully Percy _hated_ children. Anyone under the age of fourteen was surely sent from hell to annoy him. They were too hyper and awkward and loud and obnoxious and disgusting. While this girl was a cute child he had absolutely no interest in spending any time with her.

But he had a role to play, so he gave her a small smile, "Hello, and who might you be?"

The child puffed out her chest proudly, "I'm Korra!" She declared, looking down at Shadow, "What's your wolf's name?"

"Shadow. Would you like to pet her?"

"Yeah!" She gently stroked his wolf's fur, her distraction gave the toga-wearing teens an opening.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, I'm Jason Grace," Percy blinked at him, _as in, Thalia Grace's brother?_ That would be something he'd ask Artemis or Apollo about, surely they knew. He had never grown close to Thalia at Camp Halfblood, so if this was her brother, he didn't care all that much, he was more curious than anything.

"I'm Reyna Ramirez, we're the praetors of Camp Jupiter," Percy tried to pay attention but he didn't care. He was irritable and confused about being claimed by Neptune. He just wanted to be with Calypso and the other gods.

"Honored to meet you both, if you'll excuse me," he tried to walk past him but Jason stepped in his way, looking at him curiously.

"What's the rush?" His voice was kind and quiet, not pressuring, just filled with curiosity. Percy had initially thought Jason would be a bit more hostile towards him, given the rivalry between Neptune and Jupiter, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the son of Jupiter was calm in his presence.

"He's just coming to meet me. Hi, I'm Venus, named after my jaw-dropping mother, Venus," _g_ _ods she couldn't even bother to think of another name? Apollo must be furious._ She looked as she did at Camp Halfblood, raven-colored hair, kaleidoscope eyes, a beautiful smile, and a slim figure.

Percy gave her an appreciative smile, glad she was coming to his rescue, "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes."

The goddess winked at him, "I get that a lot. Let's go, I'll show you around camp."

"Ooh! I wanna come too!" Percy inwardly grimaced at the sound of Korra's voice. It was chipper and enthusiastic and _gods I hate kids._ A grunt of surprise escaped him when the daughter of Neptune jumped on his back. Suppressing a grimace he held the legs that were wrapped around his torso and gave her a piggyback ride.

"Sure, can you show me all the cool hangout spots?" The godling asked while the younger girl laid her head on his shoulder. Aphrodite gave Percy a knowing smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh! And you can meet Naga!" She enthused causing Percy to frown but he decided not to ask.

Aphrodite gave Korra a smile, "We would love to meet Naga."

Korra looked at Aphrodite curiously, "Are you Percy's girlfriend?"

The love goddess grinned, "Well, I called dibs before the other girls did."

Naga turned out to be a massive, shaggy maned, white pegasus. When the winged horse saw Korra she whinnied and galloped over to her. Korra slipped off Percy's back, laughing as she ran to her pegasus and embraced her. Naga was a beautiful mount, far more beautiful than any pegasus he had seen at Camp Halfblood.

The only other pegasus that rivaled her beauty was the pure black one that was called Blackjack. Percy had liked that one the most despite his cocky attitude. The pegasus had been so excited to meet the future god of the wilds that he had accidentally knocked Artemis right off her feet with his wings. The godling had laughed but the goddess had found it less humorous.

Aphrodite stood back with Percy, smiling as she said, "She's adorable, I can't believe you hate kids," Percy watched the daughter of Neptune and Naga converse, begrudgingly agreeing with the goddess. _Lots of kids are cute, doesn't make them any more tolerable._

"Naga, I have a brother!" Korra cheered, leading the pegasus to the godling. Percy grew wary, if Naga were to reveal he wasn't truly a son of Neptune he would be screwed.

He gave her a pleading look before speaking, "It's nice to meet you, Naga, I'm Percy," he reached out to stroke her fur, "You're beautiful," Naga, however, was focused on his wolf, "Don't worry about Shadow, she would never harm you," he promised, giving Naga's nose a soft pat.

Dark eyes looked at him for a moment before she spoke, "Of course, milord. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm glad my girl has a brother, she was becoming quite lonely," Percy winced, surprisingly empathetic.

He hadn't realized what he was missing until he had been claimed by Ares at Camp Halfblood. Having siblings made him realize how lonely he himself had been when it was just him and his mother. Percy couldn't imagine staying in a cabin all by himself for years, especially being as young as Korra.

Korra looked embarrassed, "Naga," she groaned, giving Percy a shy look, "I wasn't lonely," she insisted. _A lie._

The godling nodded, "Of course not, but I'm glad to have someone to share that big cabin with. I'm not fond of being alone," _a_ _truth._ Despite him disliking children he had grown so used to being around people he wasn't sure how he would fair in isolation.

The girl looked up at him in surprise before nodding, putting on a brave face, "Well, I'll keep you from being lonely."

Percy reached out, ruffling her hair, and grinning as she laughed and smacked his hand away, "I'm sure you will."

It wasn't until the dead of night, when he was trying to get some sleep, that Percy remembered why he hated kids. He laid in his bed, Shadow asleep on his legs, and he stared up at the ceiling as Korra prattled on about the strange thoughts and questions she had. Frustration mounted as he closed his eyes, trying and failing to tune the girl out as she spoke.

"Do you like horses or pegasuses more? I like pegasuses more because they have wings and can fly. Which cohort do you think you'll join? I'm too young to fight in the coliseum but when I'm old enough I'll be in the first legion, I just know it. Can you fight well? How well can you control water? Do you think you could beat Jason?" _It's almost one in the fucking morning._

Percy fisted his sheets, trying and failing to cool his temper, "Are you still awake? Percy? If you're not, that's okay. I don't know what it is about the nighttime but I'm always really hyper, but that makes me sleep in really late and Reyna always scolds me. When it's a full moon I like sneaking out and practicing my bending, I call it bending because I bend the water to my will. Asami says I stay up so late because I'm part werewolf, that would be really cool if I was-"

"Korra," he cut off her ramblings sharply, quieting the girl. He usually wouldn't mind being up this late but he had been forgoing naps so he and Pan could practice for his meeting with the Olympian council.

A soft sigh escaped her and he heard her shift in her bed, "Sorry," she mumbled, effectively quieting so he could finally get some rest. Relieved she had finally shut up, Percy closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

He rose early the next morning, slinking out of bed and getting ready for the day before slipping out of the cabin, all without waking the daughter of Neptune. He nearly jumped when he was confronted by two girls he didn't at all recognize.

Shadow was quick, standing between him and the girls and baring her teeth. The godling blinked, realizing they were campers and reached out to entangle his fingers in Shadow's fur. She relaxed, hackles falling, and she stepped back so she was at his side once more.

The first girl gave Percy a sheepish smile and a small wave, "Hello!" She had flaming red hair in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She was dressed in gold armor and stood as tall as a champion but harbored none of the cockiness that came with being one. She wore a brown circlet that was partially covered by her parted bangs.

The second girl had bright orange hair that nearly went to her shoulders and turquoise colored eyes. She had a hand on her hip and her other one gripped a large silver warhammer, it rested on her shoulder and she grinned wildly as she appraised him.

"Hey, newbie! I'm Nora, daughter of Mars!" She declared, "And I want to fight you!"

Percy blinked owlishly at her while Nora's companion gave an awkward laugh, "Sorry! I tried to tell her to wait but Nora insisted on being the first person you see in the morning," the teen proceeded to stick her hand out, "I'm Pyrrha, daughter of Vicotria," Percy shook her hand, _her mother is the goddess of victory, I bet she's an excellent fighter._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy," he then turned to Nora with a wide grin, "I'll fight you, and I'll kick your ass!" He enthused, laughing as the daughter of Mars cheered.

"Finally someone who isn't a coward! Every new camper I confront acts so startled by me, but not you," she was grinning just as broadly as he was, "It must be because your dad is Neptune, his kids are the 'go with the flow' type," _a_ _lright, I need to be more laid back, got it._

"Must be."

Nora then gave him a strange look, "So, what's your weapon?" _Shit, I should probably figure that out soon._ At Camp Halfblood he had spent all his time training hand to hand, but at Camp Jupiter, he was a son of Neptune and brawling might be considered strange. He fought with a bow in capture the flag but was the same skill normal for a child of Neptune?

"That's a great question. I've trained with lots of weapons and I'm still trying to figure which weapon works best for me," he answered honestly, "But I've been trained by some great brawlers and I like archery."

Pyrrha gave him a quizzical look, "Two very different skill sets."

Percy shrugged, "I want to kick ass from far away and up close."

Nora let out a laugh before elbowing Pyrrha in the arm, "Oh, Yang and Ren would love this guy!"

"Yang?" _That's not a common name._

The daughter of Victoria explained, "Our friend. She's an impressive brawler," _It can't possibly be the same girl._

"We got to school together at Beacon," Nora supplied, "And Yang has a little sister, Ruby. She isn't as strong but she's pretty damn fast and is an awesome fighter-" _h_ _oly shit, it is the same Yang._ Percy tuned Nora's chatter out, _does Yang know Nora is her half-sister? Does Nora know? They couldn't know about each other, could they? The camps are kept separate._

"That's interesting...I'd love to meet her," Percy mumbled. _I_ _t doesn't matter, you're to be a god and you're worried about problems that aren't yours. Keeping the camps separated isn't your priority._

Percy spoke a bit more with Nora and Pyrrha before excusing himself. _Breakfast, all I need is breakfast._ His stomach grumbled and he grumbled back. The godling and the wolf walked through camp to the mess hall, ignoring the stares they garnered and even ignoring when Jason called out to him. _Nothing personal, just can't be bothered._ He just wanted to eat his damn food and go find his companions.

"Shit," he muttered, having been too distracted with his own musings to have noticed the girl falling in his direction.

She slammed into him, almost taking him to the ground due to him being caught off guard, but he merely stumbled and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Shadow huffed, clearly displeased but she didn't react, instead, she watched and Percy appreciated the fact that she hadn't gone into protective mode.

"I'm sorry! I was coming to introduce myself but then I tripped and..." she trailed off, laughing as she patted Percy's arms that were still wrapped around her. Percy chuckled before stepping back, somewhat startled by how pretty the girl was.

She had dark brown skin and gold eyes. Cinnamon colored hair fell to her back in, slightly messy curls that gave her a somewhat wild appearance, but did nothing to detract from her beauty. Her smile revealed dimples and pearly white teeth, it was infectious, and Percy couldn't help but smile back.

She was well muscled from, what he presumed to be, years of fighting. There was something strange about her aura, it was powerful but sometimes it flickered, and his insatiable curiosity is what kept him from brushing off the girl with a curt nod. _She kind of looks like Kiara._

"Don't worry about it, I'm Percy Morgan," he stuck out his hand and she grabbed it, giving it a firm shake.

"So I've heard. It's nice to meet you, I'm Hazel Levesque," she then turned her attention to Shadow, "And what's your name, beautiful?" She cooed, holding out her fist for his wolf to sniff. After a quick evaluation, Shadow deemed the girl worthy of petting her, and she pressed her cold nose against her knuckles.

"Shadow," Percy supplied, scratching at his thinly bearded chin as he watched the two interact.

Hazel grinned and gently stroked the fur around Shadow's face, her tail wagged and Hazel's eyes met Percy's, "She's lovely," Shadow licked her hand in appreciation, evoking a giggle from the teen, "And she appreciates flattery. How did a wolf come to follow a son of the sea?"

Percy shrugged, "I spend a lot of time in the woods. I was in Michigan camping with some friends and I found her in a hunter's trap. I let her go and she's followed me ever since."

The dark-skinned girl squinted at him, "You saw a trapped wolf and let her go? What if she had attacked you?" A huff escaped Shadow and Hazel looked at her, surprised to see her tail had stopped wagging, as though she were affronted by such an accusation, "Not saying you would, Shadow, because you're clearly very intelligent," she amended quickly, earning her another tail wag and a laugh from Percy.

"I guess I was lucky, I didn't even think about her attacking me. She doesn't take to many people, but I suppose that's because most people fear her. You're the first person to greet her by calling her beautiful," Percy was impressed that Hazel was so calm around his wolf.

Hazel looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, she is beautiful. I bet the horses and pegasuses aren't particularly fond of her."

Percy sighed, "They aren't...I'm sorry, I don't believe you told me your parentage."

Gold eyes brightened, "Guess."

She was beautiful and charming, which led him to the logical conclusion of, "A daughter of Venus?"

A warm laugh escaped her, neither was aware that they hadn't released the other's hand, "Flattery? I appreciate it but, no, I'm Pluto's Daughter," _t_ _his is Nico's half-sister?_ Percy suppressed a frown, Hazel didn't smell like death and his beast wasn't repulsed by her. Instead, she had an earthy smell mixed with cinnamon, a strange combination but not an unpleasant one.

"You seem pretty chipper for a child of Pluto," he mused and she raised a brow.

"You've known many?"

Realizing his slip up he shrugged, "No, but I thought you would be gloomier and...wear more black or something," he said, smile broadening as Hazel laughed once again.

"Well, I'm sorry if I disappoint."

"Not at all."

"You somewhat disappoint me," she confessed, "I thought you'd be taller."

Percy gawked at that, actually taken by surprise at her comment, "I'm six feet. You're, what, five feet tall? Everyone's taller than you!" Hazel released his hand and smacked his shoulder, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

"I'm five feet six inches," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and wearing a look of mock irritation.

"That's what I said, five feet."

Hazel laughed, "A son of Neptune and a daughter of Pluto...we'll make an odd pair of friends, won't we?"

The godling grinned, "We will. I hope Jason doesn't feel left out."

The daughter of Pluto shrugged, looping her arm with his as they began walking, "Well, he's a nice boy, but a bit dull for my taste."

Percy sighed in mock exasperation, "That's what I was afraid of. He seems very serious."

"Jason and Reyna don't know how to lighten up," she grinned up at him, "I'm from New Orleans, all we know how to do is lighten up," Percy noticed the way her eyes dimmed at the mention of her city. _Bad memories._

He didn't comment on it, "Los Angelas," he replied, grimacing when he heard the whispers of campers that walked past them. _Venus is going to be pissed._

"Oh, we're gonna get along perfectly."

Percy smiled at that, "Of that, I have no doubt," she began to drag him by his arm away from the mess hall, "What are you doing?

"I know Los Angelas doesn't have many rules, but we do. We can't eat until we've done our morning laps around the coliseum," she informed him, laughing as an annoyed sigh escaped him.

"I just wanted some cereal," he turned to Shadow, "Do as you like, I'll be back later," he moved from beside Hazel, crouching down to give his wolf a kiss between her ears. Shadow licked his cheek before trotting off. Percy stood to his feet and looped his arm back with Hazel.

Hazel patted his arm and grinned, "Oh, dear cousin, you'll have to get me a wolf."

* * *

Calypso tried to ignore it, it shouldn't have bothered her but it did.

Venus made her distaste more vocal, "Gods, he's _ruining_ our power couple status!" She huffed, putting a hand on her hip and squinting as the two jogged past the mess hall they were standing near. Percy was talking amicably with the dark-skinned girl, all smiles and hand gestures as he told her an undoubtedly charming story. She was laughing and exchanging stories of her own, and he smiled widely as she spoke.

Diana hummed, "Isn't she that daughter of Pluto?"

The love goddess snorted, "She could be my daughter for all I care! All I'm certain of is that Percy is screwing me, and not in the way I'd like him too!" Apollo laughed loudly at this and Calypso frowned.

"Venus, they're just jogging, how is that ruining anything?" She asked though she knew the answer.

Kaleidoscope colored eyes couldn't tear their gaze from the daughter of Pluto, "You're not stupid, Calypso, so don't act like you are," Calypso bristled at this but Venus ignored her anger, "Percy doesn't take to new people very well. Even with Clarisse and Yang, there was a bit of resistance before he was this...agreeable with them. It was the same when he met all of us as well, these two just click, and it's very strange."

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest as she scrutinized the two in question, "And it's the same for both of them?"

Venus nodded, "Both have increasing levels of affection for each other, but they've only just met."

"Shouldn't we take into account that Percy's personality has improved?" Apollo pointed out, drawing their attention, "Sure, he's still got a ways to go but he's far better than he was."

His twin seemed surprised by his input, "That's actually very perceptive of you, Paolo."

He grinned, "I can be smart when I need to be."

Hearing that should have made Calypso calm down, but it didn't. He had ignored Reyna and Jason with ease but when it came to this girl they were already enjoying each other's company. _Did he find a new mate? Does this mean anything? Am I just overthinking?_

"Calm down, he's not in love with her, he just thinks she's beautiful, which she is-but that's beside the point," Venus mused and Calypso's cheeks flushed.

The titaness couldn't help but scowl at the love goddess, "I'm not worried about that. Could you please just mind your business-"

"Soldiers!" A firm voice barked and the group ceased their conversations. Jason Grace strode confidently towards them, back straight, chest puffed, and one hand resting on the hilt of his blade.

It was Diana who spoke first, "Praetor," she inclined her head respectfully, "Do you need something?"

The son of Jupiter narrowed his eyes, "I just came to see if you've all done your morning laps. Breakfast has started and will end in forty minutes, we have much to do today and it appears you four have just been standing here gossiping."

The moon goddess smiled thinly at him, "Well, praetor, have you done your own laps around the coliseum? Or have you just been watching us?"

His face reddened and before he could retort the group was approached by Percy and the daughter of Pluto, "Praetor Jason," Percy greeted respectfully, giving him a slight bow before continuing, "Hazel and I have finished our laps."

Percy had the barest sheen of sweat on his neck and forehead, whereas Hazel had sweat dripping down her face from the heat mixed with the laps they ran. Calypso watched Hazel curiously as she wiped the sweat off her brow, somewhat bothered by how close she stood to Percy. _He's not yours, you have no reason to feel threatened._

Jason turned to him, "All thirty?"

"Yessir."

The blonde looked contemplative, "I saw you two running but...you've hardly broken a sweat. Do you run often?"

Percy grinned, eyes flickering to Diana before returning to Jason, "Quite often, yes," he then turned to their group, offering a friendly smile, "I know Venus, but I don't believe I've met the rest of you. I'm Percy Morgan," his gaze met hers and he instantly stretched his hand out to her first.

Calypso couldn't help but smile as she shook his hand, "Cally. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Diana and Apollo introduced themselves after and Hazel did the same. She was friendly, all bright smiles and warm eyes, and it made Calypso feel guilty about her previous jealousy. _You're possessive, you've always been, it's in your nature._ Shame encompassed her and she quickly pushed it aside, now was not the time.

Hazel looked at Percy, "So, when does Shadow come back?"

"Whenever she wants or whenever I need her...oh, there she is," the black wolf strolled up to the group, eyes focused solely on Percy and the godling grinned broadly at her. The she-wolf wagged her tail and licked Percy's outstretched palm before leaning into his side.

The daughter of Pluto reached out, and to Calypso's surprise, scratched Shadow beneath her chin, "Hey, beautiful," she looked up at Jason, "Jason, come meet our cousin's wolf," she encouraged and Shadow's gaze snapped directly to the son of Jupiter.

Jason looked uneasy, "That's alright-"

"She's friendly," Percy said, "I think if she can get over the stench of death, the smell of the ozone won't bother her," he laughed when Hazel smacked his arm and Jason gave them both a strange look but didn't remark on their closeness.

Instead, he hesitantly stuck out his hand to Shadow, the wolf sniffed it, orange eyes pierced blue as she sized him up. Shadow then gave his hand a lick and lowered her head so Jason could pet her. The boy looked stunned but gave her gentle scratches behind her ears, and a small smile spread across his lips.

Hazel grinned at the son of Jupiter, "See, she's real nice."

Jason smiled, "She is...how did you meet her?"

Percy startled Jason by slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the mess hall, "Come along, dear cousin, I'll tell you over breakfast," Jason looked as though he were about to argue but Hazel came to the blonde's other side and linked her arm with his.

"We're in dire need of cereal," she agreed before turning to the disguised immortals, "Would you all like to join us?"

It was Apollo that jumped in first, "Hell yeah!"

"Language!" Jason reprimanded and Percy snickered while Apollo rolled his eyes.

Venus skipped up to Percy's free side, "I'm sitting next to Percy!" She declared, intertwining their fingers, and Calypso saw Hazel shoot the godling an amused look.

"Girlfriend?"

"She called dibs, I have to respect the dibs," the seven walked to the mess hall, garnering whispers and stares as they made their way through the throng of demigods. Percy had taken his arm off Jason so he could walk freely, but in doing so he migrated so he was between Hazel and Venus. The godling and the daughter of Pluto were again talking amicably, both extremely charming, charming enough to drag Jason into their conversation.

The poor praetor was clearly on the quiet side, but he spoke with them all the same. Venus would jump in on occasion but she seemed more mystified as she watched Hazel and Percy interact. Artemis was also watching the godling and demigod closely, silver eyes were gleaming with curiosity. Apollo quickly became engrossed in their conversation and actually made Jason laugh at one of his stupid jokes.

When they entered the hall, Jason said, "I've enjoyed talking with you all, but I must go eat with Reyna."

Apollo smirked, "Is she your girl?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed, "No, but praetors eat together and we're supposed to eat with our legions-"

Hazel sighed, "Jason, these guys don't have a legion, and you're the praetor you can sit wherever you want!" She declared before pulling him down to an empty table.

Jason looked uncertain, "Well...I guess you're right, but you belong to the first legion."

"So do you," she pointed out, "I'm technically where I'm supposed to be. C'mon, lighten up! Nico has more fun than you," Calypso saw Percy's eyes widen ever so slightly before he composed himself. Had Calypso not known him so well, she wouldn't have registered the look of surprise on his face.

The praetor bowed his head in defeat when Hazel's large, gold eyes gave him a pleading look, "Fine," she grinned and Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"How the fuck did you do that!"

"Language!"

"Suck my dick."

Jason looked flustered, clearly affronted by Percy talking back to him, "I will do nothing of the sort! I understand you're new, but you shouldn't speak to a praetor that way."

Percy gave him an easy smile and clasped his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, "I wasn't telling a praetor to suck my dick, I was telling Jason to suck my dick," Hazel and Apollo had to suppress their snickers while Jason scowled at the godling.

"I am Jason the praetor, you can't separate the two."

"I can," Percy argued, "I respect the praetor and I respect Jason, but I'm more than willing to tease Jason whereas I would never tease the praetor," Jason looked confused and Percy laughed, "I'm trying to befriend you, dummy. Watch," he turned to Diana, "Diana, suck my dick!"

Diana's left eye twitched and Apollo's laughter shook his entire body, "I would sooner castrate-"

"Bad example," Percy turned to Venus, "Venus, suck my dick!" To everyone's horror, she had a hand on the waistband of his shorts in an instant and he slapped it away, "Another bad example," he grimaced while the love goddess laughed, Percy then turned to Calypso before thinking better of it, and finally turned to Hazel, "Hazel, suck my dick!"

The daughter of Pluto grinned, "Not 'til you suck mine first."

Percy turned to Jason, who seemed bewildered, "See! It's funny because she doesn't have a dick. This is what you do with friends, Jason, you banter. Don't you and Reyna do this?"

The boy looked contemplative for a moment before shaking his head, "No. Reyna is my friend, but she has never told me to suck her dick," Diana looked exasperated, rubbing her temples as she looked at Calypso. The titaness just offered a sheepish smile and a 'what can you do?' shrug.

Apollo was laughing so hard his face was red, and Percy couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "Alright, let's try this again-"

"Percy, suck my dick!" Jason declared, smiling widely at Percy's raised eyebrows before the two burst into laughter.

Breakfast was served, she found she wasn't hungry so she picked at her food, still dwelling on how easily Hazel and Percy got along. Even as Venus sat there, her hand in his, he paid her little mind. _Has his fox chosen a new mate? Does that bother me?_ She inwardly berated herself, _of course, it doesn't bother me. I was the one that was hesitant about the bond, it's better if Percy no longer feels so strongly about me._

 _Better for who? You've always been so possessive of the men that washed up on your island. Percy is yours, why fight it?_

Calypso nearly jumped when a small hand touched hers, she looked up to see Venus giving her a look filled with warning, eyes flickering to the spoon that was in her grip. Blinking in confusion she looked at her hands, only to see the once silver spoon was turning red. _Gods, get ahold of yourself._

The titaness set the spoon down quickly, hastily hiding it from Hazel and Jason and hoped the smell of burning silver wasn't overwhelming. Her shoulders relaxed when Aphrodite decreased the intensity of her feelings, calming her and making her feel foolish for having gotten so worked up over nonsense.

"Thank you," she muttered and the goddess gave her a small smile, keeping her hand on hers for a moment longer before withdrawing it.

When breakfast was over they left the mess hall, getting thirty minutes of free time before they began training. It was Venus that nudged her in Percy's direction, providing her with a stern look before charming Hazel away from the godling. If Percy noticed, he didn't seem to mind, calling for Shadow before he began walking back to his cabin with a green apple clutched firmly in his hand.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Percy called over his shoulder, Calypso quickened her pace so she was walking next to him, "Oh, hey," he smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but return the smile with a small one of her own.

"Hi," they walked in silence for a moment before Calypso mustered up her courage, "So, you and Hazel..." she trailed off, looking at him expectantly as he frowned at her.

"Strange, isn't it? I don't know what it is but I feel like I know her from somewhere...she's just so familiar," Calypso couldn't help but gnaw on her lip for a moment, looking pensive as she gently trailed her fingers through Shadow's fur. The wolf moved closer to her, appreciating the touch.

 _This is ridiculous, you're a titaness,_ "Is she your mate?"

Percy seemed confused by this question, eyebrows raising in surprise as he looked at Calypso, "No...it's you, it's always been you," he had said it so seriously, and then laughed, "How was that? I heard that line in a movie...a tv show? I can't remember, but I do remember that it never fails to make me laugh."

She felt frustrated, "Percy-"

"Some really cheesy rom-com, I don't like them, but I've been forced to endure them in the past."

"Percy."

"Have you ever seen movies? Did you have a television on your island?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

Calypso clenched her jaw and shook her head, "Why would I be provided entertainment in my own personal Tartarus?" Her voice had been so venomous, so cold that Percy was looking at her in surprise. She hadn't meant to lash out, she just wanted the godling to take this seriously.

He scratched at his auburn colored stubble and grimaced, "Sorry...I'm just uncertain about how I'm supposed to respond to the whole mate thing. You said you wanted to take things slow and I respect that its just...the whole situation is a mess. I don't want to pressure you. Tell me if you're not interested, alright?" His smile didn't reach his eyes, "Then I'll try to find another mate, or however this weird shit works."

 _It's not that,_ she wants to tell him, _you don't know how long I've waited to be genuinely loved._ But she can't, not here and not now. She had a lot of hangups when it came to love. No one had stayed, everyone had loved their lives and senses of duty more than they had loved her. _I don't want this love to be created out of a mate bond._ _I want you to choose me._

"I'm just...I'm scared," she muttered, looking away from him in case she saw annoyance or ridicule in place of understanding.

He surprised her, "I'm terrified," she looked up at him, "I've never been in love but, I've been pretty damn close," this intrigued her, she had never heard this story, they came to a stop in front of his cabin and Percy's lips pursed as he looked at the door of his cabin.

"Tell me about her," Calypso insisted, earning her a frown from the godling.

"Why?"

"Your heart is not so easily captured, what was different about her?" She was genuinely curious, there was no jealousy as there had been when she watched him with Hazel, just the need to know.

He surprised her again by smiling gently, "It was in high school, everyone was such an ass kisser when it came to me, but not her. Actually, we couldn't stand each other when we first met but...I don't know. How can you describe love without describing love?" He asked, looking frustrated, "Perhaps I loved her, in a way, but not enough to give up my own paranoia and insecurities."

His smile turned sad as his gaze once again met Calypso's, "She was some poor city girl and I was a young billionaire that never worked a day in my life. My mother had convinced me that Kiara wanted me for my money, and I believed her until..." he quieted for a moment, face stoic but eyes bleeding with emotion, "Kiara broke up with me, said I was too paranoid...too accusatory. And I was, but imagine my shock when this 'gold digger' left me. I saw a life with her, maybe I was optimistic, but she'll always be my biggest what if."

Calypso regretted asking, regretted opening up old wounds, "I'm sorry," _f_ _or someone who has never loved, he sounds quite heartbroken._ She felt a wave of anger towards his mother. The titaness had once believed Percy had experienced no adversity, and he had agreed with her, but they had both been proven wrong. Sally manipulated him and lied to his face for years, how foolish was she to have been so quick to judge.

Percy waved her off, replacing his anguish with an easy smile, "Don't be, that was four years ago, and clearly," he winked at her, "I've moved on," she smiled, indulging in his need to change the subject.

"I can see that. Is that for Korra?" She asked, gesturing at the apple in his hand.

Percy blinked before sighing, "Fuck," without another word, he barged into his cabin, "Up and at 'em! It's already ten-thirty!"

Calypso stared into the dark cabin, chuckling as she heard a heavy thump, "Ow! Per-Percy get Shadow off me!" She heard the grumpiness kissed away by the large wolf, and Korra's mutterings turned into high pitched giggles.

"Korra, I swear to our father if you don't get up, I'll throw you out of our cabin!"

"Shadow's on me!"

"Not anymore, and your eyes are still closed- are you fucking serious?"

A grunt and then an admonished, "Awww! You swore!"

"Shut up, you don't know what that word means, you're too little," Calypso made a move to go into the cabin only for Percy to burst outside. Korra was slung over his shoulder, dark brown hair tousled from sleep, and blue pajamas riding up to expose lightly scarred brown skin.

A loud yawn escaped the younger girl and Calypso heard her smack Percy's back, "I'm eleven, dude, I know what bad words are," Percy set her down and she scowled at him, "You know you didn't have to get me up, right? Asami always comes around at ten-forty five, and she wakes me up _nicely_!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips and jutting her bottom lip out.

Percy snorted, "You're welcome, for being the best big brother you could ever hope for."

"You're my _only_ brother," she muttered before noticing Calypso standing there, "Oh, hi, I'm Korra."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cally," Percy tossed the apple to the daughter of Neptune, chuckling as she snatched it out of the air and stuck her tongue out at him.

Blue-green eyes looked at her curiously, "Percy already has a girlfriend, Venus, or whatever, but you're really pretty too-" she yelped when Percy smacked the back of her head.

"She's my friend, you little runt," his eyes widened, having realized what he called her, and Calypso hid her smile behind her hand as he made a face. The children of Ares had certainly rubbed off on him.

Korra rolled her eyes and bit into her apple, nose wrinkling at its sour taste, "And Asami gets me better breakfast."

Percy actually looked offended and Calypso couldn't help but laugh, "Well, sorry I'm not Asami. If you like her so much, why don't you marry her?" Korra choked on her apple, evoking a laugh from Percy as he slammed a hand down on her back. She coughed, spitting the apple piece out, before glowering at him. However, she didn't respond, and instead moodily ate in silence.

Not long after, Korra's friends arrived. Mako, a black-haired boy with amber eyes; Bolin, another black-haired boy with green eyes; and Asami, a black-haired girl with green eyes, who had brought Korra syrup-drenched waffles in a Ziploc bag. Percy wrinkled his nose as he watched the young girl devour them, sticky syrup dripped down her fingers but she didn't seem to mind the mess.

"I'm surprised you're awake already," Asami said, making Korra shoot Percy a dirty look.

"Yeah, I am too."

Bolin was staring at Percy in awe, "Whoa, you're the son of Neptune...the one with the wolf!"

Percy stared blankly at him, "Is there another son of Neptune I'm unaware of?" He asked dryly, earning him a disapproving look from Calypso, he sighed before saying, "Her name's Shadow, would you like to pet her?"

The boy practically squealed, "Yes! You're so cool!" He jumped forward, petting a receptive wolf and grinning widely as he did.

It was Mako that responded, "Sorry, my brother's easily excited," he appeared more reserved than the other three, arms crossed over his chest and eyes watching Calypso and Percy warily.

Calypso gave him a warm smile, "That's nothing to apologize for," the four went to go train, saying their goodbyes and leaving Calypso and Percy alone.

"For not liking kids, you seem to have warmed up to Korra rather quickly," Calypso commented, making Percy snort as they made their way to the training grounds.

"It's an act, that's all."

"You didn't have to bring her breakfast, or come back to the cabin and wake her up," that in itself was unusual for him, but the godling had grown more thoughtful since he had been spending so much time with Pan and the other gods. Percy could still be childish and prickly, but he was improving, and she wondered if he noticed that as well.

Percy frowned as if he hadn't given any thought to it, "No, I guess I didn't."

* * *

"Ah, the beloved godling, I've heard much about you and I'm happy you've decided to reconsider meeting with me," Percy narrowed his eyes at Neptune, frustrated but knowing better than to offend.

Neptune was tall, a bit taller than him, with jet black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was handsome, with sea-green eyes framed by sun crinkles that showed he smiled often. A scarred hand rested on his trident while the other extended to shake Percy's hand.

They stood on a reserved beach in Florida, Pan had dropped Percy off before departing, promising to pick him up when all was said and done. Percy still struggled with teleporting, and Neptune had wanted to meet on his own turf rather than in the wilderness.

Pan had offered to stay with Percy while he spoke to Neptune, but the godling had insisted that he left. _I'm a grown man, what would Neptune think if I kept Pan with me?_

Percy stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it, "I would say it's a pleasure, Lord Neptune, and I mean no disrespect when I say I'm unsure of what to make of you," Pan had spoken briefly about the sea god, giving him pointers before calling their meeting.

While he was prideful like his brother, Jupiter, he didn't appreciate ass-kissing to the same extent. But he was also more relaxed than his other siblings, despite his nasty temper.

Neptune chuckled, giving Percy's hand a light squeeze before pulling away, "I don't blame you! You didn't seem pleased when I claimed you in Camp Jupiter, why is that? I gave you higher status there, made you someone to be feared and respected, you wouldn't have gotten the same reaction had Mars claimed you," he grinned, "And did you see the look on my nephew's face when you were claimed?"

The godling frowned, "I wouldn't be so displeased if I didn't understand what your motives were."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You felt insulted I didn't want to meet with you, so you claimed me as your son as a way to get under my skin," Percy deduced, "Ares did the same at Camp Halfblood after I had been rude to him."

The sea god hummed, smile further unfurling as he tilted his head to the side, "You're looking at this from an angle of malevolence directed towards you, which is where you went wrong. Guess again."

Percy was intrigued, "You did this to agitate Jupiter and Pluto?"

"Again, you're looking at this from an angle of malevolence. Think about what I have to gain from this situation."

Percy thought harder for a moment before the answer struck him, "Korra."

Neptune nodded, "Precisely. Forming a bond with my daughter is beneficial to me. Should a war between the gods break out, should I want to overthrow my baby brother, I can at least count on you to not interfere."

The godling was alarmed now, looking at Neptune with wide eyes, "What you're saying...it's treason."

The sea god smiled, "It's hypothetical, of course. What means do I have to rule Olympus when I rule Atlantis?" _Gods and humans aren't so different,_ Percy thought, eyeing the god warily, _both want more than they should. So why should I believe a word Neptune says?_

But Percy was smart, he knew his status, and he had no proof that Neptune was actually going to start a war, "As you say, Lord Neptune," _i_ _f a war does break out, I would stay out of it regardless._

Neptune continued, "Ares wasn't smart enough to realize this, he had only wanted to agitate you, but in the process he made you soften towards him due to befriending his children. Tell me, if you were encouraged to kill Ares, commanded to, even, would you?"

He answered truthfully, "No," there was no point in lying, not when Neptune had already been observing him. _But how? With his power, I would have sensed him...unless..._ his eyes widened in realization. One of the gods had been very open about his relationships, whether intentional or not they had spilled intimate information about him to Neptune. But this concern would have to wait.

"And why would you spare Ares?" _I've grown fond of him through his children,_ this caused him to scowl, _I would feel ashamed for killing their father._

"You know why...there's no need for me to answer," Percy grumbled, "And what if I don't become attached to Korra, as I did to the children of Ares? What then?"

Neptune chuckled and shook his head, "Korra has a way about her that makes others like her, I'm not concerned about whether or not she'll sink her claws in you," he then smirked, "And if she doesn't, I have something else for you."

Percy frowned, genuinely confused, "Something else? What could you possibly give me?" _I'm already going to become a god, what else could he provide?_

"Our council meeting is almost upon us, Athena plans on interrogating you, so I'll vouch for you when she does," this news unsettled him. He had never even met Athena and she was already plotting against him, _I'm close friends with her daughter, but perhaps that doesn't matter to her as much as it does to Poseidon and Ares._

"Why is she out to get me? Why would you vouch for me when I've given you nothing in return?"

Neptune smiled, ignoring his question about Athena, "We all need friends, Percy, allies. Know this, if you treat my daughter well, if you align yourself with me, then you will gain a powerful ally," he then stepped forward, placing a hand on Percy's chest, and the godling watched as a bright green light enveloped the god's hand. A warm feeling passed through him, encasing his entire body, and his eyes widened as he felt renewed energy course through him.

"What did you-"

"A blessing, something that will help you blend in more at camp. You'll have stronger control of water, the sea included," the man stepped back, narrowing his eyes at the sea god.

"You're taking a big risk with me," he muttered, uneasy with how friendly Neptune was being. _There has to be something else he wants...or maybe he's just an idiot._ But Percy didn't think he was.

Neptune gave him an easy smile, "Call it a calculated risk. With what I'm offering, I expect an ally in return."

"You didn't give me a choice as to whether I wanted your gifts or not," Percy said, holding back his anger as he looked out at the sea, "I'm sure the gods have spoken ill of me, of my character, so why bother? How do you know I won't turn my back on you?"

A large hand rested on his shoulder, cupping it firmly as the god spoke, "Pan is your mentor and you've come to care for him, or so my little bird told me," he stiffened, _who's telling him all this,_ "I suspect that he's already taught you about honor and loyalty," his smile darkened, "About the importance of paying one's debts," Percy's eyes widened, _this whole thing was a setup._

"What debts do I have to pay to a dishonorable god?" He challenged, watching the sea god carefully as he removed his hand from his shoulder.

Neptune shrugged, no longer looking sinister, "Who knows. Perhaps I'll want you to bestow your blessing on my daughter when you become a full god. Maybe I'll want your help with the humans that pollute my oceans," he smiled again, a friendly one, "There are many things I could use assistance with, and there are many things I can do for you as well," he stepped backward, the ocean opened up as though to greet him, "Don't worry, godling, I require nothing of you, yet. Just take my blessing and my allegiance to you as a token of good faith," the ocean engulfed him, leaving Percy alone on the beach.

He scowled at the sea, his hands shaking in rage, _I can't believe I met with him alone. I shouldn't have been so arrogant, I should have listened to Pan!_

"Fuck!" The waves ceased, "Fuck that fucking cocksucker!" A large portion of water shot upwards, twisting around, and violently raging across the shoreline. The sky darkened and the winds picked up, causing Percy gawk at the abrupt weather change.

He watched in disbelief as the mini hurricane, along with his anger, abruptly ended. The water dropped with a loud splash, and the waves lapped the shore once again. _Was that me?_ He looked down at his hands in shock.

"What the hell?" He lifted a hand and the water obeyed him. It usually took him a couple of tries, but not this time. With each wave of his hand, the sea followed, and he couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. He wasn't even fatigued by the amount of power usage.

Percy released the water, stepping closer to the shoreline, "Allies, huh?" _If he could give this to me, what else could I get?_

* * *

Demeter couldn't help but feel nervous. Brown eyes watched the godling intensely as he walked through the throne room, he stood proudly, seemingly not at all anxious about being in the presence of new gods. Pan was at his side, both approaching Zeus. She couldn't help but fidget in her chair, garnering a curious glance from Athena.

"Is something the matter?" She asked and Demeter bit her tongue. The council had been called, Athena was wise and loyal to a fault, but loyal to Zeus. _No, I will not voice my concerns to her. I will not give Zeus a reason to be suspicious of me._

"Not at all, my darling niece," she liked Athena, but she didn't fully trust her, "It's almost winter," it's a lie, a good one too. She found she hadn't been nearly as depressed about Persephone's leaving as she normally was.

Athena gave her an understanding and sympathetic look, "At least the winter months are short," Demeter smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to Percy.

The godling was dressed in a bear pelt, a gift from Artemis that had made the hunters chuckle and Percy smile sheepishly. The head of the bear acted as a hood, but it was lowered out of respect for the gods. Brown fur covered his torso, the sleeves were made from the bear's arms, tailored to fit him properly.

The pelt was snug, accentuating Percy's now broad shoulders and well-muscled biceps. His pants were looser, made of deerskin, another gift from Artemis. Auburn hair was cut short making it no longer shaggy, but he had insisted on growing his beard out. He looked clean and well-kempt, _as well-kempt as a god of the wild can look._

Pan stopped in the center of the room while Percy continued to walk forward. The godling kept his gaze on Zeus and when he stood before him, Percy clutched his right fist to his chest, dropped to one knee, and bowed his head.

"Lord Zeus, it's an honor to be in your presence," he then went around the circle, exchanging pleasantries with every god and goddess. He smiled a little brighter at her, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo.

His demeanor towards Hermes hadn't changed, much to her surprise, he remained pleasant and acted as though he had never met the god in his life, "Lord Father, it's an honor to be in your presence," Hermes had opened his mouth to say something but Percy was already onto the next goddess. When he was finished he returned to Zeus's side.

Zeus looked pleased as Percy once again bowed before him, waiting for permission to stand, and the god raised his hand, "Stand, boy, let me get a good look at you," Percy stood to his feet but kept his head lowered in submission. Zeus appraised him silently, resting his chin the palm of his hand.

Finally, he spoke, "So you are Percy Jackson...I've heard many things about you," Demeter shifted in her chair, fighting a grimace as Percy looked up at her brother.

"And I've heard many things about you," _p_ _lease, say nothing foolish._ Anxiety seeped into her stomach and she bit her lip as Zeus raised a quizzical brow.

"Do tell."

The godling dipped his head before raising it, "All good things, I assure you. I didn't grow up with the knowledge of the Greek gods, so you can imagine how fascinated I was when Pan told me of the great battle between you and Kronos. He said you and your siblings fought bravely, and of that, I have no doubt," Zeus was almost beaming with pride and Demeter had to physically stop her jaw from dropping.

 _He's drawing attention away from himself._

Before Zeus could respond, Athena spoke up, "Hold your silver tongue, boy, we've serious matters to discuss," Percy turned to her, bowing as he had with Zeus, "I don't require your groveling, I require answers."

Percy raised his head, "I don't grovel, Lady Athena, I show respect when the situation calls for it."

Grey eyes narrowed, "When the situation calls for it?"

He smiled easily, "I only know you through stories, unfortunately. Of all the gods to visit me, I was rather disappointed when you didn't," he sounded genuine, and Demeter felt herself relax as Athena's glare turned into a look of curiosity.

"And why is that?"

Percy frowned, "You're wisdom incarnate, any man with sense would want to meet you," she was flattered, Demeter could see it in her eyes. Percy had struck Athena's hubris and it would work well in his favor, or so she hoped.

"Perhaps we may exchange pleasantries another time. For now, we must talk about the complaints we've received about you."

Percy's face betrayed nothing, "Oh? Complaints made by whom?" Demeter frowned, surely none of the gods that's been around Percy has complained about him, at least not to Zeus or Athena. They were far too proud to go and tattle to Zeus or Athena about Percy's behavior, not to mention he was improving in everything he did whether it be in training or his attitude.

"That does not concern you."

"I respectfully disagree. If accusations are made, do I not have the right to hear who they're from?" He then smiled, casting a glance at Zeus, "Which god or goddess can't handle a godling?" Zeus did chuckle at this, as did the other gods in the throne room that had never been subjected to Percy's barbed tongue.

Demeter laughed as well, but not for the same reason, _a_ _smart man surrounded by arrogant gods._

Athena looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "I'll inform you in private. Until then I would like to question you on your temper-"

"Every newborn god and goddess has a temper," surprisingly, it was Ares that interrupted the goddess, "I don't see why Percy's outbursts are so fucking important to us."

"I agree with Ares," Dionysus huffed, jutting his thumb towards Poseidon, "Poseidon throws hurricanes at whole cities when he gets pissed. And don't even get me started on that earthquake in Japan-"

"That's enough, nephew," Poseidon warned, face reddening in either embarrassment or anger. _Perhaps both._

The wine god snorted and shrugged, "I'm just saying-"

"Are you fond of the boy? Is that why you defend him?" Hera asked, lips curling into a sneer as she regarded her husband's bastard. _Think quickly, Percy, Hera's detest for Zeus's bastards could be projected onto you._

Percy was quick, wanting to keep the conversation from dissolving into a fight about his behavior, "I've regrettably made mistakes due to my heightened emotions, but I've been doing much better as I've been growing into godhood."

Aphrodite sat forward in her seat, "This is true, he's been far more rational as of late."

Poseidon gave Percy a knowing look and said, "I agree with Dionysus and Ares. If the godling was truly a danger then half the campers in both camps would be dead by now. His control speaks for himself," he leaned back in his throne, "I truthfully find our judgment of his character very tedious. We have a handful of gods as well as immortals that have spent time with him, their reports are nothing out of the ordinary. This little hunt Persephone has sent us on is ridiculous."

Demeter's eyes widened but Percy's face was unchanged. _Of course. She never liked him and now she's attempting to assassinate his character._ She had wanted Percy and Persephone to get along, but now she was uncertain if they ever would.

She didn't miss the way Percy gave the sea god a subtle nod, nor did she miss how Poseidon returned it. _They've spoken before...maybe they have some type of agreement._ Athena was glowering at Poseidon for giving 'private' information away and he, in turn, smirked at her, no doubt reveling in her anger.

Percy looked to Zeus, who seemed very contemplative as the gods spoke about the godling, "Lord Zeus, if I may?"

"Of course, boy, speak up!" He encouraged and Percy nodded his thanks before addressing the gods.

"Persephone has never liked me and I have never liked her. It would not be surprising if she told you exaggerated stories about me."

"So she exaggerated when she told us about the poacher you murdered?" Athena challenged and Percy quieted for a moment, eyes softening as he turned his gaze to her and lowered his head.

"We all have a Pallas, Athena," the murmuring gods quieted as well, all eyes on the goddess of wisdom as her clenched and her hands balled into fists. _Oh, my boy, you have spoken too brashly._

"You dare mock me."

"I would never mock you, I just want you to understand," Percy said, keeping his voice soft but not too soft, lest he be seen as condescending, "I didn't mean to kill him, but I did, and that is a burden I live with," he paused, biting his lip as though decisive before continuing, "I actually learned the story of Pallas from your daughter, Annabeth. She told me that story when I told her about my run-in with the poacher. She was very understanding and has been a good friend to me during my stay in Camp Halfblood...one day I'd like to return the favor."

Demeter was inwardly reeling. She had only witnessed Percy angry or kind, mostly when his kindness was directed at her. The harvest goddess had always known Percy to be a charming young man but this wasn't charm, it was something else. _Manipulation, and he's very good at it too._

Athena was calmer now, eyes still narrowed but no longer looking ready to attack the godling, "I see...since you've cleared up this incident there's only your attack on Artemis that we must discuss."

The moon goddess looked exasperated, "That ties into his emotions, does it not? His emotional imbalances are stabilizing, there's no need for this witch hunt."

Apollo looked at his sister disapprovingly, "He's a _male_ , so he'd be a warlock. Gods, not everything has to be about women," Artemis only blinked at him before rubbing her temples, overcome with annoyance, "Anyways, Artemis is right, there's no need for a warlock hunt. And besides, she kicked his ass and now they're friends."

"I'm also the one that instigated the fight," Artemis continued, "He was calming down when I threatened him," Percy opened his mouth but quickly closed it, deciding that remaining quiet was in his best interests.

The goddess of wisdom frowned, "That doesn't change the fact that he attacked you first," Apollo and Artemis's defense seemed to perturb Athena.

Her frown deepened when Aphrodite also defended the godling, "All gods are emotional, especially godlings. It's actually surprising he hasn't lashed out more. Many godlings and newer gods would certainly try, power goes to one's head very easily," a subtle dig, one that caused Athena to bristle and Poseidon to chuckle.

Zeus intervened, "While all this may be true I do find your actions concerning, boy. What led you to attack my daughter? It's a crime to attack an Olympian unprovoked."

Percy dipped his head when he spoke, "I have no excuses, Lord Zeus, but it should be noted that your daughter is very capable. Even when I reach full godhood I don't expect to ever best your godly children," Demeter watched, no longer surprised by how easily Percy could twist his words.

Zeus seemed _very_ pleased with this answer, giving Percy an approving nod, "My children are very strong, but you are as well. It would be ill-fitting for any grandchild of mine to be weak," _n_ _ow he's recognizing Percy as his grandson,_ she chanced a glance at Athena, and the wisdom goddess was practically fuming.

To everyone's surprise, it was Hades that spoke up next, "I have a question for the godling," Percy turned to him, bowing slightly, "I'm not as easily flattered as my baby brother, so don't bother," he snapped and Percy gave him a nod while Zeus scowled.

"Compliments are far and few between when it comes to you, brother," Zeus said, "You should take them whenever they're presented."

Hades was unbothered and easily replied, "At least when I get compliments, they're genuine," his younger brother grew angered but was ignored, "Now, I understand you're in Camp Jupiter, and I understand you've taken an interest in my daughter. Tell me, what are your intentions with her?"

If Percy was as taken aback as Demeter was by that question, he didn't show it, "I have no intentions with her, Lord Hades. She's a lovely girl and I enjoy her company, but we're only friends."

"Is that so?"

"You have my word."

"Your word," he sneered, "As if I'd trust the word of some arrogant godling-"

"Uncle, he's not going to do anything with the girl, he's not like that," Hermes interjected, only for the god of death to scoff at him.

"He's your son, why should I think any differently? You and all your children breed like rabbits, even Pan had a problem with his lust."

Percy frowned at this, looking somewhat agitated, "With all due respect, Lord Hades, Lord Hermes is only my father by blood," the atmosphere turned tense and all eyes were on godling, "I was raised by my stepfather, raised to value the sanctity of marriage. I'll father no bastards...especially seeing the resentment that comes with them," he paused, frown smoothing as he looked up at Hades, "My brother, Luke Castellan is one of the reasons why I'm taking such precautions."

Demeter didn't dare look at Hermes, she didn't have to look to know there was hurt in his eyes. The rest of the gods looked unsettled. Hephaestus shifted in his seat, Ares pretended to find his own boots much more fascinating than the conversation, and even Zeus kept his gaze lowered. _Luke is the haunting reminder that we failed our children._ Shame crept over her as well, and even Aphrodite looked pensive at the very mention of the young man.

The god of death was the only one that seemed at ease, slouching in his throne and looking bored as ever, "Fine, you sound adamant enough, and far more competent than my lustful nephew," Hermes held his tongue, face reddening and eyes narrowing, "But should you be lying to me, I'll know, and I'll deal with you accordingly. You're a godling, not a god, and I'll make you remember your mortal half if you so much as even think about pursuing my daughter. Do you understand, boy?"

The auburn-haired man nodded, "I understand, Lord Hades. I can't imagine having a daughter swept away from me without warning. I would never want to inflict such pain on anyone," Demeter stilled, eyes widening as Hades slammed his fist down on his armrest, sitting up straight and glaring at the boy with hatred.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me? Do it now, boy, if you think yourself so bold!" Percy looked genuinely perplexed, but Demeter was certain it was an act, _he knows exactly what he said._

Poseidon intervened, "Oh, calm down, brother. He was raised as a mortal, do you really think he's talking about your unhappy wife?" This directed Hades's anger onto the sea god, but Percy spoke before a fight could break out.

"Lord Hades, I apologize if I've offended you, that was not at all my intention. I was just trying to assure you that I wouldn't take your daughter, she is my friend and I would never do that to her. To be frank, I would hate to make an enemy of you," his submission was the only thing that caused Hades to relax, but he still looked at the god suspiciously, "I will find a woman to marry, and it won't be your daughter, I promise you I'm no threat."

Hera was the one that spoke next, stopping Hades from threatening the godling once again, "Finally! A god that values marriage!" She preened, leaning forward with newfound interest, "When you find a woman you deem worthy to be your wife, I'd love to do the honors and wed you!" The harvest goddess hadn't seen Hera this excited in a long time, but she could understand why.

Percy smiled up at her, "It'd be an honor."

She clapped her hands in delight, turning to her husband with a smile, "Isn't he marvelous?" She didn't wait for a response, instead, she turned towards the godling, "And should you need any marriage advice I will be glad to assist you! Oh, and the wedding, what should the theme be? I'm thinking something foresty because of your wild domain-"

"Dear, I don't think marriage is on his mind at the moment," Zeus pointed out and his wife only rolled her eyes but didn't bother with a rebuttal.

Percy looked like he wanted to laugh but he held himself together, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lady Hera, and I look forward to planning my wedding with you."

Hera perked at this, giving Percy a wide smile, "We'll go over the details later when we won't be interrupted," she shot her husband a look before leaning back into her throne.

Zeus sighed again, looking exasperated, "Dear-"

"Good, because I'll definitely need advice on what to wear," Percy chimed in, making Aphrodite snort.

"I'll help you with that, let Hera focus on the wedding design, she has quite the eye for it," the love goddess earned an appreciative nod from her.

Before anymore wedding talk could be exchanged, Hestia spoke up, "As much as I enjoy the talk of weddings, I would like to learn of his progress," she gave him a warm smile, "How are you doing, Percy?" He seemed surprised that she used his name, but he was quick to recover with an easy smile and a slight bow.

"Very well, Lady Hestia, thank you. Shifting comes naturally, I've improved with forestry, but teleporting continues to elude me," he ducked his head sheepishly, "As does the use of godly energy, but practice has proven helpful in the past, I assume it will continue to do so."

The hearth goddess tilted her head, "A good perspective to have. I'm certain you'll catch on to these abilities quickly," she then said, "And while I appreciate the title, I require no such formalities."

The godling smiled charmingly, "Lord Pan said you didn't, but, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue to address you with the formality. At least in the throne room, it only seems right."

The two continued their conversation while Demeter watched Athena. The wisdom goddess seemed agitated and anxious, running through probabilities and logistics while her grey eyes scrutinized Percy. _She doesn't like him._

"I don't understand," she said finally, speaking loud enough so only Demeter could hear. The goddesses were leaning towards each other, keeping their faces forward as they spoke.

Demeter asked, "What don't you understand?"

Athena rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "The boy...I don't understand how he has such a firm grasp on the other gods. Apollo's attachment makes sense, he makes friends easily. Hermes's attachment is logical as well due to being his father. Poseidon is undoubtedly siding with him to vex me. With Aphrodite, it's safe to assume they lust after one another. But Ares, Dionysus, and Artemis," her brow furrowed and Demeter thought it best to attempt to soothe her.

"Athena, you're jumping to conclusions. Ares and Dionysus-"

"Most likely don't care about this meeting or Percy, or so I believed until they defended him. Think about it, when have they ever contributed to something that wasn't in their own interest? And Artemis is never one to admit she's in the wrong, especially when it comes to men," Athena's fingers began twitching, "Yet here she is, swallowing her pride and confessing so she can protect him. What do you make of that?"

The harvest goddess felt exasperated by her niece's paranoia, "Perhaps they're friends."

She could feel grey eyes boring into the side of her head, "There is no 'perhaps'. You're with him constantly, surely you know the truth behind your previous statement," _t_ _elling the truth will make her more paranoid, but telling a lie will drive her crazy._

"They are friends, which shouldn't be a concern," Demeter sighed, "We all have our own friends within the council-"

"What of Dionysus and Ares, are they friends with him as well?" She questioned and Demeter shrugged hopelessly.

"Yes, Dionysus likes Percy and begrudgingly Ares respects him. What is the harm in having friends?"

A harsh chuckle escaped her, "You know all too well what having friends can do. Friends turn into allies-"

"That's what you're worried about? The power dynamic?" Demeter finally looked at her, "He's not even an Olympian, he won't be attending most of the council meetings. His friendships don't matter."

"Friendships and alliances always matter," Athena responded harshly, "When he wants something he'll come before the council, we'll take a vote, and he has at least six gods guaranteed to vote in his favor. Possibly seven, the child mentions marriage and Hera is enthralled by him," she said sourly, earning an exasperated sigh from her aunt.

"Just because they befriended him doesn't mean they'll forgo all rationality. Percy is a sweet boy, yet you make him out to be a threat. But a threat to whom?"

Grey eyes widened and Demeter realized her mistake, "You...he has you too, doesn't he? That's why you're defending him."

"I train him, it's not unusual that I've grown fond of him," she defended, but the damage had already been done. Athena faced forward, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she once again scrutinized the godling.

Demeter faced forward as well, deciding to remain quiet until Athena said, "I suppose it makes sense," she looked over at her niece in confusion, but Athena kept her gaze on Percy, "Persephone will be gone soon, and Percy will be there to fill the void," she felt her blood boil, and she turned away from her, trying to drown out her words, "I heard he and his mother got into an intense fight, and you've always had a soft spot for poorly mothered children. I'm sure he likes that you care for him, and I'm sure you like having him to take care of, especially with your daughter's absence-"

"Athena," Apollo's voice interrupted whatever conversation Hestia and Percy were having, "I couldn't help but notice you talking to yourself, sweet sister. But what about, I wonder?" He smiled innocently, and Demeter felt herself relax.

Athena glared at her halfbrother, "It's nothing," she said stiffly, and Demeter caught the worried eyes of Percy. He was looking her over, as though making certain she was okay, _I'm not as good at hiding my emotions as I thought._ The harvest goddess gave him a gentle smile and he returned it, causing the heat in her chest to subside.

But Athena's words had done their damage. _Am I using Percy as a means to replace Persephone?_ The thought troubled her, while the two shared their similarities they were also very different. _But I'm happier despite losing Persephone in less than a month._ She gnawed on her lip, overcome with guilt, and unnerved by how true Athena's words may be.

* * *

"You did very well at that meeting," Pan praised, patting Percy on the back, "However, I do encourage you to be mindful whenever you speak of the gods' blunders. Athena looked ready to smite you on the spot when you mentioned Pallas. And the reference to Persephone only served to make Hades dislike you."

Percy sighed, "Hades is a controlling ass, but I definitely don't want to piss him off again. And, well, my mentioning of Pallas sure got Athena off her high horse, at least for a moment. Why was she so hostile towards me?" He asked, sitting on the tree stump, making sure there was enough room for Pan to sit next to him.

The god shook his head, sitting next to his pupil and looking out past the stream, "She's always been a bit...high strung when it comes to new gods. She doesn't know you, so that makes her infinitely curious but also fearful. You're an unknown, one that has the approval of a handful of gods. I'm sure that unsettled her."

The godling pursed his lips, lifting some water from the stream with his power, "Well, if she's so unsettled, maybe she should get to know me."

Pan chuckled, watching as Percy manipulated the water seamlessly, "I'm certain she'd grow to like you," he watched the young man pause, and with him, the water stilled in midair.

Green eyes peered at Pan, "You think?" Percy spoke with uncertainty, his voice underlined with hope but his eyes revealed his hesitance. Pan was confused by his pupil's perplexion at his statement. Percy had befriended many gods and demigods alike, so his sudden uncertainty surprised him.

"Of course she would, why should I believe otherwise?" When the godling didn't answer, Pan realized why, "Percy-"

He looked away from him, green eyes fixating on the water above them, "I'm...I'm not a good person. You see me, you know who and what I am, what I've done. I use people, Pan, I act like I'm something I'm not. They don't really like me, they like whoever I've created," Percy's voice gained some heat behind it, his face reddened, and the water he had been controlling burst into tiny droplets; splattering the two immortals and their surroundings.

Pan was startled by the outburst and he reached out, only for Percy to stand and move away from him, "Demeter likes me because I'm a motherless child that pretends to depend on her. Artemis likes me because I kiss her ass and pretend to give a shit about her hunters. Ares likes me because I'm nice to his kids, and his kids liked me because I lied about who I was to them."

Percy was rambling now, on the verge of lashing out, "And even when I told them the truth I didn't act like Percy Jackson, I pretended I was still Percy Morgan, because who the fuck genuinely likes Percy Jackson?" Tears pricked the godling's eyes, filled with bitter resentment and self-loathing.

The god stood to his hooves, stepping closer to Percy, "My boy-"

"I'm not your boy!" He snarled, tears sliding down his cheeks as he turned away from his mentor. Pan's own eyes burned, no longer seeing Percy, but his deceased daughter that stood before him. _His eyes...they're the exact same shade as hers._

Iambe had grown bitter towards the end, full of anger and self-loathing and uncertainty of who actually loved her.

 _"I act as though I'm happy all the time, people don't like when you're miserable. Sadness spreads like a disease and people scatter so they won't catch it."_

She was beside herself with grief and rage, but he had overlooked her pain and let her suffer alone. And when she finally confided in him, what had he done? _I encouraged her to meditate, I was too blinded by my own naivety to see how bad everything had truly become._

"I'm not your boy and I'm not Hermes's boy! I'm no one's boy! I'm-" Pan lunged forward, grabbing the man and pulling him to his chest. Percy froze, hands balling into fists as Pan kissed the top of his head.

"I may not be your father, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," he said fiercely, tightening his grip and squeezing his eyes shut, "Do you understand me?" He pulled away slightly, gripping Percy's shoulders firmly and staring into startled, emerald-colored eyes. _I couldn't save Iambe, but I can try to save you._

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Pan stopped him, "Iambe took her own life because she couldn't see how wonderful she was," he swallowed thickly, finding the strength to continue, "She came to me for help and I ignored her. I will not make the same mistake with you, because you are _my_ boy."

More tears fell from Percy's eyes and Pan wiped them away, "You're not the man you used to be. You care for those gods, you care for Calypso, and you care for the demigods more than you admit. Your character is not based on lies, not anymore, so don't lie to me about putting on an act for people; not when I've seen how much you've grown."

Percy rubbed at red-rimmed eyes, something akin to guilt crossed his face, "I...I care for you too, Pan."

"Then don't run from me, don't hide," he gave the man a sad smile, "I'm not long for this world."

The godling pulled out of his embrace, turning away from his mentor, "I don't like talking about that."

"It's reality-"

"Fuck reality!" Percy whirled around, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he spoke, "We're gods, what good is all this mythical bullshit if it can't keep you from fading!" Rationality wouldn't work for Percy, not now. He was emotionally exhausted, and Pan could respect that they would need to speak about this later.

The godling had yet to read his stepfather's suicide note, possibly out of fear, and most likely due to the reality of the situation. Sally Jackson had led her son to believe that his stepfather's final moments were spent drinking and getting shot by a random assailant in a mugging gone wrong.

A good narrative for Percy to have, it would make him more resentful and less saddened by the loss of Gabe. But Gabe hadn't been murdered, he had taken his own life, and that ruined the narrative that provided Percy with the resentment he had clung to.

The god was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well, I suppose this mythical bullshit really _isn't_ all that good," Percy blanched at his choice of words, his posture relaxed and a surprised laugh escaped him. The godling was grateful for the change of subject, grateful for the ability to maintain his ignorance. _It won't last long,_ Pan thought, _I won't coddle you as your mother did._ But he also didn't want to overwhelm the godling, _we'll speak of my later, but soon._

"Holy shit, I'm telling Artemis and Calypso you cursed. Apollo will have a field day," Pan chuckled, slinging an arm around his shoulders and steering him back towards their camp.

"Don't be foolish, they'll never believe you."

 **Around 24-25k this time! Realized I had to write about Pan fading, I now fucking hate this fic cuz I love Pan and I'll have to listen to every fucking sad song imaginable to write his death scene. But at least we got Pyrrha out of this.**

 **I love Arthur Morgan with my whole heart, which is why I threw him in here. Also, I adore socially awkward Jason, it just makes him more likable to me. There will be Calypso and Zoe interactions and more Percy and Zoe interactions next chapter.** **I will not apologize for bringing Korra into this fic. I fucking hate the OCs that people make for the children of Poseidon/Neptune so we're gonna have the MFing Avatar in this bitch.**

njral: I dislike how you've chosen to do this part. Percy has developed and matured as the story has gone on, so he shouldn't be acting like some 5 year old anymore. Honestly, he shouldn't be in the first place. He might be entitled and bratty, but he's clever and smart. There's no good reason why he would be further ruining his own reputation by arguing like a child with a huntress. It's like all the character development has gone down the drain and he's regressed into a kid.

 **There's a deeper reason as to why Percy reacts to Zoe the way he does that I haven't completely written yet. Either you'll like it or not, can't help how you perceive it, but his attitude towards her has a purpose. ALSO, read you loud and clear on the spacing shenanigans :) thanks for that.**

sssteele23: Great chapter. Meeting the Bbeg will be cool, but I'm honestly not interested in learning more about this foreshadowed daughter of Poseidon who has somewhat replaced canon Percy to an extent, and how Percy will deal with Jason after meeting Thalia. Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Jokes on you bitch boy (I say this with love I don't actually think you're a bitch boy)! The daughter of Neptune ain't no reskin of Percy, she's the Avatar and you gotta deal with it! And if I'm being real, I didn't care about Percy and Jason's interaction either, which is why Percy also didn't care because that rivalry is boring as fuck to write about.**

Seth A. Mincberg: I gotta ask... Is Olea a Native American deity/spirit? The crow/raven comment, in reference to Hermes, feels like a hint. Is it? It also looked like she knew him as Hermes and not Hershal? Also, this fic is just sooo good! Great emotional development, description of settings, and even better AU of characters... **(shortened due to being a longer review)**

 **Ooh, is Olea something else? That's a fine question my friend, one I too would like the answer too. And I'm glad you like the AU characters! They were tough to right and tying their stories together was difficult as hell. I can't even express to you how nice it is to hear this :) I was worried about how people would take them!**

SuicidalRainbows: I'm telling you I'm gonna end up kidnapping you and forcing you to write for me. ;)

 **Haha, you're so funny! (Somebody call the fucking cops SuicidalRainbows wasn't joking. Do you really think I would update a story so close to finals? Do you really think I would update any of my stories within the same year? Please help-**

AllAboutThoseMyths: I'm gonna be honest, this chapter hit me in the feels. Like way more than it should've. I absolutely loved the Avatar reference, Uncle Iroh will always and forever be my favorite character in Avatar. I can not wait to see who the "big bad" is! It's definitely not Kronos, cause he's already dead. So who...? A primordial maybe? Hmmmm. The chapter was definitely worth the wait btw. Anywho, take your sweet ass time with the next chapter, don't rush it. Even if that means I have to wait awhile...

 **Uncle Iroh is the best character, my baby Azula is a close second :) and it took me about 3 ish months, I was working on this story in bits and pieces, I hope it was worth the wait!**

UxysRaze: The character development of everyone is so amazing. I felt like the scene where Artemis and Percy were messing around before capture the flag was playing like a movie scene. Looking forward to the Camp Jupiter and Zoe moments coming up

 **Like a movie :) ya'll flatter me way too much. This review made me smile, hope this chapter made you do the same!**

 **Please feed me your reviews, I'm starving and have been writing this for 3 hours straight. (SuicidalRainbows won't let me go! I'm so hungry somebody pleas call the fucking polic**


End file.
